


No Other Love

by DownworldShadow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Binding magic, Danger, Friendship, Immortality, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Male Homosexuality, Malec, Minor Character Death, Parabatai, Peril, Torture, True Love, Violence, Wrongful Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 88,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownworldShadow/pseuds/DownworldShadow
Summary: "Sometimes the people closest to you are the ones who hurt you the most."After Jace is mortally wounded in a vicious demon attack Alec has no choice but to rush him to Magnus' loft knowing he's his best chance of survival. Once under Magnus' care it becomes apparent that Jace doesn’t approve of Alec spending so much time away from the Institute and his duties as a Shadowhunter. Alec feels torn between two worlds which in turn threatens his budding relationship with Magnus.Later, trouble arises with an unexpected twist you won’t see coming. Danger arrives from the most shocking source, putting everyone in jeopardy and changing the face of the Lightwood family forever.





	1. Written in the Stars

 

 

 

Magnus awoke to the loud slam of a door, his glittering eyes springing open as blue sparks formed at his fingertips. He nimbly jumped to his feet and headed toward the living room, ready to obliterate any possible intruder. In the darkness he could just make out the form of two figures by the door, one slumped against the other. With a quick flip of his wrist Magnus illuminated the scene to find Alec standing tall with Jace leaning against him. 

“Magnus, help us please. It’s... it’s bad… it’s so bad!” Alec cried out in despair.  Blood was gushing from the right shoulder of Jace’s leather jacket with such a force it was pooling on the floor. 

“Quick, lay him down and let me examine him!” Magnus instructed, rolling up his silk sleeves. 

Alec laid Jace gently across Magnus' bright blue sofa, his eyes half open, gazing up at Alec, as he moaned in pain.  Pale and lifeless, almost completely bled out from his injury, his eyes fluttered shut as his head collapsed back. Alec knew in his heart his Parabatai was nearly dead. 

“What type of demon was it?” Magnus asked, trying to assess the damage. 

“I… I don’t know, it wasn’t familiar. I tried to run, but it all happened so fast. Magnus please help him!" 

Alec was so incredibly distraught that Magnus’ heart gave a little flutter at the desperation in his voice. “Of course, Alexander, of course." 

Quickly Magnus went to work, removing Jace’s jacket and shirt with a flourish of his hand, exposing a deep gash that extended down his shoulder towards his chest. Alec staggered back and almost fell over at the sight of Jace’s horrific, life-threatening injury. 

“Go get some towels, quickly!”  Magnus insisted, knowing he had to get Alec out of the room before he started the gruesome healing process. Alec hurried off to the linen closet as Magnus quickly used the time alone to pull open the wound to check for spikes, teeth, or any other stray pieces the demon might have left behind. Easing back the skin he saw a thin glistening black quill, almost like that of a porcupine, jutting out from what appeared to be a major artery. Magnus removed it with a flash of blue light and immediately began sealing the wound closed. Alec came running back to the couch, his arms loaded with towels, and flung them on the ground at Magnus’ feet. 

“By the Angel, he looks so much better already! What did you do?” Alec sighed gratefully seeing the dramatic improvement in Jace’s appearance. 

“He’s going to be alright Alexander, I found the poisonous quill of a Lagnea demon lodged deep in his chest, but I have removed it and sealed the gash.  It will heal with a bit of time and rest, I promise.” 

Alec dropped to his knees and grasped Magnus’ hand. “Thank God, thank you Magnus, I... I thought I was too late.” 

Magnus saw the indebted look in Alec’s eyes, and he felt overwhelmed by his gratitude.  After hundreds of years of assisting Shadowhunters with all manner of emergency situations he’d never truly felt appreciated until Alec had some into his life. 

As Jace slept on the couch recovering, Magnus and Alec finished cleaning up the mess. Once it was done Magnus headed to the kitchen to mix a much-needed cocktail and Alec followed behind him looking sheepish. 

"I'm so sorry to just barge in here demanding your help, you know I come to you first because I trust you and I know you're the best chance anyone has of surviving an injury that severe. I never want you to think I'm using you or expecting too much of you… am I?" Alec asked sincerely. 

Magnus smiled a bit of a half-smile. "Of course not my darling, I am always happy to help you or any of your friends, it's my pleasure _."_  

Alec wondered if he might have heard a hint of sarcasm in Magnus' voice, so he stepped forward, reached for his hands, and pulled him tight to his chest. Magnus lifted his eyes to gaze upon the tall, dark and handsome Shadowhunter, wondering now if Alec would stay the night again, hoping very much that he would. 

“I always want you to know just how much I appreciate you,” Alec murmured softly as he kissed the edge of Magnus’ ear and gently stroked his back. 

Exhausted from their chaotic night, the two sat together in the kitchen talking through the events of what had happened for what felt like hours.  Magnus always enjoyed hearing about the demons they encountered, and the cunning ways Alec would defeat them.  H was particularly interested in hearing about this very rare type of demon that wasn’t usually seen in this part of the country. The conversation continued until they had almost killed a very large bottle of gin. Alec was feeling thoroughly drunk and wondered if Magnus ever hit his limit. 

"Should we call it a night?" Alec asked, rising from his chair and stumbling backwards against the kitchen countertop.

Magnus rose from his chair easily and glided over to where Alec was, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him close. "I'm ready if you are." 

Alec squeezed back, lifting Magnus slightly off the ground. His thick, rune covered arms clutched around him tightly, bringing them face to face.  Like magnets their lips were drawn together, their kiss blazing like gasoline poured on a fire. Soon their gin flavored mouths were burning and swollen, wet with desire. They pushed deeper into each other’s warmth, allowing the fire to consume them. Magnus could feel the demon energy inside him lick the walls around his heart. It made him feel like his it might explode from the intense longing. He knew all he ever wanted to do for the rest of his days was kiss this boy. 

Their kisses became more passionate as Magnus wound his hands through the back of Alec's hair, causing his mouth to open with a gasp. “Tell me you'll stay?" Magnus whispered with a pleading tone and Alec nodded silently in reply. 

Anxious to get to the bedroom Alec jerked Magnus completely up off his feet and lifted him against his chest. "There isn’t anywhere else I’d rather be," he declared, his voice gruff and low. 

Magnus wrapped both of his legs around Alec's hips, knowing he could easily support his weight, as Alec began walking backwards, banging into drawers and cabinets along the way to Magnus' bedroom. 

As they headed down the short hallway Alec glanced over his shoulder and eyed Jace asleep on the couch, he appeared to be peaceful and recovering. As they passed through the sliding doors into the bedroom Magnus closed the doors behind them with a slight flick of his wrist. They'd be alone now, the magic he had used to cure Jace would knock him out for at least another few hours. 

Magnus' bed was a large four poster canopy covered in deep red satin bedding with fluffy pillows trimmed in gold. Candles blazed all around the room as they entered, which of course was another benefit to Magnus' magical touch. Since they'd first started seeing each other just a few short weeks ago Alec had spent the night more at Magnus' loft than he had at the Institute. The passion had come so easy for them, having slept together only after one date.  Their sex life had quickly become intense and all consuming. They couldn't get enough of each other.  

Alec gently dropped Magnus down on the bed and placed his palms down at either side of his torso, hovering just above his face. He dipped his mouth down to graze against his lips, tasting their sweetness. "You are so beautiful,” Alec murmured before diving in for a long, deep and passionate kiss. 

Magnus felt his heart skip a beat as he pulled Alec down to crush his body against him. Alec's hands started fumbling around the edge of Magnus' shirt, desperately trying to grasp the hem and pull it up and off his body. He was just about to succeed when he was shocked out of his bliss by a crack of light shining across his eyes. Alec quickly sprang up, startled to see Jace standing in the doorway. 

"What the fuck Jace?" Alec screamed, equally shocked and embarrassed. 

Magnus sat up abruptly, pulling his shirt back down, feeling just as surprised to see what should have been a very unconscious Jace standing upright with his eyes open.  “Jace? Are you alright?” He asked, concerned maybe something had gone wrong with his treatment. 

Jace didn’t respond. 

Magnus stood up and walked over to the door where Jace was standing transfixed and waved one hand in front of his face.  Still there was nothing. "Jace, can you hear me?" Magnus asked. "You should really go back and lie down now, you've had quite a night." 

Jace didn't even seem to notice Magnus, or hear his voice.  His eyes were locked on Alec like he was in some sort of trance. Magnus then remembered the quill he had pulled from Jace's wound and it all started to make sense. 

"Alec, I think we have a bigger problem here than I first realized," Magnus puzzled as he took Jace by the shoulders and pulled him over to the bed to sit him down. Alec jumped up and moved out of the way.  "Jace was stung by a Lagnea demon, and as I told you they are quite rare.  I'm not surprised this was your first encounter with one. These demons have long black quills that are full of a poisonous venom which can cause their victims to hallucinate and sometimes act as though they've been drugged. The effects can be almost like a truth serum if given in large doses. The victim will often reveal their most deep and dark hidden secrets while under the effects. They'll do or say anything without hesitation." 

Alec still didn't quite understand what Magnus was trying to say, and Magnus could tell he wasn't getting anywhere with his explanation. 

"The venom from the quill has infected Jace's bloodstream and the effects have obviously not worn off yet.  Clearly, he has something he'd like to say. But I must warn you, it could be quite shocking," Magnus informed him, his face grave and serious. 

Alec was still confused, but there was no time to ask any more questions as Jace finally began to talk.  "Alec, you’re the head of the Institute and our best warrior, we can’t afford to lose you to the Downworld. We need you too much.” 

Alec's eyes widened, he looked at Magnus, then back to Jace, then back to Magnus again. "Wh-what is happening? What is he talking about?" 

Magnus stood up with a flourish. "I think it's time for me to go and let you two talk alone," Magnus replied bitterly. "I'll go to Catarina's and see if she has an antidote. If we don't get the rest of the venom out of his system soon he could have permanent damage. I’ll be back later, try to get him to lay back down if you can." 

Alec turned to look at Jace, his face was calm and expressionless, like he might be sleepwalking. Then he heard the front door of the loft slam shut signaling Magnus' exit. "Jace, I don't know what happened to you, I mean I don't know what this demon venom did to you, but whatever it is I think you need to go back to the couch and get some rest." 

"I don't need rest Alec, I have to save you from yourself.” 

Alec was dumbstruck by what he was hearing. He’d never heard Jace say anything even close to this before. He’d never expressed concern about saving him from anything or losing him to the Downworld. The comments seemed totally out of nowhere.  Scratching his head, Alec thought it must be some trick of the venom causing Jace to spout a bunch of garbage he didn’t mean.  He remembered what Magnus said before he left.  “OK Jace, that’s a good idea. We can talk about that again tomorrow. But now you need rest.” 

“He’s a demon Alec, he has demon blood. You aren’t safe here, I have to protect you.” 

This was now going too far. Alec was getting very upset by Jace’s words. If this was some sort of admission forced from him by the poison currently flowing through his bloodstream, it was devastating to even consider.  Jace had always seemed fine with his relationship with Magnus. Of course it had only been a few weeks, but he’d never said a word against the two of them being together.  If this was really what Jace felt inside the repercussions could be life altering for both of them. “Jace you need to go back and lie down, you were seriously hurt tonight. If you care about me please, just go get some sleep.” 

Jace nodded blankly and turned to walk back to the living room.  Alec padded behind him feeling like he’d just lost his best friend. He hoped whatever was going on in Jace’s mind was some sort of trick. He knew demon venom could wreak all kinds of havoc, especially in large doses. He tried to stay optimistic that these really weren’t Jace’s true feelings. 

After a short time passed, Magnus returned, his arms laden with vials and canisters. Alec was leaning against the living room wall staring out into the darkness with a forlorn expression. Magnus could immediately tell things had not going well. 

“I’m back, how is he?” Magnus asked, placing the assortment of ingredients down on a table near the couch. 

“Well, you were right, he definitely had some things to say,” Alec admitted somberly, not sure if he had the heart to tell Magnus what Jace had said after he’d just gone to all the trouble to cure him. 

“And?” Magnus continued organizing vials and busying himself with preparations for what appeared to be an antidote. 

“And, it wasn’t good, but it’s fine, I’m sure he’s just out of it. Do you have the antidote?” 

“Well, Catarina wasn’t 100% sure this would work, but I think it’s our best hope of clearing the remainder of the venom.”  Magnus began placing ingredients in a large wooden bowl and grinding them with a large, blunt pestle. He seemed intent on his work. 

Alec stayed in place, leaning against the wall, watching Magnus from afar. He knew if he looked into his eyes he’d have to tell him the awful thing Jace had said, and right now he was too upset to reveal how deeply it had hurt him.  The bowl’s contents began to glow and steam as Magnus stirred in the remaining ingredients. Wisps of smoke billowed from the mixture and illuminated the room. Soon it was ready, and Magnus was spooning the antidote into a small cup. The liquid was golden like melted rays of sunshine. 

“Hopefully this does the trick,” Magnus said as he took the cup over to Jace and placed it to his lips.  Luckily Jace was conscious enough to drink and soon had the contents drained.  Peacefully he placed his head back down on the couch cushion and drifted off to sleep. “Well, I guess we’ll find out in the morning if it worked.” 

“How will we know?” Alec asked, wondering exactly what the potion would do. 

“If this was successful he should wake in the morning feeling happy and refreshed. He won't have any memory of the events that have transpired here tonight, that's one of the many benefits of Lagnea venom. Vampires have been using it for years to help seduce their pray, as well as other Downworlders wanting to encourage someone to drop their inhibitions, since it leaves no trace of foul play." 

Alec stopped for a moment. "Wait a second, have you ever used it on anyone?" 

Magnus smiled and rolled his eyes disapprovingly. "Of course not my darling, my charms need no assistance. I've always gotten exactly what I want all on my own."   

Alec blushed. “Yeah, sorry, of course. That was a shitty thing to say. I don’t know what I was thinking.” 

“Don’t worry, it’s been a long night and surely you’re exhausted. Jace will most definitely sleep through the night with this 1-2 punch. Let’s go back to bed… and maybe pick up where we left off?” Magnus said, stretching one arm out toward Alec with a sleepy yet sultry gaze. 

Alec replied with a crooked grin, feeling his stress level begin to wane just from the loving look in Magnus’ eyes. Everything would be OK in the morning, once Jace was cured for the poison, and everything would be back to normal. “Yeah, let’s do that.”  And the two joined hands and headed off to bed. 

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Jace awoke to strange and unfamiliar surroundings. Rubbing the corners of his eyes with the backs of his hands he began to recognize the furniture as well as the view of the Brooklyn Bridge peeking through the window. He was in Magnus Bane’s apartment, sleeping on his couch, covered in soft feather blankets. “What the hell?” He muttered to himself, not remembering how he came to be there or why. He felt almost too well rested, like he’d been asleep for days.  Shifting up onto his elbows he realized his shoulder hurt, badly. Flinching from the pain his head was swimming with what felt very much like a hangover. “Did I go drinking last night?” He couldn't remember. Shifting to his feet he stood up from the couch and looked around questioningly. The room was slightly spinning. On the coffee table next to him was a glass of juice and two aspirin with a sign that read: _Take These!_ Still in a state of confusion he took the pills and drank the juice, wondering why he couldn't remember anything. He delved back into his memory and tried to retrace his steps. He and Alec had been on a mission last night, hadn't they? Some sort of suspicious demon attack on the pier. But everything else was a blank. He could hear voices coming from the kitchen and the smell of bacon cooking. Curious, he gathered up enough strength to walk towards the noise and food, hoping for an explanation. 

"Good morning," Magnus said with a wide grin. "Sleep well?" 

Jace had never seen Magnus act so cheery towards him, it was very odd. He then saw Alec standing at the stove wearing a bright red apron that said _Kiss the Cook._ His posture was unusually stiff and straight, he didn’t look himself. 

"Hey," Alec muttered halfheartedly not turning away from his cooking. 

Jace had a strange feeling like he was supposed to remember something, but couldn't reach it through his foggy brain. "Morning, uhhhhh, what the hell am I doing here?" 

Magnus put down his copy of the New York Times and took it upon himself to resolve the situation. "Last night you had an unfortunate run in with a demon and Alec was smart enough to bring you here for treatment. You were touch and go for a while, but I think you'll fully recover." 

"Wow, OK, thanks for healing me. It must have been one hell of a bite, I can't remember a thing!" 

Alec looked relieved that Jace couldn’t remember the awful things he said, he hoped he’d heard that last of it as he continued to flip the bacon. 

"Yes, that can sometimes be an unfortunate side effect with this particular type of demon, but the good news is you are fine now and should make a full recovery. In the meantime, Alec has prepared us a breakfast feast so why don't you go shower and we'll let you know when it's ready. It’s just down the hall behind you, on the left." 

Jace stared quizzically at Magnus for a moment as if it took his brain extra time to discern the information, then he headed off to the bathroom as instructed.

“See, I told you he’d be fine,” Magnus boasted, feeling quite proud of his healing skills. He picked up his paper again and went back to reading the mundane news. 

“Yeah, I’m glad. I hope we can all just forget last night ever happened.”

 

* * *

**_Six weeks later…_ **

 

Alec walked through the door of the loft, dead tired, covered in splattered ichor, and ready to collapse. As soon as he crossed the threshold Magnus sashayed out of the bedroom looking sly as a fox. Alec felt a sense of dread wash over him, he knew what this look meant. 

"Hello there gorgeous. My, my, aren't you in desperate need of a scrub down," Magnus teased, seeing Alec was covered in filth. 

Alec rolled his eyes, dropped his bow and quiver on the floor with a loud thud, and crumpled into the nearest chair. 

"Darling, not the French Bergere! Louis the XV gave that to me himself you know," Magnus scoffed, seeing Alec’s dirty gear brush against one of his most treasured possessions. 

Alec rolled his eyes again and eased back into the chair even deeper. "Comfy," he said with his famous crooked grin. 

"Oh you’re  _impossible_ _!_ Just because you live here now doesn’t mean you can just fling your dirty self any old place you know!” Alec smiled at him sweetly through his exhaustion, and the beauty of it melted Magnus’ temporary anger.  “Fine, fine, just sit there and I'll deal with the mess later.”  Then he glided over to the bar to begin mixing cocktails.  He thought Alec looked like he could definitely use one. 

"Ugghhhh," Alec groaned as he kicked his boots off one at a time and flung them towards the door. “Three more demon attacks already this week and we are so shorthanded I don’t know what we’re gonna do.” 

“My poor baby.” Magnus could tell he had his work cut out for him if this night was going to go the way he hoped. Perhaps an extra shot of Jameson in Alec's glass, for luck. Magnus turned and saw that Alec's head was lolled back against the chair, eyes closed, with his mouth slightly open.

"Wake up sleepy head, here's your drink!" Magnus called, shoving the glass into Alec's limp hand. The cold wet drink startled him and he shot upright, almost knocking it to the floor. 

"Careful there, don't spill my amazing creation," Magnus teased, trying to lighten the mood. 

Alec clamped his hand around the glass begrudgingly and took a sip. He immediately identified the excessive amount of booze, and looked up to find Magnus standing over him beaming. "Ok, I can take a hint, you want something.” 

"Who me?” Magnus cooed innocently. “What makes you say such a thing? Can't a man make a delicious cocktail for his sweetheart after a long hard day at the office?" 

Alec rolled his eyes yet a third time, and set his glass down. "I know you’re up to something, so spill it Warlock!" 

Magnus sighed and dropped down onto a nearby ottoman. This wasn't going very well so far. "Darling, remember a few weeks ago when Raphael told us about the amazing club he and Simon were getting ready to open in the East Village?" 

Alec exhaled a long breath. "I try not to listen to Raphael as often as possible, or Simon for that matter." 

Magnus took a turn to roll his eyes. "Oh come on, Raphael is one of my oldest, dearest friends, and Simon, well, he just comes with the package. Tonight is their big night, opening the club for the first time, and we just _have_ to be there!"  Magnus tried to give his best puppy dog eyes, but Alec just picked up his drink and took a long, deep swig in protest. "This is really important to them! And to me! What kind of Downworlder club opening would it be without the High Warlock of Brooklyn there to pop the champagne?" 

Alec slouched back in the chair admitting defeat, he knew there was no way he was going to win this fight. He might as well accept the fact that he would be forced to go and endure what was truly his three least favorite things: Crowds, Dancing, and Simon Lewis.  "If I agree to go, you're going to owe me one, big time!" Alec gestured with his glass swallowing down the remaining contents. 

"Name it big boy, I  _love_  owing you favors," Magnus said with a devilish wink. 

"I'll save that card for when it needs to be played," Alec moaned, and Magnus leaned in and kissed him sweetly.

 

* * *

 

 

"We are going to be so late!" Magnus chimed anxiously to Alec from the bathroom. 

"Well I've been ready for half an hour, what are you doing in there?" 

Magnus popped his head out of the bathroom looking stressed.  "It takes work to be this gorgeous my dear." 

Alec leaned back against the headboard and closed his eyes. "Well just wake me up when it's time to go." 

"Don't you  _dare_  fall asleep!"  Magnus called out from the bathroom again.  "I'll be ready in 5 minutes! Just go make yourself another drink!" 

Alec exhaled miserably and forced himself up off the bed. He absolutely couldn't wait until this mandatory appearance was over and he could be back in bed, alone with Magnus. He'd be happy if they lived on a deserted island somewhere, just castaways in the middle of the Caribbean, surrounded by calming blue waters.  Then they'd never had to see another living soul!  Well maybe except his sister Izzy, and of course Jace. But only those two, everyone else he can do without.  

Finally Magnus was ready and thanks to the use of magic he portaled them straight to the club. That was one of the best perks of dating a warlock, Alec thought, no New York City traffic. 

When they arrived the club was a pulsating, laser-light filled nightmare through Alec's eyes. The music was some sort of techno trash with a deafening beat and he could already feel a headache coming on. Raphael and Simon were dressed all in black, standing at the entrance greeting their guests. Raphael with his arms folded in front of him, nodding with a stoic expression.  Simon the complete opposite, practically bouncing with excitement and wrapping everyone who walked through the front door in a tight bear hug. Of course he knew better than to try that with Alec, as he extended one arm to shake his hand. 

“Thanks for coming guys!” Simon said with a cheerful smile. “It really means the world to us that you could be here!” 

Alec gave a half-smile and grumbled something indistinguishable and Magnus clapped Raphael on the side of the arm proudly. It was an awkward dynamic between the four. 

After making required pleasantries Alec eyed an empty corner table a bit away from the crowd. "Let's grab that one. Ok with you?" He asked Magnus hopefully. 

Magnus looked over towards the lonely dark corner, and pouted.  He would have much preferred one of the tables near the dancefloor, but he conceded. "Fine, fine, why don't you order us some drinks, I need to make a lap around the bar to shake hands, I'll be back." 

Alec had heard that before… many times in fact. Going to a club with Magnus was like being on his political campaign trail. But at least he didn't have to stand by his side and fake interest. He slid into the bench seat furthest back in the corner and signaled a cocktail waitress. This night needed a lot of drinks. 

Noticing Alec’s gesture, the waitress skipped over with a huge beaming smile plastered across her face like she'd just been given what she'd always wanted for Christmas. "What can I get you doll?" 

Alec blushed and ordered a Jameson on the rocks, a double, and prayed it would be enough to numb this misery. He eyed Magnus across the room, shining like a jewel among a hundred dull shapeless rocks. He actually enjoyed seeing him from afar, he admired his bold confidence and his ability to make everyone love him. 

Suddenly a figure was sliding into the booth across from him and Alec was startled out of his voyeuristic gaze.  He was surprised to see it was Raphael and he looked like he wanted something. 

"Hey, nice club. You guys, uhhhh, did great."  Alec wasn't good with small talk but felt obligated to praise their efforts. 

Raphael looked at him with utter contempt. "Yeah, thanks," he growled as he took a long drink out of an opaque glass. 

Alec wished once again he could be anywhere else. 

"Listen Shadowhunter, let's just cut to the chase. Magnus likes you, so you're here, but you and I both know this isn't your scene.” 

Alec eyed Raphael over the rim of his Jameson warily. "Yeah… you can say that again." 

Raphael glanced side to side as if to check to see if anyone was listening, then leaned in close. "But Magnus is important to the Downworlders, as I'm sure you've noticed, and important to my family at the Hotel Dumort… for many varied reasons." 

Alec felt a flicker of tension moving up his spine as he wondered what was this vamp was getting at. 

"Simon is still new to this life and unfamiliar with the way we do business, to say the least.” 

"The very least," Alec scoffed thinking Simon was just about the worst vampire in history. 

"I'm not sure you are aware, so I want to lay this out for you very plainly, so you’ll understand. I don't like  _your sister_  spending so much time at my hotel. It makes everyone feel  _on edge..._  and a vampire on the edge can quickly turn messy." 

Alec felt a fire of rage lick through his body. "What the hell are you talking about? My sister? Izzy? What could she possibly be doing at that giant blood sucking coffin full of leaches you call a hotel?" 

Raphael bared his fangs and Alec immediately felt for his nearest weapon, a small dagger in his left boot. 

"Listen here Nephilim, you don't come into my club and insult _my family_ , or you'll be leaving in a body bag!" Raphael threatened. 

Alec laughed. "Come at me then, you'd finally make this miserable night interesting."  He tightened his grip on the dagger. 

Suddenly and thankfully Simon popped up at Raphael's side. "Hey guys, what's going on? Why aren't you out on the dance floor? Did you see Magnus out there tearing it up? Man, he is on fire! The ladies are going wild! We need to have him in here every night!" 

Raphael stood up quickly and grabbed Simon by the lapel. "Let's go do a security check in the back, I need some air." 

Simon's mouth was still standing open, prepared to continue his nonstop commentary on the night's happenings, but they were gone in a flash. Alec released the hilt of his dagger and slouched back in his seat thankfully. "That could have been a disaster," he said to himself, then flagged the waitress for another drink. 

Several hours later Alec had finally hit his limit. He'd lost count of the number of Jameson’s he’d had, and his head felt like it was floating. He needed to find Magnus again and get the hell out of this nightmare as soon as possible. Slowly making his way to the dancefloor he found it was a mosh pit of gyrating, sweaty morons. He prayed he could find Magnus soon and he longed for their deep, soft bed. He dove into the crowd trying to weave his way towards the middle, where undoubtedly Magnus would be. The music made him feel even more drunk than he already was, and even with a rune for enhanced vision the crowd was a blur. 

Across the sea of bouncing heads, a beaming light of bright blonde hair caught his eye. He'd know that sight anywhere, it was Jace.

Jace was dancing surrounded by a giggly group of mundane girls, just his type.  His long hair was hanging in front of his face, whipping with the beat of the music as he danced. Alec headed toward him hoping he had seen Magnus. As he got closer he could see Jace's eyes were closed, he was lost in his own world, dancing, and swaying in an almost hypnotic way. Alec closed the distance between them, then he reached out to tap Jace's shoulder trying to get his attention. Jace's eyes opened partially, the pale gold reflecting the pink and purple lights overhead. He reached an arm out and linked it around Alec's to steady himself. Alec was taller, so Jace had to look up to see him. 

"Alec… God it's you!" Jace blurted out as he grasped onto Alec tightly, practically falling over he was so wasted. This was a sight Alec had seen before many times, not just drunk Jace, but completely drunk as fuck Jace. 

"Ladies, you see this fine specimen of a man right here, this is Alec… my better half… my rock… my brother…my…" Jace stumbled back over Alec's shoes and fell to the floor. 

Alec now had another job to do besides look for Magnus, he had to get Jace out of here before he did something he'd regret, or that someone else would regret.  "Hey man, let's go outside, I want to show you something out there, OK?" Alec insisted.  "Come on, let's go." 

Jace slouched against Alec's arm and followed him off the dance floor and towards the club exit. He could barely walk. 

Once outside the cold crisp air hit their faces like a smack. Jace's eyes popped open and he grinned slyly up at Alec. "Heyyyy… I didn't even know you were here! Have you been here all night? God this club is the best, isn’t it? I needed this night out, and FUCK I feel alive!" Jace hollered up into the sky as he spun around with his arms outstretched. 

Alec was too drunk himself to even play sober friend, he just scooped Jace up and under his arm and started walking him back to Magnus' loft. He certainly couldn't be seen at the Institute in this state, he already had too many marks against him. Alec grabbed his cell phone out of the back pocket of his jeans and one handed a text to Magnus letting him know he had left and Jace was trashed. 

As they walked Jace's head was lolling to the side and he started singing a slurred song. "Now if you're talking bodiiiiiies.... Yooou've got a perfect one so put it on meeee… Nah nah nah nah nah… If you love me riiiight… we fuck for liiiiife… on and on and onnn!" 

 _God could this night get any worse?_  Alec thought to himself, clamping Jace tightly against him and dragging him down the sidewalk. 

As they rounded the last block back to the loft Jace had finally stopped singing. The steps weren't easy, but somehow Alec managed to drag him up and through the door. Magnus never locked it, he was always muttering something about lost keys. 

"Home sweet home," Alec mumbled as they both stumbled through the door. Alec felt strange being at the loft when Magnus wasn't with him, but then he remembered being abandoned at the club all night and felt a slight vindication leaving him behind. 

Jace staggered over to the bar, which was definitely a bad idea, and attempted to pour himself a drink. 

"Hey man, bar's closed, let's find some blankets or something and get you setup on the couch… before you fall on the floor again."

Jace picked up a tall blue bottle and eyed the contents. "Sorry your boyfriend isn't here to mix the drinks for us, I guess his loss." 

Alec laughed a little, but tried not to encourage him. He took the bottle from Jace's hand and placed it back down on the bar. "Seriously Jace, party's over. You need to go to bed." 

“I remember last time y’know?” Jace mumbled as he staggered back and forth trying to stand up straight. “I didn’t tell you, but I ‘membered it all.” 

Alec stopped and stared at Jace quizzically, not sure exactly what he was remembering.  “You did?” 

“Yeeehp, I didn’t tell you I remembered ‘cuz I knew you’d be mad.” 

Alec watched Jace stumble down to the couch and begin trying to take off his boots without unlacing them.  He was a total and complete mess. 

“Cuz I knew you’d be pissed at me.” Jace hiccuped, looking like he might either throw up or fall on his face. 

“Tell me what you remember?” Alec asked, suddenly feeling almost sober, anxious to hear what Jace had to say. 

“That stuff ‘bout Magnus, and him being a demon,” Jace admitted as he collapsed back onto the couch. “And makin’ you mad and stuff.” 

Alec felt an anger building in the pit of his stomach. He’d been willing to let it go, chalking it up to venom poisoning, but now this was different. Jace was drunk, not poisoned, and he’d remembered the awful things he’d said but hadn’t apologized or denied them.  “Why did you say those things Jace? Is that really what you think?” 

Jace closed his eyes and folded his arms over his face to block out the light. Or maybe to hide his shame. “Y’er s‘pose to be at the Institute with me and Iz. Not here with him.” 

Alec felt sick to his stomach. The thought that Jace had actually meant those things, and that somehow he didn’t approve of Alec living at the loft and being with Magnus, it made his blood boil.  “I’ve never missed a day of work! I’ve been there every minute Jace!” 

“I c’n see what’s gonna happen,” Jace muttered, his voice fading away as sleep was overtaking him. “You’ll leave us, I know it.” 

“You’re being ridiculously unfair!” Alec countered, his voice going higher as his rage took over. 

“Y’er not livin at the Ins’tute… cuz you’ve left us… left me… all alone…” Jace’s arms fell limp at his sides as he finally passed out leaving Alec shocked and confused, but most of all betrayed. How could his closest friend, his Parabatai, be harboring these feeling of resentment against him without saying a word until now. This seemed to be more than just his living arrangements but also who he was currently living with.  He thought Jace had learned his lesson when they’d had all that business with tracking chips, but apparently his mind hadn’t really been changed.  Horribly disappointed he felt his stomach surge violently and he ran to the bathroom just in time to empty the entire contents of his stomach.  Exhausted and heartbroken, he collapsed to the floor. 

 

* * *

 

Alec awoke feeling the frigid ceramic tiles of the bathroom floor under his face. He blinked his eyes open and realized he had fallen asleep next to the toilet, curled around its base in the fetal position. He tried to lift his head, but it weighed a thousand pounds. His throat and mouth were so dry he couldn't even swallow. As his mind began to form its first coherent thoughts he was engulfed in a sudden and crippling fear. It washed over him like a tidal wave, the memories of the previous night playing in his head like a slide show.  Each vivid recollection worse than the previous one.  He’d been very drunk, and he’d left Magnus at the club in order to help Jace. But Jace had revealed that horrible truth, of knowing the things he’d said weeks ago.  Alec tumbled into a pit of despair and regret, wishing he could go back and stay by Magnus’ side instead of wandering off. 

Alec’s Shadowhunter mode kicked in next as the adrenaline forced his body up and off the floor. The room immediately took a 360-degree spin and he grabbed the bathroom counter to steady himself. Turning on the faucet, he splashed handfuls of freezing water into his face to revive himself, then bravely headed towards the kitchen to find Magnus.  _Time to face the music_ , Alec thought to himself, and pray it’s not too late.

Magnus was at the kitchen table which sat in front of a bay window overlooking the bustling city below. His back was to Alec and he was slowly stirring a cup of tea. Alec attempted to quietly enter the room, but a creak in the hardwood flooring gave him away.  Magnus stopped stirring, put down the cup, and turned to face him. To Alec's surprise he didn't have a drop of makeup on, no smoky eyes, no glitter, nothing.  His face was as smooth and clean as a young boy.  His eyes almost childlike. Alec lost his breath for a moment, he’d never seen Magnus look so beautiful. This only made the situation a million times worse.  How could he ever do anything to hurt someone so precious to him? Someone so stunningly delicate. So breathtakingly exquisite. He felt disgusted with himself. 

Noticing Alec's inner struggle Magnus spoke first. “Alexander, you look like you’ve been drug through the seven levels of hell on your face. Come sit down before you fall on something!" 

Alec walked over to the table and sat across from Magnus, unable to even look at him he was so ashamed.  He quietly nibbled at some dry toast hoping he wouldn't pass out. 

Magnus spoke again. “Since I’m quite sure you feel ten times worse than you even look, and believe me that's really saying something. I’m going to do the talking." 

Alec wasn't sure he was ready for what would come next. Was he about to be dumped? Was this the end? The room started wavering as he grasped the bottom of his chair to steady himself. 

Magnus took a deep exhale. “Because I’m not the kind of person who enjoys torture I’m going to make this short and sweet." 

 _Oh God here it comes_  Alec thought,  _this is it._  

“Alexander I am  _not_ angry with you." 

“You aren’t?” Alec sighed, a wave of relief washing over him. 

“I admit, when I got your text last night I was angry you had left without coming to tell me. But then I saw the state your Parabatai was in when I got home, and I can see you had no choice but to help him leave.” 

“I drank too much, and honestly I just wasn’t thinking clearly. I should have just let him figure it out on his own.” Alec said, still feeling intense regret. 

“Well my darling, that wouldn’t be in your nature. You are a good friend, almost to your own detriment at times. I’ve seen you risk your life for the people you care about countless times. So, I’m not surprised at all. But please, next time just come find me, OK?” Magnus’ eyes were soft and kind as he looked at Alec with pure devotion. 

“I promise, and honestly I don’t even want to drink again after last night. I feel so disgusting and my head is killing me,” Alec moaned, clutching the back of the chair as waves of pain and nausea attacked him. 

“Well I didn’t give you much chance to resist going last night. So, I’ll take partial blame for that hangover.” And with that said, Magnus waved his hand and a stream of bright green light bathed Alec’s face in warmth and suddenly his headache was gone. 

“You’re too good to me,” Alec replied thankfully. “That feels amazing, thank you.” 

“Don’t thank me just quite yet, because I’m still going to demand you make breakfast,” Magnus purred, taunting Alec in the playful way he always did after a spat. 

“Coming right up!” Alec replied, happy he could do something in return.

 

 

* * *

 

After breakfast Alec felt renewed strength coursing through his veins, thanks to Magnus’ magic and a little help from a fresh stamina rune. After all, being a Shadowhunter had its benefits.  Grateful to finally take a shower, after spending the night wrapped around a toilet, he paused to look at himself in the bathroom mirror.  How could he be this lucky? He thought to himself. How could anyone? He smiled blissfully remembering Magnus’ fresh face in the kitchen, so beautiful and pure, and it made Alec’s heart swell almost too big for his chest. 

“Well you certainly smell better than when I last saw you,” Magnus teased, walking into the bathroom wrapped in nothing but a towel.

“And I brushed my teeth 3 times!” Alec replied as he dove down to Magnus’ mouth for a kiss, taking his face in both hands. He was determined to make this the absolute best, most mind-blowing day of his boyfriend’s life, or die trying. 

“God, you look so beautiful like this," Alec praised, totally overwhelmed by Magnus' natural beauty as he continued showering him with deep passionate kisses.  They were sweet, tender, loving kisses placed on his lips, cheeks, chin, and the corners of his mouth.  He cradled his face so gently, while at the same time guiding him away from the doorway and further into the bathroom. 

When the backs of Alec's legs hit the edge of the bathtub he stopped and pulled his lips away. “I want give you anything you could possibly want today, anything at all.  Nothing is too much to ask for, OK?"  

Magnus’ eyes were staring straight into Alec’s soul with all their glimmering perfection.  There was no sign on his face of humor or sarcasm, only something raw, something almost dangerously passionate.  Alec felt shivers run all over his body. “Tell me what you want, please?” He begged. 

Magnus looked up at him fiercely, and in a deep, gruff voice answered him. “I only want you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Hours go by, or maybe it was days, Alec didn't know.  The bed was a tangle of sheets and loose feathers that had come loose from their thick down comforter.  A thin ray of sunlight was cutting through the room just above their bed, illuminating the dust motes like twinkling flecks of diamonds that rained down over their bodies.  Alec’s arm was behind Magnus’ neck, numb and tingling, but he didn't mind.  Their strong legs were intertwined and braided through the top sheet, and Alec looked over to see peaceful sleep on Magnus’ face. His lips slightly parted, and his chest rising and falling with a slow steady rhythm.  Alec reached over and lightly touched Magnus’ bottom lip.  Magnus’ eyes fluttered open and he looked down to see Alec’s dazzling gold-green eyes and messy mop of disheveled black hair gazing up at him angelically.  

“Mmmm, good morning beautiful,” Magnus cooed.  

Alec nuzzled in closer filling his nose with Magnus' scent. Warm honey and ginger, tinged with sex and sweat.  “Sorry I woke you," Alec said into his skin. “And I think it’s way past morning by now.” 

Magnus pulled Alec into a firm embrace and buried his face in his hair. “Waking up in your arms always feels like a good morning to me.” 

Alec breathed in a deep inhalation of Magnus’ scent. He loved the smell of shampoo in his hair and it triggered a memory of their shower together that morning after breakfast. Alec had already showered when Magnus had come to the bathroom, but the second one had been far more enjoyable. So much so their skin had turned to prunes. “I love you,” he murmured against his soft, silky locks. 

Magnus sighed and squeezed him closer. 

“Do I say it too much?” Alec asked innocently. “I feel like I say it a hundred times a day, but can’t seem to stop myself.” 

Magnus chuckled a bit. “How could I ever tire of hearing those three words from your lips?  One could never have enough of such beauty. Why it would be the same as saying I’ve seen too many sunsets." 

Alec smiled and squeezed him even tighter.  “Can we stay like this forever,” he asked.  

“I don’t know my darling, but we will surely try." 

They laid like this for a few moments, letting their bliss soak in all around them and through them, loving this precious time together to just enjoy each other. 

Magnus was the first to break the silence. “I’ve had centuries of heartbreak Alexander, devastating loss, epic failures, and painful moments of desperation. Enough to make death an enviable outcome. I had given up long ago on any hope of finding someone.  But now I see you here, your eyes, your lips, your precious smile, your gentle and loving spirit... and I know it was worth the wait.”  

Alec crinkled his eyes playfully. “Wow, I do sound pretty awesome!"

Magnus let out a belly laugh and rolled over on top of Alec, bringing them face to face.  “Are you about to get sassy with me? Because I can think of at least 100 more ways to violate your body Mr. Lightwood! All before the day is done!" 

Alec laughed. “Mmmmm, sign me up!”  

The two laughed and kissed, and laughed between kisses, just nuzzling and cuddling and giggling like children. Their happiness was immeasurable and their love for each other was untouchable. They both knew exactly how lucky they were.

 

* * *

 

The strong urge for food, water, and recuperation finally brought them out of the bedroom.  It was already nightfall.  

“I’m going to make pasta, with lots and lots of melted cheese! We’ve earned it and I’m freaking starving!” Alec said as he fumbled around in the kitchen wearing only a pair of boxer briefs.  He grabbed his favorite apron and started getting out pots and pans.  

“My sexy domestic goddess! That apron is driving me wild.” Magnus teased. “You’d better hurry up because you’re turning me on." 

Alec winked and set to work on his Italian masterpiece. 

 

 

 

 


	2. Bound to You

Walking through the front doors of the Institute Alec felt his heart racing.  Now was the time to put on his best façade, and luckily he'd had years of practice.  The first person he saw was his sister Isabelle, she was coming towards him at full speed.  

“Heeyyy big brother, did you have a nice weekend?” she said with a sly knowing grin.  

“Uh, yeah, sure, it was fine,” Alec said, avoiding eye contact.  

Isabelle stuck out her arm to stop him. “Oh no, no, not so fast, I want to hear all about Simon and Raphael’s club!  I was the one stuck here all weekend covering for you guys, so I want all the juicy details! What was it like? Did you dance? Was the music good? Tell me everything!”  

Alec made up something quickly. “Yeah, well, I was only there for a bit, it was lame,” he said awkwardly, knowing he was doing a terrible job lying to her.  

Isabelle cocked one eyebrow up. “Who do you think you’re talking to here? I can always tell when you’re hiding something.  So spill it!”  

Alec shuffled her off to the side, away from listening ears.  “Ok Izzy, keep your voice down," he whispered, feeling panic rise in his voice.  

“Alec, you need to tell me what the hell is going on! First Jace comes in looking like death warmed up! He won’t even talk to me! Now here you are about to jump out of your own skin!  What the hell happened this weekend?”  

Alec’s heart skipped a beat at the mention of Jace. “Listen Izzy, I can’t talk about this right now, OK? If you can please drop this I promise we’ll talk later.  After my shift, we’ll go somewhere private, OK?"  

Isabelle folded her arms across her chest feeling snubbed. “Fine, I’ll be quiet for now, but you’re going to tell me  _exactly_  what’s going on as soon as we get out of here, OK?  Because I don’t like being in the dark Alec! Especially when it comes to the two most important men in my life!”  

Alec felt like he might throw up. If he was going to make it through this day, he had to find Jace and confront him about the horrible things he’d said.  For everyone’s sake. 

Alec checked the training room first, then the library, the music room, and the kitchens.  No Jace.  The only place left to check was Jace’s bedroom, which was at the end of a long empty corridor, away from almost everyone.  Alec stopped halfway down the hall and grabbed the wall to stabilize himself for a moment.  He had to do this, they needed to talk.  Alec’s heart was thumping out of his chest, his hands were sweating so much he could barely get a grip on the doorknob.  He tapped with his knuckle three times against the door then opened it.  The room was dark with just a faint glow coming around the edges of the heavy curtains blocking the window.  Alec could see a figure sitting at the end of the bed, hunched over. 

“Alec, you’re here?” Jace called out through the darkness. 

“Yeah, it’s me,” Alec replied.  

Jace stood up and Alec could see his face clearly now, illuminated by the light coming from the hallway, he did look like death.  

“Alec, thank God! I wasn’t sure if you’d even come in today. I’ve been so worried, and then last night, I almost went out of my mind! Are you OK?" 

Alec’s eyes shifted from side to side, not knowing where to look. “Uh, yeah, I’m Ok, but I’m not going to pretend it didn’t happen. The things you said, you hurt me. And I’m not going to just ignore it and hope it goes away." 

Jace walked over closer to him, Alec took a step backward.  Jace stopped, slid one hand up into his long blonde hair, and looked down at the floor. “Alec, let’s not do this. Let’s not shut each other out! We’ve been through too much together to ruin it.”  

Alec felt the blood draining from his face. There was a heavy, crushing weight pushing down on his throat and he felt the anger begin to bubble up again from where he’d tried to bury it.  He opened his mouth to speak but everything came out all wrong. “Jace, I… I just want to say this one thing and then it’s done."  

Jace’s eyes widened. “Done? Is that what you’re here to say? That you’re done?  Done with what Alec?  Done with me?  Done with the Institute? Done being a Shadowhunter? What?” 

Alec winced and took a step closer to Jace, raising his palms defensively. “No…that’s not what I mean. I’m never going to be _done_ being a Shadowhunter. Or done with the people here I care about, that’s insane. I just mean I want to be done with this awkward, messed up situation.”  

Jace folded his arms in front of his chest defensively. “Alec I meant what I said Friday night, I only want to protect you. It’s my job to look out for you and have your back, and I’ve always done that ever since we were kids.  I know I should have told you my memories of what happened had returned.  But I saw how normal you were acting, just treating me the same as always, so I convinced myself it was best not to bring it up.  I tried to act like it was no big deal since it didn’t seem like it had been a big deal to you."  

Alec interrupted him. “The reason I was acting  _normal_  was because I thought you’d just been tricked by the demon venom! I didn’t think you really felt that way about Magnus and about our relationship!”  

Jace was shocked to see Alec standing up to him so vehemently. “How would you feel if I was the one who’d left you here alone? You know how fucked up I’ve been ever since Clary left to go find her Mom!”  

Alec moved closer to Jace again. “That doesn’t give you the right to attack the choices I’ve made and the person I’m in love with!”  

Jace’s temper flared. “In love with? Jesus Alec you’ve known him what, a month? Two? You’re already living together and in love? You’ve left us all here to just go on with our lives while you do whatever you want? How can you not see how much this hurts me!” 

Alec’s heart dropped.  “Yeah, sure, you want me to see how much this hurts you, when I’m the one who’s being condemned. I thought you’d always have my back, because that’s what it means to be a supportive friend, hell not just friends, we’re brothers Jace! You can’t just tell me this shit and expect me to be OK with it!”  

Jace cocked his head to one side, anger boiling up inside him. “I expected you to be by my side!”  

Alec didn't want to tell the truth, but he couldn't stop the words from pouring out. “Well I didn’t know I was standing beside someone who was prejudice against Downworlders!”  

Jace closed the distance between them. “Why is this always about  _you_  Alec?  Why is it  _your_  feelings,  _your_  choices, and  _your_  mistakes?  Don’t I get a say in any of this?  Doesn’t what I want matter to you at all?” Jace said, pointing sharply with his finger into Alec’s chest. 

Alec stood there dumbfounded. “Of course it matters, but this is my life!” 

Jace didn’t look at him, his eyes were focused straight ahead, drilling a hole right through the wall behind Alec’s head. The intensity of his feelings were overwhelming and he knew if he kept pushing he was going to lose Alec in his life forever. “Alec I don’t want to fight with you,” Jace murmured, his voice cracking. “I’m sorry, about all of this, I really am.” 

Alec was still enraged. He could feel his own heart thumping like a drum, hammering its way out of his chest. "I don't want to play who is right and who is wrong because I know my truth, regardless of what you say or think. I don't want to waste any more time fighting." 

Jace slowly raised his eyes to meet Alec’s.  "God this is killing me, you have to know that," he whispered, there were tears forming in the corners of his eyes.   

Alec’s heart broke into a thousand jagged little pieces. “You’ve said things that can’t be unsaid. I don’t know what to think right now.” 

“I can’t ever lose you,” Jace declared in a heartbreaking confession.  

“You’re never going to lose me as long as you stop this insane agenda of trying to turn me against Magnus or force me to move back to the Institute, because that’s not happening,” Alec said plainly, letting Jace know this was not up for negotiation.  

“You’re angry with me, I know that,” Jace muttered, his voice sounding hurt. 

“You act like this is some sort of selfish choice I made, you just don’t get it at all.” Alec felt crushed and ready to end this painful conversation.

“Does Magnus know?” Jace whimpered. “Did you tell him what I said?” 

“No, I didn’t tell him, because honestly Jace this would break his heart," Alec said as he focused his eyes back to Jace, looking at him bravely.  “Everything he’s done for this Institute, for Shadowhunters, for me, for all of us, it’s time now I do something _for him!"_  

And with that said Alec turned and walked out the door.  He continued down the hall, through the command center and out of the Institute without stopping. There was only one place he wanted to be today, and tomorrow, and for the rest of his life… and he was going there as fast as he could. 

Alec had almost left the grounds when he heard a click-clack, click-clack, coming up fast from behind him. He turned around to find Isabelle running and waving her arms. 

“Alllleecc, where are you going?” 

Alec stopped and waited for her to reach him. “Listen Izzy I know I said we’d talk but right now isn’t a good time. I’ve got somewhere important I have to be.”  

Isabelle wasn’t going to take no for an answer. “Don’t you dare walk away from me without telling me what is going on with you Alec!  What have you done to Jace?  Have you two had a fight?  Don’t run away from him, from us! You can’t always run from everything!”  

Alec was exasperated. “Ok Izzy, I’ll tell you something. Here’s a big juicy story from this weekend. I almost killed Raphael Santiago in a nightclub full of mundanes!  All because he threatened you!  He said you’ve been hanging out at the Hotel Dumort and you’ve worn out your welcome!  You’re making the vamps nervous, and you almost caused me to murder Magnus’ friend!  Would you like to talk about that Izzy?  Because I can’t even begin to understand why you would place yourself in that kind of danger!  I thought you learned your lesson with the Seelies!” Alec fired back with the only ammo he had.  

Thankfully it worked because Isabelle was quiet and apparently not ready to discuss her reasons for being at the hotel. But she looked deeply wounded by his words.  Alec immediately felt guilty for his verbal assault. “Sorry Izz… I’m sorry… just please talk to me another time, I swear I really have to go, it’s important." 

Isabelle managed a bit of a smile. “Ok Alec, just please take care of yourself.  I worry about you, and with Mom and Dad gone I want to be here for you, if you need to talk.”  

Alec gave a lopsided grin and pulled Isabelle into a hug, “Thanks sis, I love you and I promise I’ll be OK.  We’ll talk soon.  And please stay out of that hotel, I’m begging you." 

Alec ran the rest of the way back to the loft.  By the time he reached the door he was out of breath and dripping with sweat.  When he crossed the threshold he immediately spotted Magnus by the window, staring out towards the river with a blank look on his face.  Alec took off towards him at a run, grabbing him into a sweeping embrace, the type usually reserved for military homecomings.  

“Alexander, what has happened?  Are you alright?”  

Alec buried his face into Magnus’ neck and breathed him in.  “Magnus I love you, I love you so much,” Alec passionately confessed.  “You have no idea how much I need you to believe me, that you’re the only person I ever want to be with for the rest of my life. And maybe that sounds crazy, but I know it’s true. I know it more than I’ve ever known anything.” 

“Alexander, I love you too. I have for a very long time, probably since the moment I first saw your face. I love you as infinitely as the universe itself, beyond space and time, with every atom of my flesh. You are the last and greatest dream of my soul, and my truest love everlasting.  I'll never leave your side, I swear to you on my life, I am yours and yours alone, forever."  And with that said their lips connected and their bodies were consumed in a swirling vortex of wind and light.  

Alec didn’t know what magic this was, but he could feel warmth soaking into his body, down to his core and through his extremities.  It was like being bathed in a ray of pure sunlight, and as their kiss broke apart he looked to Magnus in wonderment. “What was that,” Alec asked breathlessly.  

Magnus pulled his face back a few inches so they could look into each other’s eyes properly.  Then he took Alec's hands in each of his. “Now we are bound together, heart and soul, through my magic and your angelic blood.  No one will ever come between us. I am yours Alexander, eternally." 

Alec’s body was humming with a new-found energy and an inner light that he’d never felt before.  With each kiss he placed on Magnus’ lips there was a fiery heat mixed with something icy, like frostbite.  Alec was so lost in their kisses he hadn’t even noticed another strange feeling that began to pulsate from his left side. It was a numbing sensation, like he’d just been injected with a local anesthetic.

“Magnus,” Alec said, interrupting their kissing. “I feel something happening…here." 

Magnus broke away and followed Alec’s gaze down to his side. He lifted his shirt and saw that just above his parabatai rune there was another mark forming.  This wasn’t the mark of a stele, but a mark placed by magic.  It had a bluish raised appearance and it seemed to be the shape of an infinity symbol.   

“Alexander it’s OK,” Magnus responded breathlessly, releasing his shirt and reaching up to touch his warm cheek with his hand.  “It signifies that we love each other, look here, I have one too.” And he raised his own shirt and showed Alec a glowing blue infinity symbol lighting a patch of skin in the exact same spot on his own tawny flesh. “Now nothing will ever come between us,” Magnus spoke softly, and he pressed his lips lovingly to Alec’s again. 

Alec’s heart blazed as he wrapped himself tightly around Magnus’ chest sealing their two bodies into one. The icy heat continued to build, like fire and ice combined. Magic seemed to flow between them now, around and through their bodies, enveloping them.  Alec took hold of Magnus’ hands, interlacing their fingers, there wasn’t a breath of space between them.  Their mouths hungrily consumed one another other, breathing in each other’s essence, tongues lapping and tasting, teeth biting and dragging each other’s lips. It was an intense passion neither had felt before as the glowing aurora of light sealed them in a protective bubble, blocking out all the hate, pain, and evils of the world. They were together now as one, and in their love they were invincible.

 

* * *

 

 

When Alec finally came around it was twilight.  He’d been asleep for hours and lost track of time.  He reached his hand back behind him to feel for Magnus, but the bed was empty.  He rolled onto his back and lifted himself up on his elbows looking around the room, but no one was there.  He grabbed his navy sweatpants off the foot of the bed and shuffled to the living room.  Magnus was at the far end of the room at his desk, head down working on something.  

“Magnus, everything OK?” Alec asked, walking towards him cautiously.  

Magnus raised his head, a broad smile beaming. “Alexander, life could not possibly be any more perfect at this moment.  Come!  Sit here beside me, I want to show you something!"  

Alec walked behind the desk and squished into the chair with Magnus. Thankfully it was big enough for the both of them.  

“I couldn’t sleep, and I didn’t want to wake you, so I’ve been working on a surprise!”  

Alec could hear he excitement and joy in Magnus’ voice and he felt instantly joyous himself.  

“Alexander we are headed on a great adventure! To celebrate properly, now that we are official!”  

Alec heard the word  _official_  and felt a giddiness wash over him. “Are we?  I mean… is that what that was?  Sorry if I sound stupid right now but fill me in on exactly what has happened.”  

Magnus dropped his pen and turned to look lovingly at Alec. “Darling we have been bound by magic and blood. We couldn’t possibly be any more official if Raziel himself came down from the heavens and blessed us personally!" 

Alec felt a smile envelope his entire face. “You believed me then? When I told you I loved you and only you forever." 

Magnus smiled warmly. “Yes, darling I believed you. Your words were true, I can feel it." 

Alec felt proud and so insanely happy he didn’t think he had ever felt such elation. But most of all he felt relieved. 

“Now, back to the plans! I have telephoned Isabelle and arranged for you to take a leave of absence, effective immediately, for the remainder of the summer.  She did her best to press me for the details, but I told her we’d send postcards!”  

Alec laughed, he imagined Izzy was beside herself right now and he’d have to call her later to calm her down.  

“Isabelle also told me to tell you she had successfully cleaned up the mess you left behind this morning and not to worry.  So, tell me what was that about?”  

Alec knew exactly what Izzy meant, she was referring to Jace, but he didn’t want to bring it up.  “Oh, it was just a mess with some paperwork I forgot to finish. I’m glad she’s taking it over."  Alec knew there was no better person to handle Jace than Izzy. She’d keep him busy with missions, especially with Alec gone and hopefully he’d come to terms with Alec’s decision.  

“Ah, I see, well that’s good.  You don’t need to be thinking about work while we’re off celebrating.  I’ve got an exciting trip planned for us! We are going to the Caribbean to one of my favorite islands!”  

Alec knew traveling with Magnus was going to be a breeze, and he was very glad to be getting out of New York for the summer.  He was also glad they didn’t have to spend one more minute apart.  

 

* * *

 

 Back at the Institute Isabelle was in Jace’s room having a heart to heart. She felt like the best way she could help him was to just rip the Band-Aid off quickly and let the healing process begin.  

“Jace you are my brother and I love you.  You know I’ll always be here for you no matter what," Isabelle said as she walked around the edge of the bed to position herself closer to where Jace was standing.  "When Clary left to take that position on the council, who was here by your side?”  

Jace mumbled out a sullen response, “You were Iz." 

“That’s right I was! And I’m here now to help you again, if you’ll let me." 

Jace was staring out the window. “I don’t think there’s anything you can do to help me now. This is just something I have to deal with on my own." 

Isabelle walked over to the window and put her arm around Jace's shoulder to comfort him. “Listen, I want you do to do me a favor OK?  I have been cooped up in this place all weekend and I’m dying to get out!  Take me to go see Simon and Raphael’s new club please!!!  It’s not open tonight but I bet we can convince them to open up for us.  We’ll dance and drink away our troubles.  Come on Jaaaaace, please?”  Isabelle was putting on her best puppy dog face and pouty lips. 

Jace tore his gaze away from the window and couldn’t help but smile a bit at her excitement. “OK Izzy, let’s get the hell out of here.  God knows I could use a drink.  Or several.”  

Isabelle jumped so high she almost fell off her stilettos. "Oh good!  Meet me out front in 30 minutes, I’ll get ready fast, and pull yourself together, you look horrible!” 

 

After 45 minutes of waiting Jace was beginning to change his mind. He honestly just felt empty inside and only wanted to go back to his room and sleep.  He was about to turn and go back in when Izzy came bursting out the front doors looking like a Vegas showgirl.  “Wow Iz, you sure don’t look like you’re going to an empty club,” Jace scrutinized.  

“OK well I might have invited  _just a few_  friends of mine to come. Just so we aren’t dancing alone.  But don’t panic! it’s just a couple of people and I swear I’m not going to ditch you!”  

Jace felt extreme annoyance welling up inside him. “Ugh, I should have known better!" 

“Come on, let’s go!  Don’t be a party pooper!!  The boys are so thrilled we are coming, this is gonna be awesome!”  

Jace shrugged. “Yeah, I can already tell just how awesome it’s going to be.” 

 

 

When they arrived at the club Raphael greeted them at the door with his same stoic expression.  The club had about a dozen people inside, thanks to Isabelle’s fire message, and the music was pumping. 

“Oh my gosh Rafe it looks amazing in here! Oh, I love the crystal! Oooo and the glass top bar! Come on Jace let’s go!”  Isabelle drug Jace through the doors and Raphael followed them.  

Simon was standing behind the bar twirling a stainless-steel shaker, he had four shot glasses lined up in front of him.  

“Oh Yay, shots!  One for everyone!  Come on guys let’s get this party started!” Isabelle was in heaven.  

Jace grabbed the shot glass the instant Simon filled it and slugged it down.  

“Hey, you’re supposed to wait so we can all drink together silly,” Isabelle pouted.  

Jace wasn’t concerned about drinking etiquette, he just wanted to get buzzed quickly.  Simon was quietly filling all the shot glasses, when Jace had drained them all he turned his back to them and started another batch.  

“Simon!”  Izzy yelled over the blaring music. “Come around to the front of the bar and let Rafe mix the drinks!”  

Raphael looked beyond furious and snapped back at her. “My name is Raphael little girl, I’m not a pet you can nickname.”  

Isabelle gave him her most ravishing smile and flirtatious eyes. “Oh Ok Mr. Serious, no pet names for you then. You’d think after all this time we’ve spent together you’d hate me a little bit less by now." 

Raphael rolled his eyes and puffed out his chest. “The time I’ve been  _forced_  to spend with you, you mean?"  

Simon walked from behind the bar and over to Jace. “Hey man, good to see you, it’s been a long time."  

Jace polished off his fourth shot, taking advantage of no one else drinking them and slammed down the glass. “Simon, my man, God it’s good to see you too!” Pulling him into a sloppy bear hug. 

Simon smiled, and Isabelle winked back at him.  

“Hey guys, I’m really feeling this beat, let’s dance!” Jace yelled over the blaring music. Then he led himself out onto the dance floor.  

Simon reached out, grabbed Isabelle’s arm and pulled her ear close to his mouth. “Oh my God Izzy did you tell him something?  What did you tell him?  I’m going to die if you told him anything!  Ok just tell me what you told him?”  

Isabelle smiled a knowing smirk. “Calm down Si I didn’t tell him anything at all, I swear. Do you think after all these nights I've spent at the Hotel Dumort listening to you pine away for my brother I would turn around and tell him?  Come on now, you know you can trust me!” She winked and pushed him out towards the dance floor. “Have fun!”   

Simon felt his nerves on end as he slowly walked towards the dance floor.  Jace was currently dancing with himself, head down, bobbing to the music, his long blonde hair covering his face.  He had thrown off his jacket and was now only wearing a pale yellow sleeveless t-shirt.  The strobe lights made his hair and shirt glow with a bluish tint.  Simon felt his heart do a flip.  He knew he wasn’t brave enough to actually tell Jace how freaking beautiful he was.  His bright hair tossing to the music, looking like spun gold. His body like a Greek god etched from marble, all muscular arms and broad shoulders.  Simon was only a couple of feet away, but he couldn’t take another step closer.  

Sensing someone was watching him, Jace looked up and saw Simon standing there. He flashed him his most blazing angel smile. "Si, dance with me!" Jace beckoned, extending his arms and wiggling his fingers.   

Simon felt his body drawn towards Jace and soon they were dancing inches apart.  As time went on the dancefloor around them became more and more packed with Izzy’s friends. Apparently word had gotten out and the club was jumping.  

Jace wasn’t noticing the crowd at all, he was lost in the music with his arms over his head. Then as the bass dropped suddenly and Jace lowered one arm to Simon’s shoulder pulling him close.  

The growing crowd around them pushed their bodies tightly together, their hips now thrusting to the music.  Jace’s eyes raised from the floor to meet Simon’s, they were intense and focused, burning right through him.  If Simon could have put it to words he would have said that Jace was eye fucking the shit out of him.  

“You wanna get out of here?” Jace asked, his voice exuding pure sex that would have been impossible to ignore. 

Simon was shocked and speechless, his mouth left hanging open but not making a sound.  

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Jace replied and he grabbed Simon’s arm and pulled him towards the back of the club.  

As they passed a table of chatty girls Jace grabbed a bottle of Patron and took a long deep swig.  He was already stumbling a bit after all those fast shots he'd taken on an empty stomach.  But he continued to drink straight from the bottle anyway, leading Simon further back away from the crowd.   

Jace didn't stop until they reached a door that said “Office”, and he turned the handle and quickly pulled Simon into the dark room.  Once the door was shut Jace's mouth was immediately on Simon’s throat with ferocity, as he slammed him against the back of the office door.

"Finally," Jace groaned as he fiercely pushed his full body weight into him pinning him back.  

It was all Simon could do not to vamp out and tear Jace’s head right off his neck. But he focused on how good it felt and let the intensity move through him. Now, instead of feeling threatened he felt alive.   

Soon their hungry mouths enveloped each other with hot, wet kisses.  Simon equaled Jace’s angelic power with his vampire strength and he lifted Jace completely off his feet.  Jace wrapped his entire body around Simon, arms around his neck, and legs around his torso, clinging to him.  Their lips never separated as Simon carried Jace over towards the desk. Once they were close enough, Simon wiped it clean of everything with his arm, sending papers, pens, books, and notes flying through the air with one swipe.  Then he threw Jace down on its bare surface and climbed on top to straddle him.  

"I've been waiting for this for so long," Simon admitted as he grabbed the front of Jace’s pale yellow shirt and ripped it open, exposing his chiseled chest. Then he bent down to lick a trail of sweat from the valley between his pecs back up to clavicles.  Then he traveled up towards his neck, using his tongue to leave wet kisses all along the way.  Once Simon was poised just over Jace's jugular his fangs descended, there was no way he could control it.  He paused to collect himself, embarrassed for Jace to see, but his fangs were gleaming brightly in the soft glow of light coming from under the office door.  Jace saw them glistening and felt a thrill of danger. 

“I want you to bite me Si, just bite me one time, please,” Jace begged, the adrenaline racing through his system.   

Simon was shocked but didn’t hesitate, he sunk his fangs deep into Jace’s neck and drank his delicious heavenly blood. It had been months since he’d first tasted it, back when Jace had saved his life, felt like warm sunshine streaming down the back of his throat and it saturated his cold dead body with light.   

Jace grabbed the back of Simon's head and wound his fingers through his hair.  Somehow Simon managed to pull away before he knew he’d go too far. Jace raised up from the desk to find Simon’s mouth, then he licked the remaining drops of blood that were lingering on his lips.  Simon was wild with desire, his vamp side completely taking over now, fueled by the angel blood.  Its effects were so strong he was dangerously close to losing control.  They kissed with burning passion, it felt forbidden and lascivious. Their bodies pressed firmly together on top of the desk. 

Jace broke away and asked Simon breathlessly, "I thought you were with Izzy? I thought she was spending time with you every night?" 

Simon interrupted to answer. “No, no. She was helping me… deal with this. With how I feel about you.  How I’ve been feeling for a long time." 

Jace reached up and laid his hand against Simon's face and pulled him in for another kiss, but this time it was tender and gentle, Simon’s knees buckled.   

"You’re not the only one who felt that way," Jace replied as he wrapped his arms around him tightly.   

Simon retracted his fangs so he was able to kiss him passionately in return.  He didn't know what was happening but he had a feeling his whole life was about to change.

 

* * *

 

A sliver of light flashed crossed Jace’s eyelids, forcing them to open.  Daylight was beaming through the cracks around his bedroom curtains, and from their angle it seemed to be mid-afternoon. He rolled over to face the opposite direction, willing himself to fall back to sleep, but it was too late. A surge of adrenaline was already pumping through his chest, and his eyes shot open again.  Rolling over onto his back he felt his head splitting open, a pain so intense his eyes began to water.  

“Fuck me,” Jace groaned out into his empty room.  

“I don’t think you’re quite up for it,” someone tauntingly replied in the darkness.  

Jace shot up much too quickly and immediately fell back down into his pillows.  “Damn it Si, you scared the shit out of me! What are you doing here?”  

Simon crossed the room, still wearing his clothes from the night before. He stood motionless at the edge of Jace’s bed.  “Well, call me old fashioned, but I wasn’t about to leave you passed out on the floor of my club to fend for yourself.j That seemed kinda rude." 

Jace groaned again and tried to remember the previous night’s events.  “Oh God don’t even tell me, did Izzy see me?  Shit, she is never going to let me live that down."  

“Oh I think she’ll cut you some slack considering,” Simon teased. He was laughing to himself just remembering Jace’s solo dance performance up on stage last night… shirtless and belting out a Justin Bieber song _._   Simon didn’t feel the effects of alcohol like everyone else, but he had been high on angel blood, which was similar to being drunk but without the hangover.  

“So, what did you have to do, carry me back here?” Jace asked, feeling embarrassed.  

Simon smiled a crooked grin, with one eyebrow raised. “Yeah, it was pretty awesome I’m not gonna lie. I felt just like Superman, and you were my own personal Lois Lane."  

Jace had no idea what he was talking about but felt humiliated just the same. “Jesus don’t tell me anymore, I already feel sick enough."  

Simon reached over to the nightstand and handed Jace a bottle of water. “Here, you need to hydrate, I’m pretty sure you single-handedly drank all of the booze in my club last night."  

Jace felt the water travel from his dry mouth all the way down his parched throat. He knew he was really going to pay the price today.  “You know you didn’t have to stay here all night. I’m sure you didn’t plan to waste your time as a babysitter to someone this pathetic,” he grumbled.  

Simon sat down on the edge of the bed and reached over to lay his hand on top of Jace’s chest. “I would have never left you like this. I wanted to be here, to make sure you were OK. And by the way, you’re not pathetic, not at all." 

Jace looked Simon in the eyes and remembered more details of their encounter the previous night. They had kissed…  _a lot_ … and Simon had bitten him. And he had loved it. Jace felt blood rush to his cheeks.  

“I liked taking care of you. It made me feel like maybe even someone as insignificant as me, a lowly Downworlder, could actually help you in some small way.” Simon was looking down at the bed now, his confession couldn’t be made to Jace’s face directly, he wasn’t that brave.  

“Thank you Si,” Jace responded, laying his hand over the one Simon had put to his chest. “I really appreciate it… and I’m sorry I was such a mess.  I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I didn’t deserve to be helped.  And for the record, you are not a lowly Downworlder… you are…  _really great."_  

Simon felt the spot in his chest, where his beating heart should’ve been, give a phantom flutter.  Knowing Jace as long as he had he’d rarely ever heard him give anyone a compliment.  Telling Simon he was great, felt like he’d just read him a love sonnet. “We are totally gonna make out right now, aren’t we?” Simon smiled wickedly, raising his head and giving Jace a wink.  

“I don’t think I have the energy to handle you right now,” Jace said with a knowing grin. "But come lie down and stay with me while I sleep this off. I want you here with me when I wake up."  

Simon laid his head down on Jace’s chest draping his left arm and leg over top of his body, snuggling into him like he was a life-sized teddy bear.  Jace put his hand in Simon’s hair and gently patted his head as he felt a peaceful feeling wash over him.  Within just a few minutes he drifted off into a deep sleep. 

 

* * *

 

 Alec awoke to loud banging noises coming from the bedroom closet. “By the Angel what are you DOING in there?” he yelled from the bed. 

“Sorry my darling, I was trying to do some packing, which normally just takes a snap of my fingers as you know, but I can’t seem to find those adorable matching sarongs I bought for our trip.  I’ve summoned them a dozen times and they aren’t showing up!”  

Alec rolled over onto his side, propping one arm under his head. “Yeah, uhh, about those…”  

Magnus jerked his head out of the closet and glared at Alec with a shocked, angry expression. “Don’t even tell me Alexander! Don’t you even dare say that you are responsible for their absence! Because you know how much I loved those!  And we will look so adorable together in them!” 

Alec stifled a laugh and bit down on his lips to keep from losing it. “Ok, I won’t tell you." 

Magnus rushed out of the closet and leapt onto the bed, straddling Alec’s hips. “What did you do?  Tell me now or I’ll put a curse on you!”  

Alec smiled his perfect dazzling smile and crossed his arms. “Nope, I’m not saying a word." 

Magnus lowered his face to Alec’s, glaring at him malevolently. “I have ways of making you talk young man! So tell me now or face the consequences!” 

Alec laughed again, still smiling his brilliant smile. “I love consequences,” he said with a gleam in his eyes.  

Magnus’ hands flickered a blue flame, and he sat back upright. “Last chance! Tell me what you’ve done with those sarongs or I will unleash my fury upon you!”  

Alec gave out a full belly laugh that shook his whole body, unable to control his amusement any longer. “Oh yes, I’ve seen your pretty blue sparks before, I’m shaking in my boots." 

Magnus cocked one devilish eyebrow. “Alright, you asked for it,” and with a wave of his hands the bed started to tremble and shake.  

Alec felt something moving behind his head, slithering towards him.  When he looked he couldn’t believe his eyes, the sheets had pulled off the mattress corners and coiled themselves into snakes! They were moving towards him menacingly.  Alec tried to get up, but his body was firmly locked under Magnus’ weight, which seemed to have multiplied tenfold.  

“Ok this isn’t funny,” Alec said with a panicked tone. “Let’s not get crazy!"  But it was too late. Magnus’ magical snakes were curling around Alec’s wrists and ankles, binding him to the bed frame.  Alec felt the pressure increasing as he was slowly being pulled apart, spread eagle on their bed.  

“Magnus, I mean it, knock it off!” Alec shouted, feeling completely incapacitated and vulnerable.  Magnus gracefully sprang off the bed like a cat, and landed several feet away.  

“You said you wanted consequences, well now you’re going to get them,” Magnus purred as he set forth with his torturous plan.  With a flick of his wrist again, one of the snakes twisted up over Alec’s eyes, blindfolding him. 

“What the—Hey! I can’t see!” Alec yelled out. But Magnus just smiled and continued.  

“There, now that’s much better,” Magnus cooed ominously. "And please stop yelling or I’ll have to use one of my slithering friends here to cover your mouth as I did your eyes."  

Alec felt his heartbeat racing, he couldn’t see, or move. He was stretched out and bound, not a bit of wiggle room. He felt terrified, yet also exhilarated. 

“You’ve been a very bad boy Alexander, and taken something very precious to me, well to  _us_  I should say.  And since you won’t tell me what you’ve done, I have no choice but to torture it out of you." With that said, Magnus summoned a large chunk of ice from the kitchen fridge and placed it to Alec’s neck, right against his deflect rune.  

“AHHH!” Alec screamed out. “What the fuck!” The sudden cold wetness had practically scared him out of his skin, he wasn’t expecting such a freezing shock.  Magnus moved the ice down Alec’s neck, slowly outlining the shape of his rune, and Alec shivered and shook in response.  The heat from Alec’s body was quickly melting the ice which caused icy droplets of water to run down his skin and onto the bed. “Damn it!” Alec cried out, he was pulling his arms and legs as hard as he could, but they wouldn’t budge an inch from the bindings.  

Magnus continued the torture by moving the ice down to Alec’s chest, his body squirming under the chilling sensory overload.  By not being able to see what was happening the touch of the ice to his skin was causing an intense reaction all over his body.  Chills and electric currents were running all up and down his flesh.  Magnus summoned a large chair from the living room to the foot of the bed so he could sit down, relax and watch the show. This was going to be fun.  

Next, Magnus took the ice cube down to Alec’s left nipple and swirled it in clockwise circles. Alec sucked his breath sharply through his teeth.  Then he traveled to the other side and did the same… circling slow and torturously.  The melted ice water was running down the valley of his chest and gathering in his navel like a shimmering little pool.  Magnus desperately wanted to follow that wet trail with his tongue and lick it up, but this torture session was just getting started.  Alec’s uncomfortable cries were transforming into delicious moans as the ice continued its path down to his lower abdomen.  Alec was getting more anxious by the second and he began to lift his hips off the bed anticipating where the ice would travel next.  

“My, my, Alexander, you look like you’re enjoying this far too much. That certainly won’t teach you a lesson now will it?” Magnus teased as he sent the ice slipping under the waistband of his boxers and out of sight.   

"Gahhh!" Alec gasped, sucking in his breath as the ice swirled relentlessly. “I’ll tell you! I’ll tell you what I did with them! Magnus please, I’ll tell you everything!” Alec was writhing. “Please just stop with the ice, it’s killing me!”  

“Alright Alexander, I’m ready to hear the truth," Magnus replied with delight and he removed the ice cube causing Alec’s hips to crash down into the bed gratefully.  

“Thank you God!” Alec swore. “OK, well, the truth is. I, uhhh, I threw them in the river. I’m sorry, but I just couldn’t deal with wearing it, and I knew you’d make me!  I didn’t think it would be a big deal, I just hated that damn thing!”  

Magnus figured as much. If they would have been hidden away anywhere nearby the summoning would have brought them out of their hiding place. 

“I see… hmm, well that was very naughty of you wasn’t it. I don’t know if you deserve my forgiveness after that,” Magnus taunted him, not really caring about the sarongs when he could easily just replace with a snap of his fingers.  

Alec was slightly terrified his torture by ice cube wasn't over. "I'm sorry, we’ll buy more, I swear. Just come over here please and untie me,” Alec begged him again, his voice a soft whimper.  

Magnus was finding him hard to resist, with his voice so soft and pleading.  He stood up and walked to the side of the bed, but Alec was still blindfolded so he couldn’t see where he was.  Then Magnus lowered his head to Alec’s chest and licked the melted ice water off his stomach, and with a flick of his fingers unbound his hands and feet. Alec’s chest was still wet from the melted ice, as Magnus eased down on top of him, enveloping him in a loving embrace. Then shifting his hands up to remove Alec’s blindfold he smiled sweetly into Alec’s blinking eyes as they readjusted to the light. The two smiled and laughed at each other, clearly having been entertained by this sexual hostage situation. 

“I should throw things in the river more often,” Alec teased stretching his neck forward to kiss the tip of Magnus' nose.

"Next time it will be melted wax then," Magnus countered, sending a look of fear across Alec's face at the thought.

"Uh, nevermind, forget I said that," Alec replied, and their lips connected for a fiery kiss.  

 

* * *

 

 

“RAPHAEL!!!!!!!!!!”  _*boom boom boom*_  

“RAPHAEL!!!!!!!!!!”  _*boom boom boom*_  

“I swear if you cause me to break a nail I’m going to unleash heavenly fire all over this damn hotel!” Isabelle shouted. She had been pounding fiercely on every entrance to the Hotel Dumort for an hour and was losing her temper.  Finally, when she was just about to give up the door cracked open, seemingly of its own volition, and she hurried inside to close out the daylight. “Raphael? Are you here?” She called out into the darkness.  

“Unfortunately yes, I am here, you annoyingly foolish girl. This better be important enough to wake the dead,” Raphael sneered through gritted fangs.  

“Oh calm down and put your fangs away. I’m only here to check on you because you left the club last night and never came back!  What happened?”  Izzy was crossing into dangerous territory pressing the vampire for information, but she knew no fear.  

“Listen silly girl. What I do and where I go is hardly any of your business, so back off!” Raphael growled, his temper raging.  

Isabelle folded her arms and appeared to be losing her patience with his childlike temper tantrums.  “Raphael, you may not want to talk to me, or even consider me a friend, but Simon is one of my best friends! Which makes you like family to me right now.  So whatever is going on you’re going to tell me right now or I swear I’ll camp out right here in this hotel until you do!” And with that Izzy plopped down on the gold leather couch, daring Raphael to defy her.  

“With the snap of my fingers I can have a hundred vampires in this room, and I guarantee you won’t walk out alive,” Raphael threatened, clearly not interested in hosting any Shadowhunter guests.   

“Well that’s not going to happen because you’d violate the Accords and there'd be an army of Shadowhunters here in a flash to transform them all into one hundred piles of ash!”  

The two of them were evenly matched and Raphael could see he wasn’t going to be able to threaten her or frighten her away.  She was so damn headstrong, and quite honestly he’d never seen anyone like her. She had absolutely no sign of fear. Defeated, he collapsed on the other end of the couch, his head in his hands.  

“If I tell you why I left last night do you promise you’ll leave here?”  He was quieter now, the anger in his voice replaced with something else, something very human.  

“Yes, Rafe… I mean Raphael, yes. I promise I’ll leave. Just tell me, please.” Izzy was calm now too, using her soft feminine voice to try and drag the truth out of him at last.  

“I left because I can’t freaking stand seeing that asshole use  _my Simon_  as his own personal play thing, that’s why!”  

Izzy felt a bit confused, she stared back at him quizzically. _“Your Simon?”_  she asked.  

Raphael looked uncomfortable. “I mean he’s part of my family, here at the hotel, he’s my responsibility. He’s under my guidance, and my protection." 

Izzy felt herself slowly begin to understand what was really going on here.  The inflection in Raphael’s voice when he said  _my Simon_  told her there was a lot more to these words than just guidance and protection.  It was becoming very clear to her that Raphael wasn’t really angry, he was jealous. And horribly jealous at that.  

“Oh Rafe, oh my God, I can’t believe this!  I had no idea!  Oh no wonder you hate me!"  Isabelle scooted down closer to Raphael's side of the couch.  "Yes, it all makes perfect sense now.  I can’t believe I didn’t see it all these months!  I just thought you were tired of me being here.  But now I see, you love Simon and I’ve been doing everything in my power to play matchmaker between him and my brother. Oh my God I feel terrible!”  

Raphael didn’t look up from the floor. He just sat there letting Isabelle’s words soak through his body, relieved to finally here someone say them out loud, since he never could.  “Now you promised you would leave my hotel, so I beg you now to go.  And please don’t come back here again.”  

Isabelle felt trapped, she had promised to go if he told her, and she didn’t want to break that promise.  Otherwise Raphael might never trust her again.  But she was dying to interrogate him further. She was shocked and fascinated by this unbelievable turn of events.  Raphael and Simon?  Could this even be possible?  But she had to keep her word, especially if she was going accomplish anything further. “Ok, I’ll go, but I need you to know I am truly sorry.  I would have never done anything to hurt you, I swear I wouldn’t have.  I was stupid, and blind.  I’m going to try and fix this somehow if I can.  I owe you that much.”  

Raphael leaned back into the couch staring straight ahead at a point on the opposite wall like he was in a daze.  “There is nothing you can do, and please don’t try.  Just go now, please,” and with that he stood up and left the room.  

Isabelle felt completely awful.  She quietly walked towards the door, turning back just as she reached for the handle, knowing Raphael’s superior vampire hearing would be able to pick up her whisper. “I promise Raphael, I’ll fix this."

 

* * *

  

Isabelle ran all the way back to the Institute.  She formulated a plan in her mind along the way, and she knew it was going to work perfectly.  It was simple really.  She would just tell Jace the truth. That Raphael was completely head over heels in love with Simon, which was obvious, and that totally explained his intense hatred towards her for coming around the hotel so often.  Then she would explain further that since Jace wasn’t the type to settle down, and probably just needed a fling to cheer himself up, she would just find him someone else to hook up with.  Piece of cake!  She could have a dozen girls or guys, or a mixture of whatever he preferred, at his doorstep before nightfall, no problem, case closed.  Then she would go find Simon and explain that his infatuation with Jace was just a crush and he needed to talk to Raphael about it… _for clarity!_   Once Raphael confided in Simon about his feelings for him, then they would live happily ever after she was sure.  Confident in her plan she knew it was all going to turn out perfectly once she set the wheels in motion. 

By the time Izzy reached Jace’s bedroom door she was glowing with pride with herself for solving everyone’s love issues. She really did have an amazing talent for matchmaking.  She was so excited to put her plan into action she didn’t even bother knocking on the door. She just swung it wide open and danced right into his room practically singing. “Jaaaaaace I need to talk to youuuuuu!" But as soon as the words left her mouth she froze.  Right in front of her, illuminated by the hallway light, was Jace… and Simon… in bed...  _together_ … wrapped in each other’s arms. “Shit!” Izzy said under her breath.  “Shit, shit, shit,” she repeated quietly as she slowly backed out of the room, carefully closing the door behind her.  “Ok, I guess it’s time for Plan B!”  

 

Back in Jace's room Simon was wide awake. He’d seen Izzy burst in through the veil of his eyelashes, but he hadn't move a muscle.  She’d quickly left anyway, so no harm done.  He’d have to thank her properly later; the last 24 hours had been the best of his life.  He slowly lifted his head to look up at Jace, which was enough movement to wake him as well.  

“Hey, Mr. Sleepy Head,” Simon sighed, immediately regretting his idiotic choice of words.  

“Hey,” Jace replied, stretching himself out, arms lifting over his head.  “Damn I feel a lot better than I did this morning. I can’t believe I slept all day. Looks like the sun has already gone down." 

Simon didn’t want to move, he was afraid if he did this magical bubble would burst and everything would go back to normal.  “Yeah, you were pretty hammered, that’s for sure,” Simon replied, not sure what else to say or do.  

Jace exhaled from his long stretch and reached down to hook Simon under his arms and slide him up on top of his body.  They were face to face.  Simon knew if it were possible for a vampire to blush he most certainly would be.  

“Thanks again for taking care of me, honestly Si I don’t think anyone has ever been this nice to me before."

Simon grinned back sappily, feeling very pleased with himself. “Well I guess you’ll have to get used to it then, because I like taking care of you."

“Yeah? Well, I think I’d like that,” Jace answered honestly, flashing his most beautiful angelic smile in return.  

Simon felt his whole body turn to putty as Jace wrapped his arms around him in a tight squeeze and kissed him on the side of his temple. “You are just too damn cute you know that?” Jace added, feeling happier than he'd felt in weeks.

Simon raised one eyebrow and squinched up the end of his nose at Jace. “Cute yes, but also deadly!” He replied ominously, baring his gleaming, sharp fangs. 

Jace spun Simon over onto his back and pounced on top of him, looking down with a devilish grin. “Good, I love a little danger in my bed!"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and kudos! I really appreciate the support! :D


	3. Magic in the Moonlight

Simon felt his lips tingling as he laid in Jace’s arms staring up at the ceiling.  He’d had plenty of kisses before in his life of course. His doomed relationship with Clary, his brief infatuations with Maia and Izzy, his wild weekend in Alabama with Kirk and Eric, but never ones that left his mouth feeling bruised.  He felt such a powerful giddiness wash over him he wanted to either burst out laughing or jump up and down on the bed like he was 5.  He was trying so hard to play it cool, he’d practically bitten his own tongue in two trying to keep himself from rattling off a running commentary of everything he was feeling at the moment.  Perfect god-like Jace, his angelic smile, his smoldering eyes, his irresistible sarcastic arrogance, that to Simon felt more like vulnerability than ego, was everything beautiful about the world rolled into one sublime package.  Is this what love feels like?  Being completely over the moon about another person to the point where you feel like you're losing your mind?  Simon didn’t know, his brain just kept replaying the last 24 hours on a constant loop. That morning they had woken up in each other’s arms, having cuddled and held each other all night long. Jace had finally slept off his hangover and they had spent the whole day talking, laughing, and kissing sweetly in bed.  Nicholas Sparks himself couldn’t have written a better romantic scene.  It was the single most amazing day in Simon’s life.  He thought back to all the hours spent talking to Izzy at the hotel, admitting his most secret desires to her, pining over this perfect person he couldn’t have. He never believed being together with Jace was actually possible.  Yet here he was, blissfully curled up next to his fantasy, both of them shirtless and insanely content, it was really happening.  

Jace’s hand was swirling Simon’s hair in tiny circles at the back of his neck.  The sensation was radiating pleasure all over Simon’s body and he couldn’t help but hitch his left leg up and intertwine it with Jace’s.  The top of Simon’s knee was now buried right in the crotch of Jace’s track pants, and he could feel the heat building.  Simon inched his leg up just a little bit more and nuzzled in closer.  He wanted to wrap himself around Jace like a blanket.  This cozy new position caused Jace to bring his right leg up and over Simon’s, trapping it.  Then Jace turned over onto his side to face Simon, their lips were an inch apart.  Their eyes locked with a passionate intensity, which caused Simon’s smile to transform into an eager open mouth.  Jace moved forward and took Simon’s bottom lip lightly with his teeth and sucked gently, his tongue gliding back and forth over the ridges.  Simon let out a moan and moved his knee up even further against Jace causing him to grind against the increasing pressure.  

Their kissing became deeper, more sensual. Both of their tongues now exploring every inch of each other’s mouths.  Simon wrapped his left arm around Jace to stroke his strong muscular back.  He could feel the outline of runes at his shoulder blades, his skin was blazing hot under Simon’s cold fingers. It radiated through him and warmed his whole body.  Jace’s right hand moved up to Simon’s cheek, his thumb hooking under his chin and grasping his jaw roughly.  Simon broke away from the kiss and dipped down to take Jace’s thumb into his mouth.  Jace gave a breathless gasp as Simon licked and sucked his thumb erotically.  Overcome by the passion, Jace rolled over on top of Simon, pinning him down. Then hovering over Simon's face, he dipped his mouth down to his pale neck and began sucking and biting right at his jugular.  Simon gave a sharp gasp and felt his fangs extend.  When Jace heard the sound he lifted his head up to see Simon’s fangs were bared yet again.  He smiled a sexy grin and traveled back up to Simon’s mouth to trace the sharp points of each one with the tip of his tongue.  Simon was on fire, burning with thirst and desire.  He wanted to plunge into Jace’s neck and drink his sweet angelic blood so badly. It was all he could do to control himself.  He dug his nails into Jace's firm back, crushing his chest against his, wanting to sink right through him and merge into one being.   

“We’d better stop now or I’m not going to be able to,” Jace whispered.   

Simon didn’t want to stop, he was ready to go all the way. But his always agreeable side answered first. “OK sure, yeah."  Disheartened, he unwound his legs from behind Jace and let them fall back onto the bed. He felt disappointed. Next Jace rolled off him, slightly out of breath.   

“Sorry, about my fangs, I can’t help myself,” Simon said shamefully, hoping that hadn't been the real reason things stopped. 

Jace laughed, “I like your fangs, they’re hot! I can now totally understand why someone would choose to live as a subjugate, it’s a total high.”  

Simon let his mind play with that idea for a moment, imagining Jace as his own personal juice box. He liked that idea, a little too much.  They were both quiet for a while, Jace seemingly deep in thought.  

“Hey, do you want to go out somewhere tonight?  I feel like I need to get out of this room,” Jace asked.  

Simon wanted to respond with something about never ever wanting to leave this room again for the rest of his life, but instead he said, “Sure, yeah, that sounds good."  

Jace sat up and looked at the time. “Shit, I need to go talk to Izzy. She’s probably wondering if I’m even alive in here. I can’t believe she hasn’t barged in by now."  

Simon hadn’t told him about her walking in on them the night before.  “Yeah, that’s probably a good idea, you go find her. I need to check back at the hotel anyway.  We can meet up later." 

Jace flashed his most dazzling smile. “It’s a date then," and Simon melted into a puddle of liquid vampire goo. 

 

* * *

 

  

Jace tracked down Isabelle in the training room working with her whip. “Izz, hey, sorry I bailed today, I’ve been recovering from Monday and just lost track of time."  

Isabelle stopped and gave him a knowing smile. “Well I hope you are feeling better, because these newbies they’ve sent over from the Academy are more work than help.  I really need you back here, especially with Alec leaving."  

Jace stopped and felt his stomach flip over. “What do you mean Alec leaving?”  

Isabelle treaded lightly, not wanting to upset him. “He’s taking some time off, going on a trip somewhere. A leave of absence for the summer is how Magnus put it." 

Jace scrunched his brow and folded his arms across his chest. “The whole summer?” He didn’t like the sound of that.  

“Yeah,” Izzy replied, feeling guilty that she had to tell him but couldn’t let on that she knew anything else was going on,. "Leaving today I think." 

Jace’s heart kicked into overdrive, but he did his best to hide the panic. “OK, well that’s good, good for them… good."  His mind was racing, he had to meet Alec right away, before he left. He couldn’t let him leave without talking to him first. “Hey, I’ve got to run Izz, I’ll be back later." 

Isabelle watched Jace speed off as he ran out of the training room, crashing through the doors at a full sprint. “Uh oh, I have a feeling  _that_  isn’t going to turn out well."

 

* * *

 

Simon arrived at the hotel feeling completely exhausted and insanely thirsty.  His euphoric high had come crashing down and he went straight to the coolers.  He quickly drained three blood bags without even bothering to grab a glass.  

“I see you’ve worked up quite an appetite these last two day?” Raphael muttered venomously out of the darkness.  

“Geez!” Simon gasped, slamming the cooler shut and turning around, half scared out of his mind. When he saw Raphael's face he knew he’d been caught red-handed. “Yeah, I guess so." 

Raphael stood up and walked towards him slowly. “I guess they don’t keep blood on hand at the  _Institute,_ do they?”  

Now Simon really felt guilty, he dropped his eyes to the floor and didn’t answer.  

“What you decide to do with your time isn’t my concern. But this hotel is not your personal bed and breakfast. I suggest you remember that," Raphael snarled. "You have  _obligations_  here, and a job to do!” He continued berating him through clenched teeth. Aggravated, he brushed past Simon, almost knocking him off his feet, and walked out the door.  

Simon felt like he’d dodged a bullet.  If Raphael found out he had been with Jace for two whole days, and that he’d actually bitten him as well, he knew he was likely to be thrown out of the hotel for good. And that would be a disaster.  Simon had been lucky to have Raphael’s protection and guidance, losing it would put him at a great risk.  Plus, he’d come to feel quite at home here, and Raphael had become family to him.  Their decision to open the club together had resulted in a close bond being formed between them.  He knew behind Raphael’s tough exterior he was genuinely invested in their success and their friendship.  Simon felt a twinge of guilt watching Raphael leave the room. There was something in his eyes that looked suspiciously like sadness. 

 

* * *

 

  

“Alexander, do you really think it’s necessary to pack your  _entire_  arsenal of weaponry?  Are you expecting an onslaught of carnage during our very romantic vacation?” Magnus said eyeing Alec’s bulging duffel bag.  

“What? I didn’t bring everything. Just my bow, a few steles, half a dozen daggers, plenty of arrows, an extra bow in case I need a backup, and… OK, I see your point,” said Alec as he unzipped his bag and started rethinking his packing choices.  

“I assure you my darling if we run upon any unsavory characters I will portal us out of there faster than you can nock an arrow!” Magnus declared.  

“Yeah, yeah, OK. But what if I need to rescue  _you_  from something?  I have skills too you know,” Alec said with a pout.  

“Oh I am quite well acquainted with your  _skills_  Alexander.  You just want the chance to be my knight in shining armor is that it?” Magnus teased.  

Alec rolled his eyes, tossing a few daggers out of his bag. “I’ll leave all the shiny jobs for you babe,” Alec said, gesturing towards Magnus’ gold satin waistcoat.  

Magnus shot back an evil look. “Are you insulting my impeccable fashion sense?”  

Alec just laughed. “Now would I do something like that?  Besides, I love your clothes… especially when they’re all over our bedroom floor." 

Magnus stopped short and flashed a wide grin. “Well, well, well, the student surpasses the teacher in sassiness. I love it!  Keep that up and we’ll have yet another delay in our departure." 

Alec gave him a sexy smile, stood back up and leaned in close. “I love our delays.” And with that he bent down, grabbed Magnus behind the knees and threw him over his shoulder.  

“Alexander put me down this instant! We do not have time for this!”  

Alec just laughed, he wasn’t listening to the pleas, he had other plans. “You started it, not me!  Plus, I know you love being  _my victim,_ ” Alec said teasingly, as he twirled Magnus around in circles then carried him off towards the bedroom.  

“You’re putting creases in my satin!” Magnus cried out.  

Alec ignored him and continued on.  Once they reached the bed he threw Magnus down like a sack of potatoes. The force was so hard he sprung up into the air before falling back down onto the mattress. 

Once settled Magnus reached back and put both arms behind his head, a sexy sly smile spreading over his face. “Well here I am big boy, now what are you going to do with me, hmmm?”  

“I thought I’d start by fucking you ‘til you can’t walk,” Alec said with devilish glee. “Then I’ll just have to carry you over my shoulder from now on."  

Magnus felt his heart stop and all the breath was leave his lungs, aggressive Alec was his favorite.  

“You deserve it after being so damn bossy with my packing today,” Alec threatened as he dove onto the bed, crushing Magnus under the weight of his body. Then he attacked him with hungry kisses, parting Magnus’ lips with his forceful tongue and sinking deep into his mouth. Magnus pulled his arms from behind his head and moved them to Alec’s hair, grabbing it in fistfuls.  Alec sweetly kissed a trail down to Magnus’ neck, licking and nipping at his warm, salty skin.  Magnus threw his head back and relished the sensation.  

Alec pulled away breathlessly for a second, “Get rid of all these damn clothes, now!” he ordered.  

“Yes Sir,” Magnus replied with a sensual lilt to his voice as he magic’d away all of their clothes and folded them into a neat stack on the dresser.  

“Mmmmm I like the sound of that,” Alec growled into his ear. “It’s about time you realized who is in charge around here."

 

* * *

 

Once all their bags were packed and Alec finally relinquished some of his weapons, they were finally ready to go.  Magnus was just preparing to make the portal when Alec’s cell phone rang. 

“Whoever that is just don’t answer it, we need to go, no more delays!” Magnus declared authoritatively.  

“It’s the Institute, I better take it, something could be wrong." Alec walked into the kitchen and answered the call. "Hello?” But the next voice he heard wasn’t the one he'd been expecting.  

“Hey Alec… it’s me." 

Alec’s heart dropped into his stomach, it was Jace.  

“Just pretend this is Izzy on the phone if you can’t talk,” Jace added, thinking he was being helpful. 

Alec was silent.  

“Listen Alec, I really need to talk to you, please?  I heard you were leaving town. Can you just meet me for five minutes?  I’ll come down to that little park near the loft, on the corner,” Jace said eagerly.  

“Uhhhh yeah, I guess I can,” Alec said begrugingly, then hung up before Jace could even respond.  

Magnus came into the kitchen and looked at Alec with exasperation. “You’ll be right where? I wanted to be on the beach before sunset and now we’re going to miss it!”  

Alec struggled with what to say, but decided the truth was the best and only way to go with this. “Uhhh, it was Jace actually. He needs to talk to me.  I told him I would meet him.  I hope that’s OK.”  

Magnus didn’t flinch. This annoying blonde pain in his side was getting to be too much to deal with and he wished Jace would just leave them alone, for once. “Well you certainly don’t need my permission to speak to someone, by all means,  _go!"_   

"Thanks." Alec felt he was probably going to have to smooth this over later, but for now he just wanted to leave quickly so he could get back as fast as possible. “I’ll be back in 10 minutes,” he said as he went out the door.  

“I’m timing you,” Magnus grumpily responded to the empty room. 

 

* * *

 

 

When Alec arrived at the park it was already beginning to get dark. He saw Jace sitting at the swing set looking sheepish.  He was way too big for the swing’s seat and his legs were dragging on the ground. “Hey Alec, thanks for meeting me. Izzy mentioned you guys were leaving town and you’d be gone a while, so I just wanted to talk before you left.  I hope that’s OK?”  

Alec felt nervous and didn’t really know what to say. “Sure, yeah, of course."  

Jace stood up and walked toward Alec slowly. “I just didn’t want you to leave with things the way they were the last time I saw you. And I also wanted to apologize.” 

Alec looked at him skeptically, unconvinced this was a sincere apology. 

“I’m happy for you man, honestly,” Jace confessed.  

“Really?” Alec questioned, narrowing his eyes doubtfully.  

“We’ve known each other a long time Alec. You’re not only my best friend and my brother, but you’re my Parabatai. That bond can never be broken, no matter what.  I won’t let anything come between us again, especially not my stupidity. I’m glad you found love, honestly I am. All I’ve ever wanted is for you to be happy,” Jace said sincerely.  

“Thanks. Uhh, I don’t know what to say,” Alec had thought this conversation was going to go in an entirely different direction.  

Jace smiled and kicked his feet in the gravel. “Everyone deserves love… right?  I used to think it was all a bunch of crap, but now I can see it. I see what you have with Magnus." 

Alec was relieved, and hoped this was a major breakthrough. It was really the first time he'd felt like maybe everything would turn out fine. He and Jace could go back to being friends and Parabatai, and that their relationship hadn’t been ruined after all. “You know I’ll always have your back, that is never going to change,” Alec said as he stepped forward and grabbed Jace into a firm hug. 

Jace patted Alec on the back and gave him an extra squeeze at the end. “Parabatai, now and always,” he replied emotionally, hating to see Alec leave for the summer.  

“Wow, that was fast!” Came a voice from behind them. 

Jace and Alec broke apart and both turned towards the voice that was coming from a clump of trees, then out of the shadows walked Simon, looking none too pleased.  

“Si, what are you doing here?” Jace asked with surprise.  

“Oh, am I too early?  I didn’t realize tonight was going to be a threesome,” Simon said sarcastically.  

Alec stepped in front of Jace protectively. “Ha, yeah, in your dreams. Nobody invited you here,  _vampire!”_  

Simon felt his anger boiling up and his fangs descended. “Better check with Jace on that one buddy. I think you’re the one who wasn’t invited." 

Alec turned back to Jace. “What the hell is this idiot talking about?”  

Jace felt his face turning red, he looked from Alec to Simon and back, he didn’t know what to say.  

“You really don’t want to see me get angry, I promise you,” Simon growled, feeling brave enough to confront Alec in his blinding rage.  

Jace stepped around Alec, blocking him. “It’s OK Si, we were just talking. I came to tell Alec goodbye before he leaves on a trip. So, let’s just go now, OK?” Jace pleaded, clearly not wanting to see his brother and his new love interest get into a brawl.  

Alec felt like he had just walked into an alternate dimension. “What the hell is going on here? Are you two going somewhere?  _Together?”_  

Simon took another step closer to Alec, smacking himself on the chest, really getting in his face now. “What? You have a problem with that  _Winter Solider_?”  

Alec snapped, now beyond annoyed and rush toward Simon in anger. He was starting to feel threatened, so he felt for the hilt of his dagger near his waist in case this turned ugly. “I just have a problem with idiots in general. So back away from my face!" 

Jace grabbed Alec’s arm. “Hey, Alec, it’s OK, don’t…” 

Alec yanked his arm out of Jace’s grasp and grabbed Simon by the jacket collar. “Are you glamouring him or something? Because there’s no way in hell he’d be caught dead going anywhere with a jabbering leech like you!  That I know for sure!”  

Simon took hold of Alec’s wrist and squeezed it with all his strength. He felt the tendons deep inside give way through his flesh and he knew he was hurting him. “Is that right?  Well he didn’t seem to mind when I was  _in his bed_  last night now did he!”  

Alec was shocked, his mouth dropping open, then he whipped out his seraph dagger and brought it up to Simon’s throat. “Let go of my wrist or I’ll obliterate you! You, you, lying piece of shit!" 

Jace finally plucked up the courage to intercede, and he stepped between them putting both of his hands over Alec’s clinched fist. “Alec no, stop this!" 

Alec’s eyes were pulled from Simon’s to Jace’s and he saw something in his expression that made him think that maybe Simon wasn’t lying. But he didn’t know how it could be possible. “Jace, are you fucking serious right now?   _Him_?  Please tell me that this is some kind of sick joke!”  

Jace looked to Simon and saw the hurt expression washing over his face, but he was silent yet again, not able to admit openly what had happened between him and Simon. It was like something inside him wouldn’t let the words form in his mouth. He just couldn’t speak.  

Simon glared back with a shocked expression. “Really Jace?  Wow, thanks! Thanks for having my back." Simon's anger dissolved, replaced by a vacuum of nothingness. He let go of Alec’s wrist and backed away, suddenly feeling more like a Downworlder than he’d ever felt before. “You know what, forget it! You two deserve each other,” he replied bitterly, then turned and ran away.  

"What the hell is going on with you Jace? Are you insane?" Alec was exasperated and beyond a state of shock. 

Jace stumbled backward, feeling like he'd just been shot in the chest. "You of all people should understand. I mean you have Magnus." 

"Don't you dare compare whatever sick shit you're up with him, to the love I have for Magnus! It's not the same thing!" Alec rebutted in a rage. "Damn it, I don't have time to deal with this twisted situation right now, Magnus is waiting for me and I have to go! You need to get a grip on yourself if you're already hopping into bed with vampires just because I refuse to stand in your shadow!"

Angrily Alec stormed out of the park, not waiting for a response. Jace sank down to the ground, unable to stand upright for another second, feeling completely gutted. Somehow he’d just managed to lose two people he cared about at the same time. All because he was too scared to tell either of them the truth. 

 

* * *

 

 

Simon ran as fast as he could back to the hotel Dumort, hot tears running down his cold, dead cheeks.  He didn’t even know he could cry.  He didn’t even know he could feel this kind of pain.  He crashed through the doors of the hotel and ran straight into Raphael who appeared to be leaving.  

“Simon, what has happened?” Raphael said, firmly holding Simon’s shoulders at arm’s length.  

Simon was so distraught he couldn’t even speak, he was in a state of shock.  Just a few hours earlier he had been on top of the world, now he was falling into a deep pit of despair. 

“Just let me go, Raphael, just let me go please,” Simon cried. 

Raphael felt a lump gathering in the back of his own throat, stinging behind his eyes. Seeing Simon in this kind of pain was more than he could take, anger was coursing through his body sending his vampire senses into a fury. “Tell me what has happened! Tell me who hurt you and I will drain them of every ounce of their blood, rip their bodies to shreds, and burn the pieces!”  

Simon felt weak, he collapsed into Raphael’s chest, unable to hold back another second, he was inconsolable.  Raphael cradled Simon in his arms, one hand on top of his head, the other arm wrapped tightly around his shoulders.  He felt his rage continue to bubble up inside him, helpless to do anything to make Simon feel better.  But he knew this was going to happen, he knew it all along, that stupid Nephilim prick Jace Herondale had hurt  _his Simon._ He'd probably tricked him or used him in some way… just as he suspected.  Raphael fought his urge to run out into the night and hunt Jace down like a dog.  He wanted to rip his head off and mount it on a pike.  He wouldn't get away with this, not this time. Raphael was going to find him and there would be hell to pay.  

Simon was sobbing into Raphael’s shirt front, letting the pain roll off of him like waves crashing against rocky cliffs.  He’d been humiliated, and worst of all it was in front of Alec, Jace’s glorious parabatai on a pedestal. How could Simon have been so foolish as to believe he could ever compete with him?  It had always been obvious that Jace worshiped Alec, he had always known it. Simon wished he’d never allowed himself to even dream such ridiculous fantasies. Now he just wanted to find the nearest coffin, crawl into it and desiccate for the rest of eternity. 

Raphael pulled Simon up from his chest and looked into his eyes with a fierce intensity. "Do not waste your tears on someone who doesn't even deserve you.  I am here, now... and always."

 

 

* * *

 

Alec approached the door to the loft with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.  He hadn’t kept track of the time, but he knew he’d been gone way too long.  With caution he gently turned the door handle and quietly crept inside the loft, desperately trying not to make a sound.  Maybe he’d be lucky, and Magnus hadn’t really been watching the clock.  He slowly tip toed through the living room trying not to hit a squeaky floor board. 

 **“ _48 minutes and 27 seconds!_ ”** Magnus called out from the kitchen.  

 _Crap,_  Alec thought. He rushed into the kitchen ready to make amends. “Magnus, I’m so… so sorry, it was a mess!" Alec was ready to dump the whole story in his lap, every detail.  “Jace and I actually had a good conversation… I mean it was fine… and uh, I was coming straight back here when… things, uh…” 

Magnus lifted a single finger to Alec’s lips. “Its fine Alexander, I don’t need to hear anymore, I trust you completely. I’m just glad you’re back now, I missed you. Now please, let’s be off before someone else tries to steal you away from me!"  

Magnus began making the portal as Alec gathered up the last of their bags.  The shimmering, swirling vortex formed right across the kitchen doorway and Alec thought he could see the outline of palm trees in the distance.  Magnus took Alec’s hand in his, and together they walked through the portal together. Immediately upon crossing through the blinding light their feet hit soft, powdery sand.  It was nighttime, and the moon was reflecting off the ocean with a beautiful glow. It surrounded them in a sort of pale daylight.  The smell of salt water and the air’s humidity hit Alec’s face like walking into a sauna. 

“Wow,” Alec said, at a loss for words, and he immediately kicked off his black boots, peeled off his socks, and let his bare feet squish into the warm sand.  Everything he saw before him was like a photograph, too perfect to be real.  

“Well, what do you think? And if you don’t love it just lie to me,” Magnus said teasingly.  

“This is amazing,” Alec said as he spun in a circle to soak it all in.  The ocean was as dark as the night sky except for the bright white spot of moonlight that reflected off its surface.  The waves were rolling in one after another and the roar filled his ears.  Behind him there was a house, bright orange stucco with a slate tile roof. It had an entire wall of windows along the back of it facing towards the ocean.  On the patio there was an outdoor fire pit circled by luxurious chaise lounge chairs. To the left was an outdoor kitchen with a path that led right to the sand.  Alec felt every bit of stress and tension release from his body as he let himself believe that what he was seeing was actually real.  He spun back around towards the ocean to find Magnus wasn’t looking at the house but staring directly at him.  “Thank you, I absolutely love it,” Alec praised.  

Magnus felt relieved. He loved seeing Alec’s reaction to his surprise, the expression on his face was so wide eyed and innocent, just like a child at Christmas. “What do you say to a midnight swim? Come on, I’ll race you!” Magnus teased as he began undressing, tossing his clothes on the sand piece by piece like a failed strip tease act.  

Alec chuckled and joined him, almost falling over his big, clumsy boots when he pulled off his pants. They both laughed at each other.  

Now naked and giggling they took off running towards the ocean. 

“Eat my dust!” Alec cried out as he ran full speed down the beach, crashing into the surf. The water immediately hit him like a thousand icy shards. “Oh SHIT its cold!” he screamed, as his body sank deeper into the frigid water.  

Magnus was right behind him, the dark water swallowing his body up to the waist, the sensation was exhilarating.  

Like a couple of overgrown children, the two men began splashing each other and playing in the waves, diving into them head first then taking turns dunking each other. It was the most free they'd felt in weeks.  Overcome with happiness Alec reached out and pulled Magnus close, wrapping his wet arms around his torso. “We need body heat to warm us up,” he suggested with a sexy intonation to his voice.   

Magnus smiled and wrapped his legs around Alec’s hips, locking his feet behind his back.  Then he put his arms around Alec’s neck, bringing their faces mere inches apart.  “How’s this my darling?” Magnus cooed with a seductive smile. "Can you feel the heat?"  

Alec was bewitched, seeing the light from the moon illuminating Magnus’ silky black hair. His glittering eyes were reflecting the light like twinkling stars, and his perfect skin was so flawless it glowed. Alec felt overwhelmed. “God you are so beautiful in the moonlight,” he sighed, and he placed a loving kiss on Magnus’ lips.  

Alec knew this was one of those perfect moments you etch into your brain forever.  The charcoal water, the moon drenched sky, the hot summer air, and Magnus in his arms. Every detail would be perfectly preserved in his mind for eternity.  Their wet, salty lips meeting kiss after kiss, relishing each one even more than the one before.  It was heaven. 

Magnus loved to gently suck Alec’s pouty bottom lip before plunging his tongue deep inside his warm, wet mouth.  They kissed with a passionate intensity, their eyes often open, wanting to watch each other.  Alec let out a low sigh and bent down into a crouch so that Magnus could sit in his lap underneath the water’s surface.  Alec then lowered his arms to Magnus’ hips pressing them tightly against each other.  The friction of their grinding outweighed the coldness of the water and they both began to heat up.  

“God I want you so badly,” Alec moaned, feeling Magnus' firm body against him.  

Magnus broke away from their kiss and began sucking and biting Alec’s neck. “As badly as I want to stay in the ocean with you all night long we should probably take our bags inside and check things out."  

“Yeah, Ok,” Alec replied halfheartedly, not really wanting to go, but curious to see the inside of the house.  

They walked hand in hand out of the ocean and up towards the patio, sand caking to their wet feet. “Forget the clothes darling, I declare this our own private nude beach!  Besides, there aren’t any Mundanes for miles, and you are just too pretty to cover up,” Magnus sighed dreamily as he looked at Alec's body, his eyes twinkling with delight.  

Alec blushed but it was too dark for Magnus to notice.  As embarrassed as he felt being naked it was worth it to see Magnus parading around in all his glory.  His body was faultless, unblemished and unparalleled. It was the only time he looked inhuman.  A mere mortal could spend a lifetime in the gym and never achieve this kind of definition, he was beyond compare.  When they reached the door Alec abruptly stopped short. “Let’s do this the right way shall we?” he said with a sly grin, bending down to sweep Magnus up under one arm, lifting him behind the knees.  

Magnus snickered under his breath. “Why Alexander, does this make me your blushing virgin bride?”  

Alec laughed. “Virgin? Yeah right. I think even your magic has its limits babe,” and he carried him over the threshold.  

Upon entering Magnus lifted one arm, snapped his fingers, and the living room was instantly illuminated.  

“Whoa,” Alec said, his mouth falling open. “This is incredible!”  

Magnus felt relieved. “Only the best for the man I love. Now put me down, I’m getting dizzy up here!”  

Alec placed him down gently and walked further in.  The house was even more beautiful inside than he’d imagined from the beach. There were bright white overstuffed couches covered in red, yellow, and orange fluffy pillows.  On the ceiling there were large wicker fans that looked like palm fronds, lazily spinning the cool air.  Magnus walked over to the wall of windows facing the ocean and clicked a button.  A motor kicked on and the walls folded and retracted back allowing the entire room to be opened up to the amazing ocean view.  Warm ocean breezes and the sound of crashing waves filled the room. “Now  _this_  is paradise” Alec declared, completely blown away.  

“Let’s not traipse sand all through the house my dear,” Magnus called after him.  hen with a flick of his wrist their legs and feet were cleaned off, but Alec was too busy checking things out to even notice.  

“Mags! Oh… my… God!” Alec hollered out from the bedroom. “This is freaking unbelievable!”  

Alec had discovered the master bedroom, which had a gigantic king size bed that was suspended from the ceiling over a dark teak wood floor.  The bed was covered in seafoam green pillows with matching duvet and draped with white gauze curtains.  

“This is insane!” Alec was flabbergasted, “Will it support our weight?” 

Magnus chuckled. “Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ve reinforced the ropes just in case things get a little  _wild!"_  

Alec couldn’t resist, he jumped up onto the bed and it gently swayed back and forth ever so slightly.  “This is the greatest thing I’ve ever seen in my life!  Babe, get up here with me!”  

Magnus walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed in. He couldn’t take his eyes off Alec, he was fascinated by the absolute joy on his face.  He looked like a little boy who’d just been sat upon his very own pony.  

Alec bounced up and down, then swayed side to side, and every time he managed to make the bed move even an inch he giggled.  “Seriously this is the best surprise, I love it so much, thank you,” Alec said as he rolled from his side of the bed to the other and wrapped Magnus in a tight hug. “And you know what?  Tonight, I’m gonna rock this bed  _and your world!”_  

Alec pulled Magnus over on top of him and kissed him eagerly.  He was still grinning from ear to ear. “I like this naked rule, it’s so convenient,” he moaned, weaving his legs around him.  

“Well I’m glad to hear it,” Magnus replied, thrilled to have made Alec so happy. 

Alec ran his hands over Magnus’ back, feeling the tight muscles under his skin, then moved down lower to firmly grasp his ass, it was just as tight. “Mmmm,” he groaned as his hands continued to explore every inch. Magnus’ skin was so silky soft. “God you feel so good,” Alec whispered as he buried his face into the crook of Magnus’ neck.  

Magnus liked to be above Alec, so he could dip his mouth down across Alec’s lips, teasing him with licks and bites.  He followed a trail from his mouth to his neck, licking the outline of his deflect rune. Then moving down to his chest, taking each nipple into his mouth, he sucked and swirled the firm center with his tongue, biting and pulling it just to the point where it would almost hurt.  Then he traveled back up to his mouth again, playfully teasing and sucking his bottom lip, pulling it away sinfully.  

Alec lunged forward seeking out more kisses, wanting to keep the connection between them.  They were grinding their hips against each other, as the kissing and groping became more intense.  

“I want you,” Alec moaned. "Now, please." And Magnus happily took control. 

The ocean breeze lofted through the room, blowing the white gauze curtains that surrounded their bed.  They billowed all around them, letting slivers of cool wind dance across their naked bodies, stimulating their skin and intensifying their satisfaction.  Magnus gently thrust in slow waves of blissful rapture as the bed swayed minutely along with the motion. The two had found their own private heaven in the middle of a Caribbean paradise, miles away those who would judge them or bring them any harm.  It was theirs alone, and it was perfect.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and kudos!


	4. The Sweet Taste of Love

Simon clumsily reached for his phone, the lock screen flashing to a picture of the Brooklyn Bridge and the current time, almost midnight.  He had lost touch with how many minutes, or hours had gone by since he’d returned to the hotel.  Raphael had insisted Simon stay-in while he head off to the club to handle things.  They had hired two mundane managers to oversee the business side during the daylight hours, but Raphael liked to be there at night to make sure things ran smoothly.  

Simon was thankful for the time alone to wallow in his misery, but now more than anything he just felt lonely and restless.  Maybe heading to the club would get his mind off things. Surely he wasn’t so pathetically heartbroken after a mere two days in the arms of a man he  _thought_  he cared about that he couldn’t suck it up and face the music.  He laughed to himself knowing he _literally_ needed to face the music at the club, otherwise Raphael would scare off their customers with his seriously bad taste in song selection.  Surely the kids didn’t want to pop the sounds of Frank Sinatra, the thought of which made Simon smile for a moment. Raphael had sure shown his loyalty tonight, getting so upset with a situation that had nothing whatsoever to do with him, just to protect Simon.  It made him proud to have a real friend who would have his back in a moment of need.  People always said vampires were selfish, incapable of having feelings for anyone or anything but themselves. But Simon had seen the complete opposite tonight.  The more he thought about Raphael the more he felt like he needed to tough it out and get to work.  He owed him that much. 

By the time Simon arrived at the club it was almost 1:00 AM.  Things were pretty busy considering it was a weeknight. They had a decent amount of people on the dancefloor and the barstools were packed.  He thought he’d go behind the bar first, take some orders, mix some drinks. It would be fast paced and keep his mind off things.  There was no sign of Raphael, he must’ve been in back in the office.  As Simon rounded the corner of the bar, ducking under the swing top, his eyes were immediately drawn to a glow coming from the furthest stool.  Once his brain registered what it was he was horror struck, realizing who was staring back at him.  It was the absolute worst possible thing imaginable considering his current state of depression, because at the end of the bar, looking grim and shattered, surrounded by a dozen empty shot glasses, was Jace.  When their eyes met Jace literally shot up out of his seat holding both open palms up in front of his chest with a "don't shoot" stance, his eyes blown wide with shock. 

“Si, please, don’t freak out! Just let me talk for two minutes, please!” Jace pleaded.  

Simon felt anger bubbling up inside of him. “Yeah, ha, no thanks! You had your chance to talk when it mattered, and you blew it!  Please just save your breath and leave  _my club!_ ”  

Jace tried to lean in over the bar top but he tangled his feet in the legs of his barstool and almost fell over. “Damn it, Shit!  Sorry, not you Si, this damn chair!  Please just let me talk to you for one minute!  Then you can throw me out. Hell, I’ll throw myself out!”  

Simon turned and walked towards the back, he’d get Raphael if he had to, whatever it took to not have this conversation.  Jace was quick and caught up to him, blocking his chest with his raised arm.  Simon pushed Jace’s arm away. “Don’t you  _dare_  touch me!”  

Jace stepped in front of Simon’s path. “Jesus Si, please don’t be like this!  I don’t know what the fuck was wrong with me earlier.  I don’t have an explanation as to why I just froze and stood there like an idiot, but what I do know is it wasn’t because of  _you!_   It wasn’t that I didn’t want to defend you, I was just caught off guard!  You showed up and I wasn’t prepared to explain  _this_ ,” Jace pointed back and forth between the two of them, “to someone? I’m sorry if that makes me an asshole, but how can you expect me to know the right thing to say on the spot like that?  Please just try to put yourself in my shoes. If that would have been Clary? Or _your Mom_? What would you have said?  Do you think you would have done better than I did?”  

Simon stopped walking and let Jace’s words sink in.  That was actually a very good question, what would he have said?  He hadn’t thought about it like that, he hadn’t put himself in Jace’s position and really thought about how he would define their relationship. Well shit, was it even a relationship at this point?  Two days in?  Had Simon blown the whole thing way out of proportion?  He felt a shift happen inside his mind, flip flopping the scenario and seeing Jace’s point of view.  Simon had followed him, stalked him really, and popped out of the bushes like a crazy possessive lovesick boyfriend.  Realizing his mistake, he immediately felt shame and embarrassment wash over him.  

Jace could see a shift in Simon’s eyes, his back slouching as if he were actually getting through to him. “Si, listen to me, can we just forget tonight, please?  I think we both regret this whole thing. It’s just a misunderstanding that went way too far. So let’s not fight, OK?”  

Simon looked up at Jace’s face, and falling into his hypnotic eyes, he suddenly felt he was no long angry. Jace really did appear legitimately sorry, and sincere.  Simon felt his rock-solid heart begin to warm, realizing maybe he could just forget all of this.  Maybe he had rushed to judgement.  Maybe Jace did deserve a second chance. 

The lighting in the club was pulsing around them and it gave Jace’s face an irresistible glow.  His hair was reflecting the light of the brilliant strobes, making it look just like an angel’s halo.  Simon felt himself being pulled out of his anger and thrown into a state of intense longing.   _Why does Jace have to look so freaking amazing right now?_  Simon thought to himself.   _Why does he have to look so freaking amazing all the time?_   Before he even realized it he was reaching one hand up to touch a strand of golden blonde hair that was hanging in front of Jace’s cheek.  Rubbing it between his fingers, he slowly tucked it back behind his ear and smiled.   

Jace gave a smile in return. “There’s my boy,” he said happily, and he grabbed Simon’s arm and pulled him into a warm embrace.  

Simon’s face buried into Jace’s neck, and he took a long deep breath in letting the intoxicating aroma of his dazzling angelic blood permeate his senses.  

“Thank you Si, thank you for listening to me,” Jace sighed, as he hugged him fiercely. Then he lifted his head and placed his lips against Simon’s ear. “Because I need you in my life, now more than ever.”  

And that was all it took.  Simon felt like he’d been granted a reprieve from death row as he melted into Jace’s arms.  An hour ago he had resigned himself to the fact that Jace didn’t care about him in the least. Now he felt a flame relight inside his heart… they’d been given another chance.  

“Follow me” Simon replied, leading Jace through the crowd and around the edge of the dancefloor, continuing on towards the back of the club.  Simon bypassed the door marked office and pushed open a large metal door to the alley outside.  It closed behind them with a loud thud, and finally they were alone.  

It only took a fraction of a second before Simon launched himself at Jace, pinning him against the cold brick wall.  “You drive me wild, do you know that?” Simon growled into Jace’s open mouth as he kissed him frantically.  

Jace responded with equal enthusiasm grabbing Simon’s head and pulling it roughly towards his own.  Simon could taste the whiskey on his lips as their tongues rolled and lapped against each other, tasting every inch.  When Simon’s fangs descended he didn’t apologize, he kept right on kissing Jace just as fiercely.  Soon the taste of blood was mingled with the whiskey, Simon’s sharp fangs had broken the skin.  He pulled away and saw a trickle of blood dripping from the left side of Jace’s mouth.  

“Don’t worry, I’ve had worse,” Jace assured him with a mischievous grin, and he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand then grabbed Simon’s belt and began pulling it out of its buckle.  

Simon froze in place, using all his strength of will to regain control of his murderous tendencies.  The taste of Jace’s blood on his lips was driving him over the edge and a frenzy was beginning to set in.  Part of him wanted to attack, but an even stronger part just wanted Jace to keep unfastening his pants.  Once his belt was off and his fly open, Jace slid his warm hands underneath the waistband of Simon’s boxers, inching them down low on his hips.  Jace dropped to his knees and Simon, feeling shocked but excited, extended his arms straight out to the wall to brace himself against the cold, wet bricks.  When he looked down he could only see the top of Jace’s head, his stunning blonde, angelic hair gleaming in the moonlight.  

Simon gripped the bricks with all his strength as he felt Jace’s feverish mouth close tightly around him.  Immediately Simon could tell he had skills, this definitely wasn’t his first time. Trying to breathe, Simon did everything in his power to not kill him.  The feeling was pure ecstasy, just what Simon had been dreaming of for months, only better.  He felt himself grinding involuntarily towards Jace, while moaning out loud in the darkness.  He couldn’t control the sounds escaping him, and they bounced and reverberated off the alley walls.  

Jace was increasing his speed, and Simon could barely hold on. He felt like he was balanced on the edge of a knife’s blade, falling more and more out of control.  He moved his hands off the bricks and down to Jace’s head, grabbing fistfuls of his luscious hair, pulling it towards him roughly.  Jace groaned which caused vibrations to travel up and throughout Simon's entire body.  If he would have had one sliver of control left he would have told Jace to stop, but his desire for blood had become unbearable. Reaching down, Simon grabbed Jace’s left hand, pulled it up over his head, and brought it to his mouth.  He sunk his fangs deep into the flesh between his thumb and forefinger and Jace let out another vibrating moan.  As the hot angel blood ran down his throat Simon felt his mind spin into an oblivion and the euphoria overtook him.  

Afterwards, Jace slumped breathlessly back against the wall and Simon somehow found the willpower to let go of his hand just as he was falling backward.  Seeing Jace on the ground now, pale and lifeless, a realization slowly washed over Simon and he felt nervous and a bit afraid. 

“Are you OK?” Simon asked timidly, worrying he’d drank too much of his blood. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Jace replied. “Just a little light headed." 

Simon felt a wave of guilt, what the hell was he doing?  Had he gone completely off the deep end?  This blood drinking insanity was going way too far, he was losing control of himself and doing things he never would have dreamed of doing.  Quickly pulling up his pants and refastening his belt, his vampire hearing picked up a sound coming from behind them just a bit down the alleyway. 

 _“Estás muerto!”_  

With his Shadowhunter reflexes instantly engaged, Jace reached for a seraph dagger he kept tucked in the top of his boot as Simon swung around with lightning fast speed to shield Jace from Raphael. 

“Raphael, No! Just listen!” Simon begged. 

But his words were in vain. Raphael was already an inch from Jace’s face, reaching both arms over Simon’s shoulders, and towards his victim’s throat.  

 _“Te voy a matar!”_ Raphael hissed through his bared fangs, getting one hand close enough to grab the front of Jace’s shirt, balling it in his fist.  

Jace didn’t hesitate, he swung the dagger and managed to make contact with Raphael’s wrist, slicing into his pale flesh and burning him with the angelic steal.  Raphael cried out, clutching his wrist in agony, as he stumbled backwards and to the ground.  

Simon couldn’t believe what he was seeing. “My God Jace, you could’ve killed him!” he screamed, rushing to Raphael’s side.  

“He was going to kill me!” Jace said defensively, dropping his dagger on the ground. 

Simon didn’t even respond, he was too busy cradling Raphael’s head in his lap and examining his wrist. The cut was deep, and Simon didn’t know if this type of injury could be cured with vampire healing.  “Just get out of here Jace… Go!” Simon yelled as tears began to well in his eyes. 

But Jace wouldn’t leave, he felt compelled to stay. He didn’t like the look on Simon’s face, it was a look that made him feel like a line had been drawn and he was standing on the wrong side of it.  

“Si?” Jace said softly, with a tender inflection, trying to pull his gaze away from Raphael’s injury.  

But Simon wasn’t interested in anything Jace had to say, he carefully picked Raphael up off the ground, one arm behind his back, the other under his knees, and headed towards the back door of the club.  Raphael’s head lolled back, and he appeared to be out cold.  “Jace, enough! Just go! Please!”  Simon demanded as the heavy door to the club slammed shut behind them. 

Once inside Simon carried Raphael to the office and laid him down gently on the bright white leather couch they had just added the day before.  Raphael's choice of course.  Simon felt he should call someone, but who?  His first thought was Magnus, he would know exactly how to heal this wound. But when he tried his number there was no answer.  His next thought was to call Izzy, but then decided it best to keep any Shadowhunters away in case Raphael suddenly woke up seeking revenge.  Simon knew he’d have to try his own way, so he bent down low to Raphael’s face and tried to rouse him. “Raphael? Can you hear me?”  Simon felt a sense of overwhelming fear wash over him as Raphael failed to respond.  He was normally the one being rescued, not the other way around.  Raphael was the tough one, the leader, the one who was supposed to be invincible.  

Simon desperately tried to fight back the panic that was setting in as he racked his brain for any shred of knowledge about seraph blade injuries. Then he remembered some extra blood they kept in the safe, just for emergencies.  Luckily he also remembered the combination to the safe, so he quickly retrieved the blood from behind a large portrait of what appeared to be drunken cherubs with fangs, almost laughing at Raphael’s weird taste in art.  

Simon lifted the blood bag up to Raphael’s mouth and waved it side to side, letting the aroma waft up to his nose.  It only took 5 seconds before Raphael shot upright with a vengeful look on his face, thirsty for blood and revenge.   

“Where is he?  Where is that Nephilim scum?” Raphael growled, with a combination of anger and fear in his voice.   

Simon stooped down and grabbed both of his shoulders squaring him up eye to eye. “He’s long gone Rafe, I’m here now, everything’s OK I swear."   

Raphael did a double take at hearing Simon call him “Rafe”, he’d never done that before,  _ever_.  He felt a warm tingling sensation flow over his whole body as he looked deep into Simon’s eyes, seeing the genuine concern he felt reflecting back at him.   

“Don’t worry, OK, I promise he’s not going to hurt you, I’d never let that happen,” Simon reassured him as he shifted from kneeling on the floor to scooting up next to Raphael on the couch.  He wrapped one arm around his back and set a hand down on his knee. “This was my fault, and I take full responsibility for you getting hurt. I’m so, so sorry." 

Raphael felt his anger take a backseat to another feeling, a strange unknown feeling he was accustomed to.  His body went rigid, and he felt on edge.  He looked down at Simon's hand on his knee and fought the urge to smack it away when really all he wanted to do was lay his hand over top of it.   

“Does it hurt? Your wrist. Can I do anything?” Simon was making a fuss for nothing. Raphael was already healing, and the pain was just about gone.  He cocked his head to one side, studying Simon's eyes, looking for some truth behind them. 

“He left, and you stayed here?  Why?” Raphael asked, honestly curious but still bitterly skeptical.   

“Because I wanted to make sure you weren’t badly hurt. I wasn’t going to leave you just lying there in the alley,” Simon replied, trying to get his point across.   

“Noble of you, but I’m fine, you can go now. Go catch up to your _novio!”_  Raphael fired back with a hateful venom, then sprang up from the couch and turned his back.   

Simon was mortified, in this moment he knew that Raphael had seen them, he’d seen what they’d been doing in the alley.  There was no point trying to deny it, because he definitely knew the truth. “Nope, I’m going to stay right here, this is where I want to be and I’m not leaving,” Simon said matter-of-factly.   

Raphael didn’t turn around, he couldn’t understand Simon’s motives and he also couldn’t look at him anymore.  Simon felt compelled to stand up, he walked over to Raphael and gently laid one hand on his back. “I know you’re angry with me, and probably disappointed and disgusted. But I need you to know that I don’t blame you at all, I deserve your contempt. I did this, I fucked it all up."  Simon felt his voice hitch on the last few words, giving away his emotions.  

Raphael spun around, grabbed Simon’s hand and clamped down on it like a vice. “You don’t know what you’ve done! _Usted no sabe nada!”_  

Intensely, their eyes locked and Simon saw a look from Raphael he’d never seen before. This time it wasn’t his usual anger or contempt, it was vulnerability and tenderness.  Simon was confused, he felt sure he was imagining things.  Raphael barely tolerated him, it had taken weeks to even become semi-friends, and even that relationship balanced on a knife edge.  Raphael couldn’t have tender feelings towards him or towards anyone for that matter. He was the most closed off person Simon had ever known. This didn’t make any sense at all, and their unspoken conversation stretched into a prolonged silence.   

After a few moments Raphael began to slowly release his death grip on Simon’s hand, and dropped it taking several steps back. “I don’t have time for your games Simon, just leave me alone.”   

But Simon didn’t want to leave him alone, this new revelation was startling, yet intriguing.  “Talk to me, tell me what is going on with you Rafe?” Simon pleaded sincerely while taking steps forward to close the distance between them. Raphael didn’t verbally respond, his fear getting the best of him. So he turned as Simon approached and bolted out of the office in a blur, leaving Simon dumbfounded, just staring at the back of the closed door. “What the hell was that?” Simon muttered out loud to himself. 

A few more minutes passed, and Simon was still standing in the middle of the office alone, trying to process what had just happened.  He had gone from being depressed about Jace, to feeling renewed hope for their possible relationship, to being pissed Jace hurt Raphael, and now to this state of pure confusion.  Raphael had been one of the most important people in his life. Not only his clan leader, but his friend, confidant, and business partner.  Simon admired him, no worshiped him was a better term. Only in his wildest fantasies could any possible relationship ensue from that distant, lowly place.  He must have read the signs wrong, he wouldn’t let himself believe any other scenario was possible.  Then just when he was about to leave and go track down someone, not really sure which someone he would be tracking, there was a pounding at the office door.  

“Hey! Anybody in there!  We got a major problem out here!”   

Simon rushed to open the door and discovered two frantic mundane girls, sweaty and out of breath, apparently in some state of intense distress.  

“Dude, there’s a crazy guy out here on the dancefloor and he’s hammered drunk. He’s totally fucked up behind belief! He took all our drinks, hell he took  _everyone's drinks!_  You gotta come out here and help us!”  

Simon followed the girls out into the bar, and over towards the dancefloor. There was a large group of people standing in a circle around something he couldn’t see. He weaved his way into the crowd, bumping and shoving against other vamps, mundanes, seelies, and even a few werewolves, and slowly made his way towards the center of the circle.  As he finally pressed through the last row of bodies he looked down to find what everyone was staring at.  It was Jace, sitting cross-legged on the dance floor, arms curled around a bottle of Jim Beam, completely drunk of his face. "Shit," Simon said under his breath, and he rushed forward. 

“Alright, alright, the fun is over, break it up!” Simon insisted to the crowd of onlookers. “Everyone back to your drinks!” The people slowly cleared away and Simon squatted down next to Jace and quietly tried to talk to him. “Jace what’s going on? Are you OK?”  

“Siiiii, there you are,” Jace grinned madly, his hair plastered all over his face with sweat. 

“Yeah, I’m here, let’s get you up and off the floor,” Simon said as he lifted Jace up under the armpits and back to his feet.   

Jace wobbled and leaned into Simon’s chest for balance. “You were gone, and I was alone, so I came in for drinks because I didn’t have anywhere else to go,” Jace mumbled out, barely able to form clear words.  

“I can see that, why don’t you hand me the bottle and let’s go sit down.”  

Jace shoved the bottle into Simon’s chest and stumbled backwards almost falling over. Simon set the bottle down on the nearest table and helped Jace stand up straight again. Thankfully he was strong enough to support his weight easily. “Here we go, that's right, just follow me,” Simon instructed, and Jace tottered along allowing Simon to guide him like a child learning to walk. He led him over to a corner booth, away from the crowd.   

Arriving at the booth Jace plopped down like a drunk sack of potatoes and Simon slid in next to him. 

“You fucking hate me,” Jace whimpered, his head collapsing forward in despair.  

“No I don’t! Why would you say that!” Simon replied defensively, wrapping his arm around Jace’s shoulders. 

“Because I hurt  _him!_ Your favorite person,"Jace whined pathetically, sticking out his bottom lip to pout. 

“Don’t worry, he’s going to be fine. No harm done, it’s over now,” Simon informed him, rubbing his shoulder supportively. 

“No harm done, yeah right. You can say that, but I know what’s gonna happen. The same fuckin’ thing that always happens to me.  Cuz that’s the fuckin’ story of my life you know… _I'm nobody's favorite.”_  

Simon squeezed further into the booth, pushing Jace back into the corner against the wall and out of direct sight of customers.  It was dark, and he felt protected. “Listen, nothing is wrong OK. I’m right here, everything is fine, and you know what? _You_ are my favorite,” Simon spoke softly against Jace’s ear, nuzzling against his soft, feathery hair.  

“You don’t mean that,” Jace replied, sniffing back tears. 

Simon felt his heart lurch, seeing Jace this upset. It was killing him.  He moved in closer letting the warmth of Jace’s face touch his cheek, and his lips rested right at the base of his neck. Breathing deep he could smell his mouthwatering angel blood and hear his strong heart pumping blood loudly through his chest. The pulse of his jugular was thumping against Simon's mouth and all he wanted to do was sink his teeth deep into his flesh and drain every drop of sinful blood from his body.  Simon guessed this is what it must feel like to have a drug addiction. He couldn't think straight, he couldn't reason, he just wanted to feed and lose himself.  He raised his head slightly and took Jace’s earlobe into his mouth sucking it, unable to resist the temptation of having him so close.  The risk of being seen only elevated the excitement.   

Jace turned his face towards him, eyes burning with intensity. “People could see." 

“I don’t care, I’m not afraid,” Simon replied as he touched his lips to Jace’s mouth and sweetly kissed him.  Jace sharply exhaled his bourbon laced breath into Simon’s open mouth and returned his kiss with extra added passion, wanting to just let go. 

“I think it’s time for us to leave,” Jace moaned against Simon’s wet lips, knowing he couldn’t wait to be alone with him again. 

“Take me back with you to the Institute,” Simon suggested, feeling his control slipping from his grasp yet again. 

Jace nodded in agreement. “Yeah, and let's run." 

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus awoke to the gentle caress of fabric against his skin.  The gauze draperies around the bed were blowing in the island breeze and dancing across the backs of his bare legs.  He slowly opened his eyes and found there was something bright red just inches away from his face.  As his eyes began to focus he saw it was a beautiful flower, a Chaconia flower, and folded next to it a note written in the cramped tilted handwriting he’d know anywhere...   _I hope you’re hungry!_ ****  

Magnus rolled over onto his back and stretched his body awake.  Then he jumped down from the bed and quickly popped into the bathroom for a fast, hot shower. Once he was clean he followed the delicious aroma of bacon out of the bedroom, through the living room, and out onto the patio.  

The sun was shining bright overhead and reflecting off the ocean with a blinding intensity. It took a moment for Magnus’ eyes to adjust, but once they did they were immediately drawn to the outdoor kitchen area. Standing at the grill top, completely naked except for a bright canary yellow apron, his beautiful bare ass shining in the sun, was Alec.  His head turned back having heard Magnus approach, reveling a beaming, radiant smile. 

“Morning babe, sorry about the naked rule, but grease splatters you know. Gotta keep the boys safe!"  

Magnus was awe struck, his mouth agape, as he tried to keep his composure. The sight of Alec's gloriously perfect form, tall and lean, with messy black hair, and tanned skin glistening in the morning sunshine, was more than he could take.  He was angelic, he was exquisite, he was a god. “Alexander, pardon my French but you are the fucking sexiest thing I’ve ever laid eyes upon in 400 years.  Put down that spatula and come over here and kiss me."  

Alec grinned and rolled his eyes, then walked backwards toward Magnus, still holding the spatula and his sizzling skillet of bacon. “My hands are busy at the moment, its breakfast!”  

Magnus wrapped his arms tightly around Alec’s torso burying his face into his shoulder blades. “My hands are about to be busy as well, because your ass looks like a fine breakfast to me!"  

Alec laughed. “Hold that thought, cause I gotta eat first.  I ran six miles this morning, showered, then cooked all this. I’m starving!"   

Magnus pulled the apron strings lose from their knot, he couldn’t control himself. “We are taking this apron home with us as a souvenir, and you’re going to wear it for me every morning. With nothing else." 

Alec chuckled again. “I knew you’d love the yellow one, there’s a pink one in there too. I’ll save it for when I make dinner tonight." 

Magnus was overcome with wild passion. He had his hands inside the yellow apron rubbing Alec’s hips and thighs, feeling the warmth that had soaked into his skin.  Moving up to his torso his fingers gently glided over the magical binding rune that had been placed there just two days ago, sealing their souls together as one. He didn’t care about eating breakfast, he didn’t care about anything at this moment except Alexander and showing him how much he cared.   

“Stop Mags, go sit down over in that chair,” Alec said bossily, pointing to one of the luxurious chaise loungers. “We are going to eat first even if it kills you!" 

Magnus was slightly annoyed. “Oh fine, fine, I’m sitting down, party pooper."  

Magnus strolled over sexily, doing a graceful little spin before lowering himself onto the chair seductively. He laid back, stretched his legs out, and put one arm behind his head. “How’s this? Don’t I look primed and ready for your meat? Oops, I mean bacon.”  

Alec rolled his eyes yet again. “Ha ha, make jokes, but this bacon is damn good, and I made other stuff too." 

Alec busied himself making up a tray of food, and Magnus just watched him, hoping he’d hurry up. When he was finally done he removed the grease splattered apron and carried the tray over proudly. Then squeezed in next to Magnus on the lounge chair, bringing his legs up and stretching them out next to Magnus’.  

The tray had a large plate of bacon, still sizzling, another plate of fresh fruit; mangos, strawberries, and bananas already cut up and ready to eat, then a huge stack of pancakes with butter and syrup.  

“Ok, I’m impressed you did all this, and ran six miles, while I was lazily sleeping in. I’m ashamed yet proud all at the same time,” Magnus boasted, diving in for a juicy strawberry. 

Alec immediately set in on the bacon, chomping down on 3 pieces at once.  “Well we’ve been here for like 12 hours already with no food,” Alec mumbled with his mouth full.   

“That’s why I travel with my own personal chef slash love slave,” Magnus teased, eyeing the small bowl of syrup and getting ideas. 

“Please just try some, for me?” Alec pleaded waving a piece of bacon slowly in front of Magnus’ face. Magnus cocked one eyebrow and opened his mouth allowing Alec to feed it to him, and he was right, it was good.  

The two quickly finished off most of the food. Alec was chewing the last piece of bacon, staring out into the ocean admiring the view, which gave Magnus the perfect opportunity to carefully dip one finger into the remaining syrup without being seen. He then reached up slowly and touched the syrupy finger to Alec’s bottom lip. 

“I’m ready for dessert,” Magnus purred in a low sensual voice, and he swooped in to suck the syrup off, pulling Alec’s bottom lip into his mouth and gently raking it against his teeth.   

Alec smiled knowingly and grabbed Magnus’ hand to bring the syrup coated finger up to his own mouth to lick off the remaining sweetness.  

Magnus was transfixed watching Alec lick his finger, feeling the soft, wet pleasure of his tongue, thinking of where else he’d like to feel it. He crossed one leg over Alec’s body and leaned in to kiss him, relishing his sugary lips. They tasted so deliciously sweet and warm, he soon lost himself in the slow syrup flavored kisses.  

The excitement building, Magnus reached over to the tray and dipped his finger into the syrup again, this time bringing it to Alec’s chest and swirling it around one of his nipples.  He then bent down and attacked it hungrily, licking and sucking the sweetness off while making the center harden against his lips.  Alec let out a moan.   

“I want to pour this syrup all over your body, so I can lick every square inch of you clean,” Magnus groaned as his tongue continued to twirl and lick across Alec’s chest.  

As the syrup slowly dissolved away Alec looked at Magnus with a devilish smile then glanced down at the remaining syrup mischievously. "Why don’t you roll over, I’ve got an idea." 

Once they’d completely run out of syrup and places to put it, Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus and hugged their bodies close together. They stayed in this position a long time as their breath slowly returned to normal. Alec nuzzled his face into the back of Magnus’ neck, cradling him in his arms.  

There wasn’t another place in the world Magnus felt safer and more loved, than wrapped in these two strong, rune covered arms.  It had taken centuries to get here, yet in many ways he felt he’d never lived a single day without Alexander by his side. 

Blissful and satiated, they intertwined their bodies under the heat of the Caribbean sun, lost in another moment of splendid perfection.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for the comments and kudos! XOXOXO :)


	5. What Lies Beneath

Isabelle couldn’t sleep.  She was at the end of her rope dealing with the new recruits, and the fact that Jace and Alec were both MIA didn’t help one bit.  Her mind was racing as she stared up into the darkness trying to come up with some sort of plan.  Surely the Clave would send some support soon, at least a few who were more capable. She knew she could handle things, but still the stress of it all was really bringing her down.  There was no time for fun anymore, not even a spare minute to shop. Not to mention her love life was depressingly nonexistent after breaking up with Meliorn.  She checked her phone, 3:30 AM, another long, sleepless night. Her mouth was dry, and her nerves were on end, so she decided to stop fighting sleep and just get up and head to the kitchen.  

At that same moment, Jace was leading Simon down the hallway towards his bedroom as inconspicuously as he could.  Although they did catch the eye of a few new recruits, Jace wasn’t worried. They were all too intimidated by him to ever rat him out. Anxious and trying to be quiet, he and Simon both stopped just before they reached the door. 

“You go on in, I’ll be right behind you,” Jace whispered. 

“Uh, ok,” Simon replied, realizing a staggered entry would probably be a good idea just in case anyone was spying on them. 

Jace paused to take a 360 scan of the hall, just to check to see if anyone important might be lurking.  He knew it would be impossible to explain sneaking a vampire into his bedroom in the middle of the night for any other reason but the obvious.  Even in his drunken state he knew they had to be careful.  Ever since they had left the club Jace’s head had felt like it was full of helium. His legs were numb and tingling, and the night air hadn’t sobered him up a bit.  The spin around the hall had made him even more dizzy.  

Simon had almost reached the door when Jace’s fuzzy vision caught sight of someone standing right behind them. He sucked in his breath sharply causing Simon to spin around just as he heard a voice ring out. 

“You two again! I swear I cannot even take one more minute of this!” Isabelle sighed with annoyance.  She had come out of her room and caught them red handed. 

“Iz, I uhhh,” Jace tried to think of something to say. 

“Jace, no! Don’t bother making an excuse! Simon, I need to talk to you  _right now_!” Isabelle insisted.   

“Uhhh, yeah, Ok,” Simon sputtered, feeling embarrassed. 

“Jace, you look like shit. In the name of the Angel, just go to bed!” Isabelle demanded, pointing an accusatory finger at his chest. 

Jace rarely saw Izzy this mad and he wasn’t going to argue with her. He ducked into his room and left Simon alone in the hallway to bear the brunt of her wrath. 

“You, come with me!” Isabelle said, turning on her heel and walking back into her room. 

Simon followed hesitantly, he knew whatever she was about wasn’t going to be good. 

Isabelle closed the door and began to speak, but not in anger as Simon had anticipated, it was more like sadness, mixed with exhaustion. 

“Si, you know I love you, and honestly I would do anything for you.  I probably understand better than anyone the literal  _hell_  you’ve been through and I want nothing more than for you to be happy.  I swear I do.  But this thing, this infatuation with Jace, it was a mistake. And I feel like it’s my fault. I shouldn’t have encouraged this.” 

Simon opened his mouth to rebut her, but Isabelle held up her hand to stop him. “Just let me speak, Ok?  I know I said you should go for it, normally I’m game for anything when it comes to a passionate fling, but at the time I didn’t know the whole story.” 

Simon was confused. “What whole story?” 

Isabelle exhaled deeply and placed one hand under Simon’s elbow looking him intently in the eyes. “Si, if you only take one piece of advice from me for the rest of your life please just listen.  You need to leave here right now and forget about Jace.  You know the truth as well as I do that he’s a mess right now trying to come to terms with Alec leaving.  This has rocked him to his core and he isn’t in his right mind.  Anything you have going with him, no matter how exciting it might seem, is only going to end badly. I know this for a fact.  So please just go now, go back to the Hotel Dumort, and most importantly of all, you need to go find Raphael.” 

Simon dropped his gaze to the floor feeling the weight of her words.  How could she possibly know so much?  Was this what people meant when they said a woman’s intuition?  She must have some kind of sixth sense, that was the only explanation.  He knew he couldn’t possibly ignore her advice when she’d been one of the only people in his life to truly accept him as a Downworlder and support him through everything.  Plus he knew she was right. He had to find the courage to leave and get as far away from Jace and his addictive blood as possible. 

Smiling sweetly, Izzy reached out and put one hand under Simon’s chin to lift his eyes back to hers.  He saw the corner of her mouth curl into the slightest grin, and her eyes soften. “Go find Raphael, I promise, it’s the right thing.”  

 

* * *

 

 

“I have a special trip planned for us today,” Magnus boasted as he helped Alec clean up from breakfast. 

“Oh really, where to? And should I be worried?” Alec replied sarcastically, knowing Magnus’ surprises could sometimes be moments for his own personal embarrassment. 

“Of course not darling, I promise you’ll love it! But sadly we’ll have to get dressed, so there’s going to be a temporary exception to the naked rule,” Magnus said with a sexy little wink.  “Now hurry up, get ready, and bring your swim stuff too. And please not those old raggedy blue trunks, grab the fuchsia board shorts I got for you. They are  _so_  your color!” 

Magnus zipped into the house already in high gear, excited to get going. Alec exhaled deeply but didn’t protest, he knew better than to challenge Magnus when he had a plan. 

Once they were ready to go they two men walked hand in hand out to the beach. Alec was still unsure of where they were going exactly, but he was excited for the chance to see more of the island.  Even if he was in bright pink shorts.  

Magnus stopped halfway to the water and with a few quick flourishes of his hands, he made a bright, spinning portal.  

“We aren’t going to walk?” Alec grumbled, having been excited to explore on foot. 

“Walk? In this heat?” Magnus rolled his eyes. “Sweetheart no, plus it’s too far to walk, we’re going to the southwestern coast of the island, which is several miles away. Don’t worry, it’s going to be wonderful, just trust me.” 

Alec shrugged and let Magnus take his arm and lead him through the vortex of wind and light. Once on the other side he stopped abruptly to take in the magnificent view. “Wow, this is amazing!” 

“Isn’t it though,” Magnus said proudly. “A place of truly magical beauty.” 

“Where are all the people?” Alec questioned, scanning up and down the beach. 

“I wanted to make sure we had the entire place to ourselves, so I threw an exorbitant amount of money at the owners to convince them to close the beach for today. Money always talks my dear,” Magnus said with a cunning gleam in his eye. 

The white sand beach was spread out before them like an artist’s palette as they walked towards the edge of the crystal blue water.  There was a long, narrow pier with a thatched roof at the end and Alec was sure he’d seen this place before in a million different stock photos of paradise.  It was surreally beautiful.  Near a cluster of palm trees someone had setup a cabana with a huge double-wide lounge chair, plenty of towels, and a cooler of drinks. It was their own private oasis. 

“This is incredible,” Alec sighed as he stood gazing out into the water. “Why is the water such a different shade of blue here than where our house is?” 

“This is a very special location because it has a shallow coral pool with a white bottom. It makes the water appear almost like a swimming pool,” Magnus informed him. “Normally in the summer it’s completely overrun with tourists and boat tours, but we won’t have to worry with them today.” 

Alec smiled his signature beaming, angelic grin and swept Magnus into a hug so big it lifted him to his tip toes. “I love it, and I love you! Thank you _so much_ for bringing me.” Alec squeezed him tightly swaying side to side, then plopped Magnus back down in the sand. “Let’s go check out this rad pool!” he gushed joyfully, pulling off his t-shirt, and sprinting towards the water. 

Magnus had completely selfish reasons for wanting to bring Alec to this place. First, he was addicted to Alec’s child-like sense of wonderment every time he encountered something new. He got such a high from watching him react, he imagined this was what it must feel like to be a parent. Being able to see someone experience something for the first time, especially someone you love with all your heart, it was such a rush.  Second, and most importantly, he had big plans for today, life changing ones, if Alec was willing. He felt nervous anticipation coursing through his veins as he pulled off his shirt to join Alec in the water. 

Alec was bounding towards the ocean like an excited puppy, occasionally glancing back behind him to make sure Magnus was following.  Once they both reached the water’s edge Alec grabbed Magnus’ hand and together they splashed into the warm shallow water. 

“Wow, this water is so warm and so clear,” Alec exclaimed, splashing out further from the shore until the water level was up to his waist.  When he looked down he could see his feet walking across the coral bottom and a beautiful variety of tropical reef fish dodging around his ankles. “Oh, look at all the fish!” Alec shouted as he pointed and reached under the water trying to touch one. 

Magnus couldn’t help but laugh as he watched Alec with the fish, following them around in circles and zig zags grinning and talking to them like a tall, muscular version of Dr. Doolittle.  His adorkable excitement was contagious, and Magnus felt his heart swell with love.

Once they were far enough out, Alec pulled Magnus into his arms and they entwined their bodies, sinking deep into the warm Caribbean water.  Alec was still smiling sappily after his fun fish encounter, and Magnus was loving every minute of it.  He felt himself lost in Alec’s gleaming green-gold eyes, the way they warmed like sunset across a field of freshly mowed grass.  He couldn’t imagine anything better than holding him in his arms, in this place, while the whole world vanished in the brightness that surrounded them. It felt like they were the only two people left on Earth. 

“Alexander my darling, I love your sweet smile. There’s no doubt in my mind it could light up this whole world. It truly rivals the sun and defies even the darkest night.” 

Alec blushed and pressed their bodies even closer together. He never knew what to say when Magnus professed these beautiful poetic thoughts and emotions.  He wanted desperately to reply something just as meaningful about him, he had so many perfect features to compliment, but the words never seemed to form when he needed them. Nothing coherent anyway.  But Alec was determined to say something now, so he decided to speak from the heart and just go for it.  He pulled Magnus back, looked him straight in the eyes, and let the words spill out. “I love your body!” Alec blurted, immediately closing his mouth with a snap, realizing he’d done a terrible job saying what he’d meant to say. 

Magnus did a double take, raising both eyebrows. “Is that so?” 

“I do, I really do. Your skin is so soft, softer than silk, and I can’t stop touching you whenever we’re together,” Alec said reaching up and stroking Magnus’ face. “And your lips, God I could kiss your lips forever,” he added, taking his thumb and running it along Magnus’ bottom lip gently.  “And your hair, and your eyes, ugh, I know I probably sound ridiculous right now, but I can’t hold it in anymore. You are beautiful, and perfect, and I’m just the luckiest guy in the world.” 

Magnus was overwhelmed by this sudden and most sincere outburst. He couldn’t help but smile even with the tears welling up in the corners of his eyes.  He knew how difficult it must have been for Alec to lower his guard and let his words pour out. He wasn’t one to usually speak his feelings, he was better at showing them physically, but what he said was so honest and true,  _so very Alec_ , that Magnus felt his heart melt. 

“You never cease to amaze me Alexander. There is no doubt that  _I_  am indeed the lucky one, and I honestly don’t know what I did to ever deserve you.” 

Alec brought his hands up from the water and cupped them to the sides of Magnus’ face. He looked intently into his eyes and whispered softly. “You are  _my everything.”_ Then he pulled Magnus in tight to his chest and buried his face in his neck, breathing him in. “I never want to stop telling you how much I love you and how wonderful you are, every day, for the rest of my life,” Alec admitted, feeling himself getting choked up with his overwhelming emotions.  The love he felt was filling his chest as he fought back tears of immeasurable happiness, he begged himself not to go to that dark place in his mind. That place where he knew Magnus couldn’t say the same thing in return, because his immortal life would continue long after Alec was gone.  Alec couldn’t let himself fall into that deep pit of despair.  He had to continue being thankful for the time they did have, even though he knew he would never be able to fully face the truth of their star-crossed love.  

“I love you too my darling, more than anything, more than my own life,” Magnus said lovingly. “That is the very reason I’ve brought you here, to this special place." 

“This place is special?” Alec questioned, not understanding what Magnus had meant. 

“Oh yes, it’s very special, and I’ll tell you why.” Magnus reached down and took Alec’s hands into his own, lacing their fingers together tightly. “Since the first moment I saw you Alexander, that crazy night in the club when Valentine’s men were trying to kill me, I knew you were the one.  You were standing there with your bow and quiver, like cupid himself come down from the heavens to shoot an arrow straight through my cynical heart. I knew I had found the one true thing I needed in my life.  And I wanted you, so  _desperately_.  Then when you spoke to me, your voice was like a choir of angels singing, and your eyes were like gleaming reflections into a blissful infinity.  I had never seen such beauty in another person, such pure goodness and love. I would have laid my life at your feet that very instant. Done anything for you, been anything you wanted me to be, because you made me believe in true love and destiny.”   

Magnus paused for a moment to collect himself, his emotions tumbling out of control, then he took a deep breath and continued.  

“When you kissed me that first time, my soul was lifted out of an endless darkness, and my heart was from that moment on eternally yours. I knew there would never be a goodbye for us. I knew there would never be a day that I could live without you by my side.  So I began devoting every spare minute of my time to finding a way for us to be together, together  _forever_  my darling,” Magnus smiled. 

Alec was afraid to move, or even blink.  He held his breath with the anticipation of hearing something he’d never allowed himself to even wish for. 

“I have poured over countless spell books and studied myths from across the world. Anything and everything I could find about immortality, until one day I finally had a lead.  A lead that in fact turned out to be a solution. A solution found right here in this very water.” 

Alec looked around, not sure what to look for, his heart racing. 

“This pool we are standing in holds with it a great legend. Passed down generation to generation for centuries. It is said that if a couple truly in love, who are bound to each other by the will of the angels, were to kiss underneath the water’s surface, it would make their love immortal.” 

Alec was frozen in place, letting the words Magnus spoke sink into his brain. _Could this be true?_ He thoughts to himself. It seemed impossible. “Magnus how do you know it will work?” Alec asked, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“Legends such as these are often derived from real magic mundanes can’t explain. So they’ll invent stories with bits of the truth mixed in. Of course I was skeptical at first, so I sent a fire message to Catarina and she helped me track down the source of the legend.  She was then able to give me the spell to reignite the magic that lives within these waters. I know it sounds crazy, but I trust her, and I know this will work my darling. That is, of course, only if you want it to.” 

“ _Want it to_?” Alec was taken aback. “There is nothing I’ve _ever_ wanted more in my life than to be with you forever.”  Alec felt his insides begin to tremble. Voicing his true heart’s desire released a floodgate that had been holding back all his fears about growing old and losing Magnus one day. He could never wrap his head around ageing and dying and leaving this world, it was future is heart wouldn’t let him believe. And as much as he knew it was inevitable, something in the back of his mind had always told him there’d be a way to defy their fate. Overcome by this impossible dream coming true, tears began streaming down Alec’s sun-drenched face. 

 “Baby don’t cry,” Magnus softly murmured as he wiped away Alec’s tears. “I just had to be sure. I had to let this be your choice. Immortality isn’t easy, it’s a burden to bare, and most of the time it feels more like a curse than a gift. Your family, your friends, so many people you love, they’ll die Alexander. And you’ll have to watch it happen. Over and over, and over again. I know firsthand how devastating that can be. So I wanted this to be your decision completely, and not just my selfishness of wanting you with me.” 

Alec managed to regain control of his sobs, and he blinked back his remaining tears to face Magnus bravely. “I know it will be difficult, but we’ll have each other. And together we can make it through this. The pain and loss I’ll have to endure is worth it just knowing you won’t have to face centuries alone after I’m gone. Plus I can be selfish too you know, I don’t want to get old, and have my body fall apart while you’re still young and beautiful. I want us to be the same together, like this, always. So I know I’m ready now, and I know I’m making the right decision. I’m ready to start our forever." 

Magnus squeezed Alec’s hands tight, feeling proud of how brave he was, but also sad to bring this immortal curse into his life. The truth was that neither of them had the strength to except a life without the other, and maybe they were both a bit selfish when it came to their love. But no other option seemed acceptable to them, they’d made up their minds and they’d just have face the consequences of their decision as a team. Magnus closed his eyes and began to recite the chthonian incantation Catarina had given him, taking care to recite the words exactly as she had written them. 

As Magnus spoke, the water around them started to bubble and swirl and a strange wind rustled their hair.  Alec thought he could see something silver spinning just under the surface of the water.  He felt an iciness lick against his skin. It reminded him of the binding spell Magnus had placed between them, but this time it felt stronger and was traveling all over his entire body.  The swirling water looked like someone had pulled a plug at the bottom of the ocean floor and they were about to be swept down some magical drain.  Alec held tight to Magnus’ hands, hoping and praying this would work. 

When Magnus finished speaking the incantation he opened his eyes. Alec saw his yellowish cat-eyes shining back at him, their vertical pupils dilated. He was so beautiful like this, when he was truly himself, and Alec felt his body relax, knowing he could trust Magnus implicitly. 

“Alexander, it is time to take your last mortal breath, and come with me under the water’s surface.” 

Alec nodded, took in a large gulp of air, and Magnus swiftly pulled him under.  

Once they were below, Alec opened his eyes and saw Magnus just inches in front of him. Simultaneously they leaned towards each other and touched their lips together for the kiss that would seal Alec’s immortal fate. The swirling silvery water ignited their kiss with its icy magic and Alec suddenly felt his body drop like he was trapped in a plunging elevator. His heart fluttered as Magnus held on tight to his hands.  Alec couldn’t breathe or scream, he was completely helpless as the water rushed over him and through him with unrelenting force.  If it wouldn’t have been for Magnus’ strength he knew he would have been washed away into oblivion.  

The ritual continued for what felt like an eternity before the water finally subsided. By then Alec was semiconscious and desperately in need of air. He felt a sharp tug on his arms and his body slowly began to rise up out of the ocean.  When his face finally broke the surface of the water he sucked the air gratefully into his lungs, coughing and gasping to regain his breath.  Magnus’ blue fingers glowed just an inch from his mouth as he quickly removed the remaining seawater from Alec’s lungs. 

“My darling, it’s alright. Breathe for me baby, just breathe,” Magnus said as he stroked Alec’s back trying to calm him from his panicked, waterlogged state. "You’re OK, I’ve got you, I’m right here." 

Magnus quietly held Alec for a long time as his breathing slowly returned to normal. Their bodies floated in the calm, still water as the sun warmed them. 

“Did it work?” Alec finally spoke, regaining full consciousness, anxious to hear if the spell had worked but afraid of what the answer might be. 

“Open your eyes and see for yourself,” Magnus responded sweetly, pulling away from Alec’s embrace to give him room. 

Terrified, Alec took a deep breath then looked down at himself for the first time. Immediately there was no shred of doubt the spell had worked… 

...all of his runes were gone. 

 

* * *

 

 

Simon returned to the Hotel Dumort just before dawn.  He’d only been gone a few hours but so much had happened it felt ten times that long.  His mind had been flipping through the events of the night trying to make sense of them all as he’d walked slowly through the city streets alone.   _Yeah, good luck with that_ , he thought to himself, feeling just as confused now as he did when he’d started.  But thankfully the last of his angel blood high was finally wearing off and he was beginning to think more clearly.  As the fog slowly lifted he suddenly felt very grateful for Izzy’s interference back at the Institute, as well as an increasing desperation to locate Raphael as soon as possible.  

Simon roamed the halls checking all the usual spots, but there was no sign of Raphael anywhere.  The hotel was quiet, since the sun was beginning to rise, and just as he was about to give up his keen sense of hearing picked up the sound of music being played.  It was coming from the old abandoned nightclub on the main level, just off the lobby. It had once been home to a glittering parade of New York celebrities and socialites.  Its grand stage, shaped like a clam shell with oversized dancefloor beneath, was laid out in a half circle.  It was bordered by what had once been plush red velvet booths with crisp white linen tablecloths.  Now it looked more like a post-apocalyptic nightmare of broken chairs, shards of glass, and spray-painted graffiti on the walls.  As Simon entered soundlessly he found the music was coming from a grand piano center stage, which was lit only by one dim ghost light.  Simon saw the hunched figure of a man at the piano’s bench, and even in the darkness he could tell it was Raphael.  

Simon fell against the back wall of the club hidden in the shadows and watched Raphael’s fingers dance across the keys. His eyes were closed, and he seemed lost in the melody.  Simon had never seen Raphael play the piano, or even seen him in this part of the hotel before.  The music was hauntingly beautiful, the phrasing had so much raw emotion. Simon was instantly captivated.  

The tune was one Simon recognized, his father had always loved jazz and big band music from the 1950’s, and he’d been raised with all the old standards. He had vivid childhood memories of his mom and dad dancing in the living room at night after dinner. Simon would grab his little sister and imitate their movements twirling her around in circles until she was so dizzy she’d fall down.  Those were some of the best moments of his life and Simon always knew his love for music had stemmed from those special family nights. He considered it the greatest gift his father had ever given him.   

The music swelled as the intro faded into the verse and Simon slowly made his way through the club, winding around the overturned tables and carefully stepping over the scattered debris.  Raphael continued to play, keeping his gaze focused on the piano keys. Simon walked across the empty dancefloor and up a small set of rickety stairs that led up to the stage. Raphael didn’t flinch or miss a single note as Simon approached cautiously. He crossed to center stage and sat down on the edge of the piano bench next to Raphael, listening to the haunting music.  

As the song came to an end Raphael held the sustain pedal down allowing the final chord to ring through the empty club. The two sat side by side not saying a word for what felt like several minutes.  Then Simon was the first to break their awkward silence. 

“I know there’s nothing I can say right now that will change anything.” 

Raphael listened, but his eyes stayed focused on the keyboard. 

“And I know you aren’t one to really talk about how you feel.” 

Raphael’s shoulders tightened, this conversation crossing into a realm he hated above all else, his feelings. 

“But the good thing is I talk all the time. In fact, I talk so much I can talk enough for both of us. Maybe that’s why we balance each other out so perfectly, right? My nonstop talking mixed with you not talking. See even as I say it out loud it just makes perfect sense.”  

Simon thought he saw the tiniest hint of a smile form at the corner of Raphael’s mouth, but he was still staring down at the keys.  Simon wasn’t totally sure how to take the silent treatment, but he decided to push his luck and very slowly raise his right hand to gently place it over top of Raphael’s left.  Feeling a bit like he was putting it inside the cage of a hungry lion, he waited for his reaction. 

Raphael’s skin wasn’t cold as Simon expected it to be, it felt exactly the same temperature as his own, and he could have sworn he actually felt a warmth begin to grow where their skin met. He didn’t dare move a millimeter in case he was overstepping.  

“I heard you come in you know,” Raphael finally spoke. "You didn’t surprise me, in fact I could feel you coming before you even reached the door.”  

They had experienced this before. Raphael always had a sixth sense about where Simon was, what he was doing, or if he was in trouble. Simon was so glad to hear Raphael finally speak, he lowered his head and tried to catch his eye. “You play beautifully, how come I never knew?”  

Raphael lifted his eyes and met Simon’s, a wicked yet endearing smile across his face. “Probably because I was afraid you’d recruit me for your pathetic excuse for a band." 

Simon laughed so loud it echoed through the club, bouncing off the walls and filling the whole room. “Ha! That’s probably a wise decision, your talent would be wasted for sure. Also, great song by the way." 

“I’m surprised you know the song,” Raphael mused. 

“Oh I know tons of oldies! Uhhh, well, I don’t mean  _old_  of course, I mean classics. Well not classics in the sense that they are old, you know what I’m trying to say. Songs from  _back then_ … well not that long ago. The more _recent_ back then. Ok I’m just going to stop now because I’m only digging myself deeper.”  

Raphael smiled a bit wider then immediately returned to his normal stoic expression.  His inner struggle winning out over his impulse to feel momentarily happy.  Simon had never really sat this close to him before, so he took the opportunity to look directly into Raphael’s eyes and see their dark, smoldering brilliance. Normally he would have a fierce gaze, the look of a fighter, or of someone you didn’t want to cross. That was what made him such a great leader, because nobody dared defy his orders.  Even though in many ways he had the face of an angel, and skin so smooth, it was the color of honey.  He was really quite beautiful.  Beautiful yet terrifying, and in this moment Simon felt a closeness and a connection he’d never felt with Raphael before.  It wasn’t the all-consuming thirst and desire he’d experienced with Jace, this was something very different.  

“That song was the last thing I heard my mother sing before I was turned.  She used to always play the old Crosley radio in the kitchen when she cooked dinner.  She had a beautiful voice.  My brothers and sisters never had the connection she and I had. She would have done anything to protect me, well she tried anyway.”  

Simon had never heard Raphael speak of his mother or his human life before.  He felt like this was a very special gift. A sign of trust and openness that went beyond their normal friendship.  

“Thank you for telling me that, she sounds like an amazing woman.  My mom is great too, so we have that in common,” Simon replied very kindly as he cautiously stroked the top of Raphael’s hand.  

Raphael pulled his hand away and ran it through his smooth black hair. “Simon, you have to know something about me." 

“I want to know everything about you,” Simon softly replied, he could see the pained look in Raphael’s eyes and it was upsetting.

“The truth is, I could never give you the things that you really want, or need in your life.  I’m not  _good_ …  _no soy capaz de estar.”_  

Simon didn’t know Spanish, but he could feel Raphael was trying to be honest and open. 

“I’m not like  _him_ … and I never will be," Raphael admitted solemnly. 

Simon knew the " _him"_  had to mean Jace. And the " _things"_  he wanted probably had something to do with what had happened in the alley last night.  Simon was embarrassed as a slow realization crept in, but he didn’t want to rush to judgement. This conversation felt too important. “Rafe I don’t want you to be like anyone. I just want you to be _you,"_ Simon said sweetly.  “You’re the only person I can truly count on in my life who accepts and understand me for what I am.” Simon admitted inched a bit closer placing his hand on Raphael’s knee.  “You’re my home, my family, and my safe place to turn. Maybe you’re even someone who could love me?” Simon asked, really pushing the boundaries now, but of course he’d never been one to hold back his words.  

Raphael didn’t break eye contact this time, his gaze was steady and unwavering as he replied to Simon matter-of-factly. “Maybe I am." 

Hearing those three words made Simon’s heart soar.  His fear of opening up was momentarily set aside and replaced by a sense of joy and hopefulness. Overcome by this excitement he leaned in and placed a gentle, reverent kiss on Raphael’s lips.  A kiss that, Simon had absolutely no way of knowing, was Raphael's first.  

  

* * *

 

  

“What the hell are you looking at?” Jace snarled, terrifying a group of new recruits who had innocently walked into the kitchen.  He didn’t want anyone to witness his vengeful binge eating of a large mixing bowl full of Captain Crunch.  

Isabelle heard the ruckus and went to see what had happened. “Jace!” She snapped, as she came into the kitchen. “I should have known! Is it really necessary to torture my new recruits, and what the hell are you eating?” 

Jace mumbled something under his breath that sounded a lot like “ _fuck the new recruits”_  then continued shoveling heaping spoonful’s of cereal into his mouth. 

“Somebody left this box of Mundie cereal in the cupboard and I have to say it might just be their greatest invention,” Jace replied sarcastically. 

Isabelle rolled her eyes. “Are you just now getting up?  It’s almost noon!  I could really use your help today; the Clave still hasn’t sent any backup to cover for Alec.” 

Hearing Izzy say Alec’s name made Jace’s insides tighten into a sickening knot.  He suddenly felt like all the cereal he had eaten was going to come back up, so he threw the bowl into the sink, sloshing milk all over the counter, and headed for the door. 

Isabelle cut him off. “Oh no, you aren’t walking away from me. Have you completely forgotten we have a job to do here?  Or do you just not care anymore?” 

Jace folded his arms with a look of agitation on his face. “I don’t know Iz, why don’t you just put me down as taking a  _leave of absence_  for the rest of the summer!  Isn’t that a perfectly acceptable reason in your book to abandon all sense of duty?” 

Jace tried to walk around Isabelle to exit, but she grabbed his shoulder to stop him. “Does it make you feel better to take this out on me? Because if that’s what it takes for you to get this out of your system and get back to work, then fine. I can be your whipping post. But what I really need is for you to stop wallowing in your selfishness and help me run this institute! Otherwise we are all going to be out on our asses!” 

Jace’s shoulders slumped as he looked down at his feet, he knew she was right, Isabelle was always right. But even his love for his sister and for the Institute, couldn’t pull him out of his depression.  He wanted to push past her and run away, run all day and all night until he reached the other side of the world. But he couldn’t do it, not to her.  So he exhaled deeply, and gathered all the strength he could muster. “Can I have one more day?” Jace begged. “Just one more day to please have time to myself?  If you can do that for me I swear to you I’ll be here tomorrow 100%. I’m giving you my word I will. All I’m asking you for is just one day." 

Isabelle could see the pain in Jace’s eyes and her heart broke for him all over again.  In many ways she felt responsible because she had let Alec leave without a single hesitation.  She wanted him to go be happy. She knew he deserved a break, but at the same time she had forgotten how hard it would be on Jace. 

“Yes, of course. Just go and do what you need to do. Tomorrow we’ll start fresh and I promise I’ll stop complaining and interfering with your life. I only do it because I love you, you know?” Isabelle said as she hugged Jace and let him leave the kitchen.  

When Jace reached his bedroom and closed the door he found himself alone and sober for the first time in days.  He had no excuses or distractions, just an empty room with no escape from his thoughts.  He needed to come clean with himself and work through his issues if he had any hope of returning to work tomorrow.  He stopped and thought about the whole situation analytically.  What was the core of this problem? That was easy to answer, Alec had left.  And why was he so upset that Alec had left?  Another easy answer, because he was jealous.  Jealous that Alec would choose to leave his side and leave the Institute, just to vacation with Magnus.  Also jealous that Alec had found someone he loved more than him. It made Jace felt unimportant, discarded, forgotten, and worst of all he felt replaced.  

Suddenly, and without warning, Jace was hit by a wave of crushing pain. His legs were knocked out from under him and he fell to his knees by the edge of his bed. Some type of invisible force was viciously trying to pull him right through the floor, and he grabbed fistfuls of bedding and blankets frantically trying to hold on. But the weight was too immense and the pull too strong. He was taken to the floor, flat on his stomach, totally incapacitated.  He felt like his flesh was being ripped off his bones. He screamed out for help, but choked on the words.  He tried to reach his stele, but his arms were pinned.  Everything in the room was swirling across his vision, round and round, spinning uncontrollably until it became too much bare. His head violently jerked back hard and crashed down against the floor with a loud thwack!  Pain shot through him like a lightning bolt and then everything went dark.  

  

* * *

 

  

Alec stared down at his blank arms and chest, a sight he hadn’t seen since he was a small child and felt complete and utter shock. “I… I can’t believe it… it actually worked?” 

Magnus smiled up at him, keeping his voice calm and steady. “Yes my darling, you have returned from the water like a phoenix from its ashes, born again to a new life!" 

Alec slowly rotated his arms around, checking all sides. Then examined his torso and hips, still unable to process what he was seeing.  His skin was unmarked, not a single rune remaining. Not even a scar or blemish was to be found.  His body felt like it had been sanded down by the magical water, and left raw and pulsating. “You did it! I can’t believe it!” Alec exclaimed as he lunged at Magnus and threw his arms around him squeezing him with all his might.  

“ _We_  did it,” Magnus responded, squeezing him back just as hard. They stood in this firm embrace holding onto each other for dear life. 

“Tell me this is real, tell me I’m not dreaming,” Alec whispered against Magnus’ ear. 

“Alexander this is real, and I will prove it to you by loving you with all my heart until the end of time,” Magnus responded breathlessly kissing his shoulder. 

“Forever,” Alec whispered as he pulled back just far enough to find Magnus’ lips, then kissed him urgently with passion so intense Magnus nearly lost his breath. 

When Alec’s next lucid thought had a chance to take shape clearly in his mind, he abruptly jumped backward with an immediate sense of dread. “Jace!” He cried out, reaching down to touch the spot where his parabatai rune had been. 

Magnus raised both hands like he was trying to calm a frightened horse. “Alexander don’t worry, I think this is temporary, honestly I do. You still have angel blood, you are still a Shadowhunter.  I know this to be true because I can feel the angel blood flowing within you.  It’s stronger than ever.  But the immortality has given you a sort of clean slate with this new life. A bit of an unforeseen circumstance I admit, but one I’m sure we can remedy”. 

“Unforeseen circumstance?” Alec tried to remain calm but all he could imagine was Jace hit without warning, their bond broken, and no clue what had happened or if Alec was even alive. 

“Magnus we have to get in contact with Jace right now, before he does something crazy.  You don’t know how I left him, the state he was in, this is bad, really, really bad. We have to go, now!” Alec was already walking towards the shore as Magnus hurried to catch up. “What should we do? Should we portal home? Or try to call him? Maybe a fire message?” Alec was rambling. 

“As much as I hate to admit it I think the phone is best,” Magnus said as he used his magic to dry them off then summoned Alec’s phone from his beach bag. 

Alec tried Jace’s number first but got no answer, which only doubled his anxiety.  Next he tried Isabelle who finally answered on the seventh ring. 

“Alec, I’m so surprised to hear from you, how’s the trip?” 

“Izzy where is Jace? Is he with you?” Alec was frantic. 

“Last I saw he was headed to his room, why? What’s wrong?” 

“Iz listen, I don’t have time to explain the details, but something has happened and our parabatai bond has been broken.” 

“What? By the angel Alec, how?” 

“Listen we don’t have time, Jace needs you right now, please hurry!” 

Isabelle took off running towards Jace’s bedroom, the phone still clutched tight in her hand.  Alec hung on the line listening intently, hoping to hear the sound of Jace’s voice to put his mind at ease.  He could hear Isabelle knock on the door then she immediately entered the room.  Alec then heard her breath hitch. 

“Oh God Jace, Jace are you OK,” Isabelle cried out, dropping her phone on the ground. 

Alec could still hear her voice calling Jace’s name as if trying to rouse him. Then he heard a coughing sound, it was Jace coughing, and Alec was so relieved.  

“Alec?” Jace managed to moan between coughs. 

“Yes, he’s here on my phone now, hold on,” Isabelle said, reaching to grab her phone from the spot where it had landed on the floor. 

“Alec, I think he’s OK,” Isabelle said. 

“Iz please put him on the phone for me,” Alec pleaded. 

Isabelle lifted the phone up to Jace’s ear. “Alec’s on the phone for you." 

“Alec? Are you Ok?” Jace strained through his crackling voice. 

“Yeah, I’m Ok, are you Ok?” 

“Yeah, I think so, what the hell happened?” 

Alec knew he couldn’t tell Jace over the phone what had really happened, so he tried his best to cover it up, at least for now. “Jace I promise I’ll tell you everything, and please don’t worry because I’m fine, I swear.” Alec was trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince Jace, because he honestly didn’t know if anything could be done to fix their broken bond. 

Jace was still groggy and trying to make sense of what Alec was saying when he realized he could no longer feel their connection. Panicked, he reached down and raised his shirt up to find his parabatai rune was missing. “Alec, what have you done?” Jace cried as the terrible realization washed over him. 

“Jace, trust me, it’s going to be alright, we can fix this I promise. I’m coming home, and we’ll fix it."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I appreciate your comments and kudos so much! :)


	6. Trouble in Paradise

"Alexander, darling is everything okay in there?” Magnus asked worriedly through the closed bathroom door.  Alec had been locked in the hall bath ever since they’d returned from the beach.  

“Yeah, I’m fine, I’ll be right out,” Alec replied hastily in a very strained and unconvincing tone. He’d been standing at the sink with his stele grasped tightly in his hand for half an hour.  Trying to work up the nerve to draw his first rune, any rune, but he couldn’t seem to bring himself to do it.  Normally this would be as common as brushing his teeth, but something about the tip of his stele poised over the top of his smooth, flawless skin absolutely terrified him.  Magnus had explained over and over on their way back from the beach that Alec still had angelic blood running through his veins, he could sense it within him.  But without his runes Alec wasn’t convinced.   

Magnus debated blowing the bathroom door off its hinges. Or simply vanishing it away completely, which would also do the trick. Anything to move things along. The endless waiting was excruciating, and he was desperate to see Alec to make sure he was alright. He also wanted to look into his eyes to search for any signs of regret. But he knew Alec needed to have a moment alone to process, so he held back his forced intrusion. At least for another five minutes.   

Alec stood motionless, his heart beating out of his chest, as he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror.  He felt humiliated by the sight of his own fear, not accustomed to such crippling signs of weakness. Not only did he no longer look like a Shadowhunter but worse than that, he felt like a coward. Apparently his bravery was nowhere to be found in this tiny stifling hot bathroom. The only thing he could think of, as the beads of sweat ran down his face, stinging his eyes, was the horror stories he’d heard as a child. Everyone knew these nightmarish tales of those who were found to be unworthy of bearing marks. How they were driven insane by their first rune, or even worse than that, how they died.  His own father had barely survived his first rune, and who’s to say Alec’s angelic blood hadn’t been diluted down to some ridiculously low level.  The powerful magic that had wiped his body clean could just as easily decide to take away his new immortality, if runes somehow interfered with the magic. And the idea of losing this precious gift mere minutes after what they’d just been through, was simply unthinkable.   

Alec paced in a tiny circle, nervously rubbing the back of his head, trying to think of what to do.  Maybe he was asking for too much, to be immortal  _and_  a Shadowhunter. Maybe he should just leave well enough alone and forget the runes.  He could just as easily be happy living an eternity in the arms of the man he loves.  That’s all he’d ever wanted anyway.  But then he thought of Isabelle, and Jace, and everyone else back at the Institute. He knew they needed him, and no matter how much he loved Magnus he knew he was born to be a Shadowhunter.  His family and his job meant everything to him.  

“Enough stalling,” Alec grumbled angrily to himself.  "Stop delaying the inevitable, suck it up and do it already!”  But before he could begin an idea popped into his head.  He didn’t have to go through this alone, he had Magnus.  He didn’t need to hide from him at a time like this, especially since he was the only person on Earth who could give him the strength he needed.  So Alec slipped his stele in the waistband of his shorts, reached for the bathroom door, flicked the lock and pulled it open.  He immediately found Magnus standing in the hall looking sad and distraught.  

“Sorry, I was freaking out,” Alec admitted sheepishly. 

Magnus smiled sweetly back at him. “It’s all right, I understand, this is a lot to take in.  And I’m here for emotional support, or to pour a cocktail, or three, or whatever you need."  

Alec chuckled lightly. “Yeah, I might take you up on that, but first I really need your help with something else.  Would you sit with me for a minute while I draw a rune?”  

Magnus reached his arms out towards Alec sympathetically. “Come here sweetheart, and out of that stuffy old bathroom. Of course I will help you.”  

Alec grabbed Magnus’ hands and allowed himself to be pulled down the hall, and back out to the living room.  Once they reached the couch Magnus sat first, then guided Alec down next to him, folding him into the crook of his arm.  Then he threw one leg over Alec’s leg so their bodies were intertwined, and they snuggled up close together.  Alec could feel his heart rate immediately slow down to a normal rhythm.  

“Now then, let me see where this lovely creation is going to go,” Magnus said as he reached for Alec’s closest arm.  

Alec willingly surrendered his limp arm and laid his palm on Magnus’ knee. "It’s going right here, on the top of my hand.  I’m going to start with a Voyance rune.  It’s the one they always give everyone first, it helps with  _the sight_  and seeing through glamours and stuff.  I apologize in advance if I go into some sort of death spasm,” Alec said sarcastically, but also with a hint of sincerity.  "And if I do, please feel free to chop off my hand to save my life." Alec only joked now because he didn’t want Magnus to know how truly afraid he was.  

“It’s going to be fine my dear, I promise,” Magnus said as he stroked Alec’s forearm with one hand and squeezed his broad shoulders tightly with the other. “You know I would never let you do anything that I thought would hurt you, right? If I had even the tiniest bit of skepticism we’d already be on our way to the Silent Brothers by now." 

Alec exhaled deeply.  He wanted to be brave in this moment, even if he was about to make a critical mistake. He took out his stele and set to work.  Lowering the tip of his stele to his skin Alec’s hand was noticeably trembling. Seeing the movement Magnus gently laid his own hand over Alec’s wrist to steady it.  With the first touch of the tip to his flesh Alec felt the familiar icy burn but quickly noticed his skin seemed to be responding very differently.  Instead of the inflamed redness he was accustomed to seeing his flesh seemed to be glowing from the inside.  The tip of his stele acting like a paintbrush that had been dipped in liquid gold, it glided smoothly over his skin.  When he finished the top arch of the rune the result was a golden luminous eye staring back at them.  

“Did you do something?” Alec asked breathlessly.  

“Alexander I swear I didn’t do anything, this is all you,” Magnus replied in awe.  “I’ve never seen anything quite like this on a human before.”  

Alec looked up from his hand and let his eyes adjust to what he was now seeing all around him. The room had transformed. As he scanned the walls he could now see strange markings, symbols and lines, that hadn’t been there just a moment ago. “What happened?  What are all these markings?” Alec asked as he pointed to various spots around the room.  

“You can see the wards and the protection spells I’ve placed on the house?  That is incredible!” Magnus exclaimed.  

Alec stood up and walked over to the nearest wall, he was mesmerized by the fiery symbols and complex runes.  He reached out and touched the glowing marks and could feel the magic they contained gliding across his fingertips like smoke.  It felt like touching an electric current, and it made the hair on his arms stand up.  Alec turned back to look at Magnus and immediately was surprised to see he looked very different as well.  His warlock mark, his golden cat eyes, were gleaming back at him.  

“Your eyes… I… I can see them!” Alec stuttered.  "And your hands, they’re glowing bright blue… and your skin looks so different too… it’s so alive! It’s freaking beautiful!” Alec reached out and touched the side of Magnus’ face. “I can feel the magic inside you, it’s like static electricity.”  

Alec was spellbound by the feel of Magnus’ skin, he couldn’t stop caressing his cheek and jaw, running his thumb over his bottom lip and along the curve of his face.  Magnus, who was rarely ever surprised by anything, was quite shocked as well. 

“Alexander this rune you have drawn has some sort of heightened angelic power.  You can even see through my warlock glamour. How absolutely fascinating. Quick, draw another one!”  

All the fear was gone now as Alec quickly drew his strength and stamina runes. The results were the same glowing golden marks as his first.  They were so bright and luminous they almost seemed to move across the surface of his skin.  Alec felt a surge of adrenaline pulse through his body and he was immediately drawn back towards Magnus like a magnet.  

 “Your face is so perfect, and your eyes are so beautiful,” Alec sighed, still mesmerized by Magnus’ magical appearance. Then he took his head in his hands and hungrily attacked his mouth with kisses, anxious to see what else had changed.  “Mmmm, you taste like cherries,” Alec groaned, feeling every one of his five senses; sight, sound, smell, touch and taste, had expanded to new levels he didn’t even have words to describe.  

Magnus was knocked back by the sheer force of Alec’s surging mouth. There was nothing he could do now except yield to his power. 

Alec felt an energy radiating between their bodies as he sunk deeper into their kiss. His heart was thumping wildly, and he knew his runes had never given him such an incredible amount of strength and power before. He felt invincible. 

Tumbling backward toward the hall, Magnus reached out and grabbed the edge of the doorjamb, swinging Alec’s body around to crush him against the hall closet door.   

“Mmmm is this what you want?” Alec purred as he shoved his hips roughly against Magnus’ frame, pressing the full weight of his body against him.  

Magnus let out a groan, then smiled seductively. “Yes, I want you right here, right now, please.” 

Alec loved to hear Magnus beg, it drove him wild with a fevered desire. He leaned forward and licked his lips teasingly, then nipped and tugged at them with his teeth.  Their eyes never broke contact as Alec continued to grind his body against the wall, thrusting and pushing into him with slow rolling movements. Magnus could see glints of gold and fire swirling in Alec's irises, their intensity traveling through him like molten lava. It flowed down his arms and legs, permeating right through his soul. This was  _his Alexander_ , the love of his life, the one he'd waited centuries for, and their love was consuming him.   

Alec felt it too, it was as if they could communicate every thought and feeling wordlessly now.  He felt complete love, adoration, and acceptance radiating through Magnus’ eyes.  It was joy in its purest form and with another burst of love fueled adrenaline Alec plunged forward to kiss Magnus again, wanting to taste his very essence.  His tongue explored every wet and luxurious recess, causing Magnus to groan with pleasure.  When Alec broke away to catch his breath he saw Magnus’ eyelids half closed and his mouth slack.  It was the single most sensuous look he had ever seen, he was more than just beautiful, he was magnificent.   

Alec had an incredible newfound strength in his hips and arms, and he realized he could pin Magnus against the center of the wall, leaving both his hands free to explore.  He reached up and grabbed both of Magnus’ arms lifting them up and over his head.  Their chests now sealed together as the heat passed through the thin layers of cotton that separated their fevered flesh.  Magnus arched his back thrusting his hips even tighter against Alec, wanting to feel every inch of him. 

Alec moaned from the building friction, he reached his arms down to Magnus’ shirt front grabbing the fabric and ripping it open to expose his chiseled chest and abs.  “Now this is what  _I want,_ ” Alec purred, bending down to lick and suck Magnus’ collarbones, biting into his flesh and trailing his tongue back up the length of his neck up to his jawline.  

Magnus groaned in response as he clutched the wall behind them, trying in vain to find something to hold on to.  His fingers sparked with bright red magic leaving scorch marks on the painted walls.  There was no escaping Alec’s hold and nothing to brace the impact.  

“God, I want you,” Alec groaned as his hips were grinding in slow, deep, circular motions.  

“I am yours, now and always,” Magnus said breathlessly, his glittery black painted nails digging deep into Alec’s back.  

Alec pulled Magnus off the wall, and carried him back down to their bedroom. Crossing the room in two long strides, he threw him across the suspended bed causing it to swing recklessly to and fro. It crashed into the nightstand next to the bed, toppling over the lamp, then it swung backwards with a force so strong it dented the drywall.  Magnus was laid out spread eagle, gripping the sheets in his fists to keep himself from flying off. Alec smiled mischievously then dove on top of him, sending the bed flying again. 

“Did I tell you how much I love this bed?” Alec sighed, turning to lie on his back, allowing the gentle rocking motion to calm him. He slowly felt his body unwind from its overly hyper state and melt into the thick, soft mattress.  This was what he wanted more than sex, more than kissing, more than anything really. He just wanted to lie side by side with Magnus in a perfectly blissful, euphoric state of love. Now and every single day until the Universe collapsed in on itself.   

Feeling like the luckiest man alive, Alec turned to lightly place one hand on Magnus’ hip pulling his body flush against him lengthwise. They were facing each other now, with their foreheads pressed together, quietly staring into each other’s eyes. 

“You are so precious to me, my darling,” Magnus confessed. “An eternity isn’t even long enough to show you how wonderful you are.” 

Alec blushed, the corners of his mouth turning up almost imperceptibly, as the outer edges of his eyes crinkled ever so slightly. “I am only wonderful because I have you beside me." 

They stayed together in this perfect moment, kissing and touching and loving one another, until the sun slowly began to set across the ocean. They had managed to shut out the whole world for one precious day and let themselves truly get lost in their new and unending immortal love. 

“I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that we were meant to be,” Magnus confessed as he pushed his knee up between Alec’s legs, spreading them apart. “And I’ll never get enough of you, not even if we have ten thousand lifetimes together.” 

Alec felt the same, and for the first time in his life he was truly at peace. 

 

* * *

 

Simon loved being behind the bar.  He never really fancied himself a bartender, but as it turned out he was a natural.  Everyone loved his friendly charm, crude jokes, and dazzling electric smile.  His vampire speed was an extra added bonus, so there was rarely an empty glass in sight. On this particular night he was even more of a hit than usual. People were crowded around the barstools leaning in to get a closer look. Simon was entertaining the onlookers with his fancy bottle work, twirling bottles of vodka and gin high in the air.  Apparently Downworlders weren’t familiar with the movie  _Cocktail_ , so they were very impressed.  Front and center at the bar, a Seelie girl and a Warlock boy were arguing over which of them would take Simon home that night, but Simon was oblivious to their advances.  He just kept craning his neck around to find Raphael every five minutes.  Once he spotted him he’d flash his brightest smile and Raphael would maintain his stoic expression but give him a single wink.  Simon felt more turned on by that tiny wink than anything else in the world. Including the Seelie girl who was currently removing her top and asking him to do a body shot off her chest.  

Simon and Raphael, or  _Rafe_  as Simon was now permitted to call him, had talked for hours at the piano bench the other night.  They had opened up about their families and their human lives, as well as the current state of things at the hotel and their new club.  Simon couldn’t even believe the transformation that was happening right before his eyes.  Raphael was lowering his walls little by little as the hours went by. His facial expressions softening, and his voice almost gentle at times.  Simon felt the flames of desire burning a hole through his chest the closer they became. But he took care to keep his urges in check for fear of encroaching on forbidden ground.  Kissing Raphael still felt like dangerous territory.  

When the last of the customers filed out of the club that night, Simon was wiping down the bar and whistling a happy tune.  He laughed to himself remembering not so long ago, in his human life, he’d been planning to work as a CPA.  Now he was happier than he had ever thought possible, but as a vampire mopping up stale beer. What a strange reality he was living in.   

“We have staff to take care of that you know,” Raphael stated as he approached the bar.  

“Yeah, I know, but I like to do it, it relaxes me,” Simon replied back happily as he set to scrubbing a particularly stubborn spot.  

“Well you’ll have to relax some other time because I need you to follow me, now,” Raphael insisted in his strong authoritative way.  

Simon dropped the wet rag, wiped his hands down the front of his pants, then placed two flat palms on the bar top and vaulted over it spectacularly, landing right beside Raphael.  “Your wish is my command sir,” he said with a sparkling smile.  

 _“Oye Carlos, cerrar las puertas cuando salga,”_ Raphael ordered the front door bouncer, then turned and started walking towards the back office. Simon hustled to catch up. 

When Raphael reached the back corridor instead of heading to the office he turned the opposite direction towards the attic door.  “There’s something I’d like to show you up here, but it’s a surprise” Raphael muttered with an unreadable expression. He then opened the door to the attic stairway and Simon immediately noticed a strange light was coming from upstairs.  The last time they’d ventured up into the attic it had been completely dark and quite spooky. Now bright light was beaming down from above and illuminating the attic stairs, which appeared to have been recently carpeted.  

“What did you do?” Simon exclaimed as he watched Raphael begin to climb up.  

“Come on, you and I are the scariest two things up here, I promise,” Raphael said sarcastically, leading the way. 

Simon followed behind Raphael as he ascended the stairs.  Once he reached the top step he felt like he’d walked into a different dimension.  The dank and dusty attic had been transformed into a gorgeous loft style apartment.  The vaulted ceilings had exposed beams and there were sleek leather couches surrounding stylish antique tables. A huge kitchen stretched along the entire back wall and just to the right of it were large sliding barn doors that led to what appeared to be a master suite.  “Wow, this is incredible!” Simon ogled, as he spun in a circle taking in everything he was seeing.  “When did you do this?  And how?”  

Raphael cocked his head to the side and smiled. “It was actually quite easy, I just told Magnus what I wanted, and he did the rest.”   

Simon was puzzled. “Magnus did all this, for you? Why?”  

“That’s a story for another time, right now I just want you to tell me what you think,” Raphael asked sincerely.  

“I think it’s amazingly beautiful and absolutely perfect!  I’m totally blown away! But I’m afraid to ask, does this mean you’re leaving the hotel permanently?” Simon’s voice cracked a bit at the end, giving away his impending disappointment.  

“Come over here and sit down, I need to tell you something,” Raphael said, as he sat on one of the couches.  “Simon I’ve been at that hotel since I was a boy and I’ve grown tired of clan life. I’ve given a lifetime of service to them and to the Clave.  I’m sick of the politics and the laws that will never change.  I’m done being a leader, and I’m done with the responsibility.  I just want to do what I want now. I think I’ve earned it.”  

Simon was on the edge of his seat, bracing himself for bad news.  

“That’s why I wanted to open the club, and that’s why I wanted to build this loft. I’m ready to move on.”  

Simon dropped his head into his hands, unable to process what he was hearing.  Raphael leaving the hotel, giving up his leadership, walking away from it all, it was all just too much.  He felt like the next words coming out of his mouth would be that he was tired of him as well.  _Isn’t this the way it always goes for me?_ Simon thought to himself.  Knowing that just when he thinks something good is happening in his life _BAM_  it all goes to shit. Especially when his heart is involved. 

“I understand if you don’t feel the same way, I would never force you to leave the hotel,” Raphael admitted, solemnly.  

Simon jerked his head up. “Wait, what? Me leave the hotel too? Is that what you just said? Or am I dreaming?” 

Raphael rolled his eyes. “Well I thought I was being quite clear by bringing you up here. I had this built for  _both of us_.  Have a look over there." 

Simon’s eyes followed the direction Raphael pointed and just to the left of the kitchen there was another door tucked away out of sight.  Simon sprang to his feet and ran to it, throwing open the door.  Inside was another large bedroom. It had a huge mural of the Brooklyn Bridge spread across the entire back wall, just like his old bedroom at home.  The mural was flanked by custom framed flyers from his old band’s various gigs they’d done all over the city. They wrapped around all four sides of the room. Then over in the corner of the room there was a desk with what appeared to be an insanely expensive custom-built computer and just to the right of it, on a brand-new stand, was his favorite guitar.  It was like a shrine to everything Simon loved, all put together with meticulous care. It was perfect.  

“I can’t believe this! You did all this, for me?” Simon barely choked the words out he was so overcome with emotion.  

“I guess I banked heavily on you saying yes,” Raphael smirked.  

“Nobody has ever done anything for me like this before, nobody… ever!” Simon was losing the battle of fighting back tears. “It’s just like being back at home, but even better!"  

Raphael put his hands in his pockets and looked down at the floor. “I admit I was hoping you’d feel that way. Because I wanted this to be a place you could maybe call home.”  

Simon couldn’t stop himself, he turned and rushed towards Raphael, grabbing him into a tight embrace, and squeezing him with all his might.  “I love it Rafe, its perfect, thank you! Thank you so much! There’s _nowhere else_ on Earth I’d rather be than right here. This is the best surprise ever!”  

Raphael smiled and even though he wasn’t much of a hugger he gave Simon a few pats on the back. He felt proud that he’d managed to make him so happy. He was beginning to realize more and more that Simon’s happiness was the closest he’d ever come to finding any true happiness of his own.  Seeing his joy and his beaming smile was giving a new meaning to his life. “I don’t know what kind of roommate I’ll turn out to be,” Raphael said sarcastically. “But since you already borrow my clothes without asking, and rarely ever give them back, I’d say we’re over our first fight."   

Simon laughed and continued to squeeze him. “I’m going to be the best roommate in the history of roommates!  I’ll do all the cleaning, and the laundry, anything you want. Heck I’ll never give you a single reason to ever regret this, I promise I won’t!” Simon knew he was rambling, as well as bouncing up and down like a maniac, but he couldn’t help it.  He was the happiest he’d been in years.  No more crappy old hotel, no more grouchy moody vamps. Just him and Rafe, on their own, together. Simon was absolutely over the moon. 

“This is so great; God I could _kiss you_ right now!” Simon proclaimed without thinking, and immediately he regretted his choice of words.  

Raphael’s eyes narrowed at Simon, their faces only a few inches apart.  Simon could see every detail of Raphael’s face, his pale perfect skin was flawless, and his piercing deep brown eyes had darkened circles underneath from a lifetime without rest. His delicate curved lips were moist and slightly apart. Simon was frozen, afraid to move, afraid to blink, afraid he’d just blown their perfect moment.  

“What’s stopping you?” Raphael said, almost like a dare.  

With that small bit of encouragement Simon didn’t hesitate. He swiftly closed the distance between their lips and kissed Raphael sweetly, just has he had at the hotel that night.  Their bodies were pressed tightly against each other as Raphael’s warm mouth heated Simon’s soft lips and ignited a flame in both of their hearts. Electric currents of bliss radiated through their bodies as Simon dared to hold the kiss for a few precious seconds, allowing the pleasure to wash over them. 

Once Simon felt Raphael’s body tense again, he gently pulled away, not wanting to push things too far. “Rafe, I love kissing you,” he said with complete and total adoration. “This is what I’ve been dying to do all day."  

Raphael felt his cold, dead heart flutter, he never knew anyone could make him feel this way.  He didn’t think it was even possible.  But the feel of Simon’s lips against his was so appealing, this time he was the one who leaned in to kiss again. Their mouths reconnected with a spark and began to move perfectly in sync as their innocent kiss blossomed into a more heated passion. Raphael felt his arms move of their own volition to stroke Simon’s back.  He could feel his tensing muscles move under his shirt, so strong and firm. He wondered what it would feel like to touch his bare skin.  

Simon was obliterated. He hadn’t intended to lose control, but this was the first kiss initiated by Raphael and it meant so much to him.  He gave in to his thirst and moved to hungrily attack Raphael’s bottom lip, running his tongue along the edge and sucking it into his mouth. Raphael didn’t resist, and Simon only grew more aroused by his submission.  He bravely pressed his tongue at the seam of Raphael’s lips and he willingly parted them.  Simon then moved his hands to the back of Raphael’s head, and wound his fingers through his hair, pulling him roughly towards him to deepen their kiss.  Simon let his tongue delve deep into Raphael’s mouth, tasting him for the first time.  There was an intoxicating sweetness, like whiskey and syrup mixed with a hint of blood, which only escalated Simon’s frenzy.  His tongue explored every delicious inch and slowly Raphael began to do the same.  With quickening breath, mouths crushed together, Simon consumed Raphael with hot, passionate, demanding kiss after kiss.   

When his excitement was reaching its pinnacle, Simon had to dig deep to find the strength to pull away again. “I’m sorry, I’m pushing too far. I just don’t have enough strength to stay away from you,” he admitted.  

Raphael remained stoically calm as always, although inside he felt as out of control as he’d ever been in his life. He took a step back and gave Simon a sly grin. “Well, well, I guess this means you’re staying." 

 

* * *

 

 

 _Jace was surrounded by darkness.  A cold chill ran up his spine as he spun in circles, his arms outstretched, fumbling for something to grab onto. His bare knuckles scraped against rough concrete and the only sound he could hear was the rush of blood against his ears. He was in a narrow tunnel, but he didn’t know which way to go. He realized he was lost. Then suddenly a flash of blinding light appeared before him. He ran towards it with all the strength he could muster. The light began to take form the closer he got, it was a figure, a man… it was Alec.  Jace flung himself towards him, desperate to grab hold. “Alec, help me!” He screamed as his arms passed through Alec’s body. He was only a mist. Jace tumbled head first towards the ground, but when he braced himself to feel the smack of pavement he only continued falling, further and further down.  The bright light he’d been running toward flashing before his eyes again like a glittering strobe as his body turned end over end falling down through a bottomless chasm.  He could hear familiar voices in the distance, and he could feel hands lightly touching his arms, but his body only continued to plummet.  As he fell his mind was slowly losing consciousness, the light faded, and the air was growing dark again, surrounding him once more in blackness.  All that was left was the rush of the wind blowing through his hair as he hopelessly plunged into an oblivion._   

_The speed of the fall began to increase, Jace felt the cold hands of death squeezing his throat and cutting off his air, he was slipping away.  His body was growing cold, he thought this was surely the end when he was suddenly gripped tight by the arm and a voice called his name._

_“Jace!”_  

Jace’s eyes shot open.  He was shocked to see he was back in his bedroom at the Institute with Alec sitting at the edge of his bed.  

“Jace buddy, it’s me, are you OK? We came as fast as we could,” Alec said with concern.  

“Alec?” Jace moaned, his heart still racing, and his mind frantically trying to separate what apparently had been a dream from the current reality.  “You’re finally here." 

“Izzy said you’ve been asleep all day.  What’s wrong?  I’m sorry we’re so late getting back. Are you in pain? Magnus come here and give him some healing or something,” Alec insisted, worried about Jace’s pale, abnormal complexion.  

“No!” Jace shouted, louder than he’d meant to. “I mean, I’m fine, I was just…  _tired_. I’m OK now.” 

“He appears to be fine, Alexander,” Magnus stated bluntly, still a bit disappointed they’d had to cut their trip short. “If you two will excuse me, I need to make a phone call. I must check on some important business matters. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” 

Jace and Alec were left in the room alone.  Jace felt more relaxed with Magnus gone, so he took the opportunity to carefully examine Alec’s exposed skin.  He quickly noticed his unusual new runes.  “What’s up with your runes, they’re gold? And what the hell happened with our parabatai bond? You broke it without even telling me first?  How could you do that?  And why the hell are you smiling?”  

Alec couldn’t help but smile, he had been so worried about Jace it was good to see him healthy and alive. Even if he was angry and fired up.  “Sorry, I’m just smiling because I’m glad you’re OK, I was worried about you!"  

“Yeah, that makes two of us.  I’ve been completely freaking out all day wondering where you were. Please just tell me what the hell is going on!” Jace demanded.  

“I’m going to tell you everything that happened from the beginning, so please just try to listen and not freak out until I’m done, OK?” Alec said, calmly trying to reduce the tension in the air between.  

“Fine," Jace answered angrily. "But this better be good!” 

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus found an empty room just down the hall, he didn’t want to get too far from Alec. Once inside he magically sealed the door behind him to ensure his conversation would be private, then dropped down in the nearest chair and pulled out his cell phone.  

“It’s me, how did it go?”  

“Surprisingly better than I expected,” Raphael replied in a hushed voice.  

“Oh, is he there now? Should I hang up?”  

“No, its fine, I’m alone." 

“So, he liked the room then? I knew it! Damn I am good,” Magnus said proudly, loving to hear his creation had been a success.  

“Yes, you really outdid yourself, and the posters were a nice touch. It seems your relationship with the young Shadowhunter has turned you into a romantic.”  

“Well Rafa darling, I always aim to please. You’ll see that reflected in my bill when it comes,” Magnus teased.  

“Just put it on my tab,” Raphael said sarcastically, knowing of course Magnus never asked for anything in return.  

“I honestly feel sorry for the boy, you always were such a terrible roommate. Speaking of, where is the virile young vamp now?” Magnus taunted him. 

“You were only jealous because I stole your best friend,” Raphael fired back. 

“Yes, yes, don’t change the subject,” Magnus groaned, not in the mood to open a very old can of worms. “Are you hiding in your room having a pity party for one?”   

“Very funny, no I’m not hiding, I’m just… collecting my thoughts,” Raphael said through gritted teeth.  

“Ugh, didn’t you learn anything from Magnus Bane’s crash course in getting your groove on?  Get out of your room immediately and into that boy’s pants! That’s an order!” 

There was silence on the line as Raphael had no witty comeback for Magnus’ joke. 

“Oh, you filthy little bugger! You’re holding out on me!  What did you do? Come on, I want all the juicy details!”  

“I’m not having this conversation with you,” Raphael replied, irritated. “It’s private.”  

“Oh fine, mister buzz kill.  Just remember there are plenty of  _supplies_  in your bedside table. And if you start to panic I’m only a phone call away!” 

“Gross. I’m officially ending this call now.” Raphael mumbled with embarrassment. 

“Oh you’re no fun. Good luck Rafa dear! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do… oh who am I kidding, there’s  _nothing_  I wouldn’t do!  Aaaadiooos!”  

Raphael had already hung up on his end, but Magnus didn’t care, he was beaming with pride. He’d really made headway with Raphael over the last few weeks, and he relished the thought of him out there putting his advice into practice.  Now if he could just smooth things over between Alec and Simon maybe they’d have double dates in their future.  Magnus absolutely loved the idea of having another couple for dinner dates, art exhibits, concerts in the park. It would be good to have friends they could hang out with.   

“As long as blondie doesn’t show up and try to steal our men,” Magnus muttered angrily to himself, having heard about Jace and Simon’s fling from Raphael, not to mention the strong gut feeling he had that Jace wasn’t too thrilled with him and Alec’s relationship either. As much as he wanted to embrace every aspect of Alec’s life, he wasn’t going to sit back and let someone ruin it either. 

 

* * *

 

  

“Immortal? IMMORTAL? Please tell me you’re joking Alec!” Jace bellowed through the tiny bedroom, rattling the picture frames on the walls. 

“You promised you’d let me finish the story,” Alec interjected bitterly.  

“You mean this  _horror story?_ By the Angel what has that warlock done to you?” Jace was enraged.  

“He hasn’t done anything to me, this was  _my choice!_  And this is  _my life!_ In case you’ve forgotten!” Alec was losing his ability to remain calm.  

“Yes, yes,  _your life_ , of course. Which apparently doesn’t include me! Or the oath you swore in front of the bloody Council! Or your family, or this Institute, or even the demons that are trying to kill us!” 

“I’m telling you I had no idea this was going to happen. I didn’t sever the bond on purpose!” Alec voice was now at maximum volume, furious with Jace and his unwillingness to accept him.  

“Oh well I guess that makes it OK then? Since you didn’t do it  _on purpose_.  Jesus Alec, what has gotten into you?  I don’t even know who you are anymore!  Ever since you started fucking that damn warlock you’ve thrown your whole life away!”  

Alec was stunned. “Wow… really Jace?  What happened to the support and acceptance you offered me in the park before I left?  I guess that was just a line of bullshit wasn’t it?  I should have known you’d never put the happiness of someone else above your own.  I should have known you didn’t mean it!  You’re just as selfish now as you’ve always been!  Poor Jace, something didn’t go your way, something good actually happened to  _me_ , FOR ONCE!”  

“Selfish, ha!  That’s a joke!  You are the selfish one here Alec!  You never thought once about me, or our bond, or the life we’ve built here together!  You only cared about spending an eternity with _him!_  And leaving me here to die alone!”  

Alec froze.  He hadn't thought of that, of Jace dying alone. He’d only thought of the impact on himself watching the people he loved age and die. He hadn’t thought about what it would be like for them to slowly wither away while he remained eternally young. Jace… I—”  

“No! Don’t say another word! I’m finished with this, I’m done! You got what you wanted, you got your  _happy ending!_  Now get the fuck out of my room!”  

Alec was numb.  His anger and frustration had boiled down to a simmering pool of despair.  This was as bad as it could have gone.  No, it was worse than that, it was complete and total annihilation.  There was no coming back from the words they had spoken to each other just now, the pain they’d inflicted.  Their bond obviously wasn’t the only thing that was broken. “OK, I’ll go,” Alec murmured, and he turned and walked away toward the door.  

Jace watched Alec’s back as he slowly moved away, he felt like his whole world had just walked out the door. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Alexander, how did it go?” Magnus inquired, exiting his room at the same moment Alec had left Jace’s.  

“Let’s go to the loft, I have to get out of here,” Alec responded gruffly, barely choking out the words as he walked swiftly away.  

“Ok darling, of course,” Magnus replied, he could see things had gone wrong, terribly wrong indeed.  "Shall I make a portal?" 

"No, I need to walk," Alec muttered, his voice pained and broken. 

Magnus hurried to keep up with Alec's pace, staying right at his side, as the two walked out of the Institute together, both feeling it was a place neither of them really belonged.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for giving kudos, I appreciate it so much!


	7. Hello Darkness, My Old Friend

Alec and Magnus had been home from their all too brief vacation for four miserably hellish days.  Alec had been absolutely inconsolable over his fight with Jace, and way beyond any acceptable level of sadness or depression.  He was utterly and completely gutted, as if there had been a death. And maybe in many ways there had been a death, it was the death of their parabatai bond, and as legends always foretold that type of loss was one many never recovered from. 

The two men hadn’t seen or talked to anyone since they’d returned, or even left the loft once.  Isabelle had called hourly the first two days, begging to speak to Alec on the phone, but he’d refused her so many times she had given up.  A dark cloud hung in the air, growing and expanding day by day, seeping into every fiber of Alec’s being.  Magnus had tried his best to cheer him up with everything from witty jokes and sarcasm, to Alec’s favorite foods and music, anything that might bring him out of his walking coma.  But Alec was unreachable, he was a million miles away inside his own head, it was a catastrophic loss.  

Alec’s long, lean body was draped over the couch like a tatty old blanket.  His eyes were glazed over, his beard grown out, and his hair even more haphazard and unkempt than usual.  Magnus thought he looked like the mixture of a struggling 19th century French painter and a homeless person.  The only glaring difference were the glistening golden runes that now covered most of Alec’s exposed skin.  Even at his worst he was still beautiful.  

“Alexander darling why don’t you go to bed and please try to get some sleep,” Magnus pleaded with him, the dark circles under Alec’s eyes giving away just how exhausted he truly was.  Alec didn’t respond verbally, he just lifted his lifeless body off the couch and moved it to their bed.  He didn’t even bother to take off the smelly, stained sweatshirt he’d had on ever since they’d returned from the Institute.  Magnus didn’t dare complain though, he was doing his best to walk on eggshells for fear Alec would get angry and leave.  At least with him home he could keep an eye on him and make sure he didn’t do anything foolish.  

Alec dreaded the endlessly long nights.  He’d been fighting the bed all week, rolling from side to side, punching his pillows, tossing and turning in every direction. But no matter what he did he was never able to find a comfortable position, and never able to turn off his brain.  He had a sinking, aching feeling in the pit of his stomach that wouldn’t go away. It fluttered in waves, first crashing like a broken elevator, then flying up in his throat threatening to make the tears come again.  He’d already lost that battle so many times, quietly crying into his pillow. Trying to hold in the sobs as to not alert Magnus in the other room. 

Magnus had been sleeping on the couch to give Alec some personal space.  Their first night back he had crawled into bed behind him and tried to wrap a loving arm around his shoulders, but Alec’s whole body had gone rigid.  Magnus was heartbroken by the response. He hated not being able to comfort Alec during his time of need, but he hadn’t pushed the issue.  Alec had always struggled with emotional openness even on a good day, so it seemed his defensive walls had fortified their protection to an all new high.  Magnus retreated in defeat and Alec didn’t stop him.  

Alec watched a thin strip of moonlight travel across the foot of the bed marking the progression of time.  The occasional wail of a siren or a truck beeping in reverse would briefly interrupt the overwhelming silence.  But to Alec it all just added to the unending torture of these miserable nights. Every time he closed his eyes all he saw was Jace’s face, the pain etched into it, the betrayal, the heartbreak.  He couldn’t believe he’d hurt someone he cared about so much, and he felt no matter what he did or said Jace was never going to forgive him.  He’d ruined it all, for good.  He’d lost his parabatai, his best friend, his brother, and the only person he'd ever really trusted before he’d met Magnus.  The grief was all-consuming, and the guilt wrapped him in a tight cocoon of hopeless devastation.  Alec felt his punishment like concrete blocks chained to his arms and legs.  He knew he’d have to spend an eternity living with the knowledge he’d destroyed his bond with Jace and ended their relationship.  Jace wouldn’t have Alec to protect him in battle, he would be left completely vulnerable to his enemies, so easy to hurt or kill, so  _mortal_.  Alec was plagued by nightmares, the same images again and again, Jace with blood gushing from his chest, his eyes rolling back in his head, his body going limp and lifeless.  He died over and over a million different ways every night.  

Alec continued in and out of this restless sleep, trying in vain to shut off his brain.  He was desperate for a few precious minutes of peace, and just when he thought he might be drifting off he heard a loud  _smash_  come from the living room.  Alec’s eyes popped open and his ears tuned towards the noise which was immediately followed by a deafening explosion.  Alec’s Shadowhunter instincts kicked into overdrive and he leapt from the bed launching himself through the bedroom door and towards the source of the blast.  What he saw when he arrived out into the living room shocked him to his very core.  The door to the loft had been blown off its hinges and smashed to a pile of crumbled debris.  The couch was overturned and smoldering with thick black smoke and purple flames.  Just behind the fiery blaze, pinned against the wall, wild eyed with his mouth gagged and his arms bound, was Magnus.  Alec had never seen such a look of absolute terror on his face, he screamed, “ _Magnus!_ ” and ran towards him with all the strength and speed he could muster.  But just before Alec could reach him he felt a sudden sharp crack to the back of his skull and it stopped him dead in his tracks.  Stunned, Alec reached up to grasp the critical injury, just as everything in front of his eyes went dark.  Blindly staggering backward, Alec lurched sharply forward before slowly crumpling to the floor.   

“Quickly now, let’s move!” Alec heard a man’s voice say just before he lost consciousness. 

 

* * *

 

 

Alec awoke to a blinding white light shining against his closed eyelids.  He cupped his hands over his forehead and squinted to carefully open his eyes to the brilliance. He thought he surely must be outside in the sun.  But he quickly discovered he wasn’t outside at all, he was in a tiny windowless room with stark white walls and bright florescent bulbs beaming down from the ceiling.  It felt like a hospital of some sort.  

Alec looked down at his body and saw he was wearing some kind of robed gown and socks with no shoes.  He didn’t have his stele or any personal belongings. When he tried to sit up a stabbing pain electrified the back of his head and he remembered he’d been hit from behind.  He remembered he loft… the explosion… the fire… and  _Magnus! Oh God Magnus!_ He thought to himself. The last time he’d seen him he had been tied up, pinned to the wall with some sort of magical glowing ropes.  He was bound, gagged, frightened, possibly hurt, and definitely in trouble.  Alec had to find him quickly, and make sure he was OK.  He ignored the throbbing pain in his head and stood on his feet.  His equilibrium was way off balance, so he grasped the edge of the bed to steady himself. Then he walked to the only door in the room and turned the handle, it was locked.  Alec felt his heart thumping loudly in his chest as adrenaline and fear coursed through his veins.  He took both fists and pounded loudly on the door with all his strength.  

“Hello? Is anyone there? Let me out of here!” Alec screamed against the closed door, banging against it with all his might. 

But there was no reply.  He continued beating his fists repeatedly, “Magnus? Anyone? Open this door!”  

But again, no response.  Alec scanned the room, looking for any other possible hidden doors or ventilation shafts, but the only thing he saw was a small black surveillance camera hanging from the top left corner of the ceiling.  He positioned his face towards the camera lens and spoke directly to it. “What’s going on here? Where am I? What are you doing with me? WHERE IS MAGNUS?” 

Alec was screaming at the top of his lungs now, but nothing changed and there was no answer.  The camera had a small blinking red light, so he knew he was being watched.  Alec went back to the bed he’d been laying on, ripped the sheets off, flipped the mattress over, and checked for anything he could use to pry the door open or pick the lock.  There was nothing.  The panic in his chest was rising up to his throat and beginning to constrict his airway… he didn’t like closed spaces.   

Alec went back to the door and tried throwing the full weight of his body against it.  “Let me out of here now or by the angel I’m going to break down the God damned door!” He roared, but nobody would answer.  

After pummeling his shoulder for what felt like an hour the door didn’t budge an inch.  Alec felt tears stinging the backs of his eyes, a mixture of intense pain from his head injury and his now battered shoulder, and his desperation to find Magnus who he hated to think could be in danger or hurt. Or worse. He didn’t even want to go there in his mind.  Alec backed away from the door and dropped down onto the bed again, exhausted and terrified.  He felt a stiffness in the crook of his elbow and upon closer examination noticed multiple needle marks.  He checked his other arm and found them there as well.  Someone had taken his blood, several times.  Alec began to wonder how long he’d been unconscious, and how long he’d been locked in this room.  He reached up to feel his beard and was shocked to find he was clean shaven.  Not even a hint of stubble.  Then he touched his hair and it felt clean and even combed.  It was eerie to think someone had been touching him, poking and prodding, invading his body, even grooming him. But he had no clue who it could be.  

Alec paced the tiny square room, following along the walls with one hand outstretched, searching for any possible clues.  He racked his brain.   _Who would want to hold me here?  Who would take me away from Magnus? Who would want my blood?  And why?_   He was asking himself as many questions as he could think of and tried to imagine who his enemies might be.  The werewolves and vampires had been on good terms with the Institute, he couldn’t imagine they’d be involved.  The Seelie’s were prickly and capable of kidnapping, but this room didn’t fit their MO.  Warlocks could definitely play a part in this, the smashed door, the explosion, the strange purple flames, that all fit within the realms of magic.  Especially with Magnus subdued and bound, a human couldn’t have managed that, no way.  

Did Magnus have any Warlock enemies?  And if so, who were they?  Alec suddenly felt ashamed he knew so little about Magnus’ possible nemesis.  Wouldn’t that have been something he would have mentioned?  Well, maybe not. Magnus was known to keep his business dealings secret, and hadn’t he just told him the other day at the Institute he had business to take care of on the phone?  Alec felt a bit closer to the truth but still a world away from solving this mystery.  He stood and faced the blinking light of the camera again and spoke.  

“Hello, whoever is out there, watching this.  Please tell me why I’m here?  What is this about? Maybe we can talk? Maybe this is just a misunderstanding?  Please?" Alec’s voice began to crack. "Please tell me that Magnus is OK. I’ll do whatever it is you want me to do, just please at least tell me that.”  Alec couldn’t stop the tears now.  He was desperate, and his emotions were getting the best of him.  

Suddenly there was a crackle in the air, like a PA system turning on. Static at first, and then a voice rang out. “Mr. Lightwood, please step away from the door and put your hands above your head,” the voice instructed. 

Alec was so relieved to finally hear someone speak he quickly obeyed.  As soon as his arms were extended the door clicked and the handle turned, someone was coming in.  Alec braced himself for anything, and didn’t dare move a muscle.  He saw a robed arm extend through the narrow crack in the door, its fingers glowing a wicked shade of green, then with a tiny flick of its bony hand Alec’s wrists were bound tightly over his head.  

“Hey, I did what you said, don’t!” Alec exclaimed but when he tried to pull his arms downward he felt them hoisted up towards the ceiling even tighter, he was now hanging from his hands, dangling helplessly. His feet inches from the floor.  “Ow! Son of a bitch! Tell me what the hell is going on here!” Alec cried out, kicking his legs wildly.  

The robed figure glided into the room, it was a man, and most definitely a warlock.  He was tall and gaunt, with a smarmy look on his face. His green glowing hands sparked with magic, and his skin a shocking shade of violet. He had a disgruntled almost annoyed look on his face as he came even closer to where Alec was standing.  

“Mr. Lightwood, I suggest you stop flailing and consider yourself very lucky that I haven’t bound your entire body from head to toe!” The warlock snarled through nasty, gritted teeth.  

“Consider yourself lucky I don’t have a seraph dagger because I’d quickly separate your disgusting head from your knobby shoulders!” Alec threatened. “I don’t know who you are but you’re messing with the wrong guy! And if you’ve harmed one hair on Magnus’ head I’ll have the full weight of the Clave coming down on you!  Do you know who my father is?" Even though helplessly bound he was shaking with rage and ready to fight. 

“Ha! Silly boy, you have no idea who  _you’re_  talking to! I suggest you hold your lying tongue before it gets you in even more trouble!” The warlock said menacingly.  

“That’s enough Raymond, step aside now,” called a voice from the other side of the door.   

Alec froze, he knew that voice, he’d know it anywhere. Shocked senseless he felt the blood slowly drain from his face, his arms and legs going limp and lifeless. His entire body was seized by pure debilitating fear as the person he knew entered the room and stood right before him.  Alec could only manage to speak one jagged breathless word… 

“ _Mother?”_  

 

* * *

 

 

Simon was finishing up unpacking the remainder of his cherished vinyl record collection when he heard an unusual sound coming from the kitchen.  Curious to find its source he crept to the doorway of his bedroom to take a peek.  He was completely shocked to find that just outside the door, standing at the kitchen sink in what appeared to be sweatpants and an old t-shirt, was Raphael …  _and he was whistling!_   It was an indistinguishable tune, and Simon was awestruck by the overwhelming cuteness of it all.  First, he had never seen Raphael wearing anything other than the finest designer clothes the entire time he’d lived at hotel Dumort.  Where had these sweats come from?  _And damn he looked hot as hell in them!_ Simon thought to himself. Second, he’d never seen Raphael so outwardly happy before.  He was bee-bopping along to his peppy little melody while washing the wine glasses they’d drank from the night before. And that was probably the most shocking revelation of them all, Raphael was actually cleaning something!  

Simon smiled as he continued to watch him from just behind the edge of the doorframe.  He couldn’t think of a single moment in his entire life up until this point when he’d been this surprised, entertained, and aroused all at the same time.  Raphael’s joy was infectious.  He was swaying his hips and shuffling his feet to what was clearly a salsa move.  _Note to self,_ Simon thought, _take Rafe salsa dancing ASAP!_  

Unable to control himself another minute he slunk from behind the door and silently approached Raphael, wanting to sneak up on him. “Well, well, well, who are you and what have you done with my surly roommate?” Simon teased as he came into the kitchen. 

“You know I can hear you coming a mile away,” Raphael saltily fired back.

“I had to come and see where all this morning sunshine was coming from! Did you go on a late night killing spree or something?” Simon said sarcastically. 

“Very funny Si,” Raphael responded, rolling his eyes. 

“Wait, not a killing spree, it must have been a shopping spree! Or did you just steal these clothes off one of the corpses?” Simon was really pouring it on thick now, as he placed both palms on the back of Raphael t-shirt smoothing out the crumpled fabric. 

“I’ve decided now that I’m officially out of public office, and the club isn’t open tonight, I’m going to spend the whole day doing absolutely nothing.  So basically, I’m you." 

 _Damn Raphael always has the best comebacks,_ Simon thought to himself, but he was enjoying this stimulating combination of teasing each other while stroking Raphael’s back a little too much.  His tawny skin was in stark contrast to the bright white t-shirt he was wearing, and he looked so warm and inviting.  Simon could feel Raphael’s muscles through the cotton, firm and flexing while he carefully towel-dried the second glass.  

Simon was lingering over Raphael’s shoulder blades, tracing their outlines with his thumbs. He couldn’t help but notice his back narrowed into a perfect V shape as he continued letting his eyes and mind wander, getting lost in the moment. “I guess I’d better stick around today then, so I can show you the ropes,” Simon murmured as he leaned in close to Raphael’s ear letting his warm breath blow lightly against his cool skin. 

Raphael was fighting an inner struggle, trying to decide if he wanted Simon to know how much he was enjoying this.  But he didn’t have to think long because Simon quickly made the next move shifting his hands from his back, down under his armpits, and around to his chest.  Then he pulled Raphael in close and buried his face between his shoulder blades breathing in deeply. 

“Mmmm, sorry, but this shirt is driving me wild,” Simon whispered, his hands stroking Raphael’s pecs. “I’ve just never seen you like this before, you’re so soft.” Simon wished he could peel the shirt up and over Raphael’s head.  He wanted to touch his bare skin, feel the flesh against his fingers, and trace every rippling muscle.  He wanted to do other things as well…  _desperately_.  

Raphael reached to turn off the faucet then brought his own hands up to intertwine his fingers with Simon’s.  He lowered his chin to his chest and closed his eyes.  They stayed in this position for several minutes, allowing the energy to flow between their connected bodies, and the radiating heat was palpable.  Simon turned his face to the side and laid his cheek flat against Raphael’s back.  He tried to imagine what it would have been like to hear his heart beating, to feel the air flowing in and out of his lungs.  Sometimes it was impossible to comprehend that neither of them were actually alive.  It should have been a sad, hopeless feeling but to Simon he was grateful. Without these ill-fated circumstances he wouldn’t be standing here now with his arms wrapped around the man who had become the most important person in his life.  He was also grateful for this suspended moment where time briefly stood still. The attic had instantly become their safe haven, it was more than just their home, it was the place where they’d finally found the meaning in their lives. 

Surprisingly Raphael was the first to break their pose.  He slowly turned his body around until he was face to face with Simon, his deep brown eyes penetrating Simon’s gaze, his full lips slightly parted. “I’m glad you’re staying,” Raphael said quietly, placing his hands low on Simon’s hips. 

These words were spoken so reverently Simon was shook.  In many ways it felt just as special as if he would have said “I love you.” Raphael was a man of few words and Simon appreciated each one. Slowly he leaned in for a kiss while pressing his lower body forward and pinning Raphael back against the kitchen counter.  Raphael gave a gasp that transformed into a low growl at the back of his throat, this was the first time their bodies had ever come into contact below the waist. 

Simon’s slow, delicious kisses fell against Raphael’s open mouth, and he sucked in the gasps breath, swallowing them whole. “I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else,” Simon confessed, sinking deeper into his warmth.  

Their mouths knew each other now, and they moved in sync, gentle at first then slowly building with intensity. The taste of Raphael’s essence electrified Simon’s entire body as their kissing quickly became urgent and sensual. 

Simon was encouraged by the progress they’d made, he felt brave enough to try something else for the first time.  He moved his hands back behind Raphael, so he could grab the inside edge of the kitchen sink, then he broke away from their kiss and pulled his face back slightly to make eye contact.  “Is this OK?” Simon asked as he slowly thrust his hips against Raphael’s, grinding their bodies together.  

Raphael’s head dropped back, his eyes lifted to the ceiling as Simon’s firmness pressed against his own.  “Yes,” Raphael admitted breathlessly as he dug his fingernails into Simon’s hips.  

With Raphael’s neck now exposed Simon leaned forward to place a trail of wet kisses along his throat and up to his jawline. He lingered over his jugular and felt the involuntary descent of his fangs.  Raphael, sensing the change, lowered his head back down to hungrily find Simon’s lips, his tongue eager to lap at their razor-sharp points.  Simon continued a slow and steady rhythmic thrust against Raphael's groin. This motion, combined with their kissing, transported him into a state of pure ecstasy. He was overcome with fierce longing as the fiery demon blood burned through his veins. Simon gave in to the feeling and let go of his resistance. He started to move one hand inside the waistband of Raphael’s pants but apparently that had been a very bad idea because Raphael quickly jerked back and pushed himself away. 

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry Rafe, fuck I’m an idiot,” Simon swore, knowing he’d really crossed the line this time. 

“It’s OK, don’t worry about it,” Raphael said reassuring him. “It’s not you, it’s me.” 

Simon’s face fell, and he was immediately filled with a sense of dread. He’d gone too far, and he’d messed things up. He wanted to smack himself for ruining such a perfect morning. 

Raphael could see how upset Simon was, he moved closer to him again and placed his hand under Simon's chin lifting it up to make eye contact. "Hey, you did tell me you were going to stick around today and show me the ropes." 

Simon responded with a halfhearted smile, hoping they could still have a wonderful day together despite his colossal screwup. “Yeah, I will, I mean, if you still want me here, I’d love to spend the whole day with you.” 

Raphael reached up and placed his palm against Simon’s cheek, feeling so grateful he’d found someone who could understand his fears and insecurities. Someone who could be patient and respect his boundaries, accepting him just the way that he was. “Yes, I want you, you foolish little fledgling. Now shut up and kiss me before I change my mind.” 

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe we’ve come to this Alec,” Maryse Lightwood declared, standing in the doorway of Alec’s tiny room, both hands on her hips, fuming. “After all I’ve done to support your  _choices!_ Allowing you to frolic with  _that warlock_  while disgracing our family name and selfishly putting your own father’s job at risk!  I am utterly shocked and so very disappointed in you!” 

Alec had no choice but to hang there limply and receive her verbal blows. 

And  _this!”_  Maryse gestured towards Alec’s exposed skin and the unusual runes covering his body. “ _This_  has gone too far!  I don’t even know  _what you are_  anymore!  He’s turned you into some kind of monster!  And what’s worse, you’ve allowed it to happen!  Breaking your parabatai bond? Abandoning your oath? Casting your brother aside?  I just can’t believe it!” Maryse cried out, she was borderline hysterical and completely unable to filter any of her thoughts or emotions. “You were the _one child_ I didn’t have to worry about!  The one I was always the most proud of!  The one who knew what was expected and always followed the law! My perfect angelic boy. But then  _that warlock_ came into your life, weaving his web of lies, ensnaring you in his dark magic, and nobody’s been able to get through to you since!  I knew this would happen!  I knew the minute you kissed that snake charmer you’d made the biggest mistake of your life! And I was right! You’ve gone completely off the rails and I have stood by watching it for far too long!” Maryse crossed the small strip of floor between them and came within inches of Alec’s face. “I just couldn’t do it anymore Alec! I couldn’t take one more minute of this! As your mother I have a duty to protect you and to save you from  _him_ … and from yourself!  Which is why I’ve done all of this,” she said as her arms flailed wildly. “For your own good!” 

Alec couldn’t speak, he let his mother’s hateful words wash over him like acid.  He felt every connection he’d had with her dissolve, strand by strand, decades of history erased by her insane cruelty.  She was nothing to him now, only his interrogator, his captor, and his enemy. 

“The only explanation for this wildly inappropriate and dangerous behavior is that your mind must have been overtaken by some sort of evil spell. No doubt at the hands of your so-called  _boyfriend!_ Because I surely didn’t raise you to be this incredibly stupid and naive! I didn’t teach you to turn your back on  _your own kind!_ Allowing yourself to be sucked into demonic activity for heaven’s sake! With such a blatant disregard for your family and your responsibilities!  Giving up your own identity!  _My God Alec_  I had no choice but to intercede!”   

Alec could feel his arms shaking, the tendons in his shoulders being painfully stretched and pulled as he dangled from the ceiling, defenseless and exposed.  Despite everything he’d just heard there was only one thought on this mind. “Where is Magnus?” 

Maryse squeezed both hands into tight fists, her whole body going rigid. “Is that all you have to say for yourself? After everything you’ve done?” 

Alec’s anger bubbled over into a blinding rage. “Tell me where he is  _right now_  or I swear to the Angel you’re going to regret it!” 

Maryse lunged forward and grabbed the front of Alec’s shirt, balling it tightly in her shaking fist. “Damn that warlock for what he’s done to you! Damn him straight back to the fiery pits of hell! Because where he  _is_  isn’t nearly as bad as where he’s  _going_  when I get done with him!  This twisted little fantasy life you’ve been living is over!  You will _never_ see that demon again, as long as there is breath left in my body!” Maryse released his shirt, turned sharply and stomped out of the room, the warlock Raymond fast on her heels.  He paused at the threshold to release Alec’s bindings with a flourish. 

“ _Enjoy your stay,_ ” he said with a satisfied smirk, and they were both gone. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Raymond, I want you to go check on the prisoner, and double his guards!  We can’t afford for this situation to get out of hand again.  Report back to me in one hour,” Maryse instructed before heading off down the hall.  
“My pleasure madam,” Raymond replied with a disgusting sweetness to his voice as he slithered off in the opposite direction. 

Maryse continued down the hall to another door, rapped her knuckles twice and proceeded inside.  It was yet another small windowless room, but this one had a long table against the far wall lined with monitors of various sizes showing other windowless rooms just the same.  A young man was sitting with his back to the door watching them intently.  

“Well that went about as badly as I had expected. Thank you for calling me down, I wanted to see him as soon as he woke up.  Not that it did any good anyway. What’s he doing now?” 

“He’s just sitting on the bed. But don’t worry, I’m not going to take my eyes off of him for a second,” Jace replied, slowly spinning his chair around to face her. 

“Good, good, and I want you to call me if you notice  _anything_  at all unusual.  The Silent Brothers still haven’t been able to identify what exactly has been done to his blood or what his new abilities might be, so we have to be vigilant. The heightened levels of angelic blood running through him could be good news, if they can definitively rule out the presence of demon blood.  Also, they found evidence of a binding spell, which could explain his absolutely delusional state of mind. Not to mention his ridiculous obsession with  _that warlock!_ ” Maryse spat as she bent down to view Alec more closely on the monitor. "Either that or he’s been brainwashed. Raymond has fortified his room with extra wards and protective spells. He insists nobody is getting in or out.  I’m counting on you to be my eyes and ears down here.  Whatever it takes he will  _not_ leave that room, understood?” 

“Of course, don’t worry, he’s not going anywhere on my watch,” Jace answered again, folding his arms and leaning back into the chair. “I’m here for as long as you need me." 

Maryse took a long deep breath in and placed one hand over her heart. “Jace I don’t know how to thank you.  If you hadn’t called me, I don’t know if we could have gotten him out of there in time. Did you see the state he was in?” 

“Yeah, I saw him shortly after they brought him in,” he answered grimly. 

“Whatever that warlock did to my boy he’s going to pay dearly, you mark my words! He’s not going to get away with this!” Maryse violently flung open the door and marched back out to the hallway, leaving Jace alone again in the room.  

Turning around to face the table again, Jace stared at the monitor watching Alec as he sat on the edge of the tiny bed with his head in his hands.  He felt a deep wave of bone crushing guilt at the sight of his former parabatai’s suffering. It was painfully eating him up inside.  He knew he’d painted a distorted picture to Maryse of what had actually happened to Alec on his trip. He hadn’t told her Alec was willingly seeking immortality, that Magnus hadn’t tricked him or even pressured him at all.  He also hadn’t mentioned Alec was equally shocked to discover their parabatai bond had broken in the process. No, Jace had deliberately left out these facts, and he knew exactly why.  He was overcome with an all-consuming jealousy, unparalleled to anything he’d ever felt before.  A darkness had grown in the pit of his stomach ever since the day their bond had been broken.  He'd become obsessed to the point where his mind could only think one thought. He had to get Alec back by any means necessary.  He wasn’t going to live without him, there was absolutely no way.  Once Magnus Bane was history Alec would have to move on. He’d need his family, he’d need their support and their love, and most importantly he’d need Jace again.  

Jace reached up and placed his index finger on the monitor, and traced the edges of Alec's crumpled form.  He knew he had to be strong and stick to the plan.  He told himself this over and over again. “We’re Lightwoods, we break noses and accept the consequences."  Wasn’t that what Alec had always said? Wouldn’t he have done the same thing for him if their roles were reversed?  Jace wasn’t sure. He felt desperately lost and completely alone for the first time since he was 10 years old.  In this moment he  _was_  that frightened little boy again. The child who had learned a very harsh lesson from a very evil man. _“To love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be the one destroyed.”_  

 

* * *

 

 

Swiftly Raymond wound his way down the dark spiraling staircase, deep into the bowels of the Armory.  The endless labyrinth of hallways and passages made the perfect hiding place for all manner of nefarious activities. The cold, wet stones echoed his footsteps as he approached the heavily guarded doorway ahead.  

“At ease gentlemen,” Raymond spoke to the guards. “Madam Lightwood has requested I interrogate the prisoner in private. You may return to your quarters until I summon you back to your post.”   

The guards scattered, thankful for a moment to rest as Raymond deactivated the wards of protection surrounding the entrance to the chamber. The heavy iron latch creaked as the door swung open to reveal a cavernous room lined with the same thick glistening stones as the corridor.  Raymond crossed the threshold, eager to reveal himself.  With the absence of sunlight this far below ground the space was surprisingly bathed in a soft white glow. The shimmer seemed to be originating from a strange sort of platform in the center of the room.  Raymond approached the silvery stage with a pompous swagger. There at the focal point of the stage was the figure of a man kneeling upon it.  His wrists and ankles were clamped together behind his back with thick metallic cuffs marked with strange, unknown runes.  The restraints were chained to the floor of the platform, tightly holding the man in place.  A black hood had been draped over his head, obscuring his face from view.  His chin was pointed down lying flat against his chest as if maybe he were sleeping.   

“Awaken dear brother of mine, I’ve come to pay you a visit,” Raymond announced to the crouching figure in front of him.   

The man slowly raised his head and turned towards the sound of the voice speaking to him. “Raymond Noir, yes I’d know your voice anywhere. How nice of you to come to me in my hour of need. I’d offer you a drink but I’m a little tied up at the moment." 

 _"Toujours le plaisantin Monsieur Bane_ … somethings never change,” Raymond teased as he circled the stage counterclockwise. His sly façade morphing into a malevolent stare as he reveled in the sight before him. “You joke now my friend but soon you will lose that sense of humor I assure you. Soon you’ll face the true punishment for your crimes against the Nephilim. I shudder to think of such a fate!" 

Magnus followed the sound of Raymond’s voice as it encircled him. Although he could not see, he was memorizing every footfall, laying out a map of his surroundings in his mind. “Yes, you truly must believe I am a great danger to you Raymond dear, to cage me like an animal instead of speaking to me face to face,” Magnus needled him, trying to get under his skin.  

“Ha, I do not fear you or anyone for that matter! This is purely at the request of my employer. You’ve made yourself quite an enemy of the Consul I must say, a very sticky situation indeed!” Raymond leered, the sickening syrupy sweetness coming back to his condescending tone. “They made certain to retain your audience as long as they deem it necessary. Your manacles were forged by the Iron Sisters and fortified with their own marks. These can hold even the most powerful demon at bay. The dais beneath you is also made from adamas, and it has been invoked with the power of angels. One touch outside the inner circle and you’ll burst into flames on contact. Your magic is of no uses to you now, you have no power here! But enough with the pleasantries, it is time for you to answer my questions. First of all being, what kind of spell did you use on the boy? I’m sure any information you can provide will no doubt play into your favor during the impending trial,” Raymond sneered.  

Magnus knew that was a lie, and he wasn’t about to tell him any information until he got one thing very clear first. “I’d be much more likely to answer your questions Monsieur Noir, if first you can confirm the safety and wellbeing of my boyfriend, Alexander Lightwood. Until I know he is unharmed I’m afraid I have nothing to say to you,” Magnus insisted, his voice unwavering and strong.  

“Bah! You’re in no position to make such demands Bane! Or perhaps you’re too delusional to see what is actually going on here!  You’ve been found by high ranking officials of the Clave to be meddling in forbidden demonic activity, with none other than the Inquisitor’s  _only son!_   You are accused of demoralizing and ensnaring the young man in dark magic which in turn subjected him to a highly illegal transformative ritual. The punishment for such traitorous activities is none other than a very swift and justified death sentence. To be carried out within a matter of days I suspect.” A broad smile spread across Raymond’s face at the thought. “Such a disgrace to the warlock kind if you ask me.  I’d say your hedonism has finally gotten the best of you once and for all,” he boasted, enjoying every moment of this well thought out speech. Relishing in his delivery of the fatal news.  

Magnus didn’t flinch, but for a moment he was glad to have his face covered for fear he would show too much weakness.  Alec had to be OK, that was the only thing that mattered now.  He’d have to think quickly and use every bit of wit and cunning he could muster.  “Well it appears a trial is hardly necessary at this point, with all the facts laid out so plainly.  I guess answering your questions would be completely redundant, since an air tight case has already been made against me,” Magnus chided him.  He wasn’t going to be intimidated easily.  

Raymond swallowed down his anger, his fists sparking green at his sides. He knew enough about his brother’s past to know he wouldn’t give up any information unless he had to.  But he still had a few tricks up his sleeves regardless, and he was prepared to fight as dirty as need be. “Mr. Lightwood I assure you is quite alright. The Consul will no doubt work tirelessly to restore him to his previous state.  I believe the Silent Brothers have been put in charge of his condition. Their practices are a bit barbaric for my taste, but these Nephilim have their own ways of dealing with such  _abnormalities,_ ” Raymond said, twisting the knife in what he knew was Magnus’ soft spot.  

Magnus felt his blood boiling, his heart thumping against his ribs like it might break right through.  But he dug deep within himself to control his anger, he had to play it cool if he had any hope at all of protecting Alec.  “As much as I’d like to take your word for it  _brother_ , I’m afraid I’m going to have to have some proof before I consider answering whatever questions you’d like to ask me. Maybe it best I speak directly with your employer to arrange the terms and conditions.” Magnus could feel his voice trying to crack, which would undoubtedly destroy his tough as nails routine, but he managed to speak steady and controlled despite his overwhelming despair.  

Raymond was becoming more agitated by the minute, he didn’t like his authority to be challenged, and he’d had enough of this pointless banter. “There is nobody in this facility more authorized to discuss your ridiculous terms I promise you. And if you think this little cat and mouse game is going to work on me you are gravely mistaken!”  

Magnus tried to arch his back, the pain and stiffness increasing to an intolerable level, which only added to his anger and frustration.  “Yes I see, well as I’m sure you can imagine I am quite uncomfortable in my current position. I’m going to need you to remove this hood and fetch me some water, my throat is quite parched." 

Raymond was livid, he raised both hands offensively, pointing them towards Magnus with a menacing look.  The green sparks turned to bright green flames and licked at the tips of his bony fingers.  “You won’t tell me what to do boy! I am 300 years your senior and the most powerful warlock alive! I could turn you to dust with just one flick of my wrist, and nobody would object or even bother to sweep you up! How dare you defy me with such blatant disrespect when you should be begging for mercy like a dog!”   

With a wave of Raymond’s right-hand Magnus’ hood was removed revealing his glowing cat eyes shining through the darkness.  “Do what you will old man, you have no power over me.  I would rather die than betray my love, a concept you never could understand,” Magnus told him, not backing down one bit.  

“Perhaps a dose of pain will help you to remember!” Raymond swore, his vile threat still hanging in the air as Magnus braced himself for impact.  Raymond’s magic shot him straight through the chest like the blow from a canon.  Magnus’ breath was knocked out of him and the strong iron chains securing him to the floor were the only thing to keep him upright.  The fire instantly engulfed his lungs, burning the air within them.  Magnus tried in vain to withstand his powerful magic, but the pain was excruciating.  It traveled through his torso and out to his extremities settling around the heavy adamas cuffs that shackled his ankles and wrists.  He cried out through gritted teeth as the white-hot metal seared into his flesh like a branding iron.  Wave after wave of pain scorched his body as Magnus tried to focus all of his strength on survival and who he was fighting for...  _his Alexander_.  He had to fight, he had to be strong, and he knew he couldn’t give up.  Then just when he thought he might lose hold of all hope the pain was instantly gone.  Magnus thrust forward, panting for breath, as Raymond stood facing him with a look of demented joy on his face.  He was loving this.  

“That was just a taste of what I can do, you fool! So, I suggest you agree to tell me everything now, Oh  _High Warlock of Brooklyn_ , or I promise you you’re going to regret it!” Raymond bellowed up to the platform as he widened his stance, preparing to do his worst.  

Magnus steadied himself, his chest heaving. This could be his last chance to beg for mercy, his last chance to tell Raymond everything that had happened and plead with him to spare his life.  But Magnus had known all along he’d never back down. He’d never give in to the torture no matter what pain was inflicted upon him. Alec’s love had made him stronger than anything else in his centuries of existence. He was more than willing to die for it.   _"I love you Alexander_ ," Magnus said under his breath as he rolled his head back atop of his shoulders to bravely face Raymond with a defiant stare.  His cat eyes gleamed with fierce intensity as he managed to carefully form what could be his final words. “Well Raymond dear, it’s like I always say,  _Regret is such a pointless emotion."_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming soon! Thanks again for your comments and kudos! :)


	8. Prisoners of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger warnings for torture and abuse

Isabelle sat in a stool at the end of the empty bar lazily stirring her chocolate martini.  She had hoped a night on the town would pull her out of her depression, but she just couldn’t seem to shake this horrible sense of dread plaguing her mind. 

“Hey Iz, what’s wrong? You don’t like your drink?” Simon asked as he was wiping down the sticky bar top.  

“No, it’s not the drink Si, it’s me.  I just wanted to come out tonight and try to have some fun, get my mind off things, but it’s not working.  These last few days have been a nightmare and I can’t seem to snap out of it,” Izzy admitted, swishing about the lukewarm contents of her glass.  

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Simon asked sincerely, putting down his rag and dumping out her drink.  

“No, I don’t think so. But maybe Raphael could come over and talk to me for a minute? If he’s not too busy,” she asked, her doe eyes looking up at Simon with irresistible sweetness.  

“Yeah, yeah, of course he can!” Simon said with a smile as he began wildly waving his arm beckoning Raphael from the other side of the bar. When he finally got his attention Raphael shot him an embarrassed look and rolled his eyes.  “See, here he comes right now!” Simon said enthusiastically, “I’m sure he’ll help!”  

“Simon, why are you doing your best imitation of a windmill? You look like an idiot,” Raphael mocked as he eyed Isabelle suspiciously.  

Simon slunk back further behind the bar feeling silly.  

“Sorry, he did that for me. I was just wondering if you’d heard from Magnus lately. I got a strange text from Alec a couple of days ago but when I replied he never answered,” Isabelle asked Raphael cautiously, knowing he wasn’t likely to want to help her.  

“Hmmm, yes, I did get a message from Magnus that seemed unusual,” Raphael said as he pulled out his cell phone to read her the text.  “He wrote, ‘ _Headed back to the islands with Alec, probably be gone a while_ ,’ I thought it was odd considering he never usually tells me his travel plans or mentions how long he’ll be gone.”  

Isabelle whipped out her phone, her eyes blown wide with shock. “Oh my God Rafe! Alec said almost the exact same thing to me, word for word! Listen, it says, ‘ _Going back to the island with Magnus, not sure when coming back_.’ I’ve replied to this about a hundred times and he has never responded to any of the messages!  Even when I threatened to call our Mom he still didn’t answer! What the hell is going on?” 

Isabelle was in a panic, she jumped down from the barstool and reached for a seraph dagger she kept hidden in her left boot.  

“Whoa, Izzy, relax, I’m sure everything is fine. What does Jace think?” Simon asked, feeling his throat tighten at the mention of Jace.  He hadn’t seen him since things had ended so badly between them.  However, that was no surprise considering his mind had been completely occupied with Raphael every single moment since their first kiss.   

“Jace was called to Idris, some special assignment, I don’t know.  But he’s totally MIA so really you guys are all I have right now.  I know you probably think I’m crazy, but I love my brother and I worry about him so much.  If anything ever happened to him I don’t know what I’d do.” 

Isabelle was trembling at the thought of Alec being in jeopardy, she knew she’d never survive the loss of another brother.  Alec was all she had left of her splintered family.  

“Maybe we should go to the loft, see if we can find any clues,” Simon suggested. “You know they always say the first 48 hours are the most crucial when dealing with missing persons!”  

“This is not one of your mundane TV shows Simon, but I agree this does seem more than coincidental,” Raphael admitted.  

“Yes! This is no coincidence! I’m going to the loft right now to search for clues! With, or without you guys,” Isabelle proclaimed as she headed for the door.  

Simon turned to look at Raphael expectantly. “We can’t just let her go alone, can we?” 

Raphael rolled his eyes and muttered to himself. " _Tengo la sensación de que vamos de todas formas..._ I hope we don’t end up regretting this!" 

 

* * *

 

 

Jace held two cell phones, one in each hand, and scrolled nervously through the endless list of messages from Isabelle and Raphael.  They’d both been texting Alec and Magnus nonstop, and it was only getting worse.  He needed to come up with another text, something to keep their minds at ease and avoid any suspicions.  But Jace couldn’t think of what to say, he felt his mind was muddy, and his thoughts incongruent.  He had barely eaten or slept, choosing to spend most of his time locked in a tiny room, watching Alec like a hawk through the small security monitor. He watched him sleep, he watched him eat, and he watched him pace the floors all night.  It had become his obsession.   

Annoyed with his lack of creativity, Jace threw both phones down and slid his hands into his long tangle of hair. “Help me Alec,” he murmured into the monitor’s screen. “I don’t know what I’m doing without you." 

Alec, completely unaware of Jace’s presence, paced his tiny room like a caged animal.  He walked back and forth in front of the door, praying anyone would attempt to come through it. That was the only plan he had, be ready to attack at the first click of someone turning the handle.  He’d already started a regular routine of pushups and sit-ups to keep his body strong and prepared for whatever might happen next.  So far the only daily events had been trays of food magically appearing at a small table in the corner. No doubt from the warlock he’d seen before, although he hadn’t been back to see him a second time.  The food often had a bitter taste and Alec felt he was most likely being drugged with something to keep him calm. What his captors didn’t know was that shortly after feeling the drug’s effects he would lay down and close his eyes, pretending to fall asleep.  But he was actually back to a normal awareness within a few minutes.  Alec didn’t know for sure, but he suspected his heightened angelic blood was burning the drug away much quicker than they had anticipated. He used this quiet time to meditate. He held a mental picture of a rune in his mind and tried to focus all of his energy on its shape, sometimes he even imagined he could reach out, touch the symbol, and place it on his skin. He entertained the notion that maybe he had an ability to do this even without his stele. So he kept at it after every meal, careful to not give anything away to those who were watching him. 

Alec continued pacing, racking his brain for any possible way to get out.  He looked up at the camera in the corner, its constant blinking red light his only companion. He wondered who was watching him, thinking it was probably just some low-level guard doing as he was told.  He felt a wave of guilt, knowing he had once been just the same. Blindly following Clave orders.  Maybe he could try to talk to the person, convince them to help. It was worth a shot at this point, anything was worth trying to get free.  Alec faced the camera and took a deep breath.  

Jace noticed Alec had stopped pacing and was staring up at the camera.  He zoomed in tightly on his face, willing him to talk, desperate to hear the sound of his voice.  

Alec cleared his throat, he hadn’t spoken in days. “Uh hmm, Hello, my name is Alec Lightwood. I run the New York Institute along with my sister Isabelle.  You may have heard of me.”  

Jace leaned in, enraptured.  

“I’m sure you have your orders to make sure I don’t try anything suspicious, and I understand, because I use to be just like you. I used to obey every command that was given to me and never ask questions.  That’s what I’d always been taught to do my whole life.  But I learned something along the way. I learned that if you really want to be a true warrior, then you have to ask yourself what’s the  _right thing to do_  inside your own heart.”  

Jace swallowed down a tight lump in his throat, he knew he couldn’t search for answers inside his heart because it was a broken empty shell.  There was no longer a  _right thing_  for him to follow. There was only darkness and fear.  

“I don’t expect you to care about me, but if you can find compassion in your heart I beg you to please…  _please_  call Isabelle Lightwood. Tell her where I am… and  _please_ …” Alec felt the hot tears rolling down his cheeks. “ _Please_  tell her that Magnus Bane is in grave danger, and that her brother needs her to find him and save him…  _please_ do this, _I beg you!"_  Alec’s voice was barely choking out the words, his body so truly terrified for the man he loved that he broke down into sobs.  Unable to carry on the one-way conversation he collapsed onto the bed. 

Jace spun his chair around, turning his back on Alec. It suddenly became very clear to him what his next move should be. He rose to his feet and quickly headed for the door. But just as he reached to grasp the knob the door sprung open with a jerk, and it was Maryse staring back at him.  

“Where are you going in such a state?” she asked, noticing Jace seemed visibly upset.  

Jace barely slowed his pace as he stepped right past her. “I’m going below, I have to speak to Magnus."

 

* * *

 

 

Isabelle climbed up the narrow steep staircase towards Magnus’ loft, Raphael and Simon following close behind.  As they arrived at the top of the landing and turned towards the door, Isabelle stopped for a moment, wondering what to do next.  “Should we bother to knock? Or just break it down?” she asked them.  

“Breaking down the door won’t be necessary, move aside, I have a key,” Raphael informed them, pulling a shiny gold key from his front pants pocket.  

“Why the hell do you have a key to Magnus’ loft?” Simon questioned, looking a bit shocked.  

“Hard as it is to believe, I used to live here… but don’t ask,” Raphael said sarcastically, cutting Simon off from his next line of questioning before he’d even begun. Steadily he inserted the key into the lock and slowly turned the handle.  

As the inside of the loft came into view the trio didn’t know what to expect, so they braced themselves for anything.  Isabelle had her whip in hand, and Simon had both arms lifted in a karate stance like he might judo chop their way inside.  But as Raphael reached just inside the door to turn on the lights, they were deflated to see the loft looked pristine and quietly vacant.  There wasn’t a single item out of place and no sign that anyone had been there recently.  

“Well, I guess nobody’s here. You guys go check the kitchen and I’ll hit the bedroom, and remember, leave no stone unturned. Anything you find that’s even  _remotely suspicious_  bring it to me!” Izzy instructed as she set off to work.  

Simon and Raphael were headed to the kitchen to begin their search when Raphael stopped halfway across the living room floor, frozen in his tracks. “Someone has been here,” he announced to the others, his keen sense of vampire smell picking up an unusual and unfamiliar scent.  “Someone I’ve never met… someone with magic… a warlock I would guess." 

Simon was awestruck by Raphael’s ability to identify the presence of not only an intruder but also their magical abilities.  He wanted to help out too, so he closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, determined to make a contribution. “Hmm, something was burned here, I can smell singed fabric, and smoke, it smells sort of like fireworks,” Simon reported, feeling proud of himself.  

“Yes, there’s been some kind of explosion here, but someone has cleaned it up,” Raphael added. “They’ve used magic to hide the mess, I can smell that too." 

Isabelle’s jaw was nearly on the floor. “You guys are  _amazing!_ Oh my God, thank you! I’m so glad you came with me, I  _knew_  something wasn’t right, I could feel it in my bones.”  

“Well, Rafe did most of the work. He’s the amazing one,” Simon praised, beaming at Raphael with loving admiration.  

Raphael rolled his eyes.  _“Enough Simon,”_  he growled under his breath.  He didn’t like Simon bragging about him like this in front of people, especially Isabelle, and it caused his temper to flare.  

“OK, now this is what we’ve got to do next. You guys stay here, I have to go back to the Institute and run a check on local warlock activity and their known whereabouts.  I’ll check to see if any have gone missing this week, or if there are reports of any visitors arriving unexpectedly.  You two keep combing the loft for clues, see what else you can sniff out. I’ll be back as soon as I can!” Isabelle ordered, as she flew out the door and away in a blur.  

“That was really great Rafe, honestly it was. I know you don’t like Izzy that much, so I appreciate you helping out with this,” Simon said, continuing to praise Raphael as he reached out to place his hand on his shoulder.  

Raphael flinched away from Simon’s touch, stepping back out of arm’s reach, shifting his eyes to the floor.  

“What the hell?” Simon bellowed. “What is with you today? First you chastise me at the bar and make me feel like shit! Then you snap at me out in the hallway, and now I’m not allowed to touch you?  What is your problem?”  

“Maybe you just need to show me some respect when we’re at work instead of acting like a teenager,” Raphael growled angrily through gritted teeth.  

“Oh, is that right? Well maybe you’re just afraid for me to show my feelings for you in public. Is that it? Maybe you just want to, oh I don’t know, keep it in the  _closet?_  So your image doesn’t get tarnished?” Simon was lashing out full force now, deeply hurt by Raphael’s sudden coldness. It felt like a knife being plunged into his chest after the blissful days they’d just spent in their new home together.  

“You’d love for that to be true, wouldn’t you?  Big brave Simon’s not afraid to carry on in public because he’s  _always_ doing everything right. Well excuse me for not behaving the way you think I should,” Raphael yelled back, his words coming out like bullets sinking into Simon’s fragile heart.  

“I’m sorry, I didn’t get the memo that we were supposed to be living some kind of double life!  You sure didn’t seem to have a problem when you asked me to move in with you!  Or when you were  _kissing me!_ ” Simon shouted, fighting back his raw emotions as best he could while trying to play the tough guy routine.  

“I told you weeks ago, I’m not like that!  I’ll  _never_ be like that Simon!  So save your pity party for someone else!” Raphael exclaimed, turning his back and looking away.  

“I’m not looking for pity, I’m just trying to figure out what the hell is going on with you!  It’s like you’re a completely different person the minute we step out of our apartment. Why?  Who is this persona for?” Simon questioned Raphael, stepping around to face him again.  “Are you ashamed of me? Is it because I’m not  _good enough_  for you?” Simon choked on the hurtful words, his emotions getting the best of him, as tears were stinging the backs of his eyes.  He didn’t want to believe it could be possible, but his own insecurities and fears were overpowering his logic and reasoning.  He’d faced rejection before, but wasn’t prepared to feel it from Raphael.                            

“Not everything is about  _you_  Simon,” Raphael murmured under his breath, looking off into the distance, across the East River.  

“Then please tell me, because I’m here and I want to figure this out together,” Simon said, lowering his voice to speak in a calmer tone. “Please just talk to me, don’t shut me out." 

Wanting to be brave and supportive, Simon reached up again to place his hand on top of Raphael’s shoulder, and this time he let him.  Simon flexed his fingers against Raphael’s stiff suit fabric, he could feel the muscles beneath were tight and constricted.  He could tell he was holding back something, and Simon was determined to keep pushing further.   

“I told you, I can’t be what you want.  I told you…” Raphael muttered as his shoulders began to shake.  

Simon stepped closer and reached out his other arm to hug Raphael from behind, pulling his strong back tightly against his chest. “Please, talk to me Rafe. I want to understand,” Simon said softly against his ear as he squeezed him even closer still.  

“You don’t want to know this…” Raphael murmured, his voice barely audible.  

“I can’t help you if you don’t trust me,” Simon begged.  

“Simon… I can’t.”  

“Yes you can, I’m right here,” Simon replied sweetly, his lips against Raphael’s neck.  

“It’s not your problem… just drop it, please,” Raphael insisted, his voice weak and broken.  

“Rafe you are wrong, it is my problem. It’s my problem because  _I love you,”_ Simon declared, telling Raphael for the first time how deeply he truly cared about him.  

Raphael froze, his body going rigid in Simon’s arms.  He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, and he didn’t know how to take it. 

Simon didn’t move either, he was waiting and hoping to hear the words back, knowing he likely would not. But still praying there was a chance.  

After a few moments passed, Raphael finally spoke. “Well you shouldn’t Simon, because I’m no good for you. I’m no good for anyone. You are just wasting your time on me." 

“You  _are_  good for me! You’re the  _best thing_  that’s ever happened to me, and I want to help you overcome whatever is keeping you from loving me back.  Why won’t you let yourself be happy?” Simon pleaded.  

Raphael jerked his body free of Simon’s hold and viciously spun around to face him. “Because I  _hate_  myself!” He replied with disgust.  
  
“Rafe, no,” Simon said, denying him from saying such a thing about himself. There was no way he would allow it.  

“You want to know why I’m like  _this_?  You really want to hear my sad, sad story Simon? You think you can fix me?” Raphael’s voice was growing more and more enraged, his anger on the verge of boiling over.  

“I want to try, yes,” Simon confirmed, hoping he could convince him to finally open up and trust him. 

“Well I can’t be fixed Simon, I’m stuck like this, frozen in this prison inside my mind,” Raphael said bitterly pointing to his forehead. “In here I’m just a fucked up 15-year-old kid who went looking for trouble and found it. Is that what you want to hear?”  

“I want to hear the truth,” Simon said softly.  

“Is that going to help you solve this great mystery?” Raphael cried out, his temper overflowing.  

“I don’t know, but I hope so,” Simon admitted.  

Raphael’s face transfigured into a mask of pain and torment, his eyes filling with glistening tears.  He looked so young, so afraid, so completely vulnerable and totally shattered.  Simon was terrified by what he was about to hear but he still wanted to know it regardless.  He needed the truth no matter how horrible it was.  And by the look on Raphael’s face it was the worst.  

“You want to hear the whole tragic story about the vampire who found me on my last day alive?" Raphael was staring at the ground, his shoulders slumped.  "His name was Louis Karnstein, and he was pure evil, like no vamp you’ve ever seen. When he found me, he didn’t want to kill me, he wanted to torture me and make me his pet. And I was just a kid, a punk kid who thought I could take care of myself. But I had no idea what I was in for, because turning me Simon, that was the easy part. You don’t want to know what else happened, trust me when I tell you. You don’t want to know this story…" 

“Oh God, Rafe,” Simon responded, his body struck down by the words he was hearing.  He was finally getting his answers, but he wished it would have been anything else.  

“Is this going to solve the puzzle for you now? You’re just going to pick up these pieces and put me back together? Is that what you think?  Well don’t bother Simon, because I’m not fixable.” 

“I didn’t know, I’m so, so sorry.” Simon could barely speak through his own burning tears.  

“Don’t you dare feel sorry for me, I don’t want sympathy from you. I just want you to let me be!” 

“No, no I won’t let you be. I love you  _more_  now than ever, and I thank you for trusting me enough to tell me the truth. I can’t even imagine how difficult that was, how difficult it still is,” Simon said as he reached out and pulled Raphael back into his arms, both of them crying against each other’s shoulders.  

“I told you I can’t give you want you want,” Raphael mumbled into Simon’s shirt, his tears soaking the fabric.  

“That’s not true,” Simon said, pushing Raphael’s shoulders back so he could look him in the eyes.  “You’ve  _already_  given me everything I could ever want. You are beautiful and kind, and so loving, gentle and good. You’re the  _best person_  I’ve ever known, and I’m going to spend the rest of my eternity loving you and telling you how special you are every single day,” Simon pledged with all his heart. “I’m going to love you until you learn to love yourself. Because that’s what you deserve.”  

“Si,” Raphael whispered, pulling him back into his arms, overwhelmed by his confession. 

The two held each other tight, Simon rubbing reassuring circles across Raphael’s back, comforting him as best he could as their heartfelt tears slowly transformed into slow, cleansing breaths. Soon their mouths were seeking each other’s kiss. Drawn together once again like magnets. “I love you,” Simon murmured sweetly, over and over again as his gentle kisses melted away the years of Raphael’s suffering. Even if just for a moment.   

Raphael slowly relaxed his defenses, one constricted muscle at a time, and he began to uncoil bit by bit, allowing his body to become more pliable. He realized that Simon’s happiness was the closest thing he’d ever had to finding his own happiness, after decades spent alone and tortured.  He wanted to break free of his fear and self-loathing, and he wanted to be the man that Simon deserved.  With one shaking hand grasped tightly around Simon’s back he pulled the other free and brought it to the top button of Simon’s collar, and he gently undid the button.  

“Rafe you don’t have to do that," Simon murmured breathlessly, caught by surprise by Raphael's advance. 

“Shhh…” Raphael hushed him, moving to the next button and unfastening it as well.  Simon studied his downcast eyes through the fringe of his beautiful dark eyelashes, looking for any sign of trepidation.  But Raphael continued, and he slowly made his way down the front of Simon’s shirt until the last button was undone. Then he raised his eyes back to Simon’s gaze and gently placed his hand inside his shirtfront to caress the firmly sculpted muscles of his chest.  Simon shuddered at the touch of cool fingers against his skin and he bit down on his own bottom lip.  Raphael moved his hand lower, gliding over the outline and contour of each rippling abdominal.  Then he opened his palm and smoothed it upward to slide the shirt off of each of Simon’s shoulders. Looking down on his stunning bare chest he paused for a moment, then leaned forward to carefully place a single kiss just below Simon’s clavicle.  

Simon’s breath quickened, and he continued to let Raphael take the lead, watching him through heavily lidded eyes, captivated by his slow, careful movements. 

Reaching down to grab Simon’s hand, Raphael began to pull him towards Magnus’ bedroom, and Simon followed him willingly. Once over the threshold, Simon stopped to close the doors behind them while Raphael began removing his own shirt.   

Simon watched him, spellbound. “God, you are so beautiful,” he sighed as he closed the distance between them and placed both palms lightly against Raphael’s chest.  Simon had never touched another vampire like this before, it was like laying his hands on cool granite. His chiseled form could only be described as sheer perfection, like he’d been sculpted by some great artist… just for him.  As Simon’s hands explored this unknown territory, Raphael reached forward and hooked his index fingers into the waistband of Simon’s pants pulling him closer. Simon studied Raphael’s eyes intently.  "Please don’t do anything you don’t feel comfortable doing, OK?”  

Raphael appreciated Simon’s consideration of his feelings but right at this moment he just wanted to get as physically close as possible.  “I’m OK, I promise,” Raphael whispered as he unbuttoned Simon’s pants and pulled down the zipper. When his pants loosely dropped to the floor Simon cautiously reached over to do the same to his, and soon they were both undressed. 

Standing face to face in only their boxers, Raphael took Simon’s hands and pulled him down to the bed. Their bodies molded together, skin against skin for the first time, curling into one another.  Simon was so gentle and loving, his kisses fell like tender raindrops on Raphael’s mouth.  Their hips began to move together with a slow rhythmic grind, the heat building in their groins. The increasing friction made both of them moan as Simon deepened their kiss, his tongue plunging deep inside him. He wanted to do more, but he knew he had to let Raphael lead, fearing too much aggression would frighten him away. Things would have to go slow, and he knew they had plenty of time. An eternity together was what he wanted now, and he was determined to do this right.  With their legs intertwined, and their mouths breathing in pace with each other’s breath, they were perfectly connected as one. And for now, it was more than enough.  

Simon suddenly felt Raphael tense up beneath him. “Are you OK?” He asked worriedly, frightened he'd done something wrong. “We can stop if you want.” 

“I lied to you,” Raphael admitted, his eyes nervously darting back and forth. “I lied to you earlier, out in the living room." 

Simon wasn’t sure what Raphael meant, he reached one hand up and placed it against Raphael’s cheek, cupping it lightly. “You never have to lie to me, any truth you’re hiding I want you to know you can tell me, no matter what it is."  

Raphael exhaled deeply then leaned his face into Simon’s palm nuzzling against it. “The truth is, that I do love you Simon, I think I have for a long time. But I was too afraid to admit it to you, and to myself." 

A beaming smile spread like wildfire across Simon’s face, bright enough to light up the whole world. “You love me?” He asked, barely able to believe what he’d just heard with his own ears.  Raphael nodded in return and gave a small grin which shot straight through to Simon’s soul like an arrow. “I’m so happy right now! God, I love you too, so, so much, you don’t even know how much!” Simon’s words poured out uncontrollably, his heart swelled to bursting, feeling his dreams had all just come true. 

“Alright, alright, calm down Si,” Raphael grumpily replied, playfully scolding him in his famous snarky way. “Don’t go changing your name to Simon Santiago just yet.” 

“Oooo I like the sound of that,” Simon gushed as he suddenly imagined what it might be like if he and Raphael did get married one day. Maybe even adopt kids, there were plenty of Downworlder kids who needed good homes. His imagination was running wild as he wrapped Raphael tightly in his arms again and squeezed him with all his might. “As long as we’re together nothing else matters babe. You’ve made me the happiest vampire in the world tonight!” 

 

* * *

 

 

Jace sprinted down the underground corridor towards the room where Magnus was being held.  He knew at any moment Maryse could be right on his heels, and he had to get there before her if he had any chance of speaking with Magnus alone.  When he arrived at the door he was surprised to see the guards were missing and the door was ajar.  As he came closer he could hear the strained sounds of a muffled wail coming from inside.  It was a voice he recognized, and it sent a chill up his spine.  

Jace pushed the door open and was met with an awful sight.  Magnus Bane, slumped over, writhing in agony, his clothing reduced to rags. The warlock Maryse had introduced him to just days before was slamming him with bright green jets of magic, one after another, unrelenting.   

“Stop!” Jace blurted out before even thinking. He didn’t have a concrete plan of action, and he had no idea he was going to do.  But it was too late now, Raymond had turned towards Jace with an evil, maniacal grin.  He dropped his hands back down to his sides releasing Magnus from his torturous blows.  

“Mr. Herondale, so nice of you to come down and witness my handy work.  My brother here doesn’t seem to want to tell me the information we need. So, I thought a bit of  _persuasion_  might do the trick,” Raymond sneered through his rotting teeth.  “Pathetic, isn’t he?”  

Jace was dumbstruck, unsure of what to say. He saw Magnus’ head slowly turn towards him, his face washed pale with pain and shock.  

“You?” Magnus managed to say through his shaky breath. “You are part of this?” 

Raymond clapped his hands together with glee and spoke triumphantly. “Yes, dear brother, oh yes!  One of your dear Nephilim comrades has betrayed you to the Clave!  Are you really that surprised?  Because surely you’ve learned by now that a Shadowhunter would never pledge allegiance to a lowly, worthless Downworlder like yourself.  Why, your friend here has almost single-handedly ensured your downfall.  Such an impressive move, I must say. It rivals even my best work!" 

Jace was frozen in place. Overcome with a sense of dread, and confused by the words being spoken to him. “Brother? Magnus is  _your brother?”_  Jace asked, trying to organize this new information in his already clouded mind.  

“Well it’s not very surprising dear boy. Our father, the great and terrifying Asmodeus, has hundreds of warlock offspring.  He has always taken great pleasure in ensnaring gullible mundane women, impregnating them so he can use his children’s immortality to fuel his own power.” Raymond boasted with a sickening satisfaction.  “Oh but not my dear brother here of course, no, no, not him. He has  _always_  been the favorite son. Allowed to stay here on Earth to do as he pleases. No matter how disgusting and vile those things might be.  Our father’s greatest accomplishment, and the  _bane_ of my existence!  How I’ve longed to see him knocked down from his throne. Just look at him now! He is  _nothing!”_  

Jace felt bile burning the back of his throat as he turned his face away from Magnus, unable to look at him any longer.  His hands were clenched into tight angry fists, his fingernails piercing the skin of his soft palm.  He had to stay strong somehow, he couldn’t deviate from the events that were already in motion.  

Just as Raymond was about to continue his unyielding assault to Magnus’ near lifeless form, someone rushed into the room, interrupting them.  

“Excuse me, Mr. Noir, sir. I’m sorry to interrupt you, but the Inquisitor himself has requested your presence immediately in the Hall of Accords. I am to escort you there sir, right away. If that would be alright with you of course,” said the young Shadowhunter guard, obviously terrified at the job he’d been given and praying the warlock wasn’t about to obliterate him.  

Raymond pursed his lips, and squeezed his eyes tight. Trying to decide if he would follow the boy away or blast him to bits.  “Oh, very well, we shall not keep the Inquisitor waiting of course. Mr. Herondale please try to restrain yourself from killing the prisoner before I can return.  I’m enjoying this far too much to risk ending it now. My worst is still yet to come I can assure you.”  

Raymond spun his robes in a flourish as he turned to follow the young guard out of the chamber.  When he was safely out of earshot Jace slowly paced towards the iron door, closed it, and secured the lock.  Magnus watched him through blurry eyes, unable to lift his head.  His body pulsated with pain as he was left helpless without the use of his magic.  

Jace stood at the edge of the platform, his eyes level with Magnus’ gaze. He watched him gasp for every labored breath. “I know what you’re thinking, I can see it on your face. You think this is my fault, and that I’ve done this to you for revenge.  But you just don’t get it, and you never have,” Jace explained, shaking his head with disdain. “You think you’re above me I know, and you think that you’ve  _won_. You’re the great love of Alec’s life, right?  That’s what you want people to believe.  Well I’m the only person brave enough to defy you and strong enough to stand up to you, because I’m not afraid of you Magnus!  I see your game and I have always seen it!  _You stole Alec away from me!_   You knew he was my Parabatai, and that we were happy together, but you didn’t care, did you?  You ripped him away from me and destroyed my life in the process! And now look at me!” Jace bellowed, spreading his arms wide. “Look what you’ve reduced me to!”  

Magnus tried to swallow, but his throat was so dry. The hours of screaming had stolen his voice. He could barely scrape out a few breathless words. “He loves me Jace… that’s won’t change." 

Jace shook his head wildly. “That’s bullshit, and you know it!  If you really loved Alec you’d want him to be happy. Working at the Institute with his family and fighting by my side, but you took him for yourself and to hell with everyone else, right? You’re so selfish, and cruel, I hate you for what you’ve done!”  

Magnus used every ounce of strength he could muster from the wreckage of his body to speak to Jace and try to get through to him. “You don’t know wh-what you’re saying… this isn’t you J-Jace… it’s the bond.”  

Jace leaned over the stage putting his face inches from Magnus, his eyes wild with anger and jealousy. “The bond that you  _ripped from us_  you mean! When you tore half of my soul from my body and then left me to burn alone in my own personal hell!”  

“We didn’t know,” Magnus breathed out.  

“Lies again! Of course you knew! It was all part of your master plan to cut me out of Alec’s life once and for all, wasn’t it? Because you  _knew_  part of his soul was with me, and you couldn’t stand not having him all to yourself!” Jace spat, his rage overtaking him.  

“You don’t know what you’re saying. The severance has driven you mad. I’ve seen it before, this isn’t the first time, and if you don't get help you'll die.” Magnus felt shreds of his old strength slowly building back. Each moment Raymond was gone he had a chance to recover just a little bit more. as his demon blood spread through his veins regenerating what had been lost.  

Jace’s face contorted, he was unable to stop the tears from falling now in thick steady streams. “Alec wants to come home, he wants to be with me and Izzy! And once you’re gone, we’ll all be together again. That’s all that matters to me now!" Jace pulled back from the edge of the dais and stepped away from the light, back towards the wall behind him, and into the darkness.  

“You aren’t hurting me Jace, you’re hurting Alec now. And if you really care about him you won’t do this.” Magnus slowly lifted his chest upright, finally able to move his arms again.  

“No, that’s not true! I would  _never hurt Alec!_ ” Jace called from the darkness. “Never!”  

“You’re hurting him by not letting him choose his own path,” Magnus insisted, rolling his shoulders back and thrusting out his chest to take his first full, deep breath.  

Jace’s back sunk against the wall, his voice low and emotionless. “When I was a child I never knew love existed. I was only taught to be a warrior, to feed off hate and vengeance and attack my enemies with no mercy.  It wasn’t until I met Alec that I knew there was goodness in the world.  God, he was so pure and so perfect in every way.  I used to sit and watch him, and Isabelle, and Max for hours. The love they had for each other was all I had ever wanted. Their family was everything to me and all I wanted was to be part of that. Even if only a small part. I was lucky, you see. Because they took me in and they loved me so much I knew I’d spend the rest of my life protecting them. Alec especially. And I just couldn’t let you come in and ruin it all.” 

“There’s room in Alec’s life for all of us, he loves his family, and you, I would never take that away from him,” Magnus insisted, fighting Jace with every breath he could draw from his battered lungs. 

"That night in the loft, the demon venom that infected me, it unlocked something in my mind, something dark and powerful. It showed me the truth about you and what you were doing to Alec. And once I knew that truth I couldn’t let it go! You were the sun in Alec's sky, blinding him to everything and everyone around him, and I had to save him from himself!" 

“Do you think if you take my love away from him and break his heart that suddenly things will go back to the way they were before I came?” Magnus asked as he felt the blood flow returning to his numb arms and legs. 

Jace didn’t respond.  

“Well, then I guess Valentine wins after all. He succeeded in creating you in his image. You’ll hurt and manipulate Alec through lies and deception just as Valentine did to you. You’ll take away his happiness to achieve your own selfish goals,” Magnus boldly declared, formulating the words that might just get through to Jace after all. “Like father, like son!” 

“How dare you say that to me?” Jace thundered in defense. “I’m nothing like him. Nothing! He was pure evil!” 

“He was a man just like you, who fooled himself into believing what he wanted to believe. And Alexander will be _your victim,_ just as you were Valentine’s.”  

“Please stop, don’t say anymore,” Jace murmured, his voice falling weak and broken.  

“It’s not too late,” Magnus suggested.  

“Yes, it is,” Jace mumbled through ragged sobs.  

“You don’t have to do this Jace. You can release me from these chains and let me go save Alec.  Save him for  _both of us_.  Before it’s too late!”  

“Save him from what?” Jace asked, confused. "Alec is fine, no one will hurt him here." 

“Raymond told me the Silent Brothers are already experimenting on his blood, and you know they won’t stop there. They’ll move on to his body soon, and they’ll mutilate him!  They’ll hurt him Jace!  My God, we have to get him out of here before they kill him!” Magnus bellowed into the darkness toward the wall where Jace was standing.  

Jace was shocked by this grave news and he jolted back into a moment of mental clarity. “They’d hurt Alec?” He muttered under his breath, letting the harsh reality wash over his temporary madness.  All this time he’d worried so much about losing Alec to Magnus he never thought of losing him altogether.  His heart thumped hard in his chest at the thoughts of Alec in the hands of the Silent Brothers. He then realized he had to do something to protect Alec before any more damage could be done. 

Jace slowly stepped out of the darkness and back towards the glimmering platform where Magnus was painfully awaiting his response.  

“You’ve left me with no other option,” Jace replied as he pulled a seraph dagger from the back of his waistband.  

“No Jace, no,” Magnus sighed, seeing the dagger approaching. 

Jace placed the blade between his teeth and vaulted himself up on top of the stage using his heightened angelic blood. Once he’d landed on his feet he straightened his back, took the dagger in hand, and stalked toward Magnus.  

“Jace you don’t have to do this,” Magnus pleaded, his eyes locked on the glowing edge of the dagger as he came closer and closer. “Please just think about what you’re doing.” 

Jace bent down to eye level, holding the dagger tightly in his hand as he reached his arm back behind his head, ready to release his deadly blow. “I do this for Alec,” he boldly proclaimed as his dagger came sharply down against the iron chains, slicing through them with ease. 

“You’re saving me?” Magnus whispered, taken by grateful surprise to feel his arms set free from their restraints.  

Jace then spun around to unlock the cuffs from his ankles next, removing the last of his bindings. “Hold on to me,” Jace instructed as he scooped Magnus’ limp body off the platform and jumped over the brightly lit ring of adamas, taking him down to the floor to safety.  

Once away from the platform Jace was knocked back by a violent and turbulent wind as Magnus was finally able to use his magic again.  The blue fire from his fingers shot out like lightning bolts and encircled his body in a flaming vortex of heat and light.  Jace watched in amazement as Magnus completely healed himself, his body radiating magic from every pore. He removed every bruise and scrape, healed every cut and gash, until he was left flawless and golden. Then with one final flick of his wrist he wrapped himself in a stunning suit of bright cobalt blue. He looked nothing like a prisoner just released from his chains. He was himself again, and Jace cowered on the floor in shame. 

“We will finish our disagreement at another time Herondale. Now let’s go quickly and find Alexander."  

Jace jumped to his feet, and focused solely on their mission. “We’ll have to disguise ourselves to sneak back in. Can you make yourself invisible?”  

“What is this, Warlock 101? Of course I can make myself invisible! Just lead the way!” Magnus fired back, already heading for the door. 

Together Jace and Magnus climbed back up to surface level. Jace was in front using his invisibility rune and the knowledge of where Alec was being held. The two of them tore down hallways, frantically running, fueled by fear and the desperate need to get to Alec as fast as they could.  When they rounded the last turn toward the door Jace slowed and Magnus was right behind him.  

“This is the door. You’ll have to use magic to get us inside. We need to hurry because as soon as we open it they’ll send the guards. I’ll draw the invisibility rune on Alec, you disable the camera. It’s up in the top left corner of the room. We have to move quickly!” Jace instructed.  

“Yes, I’ve got it. Now step back out of the way!” Magnus shouted, ready to get to Alec at last.  With a blinding red blast of flames from his hands the door crashed open and they both ran inside.  Smoke and bits of debris clouded the air, obscuring their vision and causing them to cough and choke on the dust. They waved their arms to disperse the smoke and as the dirt and fumes slowly dissipated the tiny windowless room Alec was being held in came into view...

 

...it was empty.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your comments and kudos, I appreciate them so much! :) XOXOXOXO


	9. True Love Conquers All

Isabelle’s heart was in her throat as she raced up the front steps of the New York Institute.  She only had one objective now; find Alec by whatever means necessary.  She swallowed back the fear and panic that churned through her body and focused on the task at hand, falling apart wasn’t going to help the situation.  She knew she needed to dig down deep to find hidden reserves of inner strength even though part of her just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry.  But luckily her more dominant side, the part that was a fierce and fearless Shadowhunter warrior, would burn the whole world down until she found Alec.  At a time like this, her mother’s voice always came ringing back from her past striking a chord within her heart.  “Emotions only cloud judgement.” She’d been told over and over again, and for once, Isabelle knew it was right.   

The only thing that mattered now was finding out who had been in Magnus’ loft. If she could determine that, then she’d be one step closer to finding Alec.   _Just hang on big brother_ , she thought to herself, praying it wasn’t too late.  

The brightly lit monitors of the command center slowly came into focus as Isabelle approached the work station ready to begin her search.  A momentary loss of focus pulled her eyes to the far-right corner of the room and she was caught by an unexpected glint of fiery red hair.  

“Oh my God…  _Clary?”_  Isabelle cried out in surprise. 

Clary spun around to face her, a smile blossoming across her angelic face, “Izzy!” She called out in return, running towards Isabelle with her arms spread open.  

The two collided together in a fierce embrace, both in tears as they swirled in circles holding each other, so happy to be reunited. 

“I can’t believe you’re here!” Isabelle gushed as she felt overcome by a dozen different emotions all at once. She clung to Clary’s shoulders like a life preserver just thrown down from the heavens, realizing she’d never needed a friend more than she did right now.   

“I came as soon as I heard, Simon sent a fire message to Luke and I didn’t even wait for details, I just portaled here straight away.  Please tell me what's happened?” Clary asked.  After seeing the look on Isabelle’s face, she had a sinking suspicion it wasn’t going to be good news.  

“Alec and Magnus have gone missing. I’ve just come from the loft, Raphael and Simon were there with me, and I’m afraid something horrible might have happened to them!” Izzy said, her voice breathlessly strained with worry and concern.  

“I can’t believe this. Who on Earth could possibly have the strength and power to subdue Magnus and Alec together at the same time?  It would have taken an army!” Clary speculated.  She’d seen the two in battle together and she knew they were nearly unstoppable.  

“All we know so far is that a warlock was there, and magic was used.  I’ve got to start with that and pray something else comes to light,” Isabelle said as she pulled away from Clary’s arms and grasped both her hands.  “Thank God you’re here. I’ve missed you so, so much.”  

“I’ve missed you too, you have no idea. I’m sorry I abandoned you here, but I just had to leave, you know I didn’t have a choice.  With everything that happened, my life was in complete shambles. I just couldn’t continue working here with  _him_.  Speaking of, where the hell is Jace anyway?” Clary asked with an accusatory tone.  

“I don’t know, some assignment in Idris. He’s been totally out of touch the last several days,” Isabelle sighed, wondering if Jace even knew Alec was missing.  

“Well I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. It seems he’s just as selfish as always.  Some things never change.”  

“You don’t know the half of it,” Isabelle groaned, rolling her eyes.  

“Don’t tell me, I don’t even want to know.  But considering this involves Alec I would have expected him to drop everything to be here helping you find him.”  Clary knew all too well there was  _nothing_ as important to Jace as Alec.  

“Long story short: Jace and Alec have imploded. Their Parabatai bond was broken and Jace has been out of his mind, I’ve never seen him so destroyed. Honestly it scares me to think of where his head is at right now.” Isabelle pictured the last time she saw Jace, just as he was leaving the Institute.  She’d seen the pain in his eyes, and also a look of something else, something dark.  As much as she hated to see him leave, she had hoped he might do better with some distance.  Being here in New York was only a constant reminder of all he had lost, and as much as she wanted his help, there was no home for him here without Alec by his side.  

Clary stepped closer and lowered her voice. “Izzy, if their bond has been broken Jace could be in real trouble. He could be driven mad, or worse, he could die!”  

“I know,” Isabelle stated bravely, having been ignoring the fears she had in the back of her mind about Jace’s mental health. She’d hoped he was strong enough to endure the break, and she knew he was at least physically unharmed when he’d left. But the more she thought about that strange look in his eyes the more she worried something sinister was eating away at him. 

“Jace never deals with his feelings, I know that better than anyone. He buries them and bottles them up inside. You know that’s the reason I left, I couldn’t be here just waiting around for him to decide if he loved me or not, it hurt too much,” Clary admitted, as all the old feelings and heartbreak came flooding back. She knew this was the danger of returning to New York, she’d have to face the memories everywhere she looked. Back in Idris she could drown herself in work, but here at the Institute the wounds felt raw like no time had passed.  

 

* * *

 

 

 

 Isabelle and Clary worked through the night and most of the next day, digging through endless reports of suspicious activity as well as the records of every known portal that had been opened over the last month.  They compiled a list of the most powerful warlocks and cross referenced their known whereabouts with the information they had found, desperate to find even the smallest clue.  

“I think we should take this list to Raphael. He should be at the club by now. He’s known Magnus the longest and one of these names might spark a memory,” Isabelle suggested as she gathered stacks of papers and organized them into piles.  

“Good idea, and hopefully Simon is around. I really need to see him. He’s been giving me one-word text replies for weeks and I have a feeling something is up with him.”  

“Ahhh, yeah, there’s been some developments there,” Izzy said, not sure how Clary would take the news of Simon’s new relationship status.  She felt pretty sure she’d be happy for him and Raphael, but if she found out about his fling with Jace, maybe not so much.  

By the time Clary and Isabelle arrived at Raphael and Simon’s club the sun was just beginning to set.  Simon was the first to greet them at the door, a beaming smile spread across his face. “Clary!” He exclaimed, pulling her into a warm hug. “It’s so good to see you, I didn’t know you were coming to town.” He’d almost forgotten how stunningly beautiful she was, and the scent of her hair against his face instantly transported him back to his childhood.  She smelled like sunshine, spring flowers, fresh baked cookies, and home.   

“Simon you’re crushing me,” Clary choked out through his vice grip around her chest.  

“Sorry, I’m just so happy you’re here,” he said with a radiant glow.  

“Well you could have fooled me. I haven’t been able to get a word out of you in weeks,” Clary replied, realizing she’d never seen Simon look so elated.   

As they broke apart their hug Clary saw Raphael out of the corner of her eye walking towards them.  His normal stoic expression had been replaced with something a bit softer.  Not a smile, but there was a lightness about him. Like his usual rough edges had been polished down to leave behind a smooth and almost happy exterior.  Simon turned back towards him as he approached and extended his arm like he was going to take his hand.   

“Sorry I haven’t been texting back like I should.  But some things just need to be said in person,” Simon grinned, as he took hold of Raphael’s hand and brought it up to his chest.  They locked eyes and Clary witnessed a soul stirring, intimate exchange between the two of them that was unmistakable for anything other than an earthshattering amount of love and devotion.  Simon lifted their clasped hands to his mouth and gently kissed the top of Raphael’s knuckles then turned to Clary and Isabelle with a proud gleam in his eyes.  

“Clary, I’d like to reintroduce you to the love of my life,” Simon boasted, causing Raphael to look down at the floor with embarrassment.  

“Oh my God! Simon!” Clary squealed as she lunged forward and wrapped both Simon and Raphael in her arms. “I can’t believe it you guys! Congratulations!” She gushed over them as tears came to her eyes. “I am so happy for you!” 

And she was happy, truly.  Simon had been many things to her over the years: a friend, a lover, a protector, a confidant, but most importantly he was a vital part of her family, as well as her best friend.  His happiness meant more to her than even her own.  Seeing the look in Simon and Raphael’s eyes, feeling the radiant love flowing between them, she felt like she was witnessing something private and almost sacred.  Her happiness mixed with a little twinge of sadness knowing that nobody had ever looked at her like that before, not even Jace.  

Raphael, beginning to feel even more embarrassed, pulled himself out of the group hug as fast as he could, leaving Simon and Clary a blubbering mess. “Why don’t we move this freak show upstairs before we scare away our customers,” Raphael groaned, rolling his eyes.  

The group set off for the attic loft, first stopping at the bar to grab a few bottles of wine.  “This might be an all-nighter,” Izzy called out to them as she pulled off her stilettos to climb the narrow stairs.  Once they arrived at the top, Clary was completely blown away by Simon and Raphael’s gorgeous apartment.   

“You guys this place is incredible!” Clary marveled, turning slowly to take in every detail.  “Clearly someone has excellent taste.”  

“That would be Magnus,” Simon praised, and at the mention of his name everyone stopped and stared at each other, the realization of Magnus and Alec’s unknown whereabouts, and possible perilous situation, pulling their attention back to more important matters.  

“Ok guys, enough happy reunion time, we’d better get to work,” Izzy reminded them, pulling a fistful of papers from her bag. “I brought all my research, and Raphael, I really need you to look at these names.” 

The group settled in around the coffee table, spreading out all the information Izzy had brought.  They all agreed step one was to try and narrow down a possible list of locations where Magnus and Alec could have gone or “been taken,” Izzy reminded them darkly.  Raphael scanned the list of warlock names, recognizing almost all of them and confirming that Magnus could have had questionable business dealings with any of them.  

“You don’t live for hundreds of years without making a few enemies along the way,” Raphael told them, which didn’t make Isabelle feel any better.  

As the night wore on Simon and Raphael headed back downstairs to oversee the club. It was a Friday night and they couldn’t risk letting things get too out of hand.  Isabelle plopped down on the couch next to Clary feeling defeated.  

“I feel like we’re just going around and around in circles, just one dead-end after another. All of this really just seems hopeless,” she sighed, placing her head on Clary’s shoulder.  

“Don’t be discouraged, we’ll find a clue, I know we will,” Clary reassured her. “Tomorrow morning we’ll call your mom and see if we can get some Clave support on this. Surely she’s just as worried as we are. I mean this is her son.”  

“That’s the oddest thing. When I texted her yesterday to let her know my suspicions, she didn’t even respond.  I thought for sure she’d show up here, seraph blades blazing in both hands. But I haven’t heard a word.” Isabelle worried as she fought back another onslaught of tears.  

“Maybe that’s the key right there. Maybe Alec isn’t really missing? Maybe he’s off on some kind of secret mission or something? That would explain why we haven’t seen Jace or Maryse get involved,” Clary surmised, knowing it sounded a bit farfetched but hoping to put Isabelle’s mind at ease.  

“Yeah, maybe,” Izzy mumbled, hoping Clary was right.  

Clary looked down at Isabelle and felt a calm wash over her.  She’d been in such a constant state of anxiety and stress ever since she’d left New York, the feeling now of being back and seeing her friends again was soothing to her weary soul.  “Don’t worry Izzy, we’ll figure this out…  _together.”_  

 

* * *

 

 

 _"You!”_  Magnus bellowed as he fired an angry shot of magic right at Jace’s chest, violently flinging him against the back wall of the windowless, empty room.   _“Where is he?”_  

Jace flailed wildly, desperate to grab hold of the invisible hands that were painfully squeezing around his neck.  His feet dangled in midair as Magnus’ jet of magic had him pinned halfway up the wall.  _“Mag-nus… n-no,”_  Jace breathlessly choked out, his airway nearly shut off completely. 

“Tell me one reason why I shouldn’t snap your neck right now? I dare you!” Magnus threatened, his glowing golden cat-eyes bursting to life, staring at Jace with a menacing vengeance.  

“The guards… any minute… you’ll never make it out of here without my help,” Jace reminded him as his face turned a bright shade of red.  

“UUUHHHAHHH!” Magnus growled as he threw Jace’s body down hating to admit he was right.  “Get me to Alexander and I _might_ consider letting you live!”  

Jace panted, trying to regain his breath, as he pulled himself up off the floor and staggered to the door. “This way,” he called back towards Magnus, and he took off down the corridor.  

Jace ran full speed towards the exit of the Armory, reapplying a fresh invisibility rune along the way.  He knew there was only one person in all of Idris who was likely to be of any help to them now and it was going to take a miracle to get there.  Magnus, using a decoy spell, dropped a trail of footprints going the opposite direction hoping to buy them some extra time.  Unseen by the steady stream of guards running toward them, they cut across Angel Square and headed for what they hoped would be safety.  

Tearing across Brocelind Plain, Jace and Magnus didn’t dare pause for even a second.  Apparently, Magnus’ absence must have been discovered because the entire city of Alicante was being put on high alert by the bright red flashing lights of the Demon Towers.  Knowing they were in danger of being overtaken by an immeasurable number of Shadowhunter guards at any moment, they ran towards the forest and prayed they could make it there in one piece.  

As they ran, Jace racked his brain trying to think of where Alec could be. His first thought was that Maryse, after seeing him leave the surveillance room to go talk to Magnus, must have decided to move Alec somewhere else.  That made the most logical sense, especially if she thought Jace’s commitment to the plan was wavering.  She could have taken him out of Idris entirely, somewhere she could watch over him and keep control of the situation without anyone interfering.  It was possible anyway.  Jace’s next thought was the warlock Raymond, who had left the dungeon a short time ago with the young Shadowhunter guard headed for the Inquisitor. But Jace didn’t trust him, he could have changed his course along the way and decided to go to Alec instead.  Maybe he detected some instability in Jace’s resolve and decided to take matters into his own hands.  Maybe he decided torturing Magnus wasn’t working and that using Alec to hurt Magnus would be a far greater torture.  Jace prayed that wasn’t the case, but his mind was reeling through all these possibilities.

 

* * *

 

Now deep into the forest, Jace and Magnus finally stopped running and collapsed onto the ground panting for breath.  

“This is why I invented the portal,” Magnus heaved through his heavy, labored breathing.  

“Too bad they don’t work in Idris,” Jace replied, wishing more than ever that they could’ve used one. 

“When are you going to tell me where the hell are we headed?” Magnus coughed out, still trying to regain his breath.  

“Somewhere safe, but I’m not telling you where because I know you’ll just knock me out and go alone,” Jace replied gruffly.  

“I guess you aren’t as stupid as you look,” Magnus fired back at him. 

“Stupid, yeah, that’s fair. I know asking you to trust me is probably about the stupidest thing I could say right now. But I think we can both agree we have the same objective,” Jace stated, hoping he could find some equal ground. “We need to find Alec.” 

“I accepted your help for Alec’s sake, but don’t mistake this as forgiveness. You might be foolish enough to think I’m just some lovesick fool who flirts and fawns while pouring cocktails, but I assure you I haven’t survived hundreds of years on this Earth without getting blood on my hands.  I have killed those who’ve only perpetrated  _a fraction_  of what you have done to me, and to Alexander.  My vengeance is not bound by any heavenly covenant to the angels to do what is just or right. I protect the people I love with demonic blood and hellfire running through my veins. And  _may God help you_  if there’s so much as one hair out of place on his head!” 

Jace felt a flood of icy terror run over his body as he stared back into Magnus’ gleaming cat eyes.  There wasn’t a shred of doubt he’d meant everything he’d just said, and Jace felt very lucky to still be alive.   

“We’d better keep going, we don’t have much time,” Jace said urgently, rising from the ground to continue on their way.  He took a quick look above to find his bearings then continued leading them deeper into the forest.  

Magnus followed close behind, wanting to keep Jace’s body in full view, not trusting he wouldn’t try to run away.  The further they traveled the more he could feel the presence of other Downworlders around them.  Magnus knew there were clans of vampires and werewolves living in this forest as well as Seelie scouts keeping an eye on Clave activities.  He made a mental note that he might be able to call upon their loyalty to help him escape once he found Alexander first.  He knew they’d probably be on the run for a while, but luckily he had hideouts all across the globe to keep Alec safe and away from the Clave. As well as anyone else who tried to get in their way.  Nothing was going to ever keep them apart again, that was one thing Magnus knew for sure.  He held onto that thought as every minute that passed felt like an eternity.  “ _Hold on my darling, I’m coming,_ ” he muttered quietly to himself.  

 

Jace and Magnus wound through a maze of tall moss-covered trees only broken apart by the occasional manor house, most of which seemed uninhabited.  As they came into a clearing along the edge of Lake Lyn Jace stopped and turned back to Magnus with a worried look.  

“I think you should wait here while I go on ahead. I’m not sure what will be waiting for us, and it could be dangerous,” Jace suggested.  

Magnus didn’t even consider it. “Absolutely not. I’m going with you every step of the way. I’m not afraid of anything or anyone!”  

“Suit yourself,” Jace responded as he turned towards a large looming manor house just behind the tree line.  

Magnus paused for a moment to look toward Lake Lyn, then took a deep breath and directed his eyes upward into the heavens. “So, this is a first for me, shocking I know, and I probably don’t deserve to even be heard, but just on the off chance you’re listening up there, this would be a  _really good time_  to bring forth one of those angelic miracles people are always raving about.”  Feeling silly, Magnus looked back down from the sky, rolling his eyes at his own desperation. 

Jace stepped up on the front porch of a dark, seemingly uninhabited house, and Magnus stayed just a couple of feet behind him.  He figured Jace would make the perfect human shield in case they were met with any unwelcome surprises.  Jace reached up and bravely rapped his knuckles against the door, doing his best to hide the overwhelming fear that this could be a very bad idea, and the two waited for a reply.  Soon the doorknob clicked, and the hinges creaked as a thin strip of light shined through from the crack between the door and its frame.  The silhouette of a person crossed in front of the glow, then swung the door wide open and called out to them.  

“It’s about time you got here!”  

Magnus felt a huge sense of relief wash over him. Of course he should have known the only person in Idris who would care enough to help, and also be willing to risk their own life just for the greater good, would be none other than Lydia Branwell.  

“You were expecting me?” Jace asked, confused as to how in the world she could have known he was coming.  

“Of course, now hurry inside before someone sees you,” Lydia ordered as they shuffled through the door and into the darkened house.  “Sorry about the lighting, I’m trying not to draw any attention to whoever might come snooping around outside. Nice to see you Magnus.”  

Magnus nodded hello, and he and Jace crossed the foyer into an even darker sitting room.  It only took a moment before they realized someone else was also in the room with them.  

“Magnus?” A tender voice called out from the darkness.  

Magnus felt the physical world suddenly disappear around him as his soul was catapulted into the vacuum of deep space where there was no air to breathe, no ground to stand upon, no wind, no light, no sun, no stars, there was only one thing in existence, and it was standing right in front of him. 

 _“Alexander!”_  Magnus cried as he plunged forward into Alec’s waiting arms, grabbing him and pulling him close to his chest.   _“Oh thank God, thank the Angel, thank heaven!”_    

Their embrace exploded like a supernova as they clutched each other’s trembling bodies as tightly as they could.  Both of them shocked nearly senseless and completely overjoyed beyond words to finally be together again.  

“My darling, my love, are you alright?” Magnus asked as he pulled back to stare at Alec in wonderment, his eyes glistening.   

“I’m Ok, I’m Ok. Are you hurt?” Alec asked through a shaking gulp of breath.  

“Baby, I’m fine,” Magnus responded as he cradled Alec’s face in his hands, almost unable to even believe what he was seeing.  “I went to the room where you were being held, I blasted down the door and you weren’t there.  How did you manage to get out?”  

“It’s a long story, and I want to tell you everything. But right now I just need to look at you. I just can’t believe you’re here,” Alec replied as he dissolved into tears, overcome with such immense relief and happiness his body shook with uncontrollable sobs.  

“Shhhh, don’t cry,” Magnus said, although he wept openly now too.  He caressed Alec’s face, touching every feature: his cheeks, his lips, his forehead and chin, wiping away the streaming tears. “Thank God you aren’t hurt, my precious angel, my heart and soul,” Magnus praised as their mouths finally crashed together in a breathtaking euphoric kiss.  

 _“Jace lets go, these two need to be alone,”_  Lydia whispered, grabbing him by the sleeve and pulling him towards the stairs.  “You two make yourselves at home!” Lydia called out toward Magnus and Alec as she continued pulling Jace along behind her. “There’s a bedroom off the kitchen with fresh towels and extra clothes.  And don’t worry, I think we’re safe for now, we can talk more in the morning.”   

Jace was unable to resist her tugging, his body numb and lifeless as Lydia guided him up the stairs and away from the scene.  He had no fight left in him now as his guilt weighed heavily on his soul.  

Alec bent down and lifted Magnus up off his feet in a suffocating hold. His body, still wracked with crippling relief, somehow managing to carry him back toward the kitchen. Magnus held on tight as they continued to shower each other in a flurry of passionate kisses. Their mouths urgent and breathless, overcome with intense joy and love, neither wanting to disconnect their lips from the other’s ever again.  

As they crossed through the kitchen towards the small bedroom behind it, Magnus was able to pull his mouth away just long enough to ask a question. “Tell me please, did they hurt you?” 

Alec shook his head. “No, not physically anyway, but I’ve been sick with worry about you. Are you sure you aren’t injured?”  

“No my darling, I’m perfectly fine,” Magnus lied. He knew he’d never tell Alec about the days of torture Raymond had inflicted upon him.  It was over now and the knowledge of what had happened would only hurt Alec more.  Magnus was healed and in the arms of his true love. Every lash of pain, and every excruciating blow, had all been worth it.  

Alec’s body shuttered with the fear he’d been holding in for days. “I… I thought I’d lost you, and that I’d never see you again,” he whimpered into Magnus’ shoulder as his body crumpled in on itself.  

“Shhhh, I’m here love, I’m here, and we’ll never be apart again. This I swear to you on my life…  _never again,_ ” Magnus promised as he stroked Alec’s back and held him tight.  

They entered the tiny bedroom and quickly closed the door behind them. Not wanting to risk using his magic, knowing it could be used to track their location, Magnus hurriedly began removing his clothes, and Alec did the same. This brief separation was almost physically painful, as they frantically removed each article, desperate to reconnect. The floor was soon littered with pants, socks, belts, and shoes, both anxious to hold each other again.  Since Alec was wearing less clothing he was undressed first, so he rushed to help Magnus finish, grabbing the hem of his undershirt, and jerking it over his head.  Finally, their naked bodies collided together like magnets which had been held apart, reunited at last, their souls sealing together seamlessly as one.   

Alec scooped Magnus up in his arms and lovingly placed him down on the bed.  He paused just a moment to smile, then gently laid down beside him, their heads sharing one pillow.  They wrapped each other in warm, loving arms and pressed their foreheads together gratefully breathing in each other’s breath and staring into each other’s eyes not wanting to even blink. All they wanted was to cherish every precious second of time, so thankful to be together, knowing they’d never take one minute for granted again.     

“I love you so much,” Alec whispered. “If anything were to ever happen to you, I couldn’t… I wouldn’t…”  

“I know,” Magnus interrupted, feeling the exact the same way.  “This world could crumble into ruins, the rivers run dry, the oceans recede, and the entire human race could be wiped from existence. But no matter what, I want you to know I would still be here by your side, holding you in my arms and loving you infinitely,” Magnus professed as he reached to place one hand against Alec’s tear streaked face.   

Alec turned into his touch, nuzzling against his hand, and kissed the center of Magnus' palm. “You are my whole world Magnus, you’re the reason I exist.” 

Magnus' heart swelled as he felt Alec's angelic face press against his fingertips. “You are my one true soulmate Alexander Lightwood, and my immortal love everlasting.” 

Leaning in, Magnus pressed his lips to Alec’s and their mouths quickly blazed into passionate open mouth kisses.  Their tongues eager to delve into each other’s warmth, explored every inch, and cherished every taste.  Magnus rolled himself onto Alec’s chest, stretching the length of his body in alignment to match his, wanting to feel every inch of him. Alec moaned under his weight, his body desperately craving the contact and pressure. His breathless, open mouth clung to Magnus’ shoulder, and his swollen lips dragged across his warm caramel skin. Their ragged breaths were the only sounds in the room as their legs intertwined and their fevered flesh began to heat the cold, dark space around them.  

Alec pulled Magnus even closer, his hands gliding along his rippling muscles, tracing the outline of his shoulder blades. He delicately followed the ridges of his spine, down to his lower back, then laying his palms flat against his steaming skin, he thrust his hips upward, longing to feel Magnus inside him.  _“Make love to me,”_  Alec sighed against Magnus’ ear, his body burning with desire. 

He’d never known anything this powerful could exist, his soul shimmered in the blinding light of their love. It’s beauty indescribable by poem or lyric, larger than life itself. As Magnus entered into him with a slow and deliberate thrust, the universe erupted behind Alec’s closed eyelids transporting his spirit into another realm. Their bodies were humming with waves of ecstasy as Magnus gently thrust into Alec’s every exhaled groan.   

“I love you Alexander,” Magnus sighed as he pressed deeper, eliciting a melody of pleasure from Alec beneath him.  “You’re so beautiful my angel, every inch you give to me I worship you even more,” Magnus praised as he surged into Alec with unrelenting euphoric passion.  

The pleasure sent ripples of blissful satisfaction through Alec’s entire body, taking him to the threshold of his stamina rune as the tears streamed down his flushed cheeks.  His orgasm merged with the release of his fear, fusing together in an emotional symphony of gratification and relief.  Magnus, seeing the exquisite rapture on Alec’s beautiful face and feeling his tightening squeeze, lost himself. They climaxed together, their bodies clinging to one another through each shattering eruption as the world fell away.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your comments and kudos! XOXOXOXO


	10. Sleeping with the Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *dangerously close to some E rated content

Raymond Noir fled the hall of the Accords as soon as he heard the alarm sound.  He didn’t bother to ask the Inquisitor if he could be excused, he just took off towards the Armory at full speed, fearing his brother was to blame.  Once outside, he saw the flashing red and gold lights of the Demon Towers and people shouting and running every which way in total chaos.  _“Bane!”_  Raymond cursed under his breath, his fears confirmed.  

When he finally arrived at the doors of the Armory the first person he saw was Maryse Lightwood looking frantic.  

“Where have you been? This is a disaster!” She cried out hysterically. “ _My son is missing!_   And that damn warlock is nowhere to be found!  No doubt he’s escaped and taken Alec with him. We have to do something, now!”  

Raymond felt an explosion of anger erupt inside himself. “That boy!” He snarled through his clenched teeth. “The arrogant blonde bastard. What a fool I was to leave him there alone with him!”  

“Do you mean Jace? You left him  _alone_ with Magnus Bane? My God, you fool, what have you done! He could be in grave danger! He could be killed!” Maryse continued berating him as she flagged down the passing members of an elite guard unit.  “We’ve got to organize a search party, they could be anywhere by now! I want a door to door search of every home, starting with those we know who are sympathetic to Downworlders. Then, I want extra guards placed at the portal exits and the north gate. We’ve got to keep them here inside the boundaries of Idris no matter what it takes.  If they get out, we’ll  _never_  find them!”  

The guards scattered as Raymond and Maryse quickly made their way back towards the great hall. Once inside, they rushed to the Inquisitor who was standing in a circle of his top advisors looking enraged.  

“Robert!” Maryse cried out. “I need access to as many ground forces and weapons as you can spare. As well as permission to thoroughly search every square inch of the city,” she demanded, waving her arms emphatically.   

Robert gestured for the others to leave them, then took Maryse roughly by the arm. “By the Angel woman, what have you done?” He said accusingly. “Who gave you permission to sound the alarms and light the Demon Towers? Have you gone mad?”  

“That  _warlock_  has escaped and taken our son with him! What else was I supposed to do?” She fired back at him furiously. 

“This was a private family matter, you were supposed to be handling it with  _discretion_.  Now you’ve drawn every eye in Alicante to your activities. Damn it, I could lose my position for allowing you to hold a prisoner without cause!” Robert scolded her.  

“Without cause?  Are you blind?  He mutilated our son!” Maryse screamed, losing what little self-control she had left.  

“I gave you a wide berth with this Maryse, but now you’ve forced my hand. I have no choice but to cancel the alarm and restore order to the city. We can’t start a war against Magnus Bane with no proof he’s even done anything wrong. You need to reign in your hysteria and get a grip on yourself! The boys have probably fled together for all we know; and if you keep pushing this, we might never see Alec again,” Robert warned her, putting his foot down.  

Maryse was beside herself, she couldn’t believe her husband, Alec’s own father, would take sides with a warlock and refuse to help her.  She stood silent for a moment, her heart beating loudly against her eardrums and her chest pounding furiously, then she leaned in close to Robert’s face to glare at him menacingly. “You may think that this is over, but I assure you, I will keep fighting until I find our son and bring him home!  That warlock isn’t going to take him away from me!  I will hunt him to the ends of the earth if I have to, with or without your help!” 

Robert didn’t respond, he just watched his wife storm out of the hall with Raymond fast on her heels.  

Once clear of the building, Maryse ushered Raymond away from the crowds and behind a large pillar.  Checking to make sure no one was near she spoke to him in a whisper. “You and I will take matters into our own hands now. We don’t need Robert, he’s an idiot!  We will find them, and so help me God we will rid the world of Magnus Bane once and for all!”  

 

* * *

 

 

Simon and Raphael had just finished closing the club after a long, tedious night when Simon looked down at his phone and saw it was already well past 4:00 AM.  Feeling anxious to get back upstairs, he waited by the attic door for Raphael who was dawdling back in the office.  Simon had a feeling he was stalling for a reason.  

“You almost done in there?” Simon called across the hall, trying not to be too pushy.  

“Yeah,” Raphael responded weakly as he finally switched off the office light and headed towards the door.  When he got about halfway to where Simon was standing, he stopped and folded his arms across his chest.  

“What’s wrong?” Simon asked warily. 

“I’m not happy,” Raphael admitted with an angry pout.  

“Ok, well, first of all, I’m very proud of you for expressing your feelings to me right now. That’s a big step in the right direction for us,” Simon said as he crossed the distance between them and patted Raphael on the back. “But, I think you’re going to have to be a bit more specific because I don’t know what you mean.”   

“In case you forgot, we currently have  _two girls_  in our apartment.  Why are they still here?  Are they going to camp out with us until they’re done playing detective?” Raphael complained, not wanting to deal with houseguests.  

“Well, I think they just want our help.  They probably can’t launch a super-secret rescue mission from inside the Institute.  But I promise you, it’s not going to be a problem.  I’ll just text Clary and tell her they can crash in my room.  I’m sure they aren’t going to bother us,” Simon suggested, pulling out his phone to send her a message.  

“Fine,” Raphael snapped back, wishing they’d never gotten involved in this mess in the first place. He didn’t feel it his responsibility to play good cop, Magnus could take care of himself. And Alec was low on his list of priorities. All he really wanted was to go upstairs, unwind, and be alone with Simon.  Wasn’t that the whole point of living together?   

“Hey, let’s just try to look on the bright side.  It gives me a good excuse to come stay in your room!” Simon offered with a wink and a smile.  

Raphael felt a rush of excitement, but it was quickly overshadowed by a gut twisting fear.  Of course, he and Simon had made out many times since he’d moved in. But they were usually on the couch, or in the kitchen. They’d never actually been  _together_  in either of their beds before. Magnus and Alec’s bed had been their first, albeit brief encounter being horizontal, and it hadn’t happened again since.  Simon had been taking things slow, and Raphael hadn’t felt any pressure.  But now that two girls were heading into Simon’s bed, Raphael knew this meant they’d be together in his room, in his bed, probably for hours, alone. “Great,” Raphael replied halfheartedly.  

“Hey, if this is too much, I can crash on the couch, it’s not a big deal. I don’t want this to be a thing that upsets you,” Simon suggested, though feeling a pang of rejection.  

“No, I don’t want you on the couch,” Raphael fired back, fighting an inner struggle between his desire to be with Simon in his bed, and his humiliating cowardice at the thought of it.  

Simon reached out and grabbed hold of Raphael’s waist pulling him close. “Maybe this is just what we need?” He said breathlessly against Raphael’s ear, hoping this might finally be the night he’d been dreaming about for weeks.  

Raphael’s body melted against the close contact and leaned in to Simon’s warm breath letting it radiate through him. He wanted to shut off his brain and stop overthinking everything. He wanted to be brave. 

Simon took hold of Raphael’s hand and slowly pulled him up the stairs. Raphael followed with his arm outstretched as the light from their apartment beckoned them up and out of the dark club.  By the time they reached the top step, they could see Clary and Isabelle were gone, and Simon’s bedroom door was shut.  

“See, I knew they wouldn’t mind,” Simon said cheerily, pulling Raphael towards his bedroom.  

Once they crossed the threshold, Simon reached back to close the sliding doors.  

“Wish we had a door that locked,” Raphael mumbled, refusing to snap out of his bad mood.  

“That’s no problem,” Simon happily responded as he removed his belt with a  _snap_  and wrapped it around the door handles tying them together.  “See, nobody can open them now,” he said with a sly grin.  

Raphael never felt more vulnerable in his life than he did at this moment. He knew he loved Simon, loved him with all his heart, but his fear of the unknown was threatening to ruin everything. He had to find some way to keep his cool.  

Simon walked towards the bed unbuttoning his shirt along the way and Raphael watched him, mesmerized by his each and every move.  Once his shirt was unbuttoned, Simon untucked the shirt bottom from his pants, pulled it off his shoulders, and let it drop to the ground.  Raphael’s eyes followed the slow, deliberate movements but his body stood frozen in place.  Moving to his shoes next, Simon removed one, then the other, all the while keeping his eyes focused on Raphael, watching for any signs of trepidation.  

Once Simon was down to only his boxers he slowly peeled back the comforter to climb into the bed, still keeping his eyes on Raphael, hoping he’d follow him.  

“Since I didn’t have any sweats in here, I hope you don’t mind if I sleep like this?” Simon asked innocently, wiggling down into the covers to get comfortable.  

Raphael just shook his head, unable to speak for fear he might say the wrong thing.  

“Why don’t you take off your clothes babe, you’ve got to be exhausted,” Simon suggested as he pulled back the covers on Raphael’s side and patted the empty space.  

Raphael felt a surge of adrenaline course through his body as he willed his instincts to take over. He reached up to the top of his shirt and slowly began unbuttoning it while he kicked off his shoes.  He was captivated by the sight of Simon stretched back in his bed, looking so calm and comfortable.  What he wouldn’t give to have that kind of confidence right now.  

Finally, down to just his boxer briefs, Raphael cautiously approached the bed on his side and climbed in tentatively.  He prayed he could keep his nerves under control because he sure as hell didn’t want Simon to see how scared he was.  

Simon waited until Raphael was under the covers, then he slid over onto his side of the bed and wrapped his arms and legs around him, snuggling in tight.   

“Is this Ok?” Simon murmured against Raphael’s shoulder as he nuzzled against him.  

“Mm hmm,” Raphael mumbled, willing himself to be alright. 

Squeezing against Raphael’s side Simon rubbed his cheek against Raphael’s upper arm, then he turned to kiss the cool flesh. With no signs of rejection, he bravely curled his left knee upward and sunk it between Raphael’s legs, cautiously spreading them apart. He was now completely wrapped around him like a koala bear hugging a tree and Simon couldn’t help but smile as he relished this rare moment of cuddling.  

Raphael looked down and felt a thrilling tingle at the sight of Simon’s strong arm draped over his chest. He lifted his hand from under the covers and began to lightly trace the contours of Simon’s bicep, following the curve with the tips of his fingers.  

Simon felt goosebumps form under Raphael’s silky touch and he squeezed his body against him tighter, pressing his aching groin against his thigh.  

“Come up here.” Raphael suddenly spoke with an insistent tone and he pulled Simon up by the forearms bringing him face-to-face. Once their eyes locked, Simon was met with a fierce gaze which flickered from his eyes down to his lips. “Now kiss me,” Raphael ordered apparently ready to take the lead.  

Simon plunged forward with a fiery kiss loving the assertive way Raphael had instructed him. Their mouths soon became urgent and breathless, as their bodies began to grind against each other. “Can I touch you?” Simon murmured low between kisses, bringing one had to Raphael’s bare chest. With a nod of agreement soon their hands were both exploring each other’s bodies and Raphael let out a low growl of approval. 

Whatever was happening between them in this moment had never happened before.  As their kisses sunk deeper, Raphael became more aggressive and Simon began to moan. Unable to control his feral reaction to Raphael’s sinful licks and bites he felt himself trembling with need.   

“Take off your boxers,” Raphael ordered next and Simon’s breath hitched in response.  He pulled away from their kiss stunned, his slack mouth panting for breath. 

“You sure?”   

Raphael’s eyes narrowed. “Stop asking me if I’m sure and just  _do it,_ if I want you to stop I’ll say so.” 

Simon, taken by surprise again with Raphael’s authoritative voice, responded immediately to his command with a submissive, “yes sir." He raised up onto his knees and hooked his thumbs into his shorts then gently tugged them down bit by bit as Raphael watched intently. The waistband slowly cleared his hip bones first, then moved lower to reveal a trail of dark hair leading downward.  Raphael clinched his hands into two tight fists knowing this was the moment of truth, there was no turning back now. Once the band passed halfway down Simon’s thigh, his body was visible in all its glory.  At first sight, Raphael immediately felt relieved, because in that moment of truth he knew whatever doubt that still lingered in his mind about what he wanted to do or not do, was long gone.  He was no longer afraid, he was only consumed by burning desire.  All he wanted to do now was reach out and touch Simon. He wanted to stroke, kiss, lick, and suck every exquisite inch of him and never, ever stop. He understood everything about himself now, this was who he truly was, and this is what he wanted.  

Simon shimmied his boxers the rest of the way down his legs and flung them on the floor.  He turned back to see Raphael was staring, sinfully biting down on his bottom lip.  Simon could see the hunger in his eyes and it was the sexist thing he’d ever seen in his entire life.  He reached down and ran his hands up the sides of Raphael’s knees, slowly gravitating up his thighs and towards the bottom hem of his boxers.  He grasped the fabric between his thumb and forefinger and Raphael gave a nod of agreement, still biting his bottom lip.  Simon slowly inched them down, first past his navel, then down to his hips, revealing smooth almost glowing skin.  Simon had never seen skin so flawless and he longed to place his mouth there. He knew already it was going to be his new favorite place to kiss.  

As the waistband fell below his hips, Simon stopped for a moment to check Raphael’s face one more time for the go ahead. When their eyes locked again, Raphael sighed. “Don’t stop,” and Simon finished removing the shorts with one last quick pull.   

Now, they were both completely naked in front of each other for the first time.  Simon was overcome by Raphael’s amazing body; his ripped chest and abs, and his buttery golden skin. “Wow, Rafe you are so beautiful,” Simon praised, feeling like the luckiest man on the planet.  He leaned down and placed a kiss against the velvety soft skin of his hip bone, dragging his moist lips across the tender flesh.  He felt honored to be the first person to ever discover this glorious territory.  

Raphael lifted his head slightly off the pillow to look down. He watched Simon’s mouth moving across his hip and the anticipation of what would come next rolled through his body like a tidal wave.  His hips bucked up involuntarily as he prayed for Simon to keep going.   

Simon paused for a moment again, lifting his head up from Raphael’s delicious skin to make sure he was still with him. He saw his open mouth sucking in ragged breaths with a look of pure bliss on his face and he knew he was ready.  Simon glided his hands to the tops of Raphael’s inner thighs and pressed them apart then lowered his mouth bit by bit until it was hovering just over its target. He glanced up through his dark lashes for one last look at Raphael’s face then dove down swiftly taking him all in. Raphael grabbed fistfuls of the bottom sheet unable to stop himself from thrusting into the insane pleasure of Simon’s mouth.  

Simon wrapped his arms around the backs of Raphael’s thighs pulling him tight against his face. Losing whatever was left of his control, Raphael gasped then instinctively grabbed hold of Simon’s head pushing it down hard as his body shook and spasmed beneath him. 

When Raphael finally quieted, Simon rolled onto his back, completely out of breath.  

“Siiiii,” Raphael moaned from his blissed out state of awe and slight embarrassment.  

“Mmm hmm,” Simon replied, still trying to recover.  

“That was fucking incredible. Why aren’t we doing that every day?”  

Simon laughed. “Oh no, I’ve created a monster!”  

Raphael, still reveling in his mind-blowing orgasm, reached down to smooth the top of Simon’s head, gently running his fingers through his hair. “We’re both monsters, remember?  Although you’re proving yourself to be the far superior one.”  

Simon smiled sappily up at the ceiling, completely drunk in love and beyond proud. “Naahhh, you’re just saying that because of my amazing skills.”  

Raphael smiled, his mind already fantasizing about what would come next. “Well, I have nothing for comparison but damn boy, I can’t argue.”  

Simon rolled over onto his side and slid up towards the head of the bed wanting to be closer now that he was finally able to breathe again.  Raphael turned towards him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling him close. He felt like he was floating on a cloud, never in his wildest dreams had he thought he could feel this way.  Not at any point in over 70 years had he been this at peace with himself and so incredibly happy. He’d finally found meaning in his life as a Downworlders, and for a moment, it was perfect. 

 

* * *

 

Magnus awoke just before dawn, his body enveloped in the warm loving embrace of Alec asleep behind him.  Heat was radiating between their naked bodies keeping them toasty warm and Magnus could feel Alec’s gentle breath blowing softly against the back of his neck. He didn’t want to move, but the overwhelming feeling of dread which had woke him from a deep and dreamless sleep was washing over him and he knew he had to get up.  Carefully disentangling himself from Alec’s heavy arms, Magnus gently lifted his body off the bed as to not disturb him.  Once on his feet, he turned back to peer down at Alec’s peaceful angelic face, so soft and gentle, it made his heart ache.  Quietly he dressed while formulating a plan in his mind of what he knew he needed to do _. “Sleep my darling_ ,” Magnus whispered as he lightly kissed Alec on the forehead then slowly made his way out of the bedroom.  

Gliding barefoot silently through the house, Magnus made his way up the front staircase. When he reached the upstairs hall, he had no idea which door to enter so he carefully cracked the seal on each one until he found the room he was looking for.  Sliding through the door sideways he silently entered the room and closed the door carefully behind him.  The impending sunrise was visible from the bedroom window, and it lit the horizon with a golden peach glow. As the glow slowly crept across the room, bathing it in rosy pinks and pale-yellow rays, it traveled up on to the bed, illuminating a sleeping head of tousled golden hair which was fanned out across a pillow.  Magnus soundlessly approached the edge of the bed and gazed down on Jace’s sleeping form.  He had the same youthful angelic features as Alec, in so many ways still just a child, it was hard to believe this was the person who had orchestrated their kidnapping and wanted him dead.  It was almost unfathomable to comprehend someone so visually pure and innocent could operate with such dark intensions. But he had, and they had all slept under the same roof last night as if nothing had happened.  

As Magnus continued to gaze down at Jace, he felt torn apart. His darker side could feel the demon blood flowing through in his veins, thirsty for vengeance.  He saw an extra pillow dangling off the side of the bed and his fingers reached out to touch its smooth fabric. He briefly fantasized about grabbing the pillow firmly with both hands and holding it over Jace’s face to suffocate the life out of him.  He imaged watching his legs kick and his arms flail, desperate for oxygen, convulsing under his hold until he was finally still.  Then Magnus would have his sweet revenge.  But lucky for Jace, Magnus’ goodness was the dominant part of him, and he knew as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t murder Alec’s former Parabatai, even though he probably deserved it.  But Jace’s tragic childhood had intertwined with his desperation for a loving family connection, and it had attached itself to the first truly good thing he had ever known, Alec.  The love for him and the rest of the Lightwood family had become everything to Jace, and his soul was in many ways tethered to Alec like a life raft.  They were all the happiness, beauty, love and acceptance Jace had been longing for his whole life and Alec was the glue that held all the broken pieces together.  Magnus knew better than anyone what that felt like, because Alec had been the exact same glue for him. He had saved them both.  

“Wake up,” Magnus bitterly insisted. “Time for you to go.”  

Jace’s eyes shot open at the sound of Magnus’ booming voice and he sat up with a jolt, momentarily confused by his surroundings. “Go where?” He muttered, half asleep. 

“As I promised you yesterday, if you took me to Alec I wouldn’t kill you, so consider yourself lucky.  But now it’s time for you to leave.  Whatever happens with Alec from this moment forward does not include you.”  

“And where exactly do you think I can go?” Jace asked, as he scooted off the edge of the bed to stand and face Magnus.  “Just waltz back into Alicante after I helped you escape? HA! They’ll crucify me!” 

“That’s not really my concern,” Magnus answered coldly, taking a few steps back towards the door.  

“So you’re just going to take Alec and what? Go on the run?  You think you can hide from the Clave forever? What kind of life is that for him?”  

“As I said, our future doesn’t concern you,” Magnus replied bluntly.  

Jace stared down at the floor searching his mind for what to say that could change his desperate situation. “You know when I watched you two reunite last night, the way Alec looked at you, the joy he felt, I knew without a doubt Alec really does love you. You two are meant to be together, I can see that now,” Jace admitted solemnly. 

“Your belated revelations don’t mean anything to me,” Magnus huffed, rolling his eyes in annoyance. “Nor does your blessing.” 

Jace shook his head. “Remember what you said at the Armory? About our broken bond? Maybe there’s a way to fix it? Can’t you see that’s the reason for all of this?”  

“I see a lot of things,” Magnus countered. “But mostly I see a selfish, desperate, and dangerous person who’s willing to hurt anyone to get what he wants.”  

Jace let Magnus’ words sink in, knowing he couldn’t argue with them, understanding what he had done was unforgiveable.  Hopeless and afraid, he frantically tried to think of any other angle to save himself. “But you can’t rip Alec away from his family!” Jace pleaded.  

“His family? You mean the people who’ve done nothing but persecute, judge, and belittle him all his life?  The ones who’ve tried their best to stifle his dreams, erase his sexuality, and pound into his head he was never good enough. Them?” Magnus fired back, failing to keep cool.  

Jace felt himself growing more desperate. “What about Isabelle?  She hasn’t done anything wrong. You can’t take _another brother_ away from her. And what about the Institute? You’d just want him to stop being a Shadowhunter?”  

“I want him alive and safe!” Magnus demanded, squaring his shoulders to Jace and facing him boldly. “Safe from anyone who wants to hurt him… especially you!” Magnus knew the only way to protect Alec now was to run. He had to get him away from Jace and the Clave. He didn’t have any other choice. Once they were gone a few decades, nobody would be left here to threaten them.   

Jace knew that if Magnus and Alec left there would be no way to ever find them. Magnus was too smart and had too many resources to hide effectively.  Jace knew it would be goodbye forever. “There’s nothing I want more than for Alec to be safe, I’d do anything,” Jace insisted, his voice quavering with anger and fear.  

“Yes, you’ve proved that point quite effectively, and it’s the reason Alexander is in this position in the first place.  _You_  are the one who has put him in danger!  _You_ are the reason he has to run!” Magnus angrily declared, turning to head for the door.  

“Magnus please,  _PLEASE!_   I am begging you, let me try to fix what I’ve done.  You said yourself it was the bond, when it severed I just lost it! You know it wasn’t the real me, I was crazy and lost, and just-just wrong,” Jace pleaded, terrified of never seeing Alec again.  

Magnus exhaled dramatically, his eyes still staring into the back of the door. “Even if I could forgive you, do you think Alec is going to want to be anywhere in the same vicinity as you once he finds out you’re behind all this?”  

Jace felt his heart lurch and all the blood drain from his face. “You can’t tell him Magnus… you just _can’t,”_ he cried. 

Magnus turned around abruptly, his eyes blown wide with shocked anger. “Ha! Do you think I would keep this a secret from him?  You must be even more delusional than I thought!"  

“Magnus, please,” Jace begged as he sunk to his knees. “He can’t know what I’ve done… h-he’ll hate me.”  

Magnus looked down at the kneeling boy and actually pitied how foolish he was. “Nothing you can say, and no amount of groveling or begging is going to change my mind. I won’t lie to him,” Magnus said, as he turned to leave the room.  

“Wait!” Jace called out. “Wait please! I’ll go! I’ll GO!”  

Magnus stopped just before grabbing the doorknob and turned back again, his eyes narrowed, and his jaw clinched. 

“I’ll go to the Clave! I’ll tell them this was all my fault!” Jace cried out, the tears streaming down his face. “I’ll clear your name and I’ll take full blame.  Just please,  _please_ don’t take him away.”   

Magnus stared at Jace’s crumpled body heaving on the floor, a vision of pure agony and despair. He struggled to remain tough as his prevailing kindness fought against his urge to hate. “Ok Herondale, here’s the deal.  _You_  convince the Clave no laws have been broken. _You_ clear my name of any wrong doing, and _you_ get the Silent Brothers to cease their investigations and experimentations on Alec. You do all that, and we won’t leave,” Magnus declared, feeling quite sure there was no way Jace could achieve any of it.  

Jace felt a glimmer of hope as he raised his eyes from the floor to look at Magnus through welling tears.   

“But first, you’re going to go downstairs and tell Alec what you did so he will hear the truth straight from your lips.  He deserves to know, and this is the only thing I will agree to,” Magnus said, crossing his arms defiantly. 

Jace nodded to accept the terms knowing full well this meant he’d most likely lose Alec forever, be stripped of his runes, and banished.  But at least Alec would have his life back.  He’d be able to return to New York and live a normal life, instead of hiding and running from the Clave. That was all he really cared about now anyway.  And in that moment of clarity Jace realized for the first time someone else’s life was more important than his own. He wanted to give anything and everything of himself to help Alec be happy. It would be worth it, no matter what the cost. 

Magnus descended the stairs with Jace a few steps behind, he could smell the fresh coffee brewing in the kitchen as it wafted through the air. He knew that meant Alec was awake. 

“I heard your voice upstairs, is everything OK?” Alec asked as Magnus entered the kitchen looking wary.  

But before Magnus could even respond Jace came in just behind him and Alec’s eyes were immediately drawn to his former Parabatai. “Jace!” He called out with a beaming smile, running over to grasp him into a tight hug.  

Jace’s eyes peered over the back of Alec's shoulder to Magnus who was glaring at him angrily.  

“Thank you so much for finding Magnus and bringing him here last night! I don’t know how you did it, or how you found him, but I owe you my life right now,” Alec said, squeezing Jace in his arms. “You risked your life to help, even after I broke our bond and abandoned you. I didn’t deserve your loyalty, but I am so grateful. _Thank you.”_

  
Jace sputtered out a series of indistinguishable vowel sounds, not able to find any words to respond to Alec’s praise as Magnus bowed his head with the realization of how truly devastated Alec was going to be.   

Alec released Jace from his bear hug and patted him on the shoulder. “I’m sorry for what happened that day at the institute. You had every right to be angry with me and I’ll never forgive myself for hitting you unaware with that kind of shock and pain. I should have thought of you first and realized something like that could happen. It was reckless of me.”  

Jace couldn’t even look at Alec now, his eyes were shifting all over the room as the guilt rolled like ocean waves through his body. He felt sick to his stomach. He didn’t deserve Alec’s apology, not after what he’d done. He didn’t deserve Alec period. 

“Jace look at me,” Alec insisted, seeing his pained expression. “I know we said awful, hurtful things to each other. But I also know it was only out of anger and frustration.” 

“Alec, I-” Jace began, but Alec interrupted him. 

“No please, just let me talk,” Alec said, cutting him off.  He took a deep breath and began again. “I need us to be able to put this behind us, because there’s something you, and Magnus both need to know.” 

Jace and Magnus exchanged worried looks unsure of what Alec was going to say to them. 

“It was my Mother who kidnapped me and locked me up.” 

“What?” Magnus erupted with shocked disbelief. He rushed to Alec’s side, pushing Jace out of the way, and protectively placed his arm around him. 

“I know it sounds impossible, but it’s true. She came to my cell and said that she’d done it for my own good. Somehow she’d found out about my immortality and she just went off the deep end.” 

Jace backed away slowly, knowing he was the one who had told Maryse a twisted version of what had really happened and been responsible for her panic and fear. The atomic bomb of truth that was about to drop was sure to obliterate Alec completely. 

“I wanted to tell you last night, but I didn’t want it to ruin the moment,” Alec admitted honestly. “She’s the enemy Magnus, she’s the one responsible for all of this… my own mother.” 

Magnus pulled Alec into a tight embrace, completely floored by the shocking turn of events. He thought he had all the facts worked out and that Jace had been the one to tell the Clave and elicit help from Raymond. But Alec’s own mother had been involved as well, no doubt thanks to Jace’s big mouth, and now he was even more angry and frustrated with him than before. “I’m so sorry my darling, that must have been truly terrifying. I don’t even know what to say.” 

“I’m just glad she didn’t hurt you,” Alec said gratefully. “The things she said… I-I was afraid I’d be too late.” 

Jace stood in the background, silently dreading his fate. As Magnus and Alec’s hug broke apart he locked eyes with Magnus and had a heated, wordless conversation. This was now his moment to confess, and seeing the pain in Alec’s eyes as he spoke about Maryse he didn’t know how he was going to be able to do it. 

“I-I’m sorry,” Jace stammered. “It all just got out of control so fast. I didn’t know what I was doing.” 

Alec curiously cocked his head to one side, squinting at Jace with a look of confusion. “What got out of control? What are you talking about?” 

“Oh Alec,” Jace whimpered, tears returning to his eyes once again. “I told mom… I was the one… it was me.” 

Alec’s face fell and his skin blanched white as a ghost. “W-what? I don’t understand?” 

“I was just so angry… that day… after you left.” Jace could barely get the words out, his voice stammering and catching on his sobs. “I felt s-so hurt, and betrayed… I didn’t know who to turn to.” 

Magnus tightened his hold on Alec’s shoulders, he could feel his whole body was rigid and trembling as he listened to Jace’s confession. 

“I felt empty inside, and this darkness just crept into that place and filled me up with so much fear and hate.” Jace clutched his abdomen, placing one hand over the place where his Parabatai rune had been. “I just wanted to fix this, but I didn’t know how.” 

Alec raised one shaking hand and pointed right at Jace’s heart. His eyes wide and full of rage as his entire body burned with anger. “You _attacked_ me! You hit me over the head and locked me in a room!” 

“I didn’t know they were going to do that, I swear by the Angel I didn’t know! I wasn’t there that night, I would never _, ever_ do that,” Jace implored, bringing his palms together and extending them out toward Alec with repentance.  

“They kept me locked in there for days! They drugged me! Do you even know how scared I was? How scared I was for Magnus? How could you do that to me?” Alec screamed, his anger swelling into a blinding fury. 

Magnus could do nothing but watch helplessly. He kept his arm on Alec’s back and stayed right at his side as his whole world fell apart, brick by brick. 

“I would have never let them hurt you!” Jace wailed, dropping his hands between his knees. “You have to believe that!” 

“Wait,” Alec replied breathlessly. “You were there watching, weren’t you? Through the camera?” 

Jace shamefully looked down at his feet and nodded. 

Alec shook his head and let out an exasperated breath as this last bit of truth resonated through his head and heart. He thought back to his impassioned pleas to the camera, begging for help, begging for anyone to acknowledge him. He felt truly disgusted and completely heartbroken beyond repair. 

“I want you to get out,” Alec hissed low with a carefully controlled anger. 

“Alec, please,” Jace sobbed, his shoulders hunched over with embarrassment and utter devastation. 

“I want you out of this house Jace, _now.”_ Alec’s threat was clear and unmistakably serious.  

Magnus could feel the fury radiating from Alec’s body as he spoke. He rubbed his shoulder and arm with soothing, reassuring strokes, wishing he could do more. 

“Alec can I-“ 

“Get out!” Alec roared, cutting Jace off with no intention of hearing anything else he had to say. 

Defeated and emotionally ravaged, Jace turned toward the front door of Lydia’s house to leave, his head hanging low. He knew the truth would destroy whatever shred of connection he and Alec still shared, but _feeling_ it was ten times worse than he’d ever imagined. His soul was crushed, and his heart was annihilated.  This truly was the end of everything. 

As Jace closed the door behind him Magnus walked around in front of Alec to wrap him tightly in a hug.  With his most loving and tender embrace, he squeezed Alec’s stiff shoulders until he finally released hold or his tough façade and crumbled into his arms. 

“I’m so sorry baby,” Magnus whispered, stroking Alec’s back while bringing one hand up to cradle the back of his head. He knew there wasn’t anything he could say to change what had just happened, or make it less painful, but he tried to give him as much love and support as he could. 

“I just want to go home,” Alec cried, his face pressed into Magnus’ shoulder as his tears soaked through the fabric of his shirt. 

“I know sweetheart, I do as well, but we really need to find a way to get out of here safely. I don’t want to take any chances.” 

“Exactly my thoughts,” Lydia called out from behind them as she came into the kitchen. “I’ve already sent a fire message to Isabelle, she’s with Clary, Simon, and Raphael now.  They’ll be arriving here by portal any minute!”  

“Izzy is coming here?” Alec sighed gratefully as he stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes.  

“Yes, and she’s going to be so happy to see you Alec, she’s been beside herself with worry,” Lydia informed him warmly, with a soft smile.  

“Not as happy as I’m going to be to see her,” Alec replied, feeling a glimmer of hope and happiness return to his heart at the thought of seeing his sister again.  

“In the meantime, while we’re waiting, I suggest we suit up and find all the weapons we can. As soon as they get here we will be portaling straight to the Academy.  Jocelyn, Luke, and Catarina are all there and expecting us. This is going to be one team the Clave won’t be able to ignore.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for leaving comments and kudos!! :)


	11. Somewhere in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter contains explicit content**

It was a crisp autumn day in New York; the sun was shining bright overhead and the red, yellow, and gold leaves crunched under Alec and Isabelle’s feet as they walked across the grounds toward the Institute.   

“I don’t know why we have to have another stupid runes studies class today _again!_ We just had one yesterday!” Isabelle complained, kicking a clump of damp leaves.  “All we need to know is what the rune is used for. Who cares who invented it! It’s so boring!”  

“I already memorized them ages ago,” Alec proudly replied. “I should be in the training room working with Hodge. He promised he’d let me try the new bow he brought back from Idris.” Alec was dreading an afternoon stuck sitting in a chair when he’d much rather be doing something physical.  

“Mom and Dad won’t care if you skip out, you’re their _favorite_ anyway,” Isabelle grumbled, rolling her eyes. “I’ll be the one stuck chasing Max all over the room trying to keep him from putting someone’s stele in his mouth!  I swear if that kid ever gets one of his own someday he’ll probably burn the Institute to the ground!” Isabelle angrily stomped up the front steps, leaving behind a trail of wet leaves which had been stuck to the bottoms of her boots. Alec followed begrudgingly. 

“Where have you two been?” Maryse Lightwood shrieked through the hall as soon as she spotted her two oldest children coming through the front door. “You were supposed to be back an hour ago!”  

Isabelle and Alec stopped just inside the entrance and simultaneously lowered their heads, not saying a word in response to their mother’s angry outcries.  They didn’t dare try to explain themselves until she was finished unleashing her wrath on them.  

“Oh, never mind now, we don’t have time for this. Isabelle, go see if Max is awake from his nap. I just don’t have a moment to spare — representatives from the Clave will be here any minute,” Maryse huffed, giving her daughter her marching orders.  Isabelle gladly fled the scene leaving Alec behind to bear the brunt of whatever venom came next.  

“Alec, as I’ve told you several times already, your father and I expect you to set a good example for your sister.  You’re 12 years old now and it’s time to take on more responsibility in this family.  I need you to be a strong leader.  Do you think you can do that?”  

Alec lifted his chin and bravely looked his mother in the eye. “Yes Mother,” he replied coldly. 

“Good boy.  Now, I need you to go to the library where your father is expecting you. There’s an important matter to discuss and he’s already been waiting far too long,” Maryse commanded.  

Alec nodded silently, still with his head held proudly in the air, then took off at a fast pace before she found something else to yell at him about. As he made his way down the corridor and approached the library, he could hear his father’s voice speaking to someone in a hushed tone.  He felt his heartrate increase as he paused in the hall for a moment before plucking up the courage to enter.  Once through the doorway he was immediately shocked to see his father down on one knee speaking to a boy he’d never seen before.  As he continued to walk towards them, both of their heads slowly turned toward Alec and he was suddenly frozen in place, feeling awkward and self-conscious.  

“Alec, you’re here, finally,” his father called out boldly, extending one arm to beckon him forward. “Come, I’ve got someone I want you to meet.” 

Alec couldn’t move.  His feet felt like they’d been glued to the floor, and his mouth had involuntarily fallen loose from its hinge. His eyes bulged as he took in the sight of his father crouched down next to this unusual and altogether luminous boy.  His hair was so golden and his face so angelic he could only be compared to the painting of the angel Raziel that hung just to Alec’s left over the fireplace.  Alec glanced at the painting for a moment just to see if the canvas was perhaps empty and the angel had somehow managed to jump down from its frame.  

“Come along Alec, he’s not going to bite,” Robert called out again.  “This is Jonathan Christopher and he’s going to be staying here with us… from now on.”  

Alec wanted to move, and he wanted to speak, but for some reason he couldn’t.  He just stood there staring at this strangely beautiful boy feeling like he’d had the wind knocked out of him. 

“Jonathan here has never been to an Institute before so I’m going to need you to show him around. Your mother has already had the room next to yours made up, so you can start there first.  Then give him the grand tour.  You think you can handle that?” Robert asked, feeling unsure Alec was even listening.  

“Err… uhh…yeah,” Alec stuttered, still dumbstruck. 

“Excellent! Well Jonathan, you are in good hands here. I trust Alec will make you feel very welcome.  Now I’ve got to run, and prepare to greet some guests. You boys have fun,” Robert called back to them, already out the door and on his way down the hall.  

Alec was still locked in the same position by the door, wordlessly staring at the boy. He noticed something was different about his eyes, they were a curiously pale shade of gold.  And there was something else unusual about them, a strange sort of sadness or maybe some deep hidden pain or trauma. Alec had always been very perceptive about people and he felt himself being drawn in for a closer look.  

“Well?” The boy finally spoke, since Alec still hadn’t said a word. “Are you just gonna stand there or are we going to take this dumb tour?”  

Alec snapped his mouth closed and shifted nervously. 

“Cuz I’ll tell you now, I don’t want to be here and I sure as hell don’t need a school. I’ve already been trained to be a warrior by my dad and he was  _the best!_ I can easily take down demons or Downworlders without even breaking a sweat. Hell, I should be  _teaching_  at this lame school. I bet you’ve probably never even seen a real demon before.”  

Alec had in fact never seen a demon before, and he’d also never encountered anyone like this boy before.  He was definitely one of the most brazen and conceited show-offs imaginable.  Alec watched him as he pulled a small seraph dagger from the waistband of his pants and began twirling the blade in the air like he was trying to impress him.  His shining blonde hair reflecting the sunlight as he bobbed and weaved, then plunged forward driving his blade into nothingness, acting as if he’d just saved the day by stabbing some invisible foe.  

“Uhhh, why don’t you put that away before you hurt yourself,” Alec suggested.  Finally breaking free from the boy’s spell and finding the ability to speak again.  

“Ha! I’m not gonna hurt myself. I’ve been trained to handle all kinds of weapons. Seraph blades, daggers, swords, morning stars, spears, lances, crossbows…”  

“Yeah, Ok, I get the point,” Alec interrupted him, realizing more and more this kid was going to be trouble.  “How old are you anyway?” Alec asked.  

“I’ll be 11 soon, but my dad says I’m special, so I got to train super early. Way earlier than  _you,_  I’m sure. He says I have a destiny to fulfill. I’m going to save the world and restore peace to the Nephilim.  I’m kind of a big deal you should know,” the boy continued to brag.  

“Really? Well, where is your dad now?” Alec asked, wondering where this apparently amazing warrior slash teacher slash dad was.  

The boy’s face instantly fell, and his arms collapsed lifeless to his sides. “He died.”  

Alec gasped aloud. “I’m so sorry, I-I didn’t know.”  

“Don’t be sorry, my dad was _a hero!_ He died the way all Shadowhunters are supposed to; in battle for the protection of our kind.  Just like I will someday.  Then I can be a hero too, just like he was.”  The boy tried to sound convincing, but Alec could see right through him. His attempts at sounding brave and cocky were only on the surface.  Alec could feel the immense pain and devastation behind his words, and his heart felt heavy for his loss.  

“So, what do your friends call you?  John?” Alec questioned, trying to change the subject and lighten the mood.  

“Can’t say I’ve ever had one,” the boy answered honestly.  

“Ever had what?” Alec asked, confused.  

“A friend.” 

Alec’s heart skipped a beat as he saw the boy’s glimmering façade crack, allowing a dark shadow of grief to pass in front of his face for just a moment.  He seemed to be very broken and alone in the world, Alec could see it in the way he spoke and moved. But just as quickly as it came, the dark shadow was gone, and it was replaced once more by the indoctrinated warrior child. So full of arrogance Alec felt it would be very difficult for him to get close to people here. 

“Shadowhunters don’t need friends anyway,” the boy insisted. “They only need comrades in arms! Brothers on the battlefield! We’re soldiers put here on Earth to rid the world of demons and purify the blood of our people!” The boy continued on with his well-rehearsed script and Alec completely tuned out his rhetoric and focused on his demeanor instead. His body was graceful and strong, and he spoke like a natural born leader.  Alec imagined he’d be the perfect person to fight alongside, he was probably fearless in the face of any sort of danger. This Jonathan Christopher. 

“Hey, I’ve got it!” Alec loudly declared, interrupting him again.  

The boy stopped mid speech and glared at Alec, taken aback by his sudden disruption. “Got what?” he asked with annoyance.  

“Your name, I’ve figured it out!  Jonathan Christopher, is J.C., so I’m going to call you  _Jace_ ,” Alec announced with a proud smile, feeling like he’d just solved a riddle.  

“Jace?” the boy repeated. “Hmmm, yeah, I like it!  It sounds badass!” Jace smiled for the first time with a devilish twinkle in his eye. Then pulled out his dagger again and thrust it into the air overhead. “Jace and Alec, the most feared of all Shadowhunters!” He pronounced with excitement, ready to declare them both the best of the best. 

Alec smiled, feeling proud he’d been able to make the boy so happy. “Don’t you mean Alec and Jace? Since I  _am older than you_ ,” Alec teased, knowing full well Jace was the dominant part of this equation without a doubt.  

“No, it’s Jace and Alec for sure. Trust me, it sounds much better that way,” Jace said with an arrogant smile. “Just stick with me kid, we’re about to take over this place!”

 Alec stood up a bit taller and puffed out his chest. He knew from that moment on he’d follow Jace anywhere.  

 

* * *

 

 

“Alexander? Darling, are you OK?” Magnus called to Alec, finding him sitting alone at Lydia’s kitchen window deep in thought.  “You look like you’re a million miles away?  

Alec shook his head back to the present and stood up to greet Magnus with a warm embrace. “Yeah, sorry, I was just remembering something." 

“Hmm, well I hope it was something good,” Magnus murmured against Alec’s cheek as they held each other tightly in the middle of the kitchen, alone for the first time since Jace had left.  “Where did Lydia go?” Magnus asked, glad for a minute of privacy to nuzzle close to Alec and make sure he was OK.  

“She went out back to get some extra seraph blades she keeps hidden for emergencies,” Alec replied, glancing back through the window once again.  

Magnus followed his gaze and saw Lydia pulling the rope of an old abandoned well. He tried not to read too much into Alec’s previous state of preoccupation and continued with his planned conversation. “Ah, I see, well since we’re alone for a moment, I was hoping you’d tell me just how you managed to escape the confines of your room at the Armory?  Inquiring minds want to know!”  

Alec had almost forgotten to tell Magnus his incredible story, not surprising after their mind-blowing reunion, coupled with the news about his mom, plus Jace’s traumatic exit. It had sent his mind reeling. “It was really incredible actually, but sort of hard to explain,” Alec hesitated as he sat back down at the kitchen table to pour himself another cup of coffee.  “As time went by I realized the food they were bringing to my room was laced with some kind of drug. It wasn’t anything really heavy, just something to make me calm I think.”  

“Yes, I heard you mention that before, just terrible, terrible,” Magnus muttered. His anger flaring at the thought of Alec being slipped any sort of drug. It caused sparks of magic to flicker from his fingertips and they briefly singed the polished wood tabletop.  

“It’s OK, it didn’t really affect me.  All it did was make me tired for a few minutes until my body burned it off.  They obviously didn’t know how powerful my blood was, and oddly enough this drug actually ended up teaching me how to escape.” 

“Really?” Magnus asked, his curiosity piqued. “How?” 

“While I was sort of out of it, I figured out that if I concentrated hard enough I could draw runes, right on my own skin, without a stele.”  

Magnus shook his head. “That’s impossible dear, I’ve never heard of such a thing.  Draw them with what?” 

“With my mind,” Alec answered, knowing it sounded crazy.  “All I had to do was picture the rune and then I could make it appear. I swear to you, I’m not making this up.”  

Magnus stood up and raised his hand to the back of his neck, rubbing it as he combed his memory for any stories or myths even remotely similar to this. “This is miraculous Alexander, and of course I believe you.  I’ve just never heard of anything like this in all my years.  I guess the drug must have dulled your conscious mind enough to allow your subconscious to take over.  Then while in this sort of altered state, for lack of a better term, you found a way to call upon the angel blood within your veins, and you summoned it to the surface.”  

“Summoned like magic?” Alec asked nervously, he hadn’t thought about the chance of him having any magical abilities in his new immortal life.  

“No, not magic really, not like what I have. That would be associated with demon blood, which you don’t have.  No, this is purely an angelic power by nature.  The combination of the drug mixed with high levels of angelic blood, fueled by fear and anxiety, manifested itself the only way it could.  Yes, that’s got to be it,” Magnus continued on. “Quite miraculous indeed.  No wonder the Silent Brothers were so interested in your blood samples. They must have felt like kids in a candy store!” 

“So what does this mean now?  Am I dangerous or something?” Alec speculated, not really sure how to take the news. 

Magnus quickly spun around to face the table, revealing a devastatingly handsome smile. Then proceeded to lunge forward and straddle Alec’s lap, wrapping his arms lovingly around his neck.  “You,  _my angel_ , are only dangerous to me,” he sighed as he leaned in to place his mouth against Alec’s pouty bottom lip for a slow, delicious kiss.  

“Is that so?” Alec replied with a sexy growl, pulling Magnus closer to his body. “Maybe there’s time to test that theory privately, in our room, before the others get here.” 

“Mmmm, I like the sound of that,” Magnus purred as he pressed his hungry mouth to Alec’s lips again. 

“Well, well, well, it looks like we’re just in time for the free show!” A cynical voice called out to them from the doorway. 

Caught by surprise, Magnus and Alec hastily broke apart their embrace to find Clary, Isabelle, Simon and Raphael had just arrived and they were all staring at them.  

“By all means, please continue,” Raphael added sarcastically with a wave of his hand. “Don’t let us spoil your fun.”  

“Hello, Rafa dear,” Magnus groaned, still straddling Alec’s lap. “You always did know how to kill the mood.”  

“Alec!” Isabelle cried, running to her brother at full speed and throwing her arms around his neck.  “Thank the Angel you’re alright, that both of you are!” She corrected herself, looking to Magnus too. “I have been so worried!”  

“Me too,” Clary agreed from behind them, tears welling in her eyes. 

“Biscuit, ahhh, don’t cry, come here,” Magnus said with a sweet smile, motioning Clary over to their group hug with his one free arm.  

Clary ran to them and gratefully wrapped herself around the cluster of friends. “I’m so glad you guys are OK. Izzy and I have been desperate to find you. And where the heck is Jace? I thought Lydia said he was with you when you escaped?” 

Magnus widened his eyes and shook his head to let Clary know that wasn’t a good question to ask right now. Luckily Simon was quick to pipe in, changing the subject away from Jace. 

“Don’t leave me out,” Simon whimpered dramatically as he rushed forward and joined in the huddle, throwing his arms around all four of them.  

Raphael was the only one left standing alone by the doorway, and he stood there shaking his head. “You people are pathetic,” he moaned rolling his eyes with his arms crossed in front of him.  But he only held off a few more seconds before giving in and walking over to join the rest of the gang, surprised by how truly happy he was to see Magnus alive and well.  

“Get in here  _you_ ,” Magnus smiled, pulling Raphael into the group hug. “It seems true love is turning you soft, and it’s about damn time!" 

The six of them, three Shadowhunters and three Downworlders, were tangled together arm in arm, laughing through their tears of joy as they huddled in the tiny kitchen so thankful to be reunited, all safe and sound.  

“I love you guys,” Simon blubbered, squeezing them all tight.  

“Who invited the vampire?” Alec heckled from the center of the heap, causing everyone to shake with stifled laughter.  

“Oh you’re so funny, ha ha, that joke just never gets old does it,” Simon scoffed. “You shouldn’t make fun of someone who’s here to save your ass!”  

“Yeah, well if we need to _annoy_ our enemies to death we’ll be sure to let you know,” Alec countered, sending the whole group flying into a fit of hysterics. 

 

* * *

 

As the gang took turns filling each other in on everything that had happened nobody noticed Lydia coming back inside from the yard, her arms laden with seraph blades.  She took one look around the noisy kitchen, her houseguests all smiling and laughing, and backed away slowly until she was out of sight. She knew she needed to make a phone call. 

Once out of earshot Lydia searched through her contacts and pressed call, careful to make sure nobody could hear her. “Jace,” she whispered. “It’s Lydia, where are you? Izzy, Clary, Simon, and Raphael have arrived and we’re preparing to portal to the Academy. Are you OK? Are you coming with us?” 

“Lydia, I’m fine, I’m at my dad’s old cabin,” Jace admitted softly, his voice sounding broken and strained. “I really don’t want to talk to anyone, OK? And I can’t come with you, I’m sorry. Just please help Alec and Magnus in any way that you can and forget about me.”  

Lydia knew Jace was wallowing in pity over his argument with Alec, she’d heard that much, although she didn’t know what they had fought about. “Jace, I know we aren’t close, but I do consider you a friend. If you want to talk, I’m here.” 

“There’s nothing to say. I’ve ruined everything, and I’ve hurt the only people who’ve ever loved me,” Jace spoke quietly, unable to control the grief seeping out of him.  

“I know that’s not true. You’ve saved everyone’s life a hundred times over these past few years, especially Alec. So many times, I can’t even count. Whatever has happened, and no matter how bad it may seem, I know you can fix it,” Lydia reassured him.  

“You don’t know what I’ve done,” Jace moaned. “I’ve hurt them all so much, and I love them more than anything. Why would I do that? Why?” He replied desperately into the phone.  

“Sometimes the people we love are the ones we hurt the most,” Lydia surmised, knowing she’d felt that same guilt when her husband had died.  

“You don’t understand. I broke Clary’s heart and I abandoned Isabelle when she needed me the most. Then I selfishly used Simon and I stabbed Raphael.  But worst of all, I helped kidnap, drug, and imprison Alec. And I knowingly allowed Magnus to be brutally tortured. Do these sound like forgivable things to you?” Jace sobbed inconsolably, letting all the truth spill out. 

Lydia was appalled by Jace’s horrific confessions, realizing it was way worse than what she’d anticipated. Shocked and unsure of what to say she sat on the phone silent for a moment and then mumbled. “I can’t believe it.” 

“Well, it’s true, I did. And I admit it. So basically, I’m a monster just like Valentine.  No, actually, I’m worse. I’m pure evil,” Jace lamented, overcome with grief and shame. 

Lydia didn’t know what to say, she felt Jace’s actions had crossed a line he might never be able to come back from. “You might not be able to change the past, but you can decide to do what’s right now to help the people you love. Only you can make that choice Jace, and I pray you make the right one.” 

Jace nodded on the other end, understanding the words she spoke but having no idea how to put them into practice. He felt lost in a pit of darkness with no way to escape. “Thank you, Lydia. Please make sure Alec gets someplace safe. Whatever it takes—” 

Unable to continue Jace hung up and crumbled to the ground, letting despair overtake him. 

 

* * *

 

After the group had enjoyed a few precious moments of laughter they knew it was time to get back to business. Alec sat everyone down and told them the entire story of his new immortality as well as Maryse and Jace’s reactions. Izzy and Clary cried, a mixture of happy and sad tears, while Simon and Raphael gave high-fives to welcome him to their club. Then Magnus explained how he had seen the lights flashing from the Demon Towers which meant the city had been alerted to their escape. Not to mention Maryse was probably frantic to locate Alec.  Thankfully Lydia’s house had been in the perfect remote location, but time was of the essence now and they needed to prepare to portal to the Academy as quickly as possible. 

Lydia joined the group, having finished her call with Jace, and began distributing the extra weapons she had gathered from various hiding spots. Everyone was happy to see her and thanked her profusely for her help. Soon it was nightfall and they were all heavily armed and ready to go. 

 “Clary will make the portal to the Academy, then everyone proceed through two by two, and be prepared for anything. We assume the school is secure, but we should still be on alert. Are you ready?” Magnus directed toward Clary and she nodded her head in agreement. 

The swirling flash of bright light erupted in a vortex of wind that rattled the tiny kitchen. Magnus herded everyone towards the shimmering portal, and two by two they each made their way through the glowing arch.  First Simon and Raphael, then Magnus and Alec followed by Clary and Isabelle. Lydia went last, taking one last look at her home before she crossed through, hoping she would see it again soon.  

The blinding light that transported them was gone in a split second as their eyes adjusted to reveal a large stone entrance reflected in the white glow of moonlight.  The Academy loomed in the darkness, a monstrosity of glass and stone, as a waving figure appeared at the door, beckoning to them.  

“This way, this way, come along,” Catarina called out, ushering them quickly inside.  

“Sorry Cat,” Magnus responded as the group crossed the threshold into the cavernous foyer. “I hate to put you in the middle of all this.” 

“That’s quite alright old friend, I’m happy to see you alive and in one piece,” Catarina answered with a smile. “I thought your luck had finally run out.” 

“I admit I had my doubts I’d make it out of there alive,” Magnus whispered, making sure Alec didn’t hear him. “But apparently this cat has more than nine lives.” 

The stone walls inside the Academy were lined with witchlight torches, their glow medieval and ominous.  The group stood silently still for a moment just taking in the grandeur of the structure, until Simon was the first to comment.  

“Wow! This place is so cool!” he marveled. “Do the staircases move?” 

Catarina stared back quizzically, having no idea what Simon was talking about. 

 “Sorry,” Simon chuckled. “A bit of mundane humor, couldn’t be helped.”  

Clary rolled her eyes and punched Simon in the shoulder. She’d of course been the only one to get the reference. 

Catarina, with her green skin glowing in the witchlight, and her white hair shining as bright as the moon, held a torch up above her head to lead them further inside.  She took them down the main corridor and into a large hall.  It must have been the dining hall because it was full of long tables and benches.  Everyone was huddled together as a group still quietly taking in the vast space, feeling a bit spooked by the emptiness of it all. A place this large could easily house hundreds, but the students were all back with their families for the summer break, so it was eerily quiet.    

“Where are Mom and Luke?” Clary asked Catarina, anxious to tell her parents everything that had happened.  

“Upstairs getting settled. Third floor, fifth door on the left,” Catarina replied. “They arrived just a few moments before you.” 

“I’ll go and tell them we’re here,” Clary said as she sped off back down the hallway.  

Catarina turned back to Magnus. “All the protections are in place. Tessa has the entire Academy impenetrable by anyone or anything other than Clary’s portals. Since they are unique to her abilities it was quite easy to set them as the one exception.  Nobody else is getting in, I assure you.”  

Magnus reached out and took Catarina by the elbow. “I’m so sorry truly, I never wanted to put you in any danger.”  

“Don’t be ridiculous, I was the one who gave you the spell in the first place, remember,” Catarina reminded him. “If anyone is to blame for the boy’s condition, it’s me,” she proclaimed, turning to give Alec a smile.  “Speaking of, I’m so happy to see the man who has miraculously tamed the most savage of beasts.”  

Alec blushed. “Well I don’t know about that, I’m not sure he’s tamable really.”  

Magnus winked and folded his arm under Catarina’s. “Isn’t he wonderful?”  

Catarina smiled knowingly. “Quite so, I will gladly take full credit for this never-ending love story coming to fruition.”  

Everyone smiled back at the two of them happily except for one obviously disgruntled party.  

“This is all so very touching, but can we get back to business please. As shocking as it might be, some of us would actually like to go  _home_ ,” Raphael chimed in.  He hadn’t wanted to be part of this rescue mission in the first place and now he wanted nothing more than to get back to his home with Simon and as far away from Shadowhunters as possible.  

Simon could sense Raphael’s annoyance and grabbed his hand to squeeze it tightly. “Soon babe, I promise,” he whispered low. 

“I’ve been in contact with several friends inside Alicante. The good news is that the Demon Towers were restored to normal and the alert called off, just shortly after we spoke last night. Word has it the Inquisitor has reported it as a false alarm and urged citizens to return to normal.” The group audibly sighed.  “The bad news is I’m guessing Robert has decided to handle this issue in a more secret manner, so I’m afraid we won’t know what’s coming. But you’re all safe here in the meantime while we wait to face the music. I’ve got bedrooms ready upstairs for all of you, so please make yourselves at home. For now, I’m sure everyone could do with a good night’s sleep.”  

“I call dibs on Gryffindor tower!” Simon yelled out, everyone still completely clueless as to what he was yammering about.  

“Oh, that reminds me boys,” Catarina said to Simon and Raphael. “At the top of the stairs, the third door on the left, is your room. I’ve had the windows sealed against any drop of possible sunlight and a cooler of  _refreshments_ added for your convenience.”  

Simon smiled back at her sappily. “Aww, that’s so nice of you, thank you!   _Say thank you Rafe,_ ” Simon whispered under his breath to Raphael while jabbing him in the ribs.  

“Yeah, thanks,” he muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets and refusing to make eye contact.  

“No problem at all.  Everyone please make yourselves at home. I consider you all my personal guests, and don’t worry, you are perfectly safe here.  We will fix this situation and have everything back to normal soon I’m sure,” Catarina said as she looked at Magnus, trying to convince not only them but herself as well.  

“It’s like our very own version of Helm’s Deep, am I right?” Simon snickered, failing epically yet again to produce a single laugh from one of his jokes.  

“Come on Si, let’s go before you humiliate yourself any further,” Raphael grumbled, pulling Simon towards the stairs.  

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus and Alec walked hand in hand up the steep staircase after everyone else had gone ahead.  As they slowly made their way up the winding steps, Magnus allowed himself to relax and trust in Catarina and Tessa’s protections.  His brother, although evil and cruel, was no match for their magical strength and abilities.  He felt sure they were safe, and he couldn’t wait to finally be alone with Alec again.   

Once at the top of the steps, there was a long narrow hallway of evenly spaced doors.  Most were shut with muffled voices coming from behind them, except one door at the very end of the hall still standing open.  Magnus quietly led Alec towards the room with a firm grip on his hand, anxious with his heart already pounding.  As they entered, they were pleased to discover a large open space with high vaulted ceilings and long, narrow windows overlooking the moonlit gardens.  There was a large bed right in the center of the room, and a small kitchen area just to the right.  This obviously must have been a room designated for a member of the teaching staff, as it was too grand to be a student’s room.  It was going to be perfect for them.  

As they closed the door behind them, Alec dropped his gear and immediately took hold of Magnus by the waist pulling him close. “Thank God we’re alone, this day has been torture,” Alec admitted, pressing his forehead to Magnus’ and taking a deep breath in with his eyes closed. “I’ve missed you.”  

Magnus chuckled lightly. “I’ve been at your side all day Alexander.”  

“I know, but I’ve missed holding you and touching you,” Alec confessed, nuzzling into the sugar sweet skin of his neck.  “And most of all, I’ve missed kissing you,” he whispered, dragging his lips upward across Magnus’ jawline to place them against his waiting mouth.  First gentle and slow, then turning his head at an angle to take him in fully, his tongue seeking out his hidden velvety warmth.  

Magnus felt his magic flare inside of him. He too had missed Alec’s touch as well as his delicious kisses. He quickly matched their intensity, reaching up to wind his arms around Alec’s strong neck pulling their bodies closely together.   

Alec’s hands moved up underneath the raised hem of Magnus’ shirt, finding the heated skin of his smooth back.  He glided his fingers along the silky flesh as they breathed in each other’s breath, their essences mingling as their souls reunited once more.  It was a powerful magical force. Magnus, deep and rich like the earth, full of unyielding strength and fiery power, matched perfectly with Alec’s heavenly aura of fierce wind and blinding light.  Together, they were the Universe itself encompassing all of nature and every living thing.  Their union produced a mysterious glow that illuminated the dark bedroom like a halogen light.  Magnus had given up trying to explain their cosmic otherworldly connection, for it surpassed even his vast knowledge.  Surrendering to the unknown, his body sank deep into his lover’s arms, melting like wax over an open flame as the glow expanded and enveloped them.  

“I need you,” Alec begged breathlessly between kisses, his body consumed with heat and light.  

“And you shall have me,” Magnus answered reverently, cupping Alec’s angelic face, feeling their power combine.  

Stumbling backwards towards the bed, their needy lips remained in constant contact. Magnus pulled one hand away from Alec’s flushed cheek to summon a blue spark and Alec saw the glow out of the corner of his eye. “Is it safe to use magic here?” he asked with concern.  

“Oh yes my darling, we are as safe as we can be. Nobody can track my magic within the highly protected confines of this Academy, I promise,” Magnus cooed as he flexed his fingers and rolled his wrist, the blue sparks blazing forth with the swell of magic, and in an instant, all of their clothes were gone.  

“Mmmm, that’s my favorite trick,” Alec growled against Magnus’ open mouth, reaching down to take hold of each of his thighs lifting his body off the ground.  

With Magnus pressed to his chest, his legs wrapped tightly around his waist, Alec slowly carried him the rest of the way towards the bed.  

Overcome with desire, Magnus wound his fingers into the back of Alec’s hair and tugged hard against the soft strands. Alec moaned in response to the sharp discomfort, the sound deep and guttural from the back of his throat. His head tilted back to expose his Adam’s apple and Magnus leaned forward to lick his neck with one long sensuous stroke of his tongue. 

Alec collapsed forward onto the bed pressing his full weight against Magnus’ body.  His tongue sinking deep into their kiss as their groans filled every moist crevice of their mouths with sinful vibrations.  Magnus sparked his hands again, a faint glow just at his fingertips, and swirled delicate patterns into Alec’s strong arching back. He followed the curve of his spine down to the dimples of his lower back, which made Alec moan even louder. His body produced a symphony of erotic tones as Magnus continued to imbue his flesh with magical sensations, caressing every inch of him.  

“Roll over,” Magnus commanded, flipping up on top of Alec and pinning his arms over his head.  “I want you to lay like this now and don’t move. Understand?”  

“Yes,” Alec answered in a breathless exhale, as he gazed at Magnus’ beautiful face hovering above him.  

“Good boy,” Magnus replied, running his sparking fingers down the lengths of Alec’s arms to his heaving chest, leaving a faint red trail of inflamed skin behind.  Alec’s mouth fell open, his body pulsating with the tingling energy that was magically passing through him.  Magnus swirled his fingers over Alec’s torso, encircling his nipples and gently tracing the lines of his abdominal muscles.  Alec’s body began to writhe underneath Magnus’ rapturous magic touch, his hips bucking up as the insane amounts of pleasure and stimulus coursed through him.   

“Magnus, what are you doing to me?” Alec cried out between moans, his eyes scrunched tight as his hands grabbed fistfuls of the blankets over his head.  

“Something new, my angel.  Something your mortal self couldn’t endure,” Magnus purred, dipping down to lap at one firm nipple before sealing his lips around its tender flesh to pull it into his mouth.  Alec exhaled sharply, and Magnus slid down the length of his lower body, his tongue leaving a wet trail between the valley of his pecs and down to his navel. Then very carefully Magnus lifted himself up so that he could roll Alec onto his stomach. “You’re doing so well baby,” he praised him as his magic fingers wrapped around the sides of Alec’s waist, kneading the muscles of his hips and back while sending waves of magical warmth deep beneath his skin.  

“God that feels so good,” Alec groaned into each pulsating wave, his bottom tilting up into the air as his hips raised up off the bed.  

“Nothing but the best for my love,” Magnus affirmed as he moved his glowing fingers down to envelope each of Alec’s soft, round cheeks, squeezing them tightly in his magical hands. “Mmmm, here’s that fine ass I’ve been thinking about all day.”  

Alec pushed into Magnus’ grasp, grinding against the bed and spreading his legs apart with anticipation. “It’s all yours.”  

Magnus once more called the blue sparks back to his fingers, igniting a glistening lubricant with a magical sting that made goosebumps rise on Alec’s flesh. He gasped into the soft, woolen blankets trying to stifle his outcry of pleasure as Magnus enjoyed watching him squirm, knowing at this moment Alec was putty in his hands.  

“Please, I can’t take this,” Alec begged, his body trembling and desperate to be fulfilled.  

“Is this what you want?” Magnus asked as he teasingly pressed one fingertip inside him.  

“Yes, God yes,” Alec moaned, flexing his hips back against Magnus’ finger forcing it deeper in.  

“Mmmm, you’re so greedy,” Magnus hummed approvingly as he slid a second finger inside him.  Then he lowered his mouth to Alec’s shoulder blade and bit down hard on his tender flesh, wanting to leave his mark.  

Alec shook through a ragged exhale, his body unhinged by the magical shockwaves coursing through him.  Behind his closed eyelids, he saw bursts of red and orange light as his groin throbbed against the rough fabric of the blankets beneath him. He prayed out loud, begging Magnus for more. He couldn’t control his words or sounds — he was lost in a sea of overwhelming ecstasy.  

Unable to hold off another second, Magnus withdrew his wet fingers and pressed one hand to the small of Alec’s back to steady his weight while he guided himself deep inside.  The lube, still tingling with its extra added magic, sent shivers up his shaft, taking his breath away.  

Slowly Magnus began a steady rhythm, pushing against the initial resistance, challenging Alec to take more.  With each deepening thrust, Magnus bent closer to Alec’s neck until his lips were just inches away.  Their bodies moved together like the swell of an ocean wave, perfectly in sync. As the speed increased Alec’s back arched higher, his chin dropping down to his chest. With his forehead now buried into the mattress he clawed at the covers panting for breath. Magnus could feel the same intense sensations, the euphoria threatening to overtake him.  

“I can’t, no more,” Alec whimpered, feeling the magic begin to burn from the intense friction.  

“Stay with me my darling,” Magnus reassured him as he brought his hands to Alec’s hips and summoned an icy counter-spell to relieve the burning of the lube. “There baby, you’re OK, breathe now,” Magnus purred as he massaged the cooling magic into his skin.  Alec was immediately responsive to the balm, his cheeks unclenching and his hips flexing back against Magnus once again, ready for more.  “That’s my boy, all better now. I’m going to pull out, so we can change positions, OK?” Magnus asked.  

“Yeah,” Alec barely managed to reply, preparing as best he could.  

Magnus fell onto his back along Alec’s left side, bringing them face to face. He saw Alec’s eyes were barely able to flutter open, his bangs sweaty against his forehead, and his lips parted and swollen. “You are a beautiful mess my love, I want you to get on top of me now if you can manage it,” Magnus asked hopefully.   

Alec’s eyes crinkled a bit as a smile lifted the soft corners of his mouth.  “Yeah, I think I can handle that,” he sighed seductively, pushing up off the bed with his strong muscular arms revealing his sweat-coated, chiseled physique. 

“Mmmm, I want to get my hands on that,” Magnus moaned, eyeing Alec’s erection like a particularly juicy steak.  Magnus grasped himself firmly with anticipation as Alec lifted one leg over Magnus’ hips and slowly lowered himself down.  

“Whatever that last thing was you did, it felt amazing,” Alec told him as he shifted his hips into the perfect position and began to gently roll back and forth.  He liked being on top where he could control the speed and intensity himself.  And most of all, he loved watching Magnus’ reactions to his movements.  His beautiful, perfect face with his dark smoldering eyes and soft, pouty lips — he was the epitome of sexual desire and the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen. 

Magnus called upon his magic again as Alec looked down to watch his blue, glowing fingers ignite.  “You mean this?” He purred, grasping Alec firmly in both hands.

“Yes, God yes, that’s it,” Alec cried, his head falling backwards as a high-pitched whimper escaped him. He experienced the rapture of each mind-blowing sensation resonating deep within him as Magnus’ hands pulled again and again, sending him to nirvana. 

“That’s it baby,” Magnus moaned, watching Alec bite down on his own bottom lip as he continued grinding him into oblivion. “You’re so beautiful… don’t stop.”  

Alec obeyed and sank deep into his release, his runes bursting forth with blazing golden light. The glow illuminated his flesh and bathed the entire room in pure angelic sunshine. Magnus released the hold on his own magical blue flames and they shot from his fingertips like flares, mixing with Alec’s own brilliance, engulfing them both in a blinding radiance as the two hit their pinnacle together as one. 

 

* * *

 

  

Simon perused the assortment of blood bags Catarina had been so gracious to provide them, reading each label aloud.  “OK babe, we got A positive, we got AB negative, and we got plenty of O, what sounds good?”  

Raphael was face down on the bed with his hands over his ears. “I don’t care, just pick something and shut up,” he complained. 

Simon grabbed the first two bags and closed the cooler lid.  “A positive it is, always a good choice.”  He sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned over to hug Raphael from the back.  “I know you aren’t happy here, but look on the bright side, you’ve got me.”  

Raphael groaned like a petulant child. “I’d rather have you  _at home_.”  

Simon tossed the bags on the bed and laid down next to Raphael cuddling him close.  “We could try and make the best of it, couldn’t we?  I know you want to help Magnus, and you know I can’t turn my back on Izzy and Clary.  We just have to suck it up and find a way to make it fun.  Like it’s our first vacation together!” Simon exclaimed with cheery enthusiasm.  

Raphael was losing his ability to remain grumpy. Simon was so damn cute it was impossible not to smile.  He was the only person who could take this dangerous no-win situation which would probably lead to their death and turn it into a holiday. “Alright, I guess I can try,” Raphael grumbled.  “But you’re going to have your work cut out for you convincing me this is anything but a nightmare.”  

Simon reached underneath Raphael pulling his arm up and over his back so he could slide up against his chest, putting them face to face. “Look into my eyes, does this look like a nightmare to you?”  

Raphael’s gaze softened as he felt himself fall into the deep brown pools of Simon’s irises.  “No,” he whispered as Simon leaned close to kiss his lips.  It was tender and sweet, their noses scrunching against one another.  Simon had learned not to start too fast, Raphael had come a long way, but he still needed a gentle approach.  

“Why don’t we get out of these clothes and under the covers.  We’ll have our little snack, and then maybe some  _dessert_ ,” Simon said with a devilish smirk.  

“You’re so suave,” Raphael said sarcastically, although secretly loving every minute of it.  

Both men stripped down to their boxers and climbed into the cold, stiff sheets.  This clearly wasn’t a five-star hotel, but at least the bed was big enough for both of them.  Simon grabbed the blood bags and handed one to Raphael.  “Cheers,” he said popping the cap and drinking down the contents in one steady gulp.  Raphael did the same, far hungrier than he’d realized.  Tossing the empties perfectly into the trash bin Simon settled back against the headboard and Raphael fell gently into the crook of his arm.  They were a perfect fit.  

“We’ll be back home soon, I know we will,” Simon sighed as he twirled his fingers through the top of Raphael’s hair, twisting the silky chestnut locks and daydreaming about their perfect life back in New York.  

“I’m sorry I was an asshole today, you didn’t deserve it,” Raphael admitted, his face pressed against Simon’s warm chest, his lips grazing against his milky soft skin.  “I love you,” Raphael murmured, kissing him lightly on the ribs.  

Simon was overwhelmed by this soft, loving admission.  Is was so sweet and honest. “God I love you too Rafe,” he replied as he sunk down into the bedding and wrapped Raphael tightly in his arms. “So much.”   

Simon could feel the sting of happy tears behind his eyes, he hated that he always got so emotional, but he couldn’t help himself.  Love had rendered him incapable of controlling his feelings.  He just squeezed Raphael as tight as he could and kissed his lips, face, and neck, reveling in their blissful moment.  

“I’ve been thinking,” Raphael whispered against Simon’s shoulder. “That I think it’s time.”  

“Time for what babe?” Simon asked innocently as his hands smoothed over the chiseled edges of Raphael’s back.  

“I think I’m ready now,” Raphael said softly against his ear, kissing his earlobe and nibbling it between his teeth.  

“Oh!” Simon replied, a bit caught off guard but completely thrilled out of his mind. “You are? I mean you’re sure? Right now?”  

“Yeah, why not. Besides, you said we should make the best of it, so what could be better?” Raphael teased, moving his lips down to kiss Simon’s neck.  

Simon felt his cold, dead heart beat a phantom rhythm inside his chest. “Nothing could be better, nothing,” he praised him, turning to kiss Raphael fully on the mouth.  His tongue dipping inside to savor where these beautiful words had just been produced.  The taste of lingering blood igniting a fire within him.  

“Not to spoil the moment,” Simon said, interrupting their kissing. “But have you thought about the uhhh, logistics?”  

Raphael gave a lopsided grin, “Yeah, I have actually.”  

“Oh, OK. And?” Simon asked expectantly, hoping to hear what he was wishing for.  

“Well, if it’s alright with you, I think I’d rather give than receive,” Raphael admitted with a bashful expression that definitely would have been a blush if he could actually do so.  

“Whew, thank God,” Simon replied, “Not that I wouldn’t have given it my best shot, but honestly I am pretty much the most bottom-est bottom you’ll ever meet.”  

Raphael laughed. “Yeah, I can’t say I’m surprised, I sort of figured that out already. I might be a virgin, but I’m not an idiot.”  

Simon was so excited he launched himself on top of Raphael, pinning him back against the bed. He kissed him deeply and passionately with all he had, their tongues rolling and twisting with hungry intensity.  Then Simon jerked away for a moment to anxiously pull-down Raphael’s boxers.  He knew he was blowing his cool, but he couldn’t control his eagerness.  

“Promise you’ll tell me if you want to stop, OK?” Simon said breathlessly, hoping and praying that wouldn’t happen.  

“I promise,” Raphael answered him, nervous but more than willing.  

Once they were both completely naked Simon straddled Raphael’s hips then reached one arm up behind his pillow.  He fumbled around for a second then withdrew a small packet of something. 

“What is that?” Raphael asked.  

“Uhhh, well, it’s actually some, uhhh, some stuff I brought,” Simon was trying to cover up how embarrassed he was in this moment of being caught red-handed.  

“And you hid it under my pillow?” Raphael inquired with a quizzical expression. “When did you do that?”  

“When you were laying on your stomach with your hands over your ears. I just sort of, uhhh, snuck it under there,” Simon answered with a sly smile.  “What can I say? I like to be prepared.”  

Raphael couldn’t help but laugh.  Simon was the perfect combination of sexy and cute, which only helped him relax during this nerve wracking event.  

“OK, are you ready?” Simon asked, praying he didn’t change his mind.  

“Yeah, I’m ready,” Raphael answered timidly.   

Simon exhaled a slow breath, then gently lifted himself up and then slowly down, inch by inch, pushing himself just barely inside.  

Raphael sucked in a sharp breath and clamped his hands down on Simon’s thighs as he felt the pressure increase.  “Dios mio,” he whimpered as Simon kept a steady descent and didn’t stop. He was lost now in his own desire and he needed every inch of Raphael to fulfill him. Sinking down all the way to the base, he hummed with moans of delight.  

“Ssshhh...” Raphael hissed as he gasped a sharp intake of breath.  The sensation of Simon squeezing around him was nothing he’d ever felt before.   

“Congratulations,” Simon said playfully. “Look who’s not a virgin anymore.”  

Raphael wasn’t in the mood for jokes, he dug his fingernails into Simon’s thighs as his hips bucked up involuntarily.  

“Mmmm, and look who’s ready to make some moves,” Simon moaned as his fangs descended and he matched Raphael’s thrusts with his own.   

“I can’t Si,” Raphael whined, his body already starting to convulse. “I don’t think I can last.” 

Simon ignored him as he arched his back to guide Raphael right to his sweet spot.  “Don’t think, just give in.” 

Raphael let go and the vampire side of him took over. His body came alive as he grabbed Simon by the hips pressing them down hard against him.  Then as he was grinding himself upward he suddenly had the instinct to sit up, so he raised from the bed and wrapped his arms around Simon’s chest, sealing their bodies together as one.   

Raphael’s cheek was pressed firmly between Simon’s pecs as he thrust up and into him, rocking their bodies in a steady fluid motion. Simon brought his hands to the back of Raphael’s head, winding his fingers into his soft, dark hair, pulling his face away so he could find his lips.  Their tongues and fangs collided, devouring each other completely and soon Raphael was lost in a frenzy before he even realized he was coming.  The euphoria overtaking them, they simultaneously sought out the tender flesh just below their jawlines and sunk razor-sharp fangs into each other’s necks.  

Shocked and satiated, they both toppled over, falling on their backs side-by-side. 

“Rafe, my God, that was incredible,” Simon muttered, panting for breath he didn’t need. His body was tingling from head to toe as the pain in his neck burned throughout his body. 

“I bit you, I’m sorry,” Raphael murmured against Simon’s blood-stained shoulder.  “We’ve never done that before.”  

“I know, but damn it felt so good,” Simon admitted, still feeling overcome by the thrill.  “And  _you_  felt so good too. God, you were amazing.”  

“You don’t have to lie,” Raphael said shyly, feeling unsure about his performance.  

“Babe, I am not lying, that was freaking mind-blowing!  You deserve an award, honestly. That lasted about ten times longer than my first time let me tell you,” Simon praised. “Man, I am a lucky guy.”  

The bites on their necks sealed in a couple of minutes, thanks to their rapid vampire healing, and after a quick clean up in the bathroom and a fresh set of sheets, the two settled back into each other’s arms for the night. 

“This is already the best vacation of my life,” Simon sighed blissfully, snuggling into Raphael’s arms. 

“You mean your _afterlife,”_ Raphael sarcastically replied, squeezing Simon tight against his chest. 

“Hmmm, life or afterlife, it’s officially the best of both!” 

Raphael felt a combination of love, pure joy and pride in all he had overcome as he held Simon in his arms, looking forward to their imperfect little eternity together. 

 

* * *

 

Midnight tolled from the church bell in the highest tower of the Academy.  Three pairs of lovers were dozing in each other’s arms while Catarina paced in her office, desperate for an idea that would save her dearest friend.  One hundred yards away, two cloaked figures were lying in wait, formulating their attack. 

“And you’re sure this will work,” Maryse asked impatiently. 

“Of course, Madame, I promise you I know exactly what I’m doing,” Raymond replied, his sickeningly violet skin putrid in the darkness, and his repulsive foul grin gleaming in the moonlight.  His moment of sweet revenge was coming at last, so close he could almost taste it.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, trouble is coming and everyone is so blissfully unaware. I'll let them rest a bit before unleashing the next chapter. ha ha ;)
> 
> Thank you so much for your comments and kudos! Only one chapter left!!! :)


	12. Catching Fire

 

HYMN TO EROS

 

I call, great Eros, the source of sweet delight, holy and pure, and charming to the sight;

darting, and winged, impetuous fierce desire, with Gods and mortals playing, wandering fire:

agile and twofold, keeper of the keys of heaven and earth, the air, and spreading seas;

of all that earth's fertile realms contains, by which the all parent Goddess life sustains,

or dismal Tartaros is doomed to keep, widely extended, or the sounding deep;

for thee all nature's various realms obey, who rulest alone, with universal sway.

Come, blessed power, regard these mystic fires, and far avert unlawful mad desires.

 

 

Robert Lightwood sat quietly in his office feeling tense and frustrated.  Ever since his wife had stormed off earlier that day he’d been sitting at his desk, shoulders slumped, staring out the window. He was hopelessly lost and confused, his face ashen and etched with misery, as he looked out upon the darkened streets of Alicante.  The time was now well past midnight and the Great Hall was empty. He was alone with his thoughts, drowning in a sea of regret, unsure of what he could do to make things right for his family again. He knew his wife had been counting on him to use the full force of the Clave to search for Alec, but after he’d refused she’d vowed to find their son and bring him home without his help.  

Robert felt torn between being a father and being the Inquisitor. He knew he couldn’t sacrifice all the hard work he’d done over the past year, rebuilding his image and restoring the Lightwood name, to risk abusing his position of power.  He wasn’t even convinced a crime had actually taken place to begin with, and falsely accusing an innocent person could ruin his career forever. He sat in silence waiting for a sign of what to do next, hoping for a miracle. 

Suddenly there was a gentle rap of knuckles against his office door. 

“Come in,” Robert cautiously replied, sitting up straight, unsure of who would come calling at this late hour. 

The door slowly creaked open and a shadowy figure crossed the threshold, ducking into his office. “It’s me,” Jace responded in a hushed voice, quietly entering the room and closing the door behind him.

“Jace! I’m so happy to see that you’re alright,” Robert proclaimed, rising from his desk to greet Jace by the door. “I’ve been so worried.” 

“I’m sorry, I had no choice,” Jace muttered while his eyes shifted nervously around the room, checking to see that they were alone. “I had to help Alec and Magnus, it was all my fault they were even here.” 

Robert noticed Jace was trembling and his clothes were covered in mud and debris. “Tell me what has happened, where is Alec now? Is he OK?” 

“Alec is in danger,” Jace warned him, cutting right to the chase. “And I really need your help.” 

Robert motioned Jace over to a chair by his desk and as he sat down he immediately began spilling the facts of everything that had happened over the last few weeks. The truth this time.  About Alec’s immortality, and Magnus’ innocence, as well as his own crippling jealousy over losing his parabatai. He admitted he’d been unhinged by their broken bond and that he’d helped Maryse plot to get Alec away from Magnus in the hopes he’d return to his normal life at the Institute.  Even as he put voice to his wrongdoings Jace felt disconnected from the person who’d done these terrible things. Almost like he was telling someone else’s story. 

Robert listened intently, absorbing every detail. He soon began to paint a clearer picture in his mind as to how his wife had been led astray and why she was convinced Alec had been victimized. Having lost a parabatai himself many years ago he had sympathy for Jace. He felt that although his actions had been unjust the driving force behind them was from a place of genuine concern. Only it had been twisted and corrupted by the bond’s severance, sending Jace into a tailspin of desperation. And desperate people, as Robert knew all to well, would do desperate things when faced with a situation they couldn’t live with. 

“What can I do to help?” Robert asked sincerely, unsure of what could possibly be done without raising too much suspicion. 

“Alec has gone to the Academy with Magnus to seek protection. Izzy, Clary, Raphael and Simon all went with them. Jocelyn and Luke are also there. But I know that warlock Raymond isn’t going to stop until he finds them. He wants revenge on Magnus, no matter who gets in the way, and I fear they are all in jeopardy.” Jace’s face was grave and serious, a side of himself rarely seen, very different from his usual cocky self-assuredness. 

Robert winced, he knew enough about his wife’s sidekick Raymond to know he was trouble, and the thought of his son getting caught in the crosshairs was terrifying. Not to mention the news his only daughter was also at risk. “They came here asking for my help, but that was hours ago. I’d say if they haven’t already found Alec by now, then they’re close.” 

“Then we have to go now!” Jace bellowed, standing up abruptly as if his chair had jolted him with an electric current. 

Robert knew this was a very dangerous proposition.  The Academy was currently being run by Catarina Loss, a very powerful warlock and close, personal friend of Magnus.  If Alec was there with her, and all the others Jace mentioned as well, then it was very likely a nasty fight would break out. “I’m not sure we can get close enough to even try to explain all of this. She’s convinced Magnus has brainwashed Alec and performed some sort of ritual on him with dark magic. She won’t believe us.” 

“But we have to try,” Jace whimpered, knowing he couldn’t live with himself if anything bad were to happen to any of his family or friends. He’d gladly sacrifice his own life to save them from the disastrous chain of events he’d set into motion. He owed them that much. 

“Well, then we’re going to need weapons, as many as we can carry. Go to the Armory and see what you can find, I’ll send fire messages to my cabinet members letting them know I’ve had to step away momentarily to deal with a family emergency. Then we’ll meet back here shortly, agreed?” 

Jace nodded in agreement and briskly set off for the Armory, his soundless footfalls and invisibility rune helping to disguise his presence. 

Robert quickly sent the necessary fire messages then collapsed back into his desk chair, his heart racing wildly. He reached for a half empty glass of brandy and threw back the remainder, wishing he could somehow make this all go away.  Of course he loved his son and he would do anything to keep him safe.  But his wife on the other hand, was continuously testing his patience with her rash decisions and overly extreme measures.  Thanks to Jace, her prejudice and mistrust of Downworlders was now at an all-time high.  She’d been spiraling out of control ever since she’d found out about Alec’s mysterious transformation, immediately willing to blame Magnus for everything. Now she was hell bent on carrying out swift justice and it wasn’t going to be easy to dissuade her.   

Tilting the nearly empty bottle of Rémy Martin upside down, Robert poured the last bit into his glass while he waited for Jace to return.  Ironically the bottle had been a gift from Magnus when he’d last traveled to New York for a visit. He’d gone to the loft for dinner, without his wife, as a peace offering, with hope of smoothing things over with his son. Magnus was such a gracious host, even to those who didn’t deserve it, and Robert had been embarrassed that Maryse couldn’t be there to accept her son’s new relationship and see that he was happy. But the Lightwoods had been on thin ice with the Clave for years and Robert’s marriage to Maryse had been rocky ever since their youngest son Max had been murdered by Sebastian Morgenstern.  The broken remnants of their shattered family had never been the same after such a devastating loss. Robert kept his guard up around anyone who wasn’t family. He was leery of people who wanted to get close, and he was fiercely protective of his remaining children. They were the most important part of his life. However, Maryse, in her grief, had lost the ability to think rationally where their children were concerned.  Robert had done his best to indulge her while making excuses, but things were getting even more and more out of hand.  Now he was faced with the after-effects of her latest hysteria and would be forced to rectify her mistakes, before even more people got hurt. 

Robert drained his glass, his throat now numb from the burn, his eyes blurring at their edges. He let out a deep exhale, reached down to his lower desk drawer, and hesitantly pulled it open.  Inside the drawer, laying carefully on top of a pile of paperwork, was a beautifully framed photo of Max. His bright smile beaming up at him like a seraph blade right through his heart.  He’d had the photo tucked away for months, no longer able to stand having it out on his desk.  Heartbroken, he carefully lifted the frame from the drawer and set it up right in front of him, wiping a bit of dust from the glass.  

“Hey buddy,” Robert murmured softly to the picture with a tearful smile.  “I’m sorry I’ve had you closed up in there,” he admitted, choking back a sob. “For far too long I’m afraid. But Daddy is here now and I’m going to do whatever has to be done to save your big brother.  Because I know he was your hero—” Robert stopped, the corners of his mouth pulling down sharply as if they’d been tugged by fishhooks. “And you know what? He’s my hero too.”  

Overcome by grief, Robert wiped the tears from his face using the backs of his hands and took a long shaky breath.  He searched deep within himself to find a small fragment of inner strength, so he could continue with what he needed to say to his son.  “He’s the bravest person I’ve ever known.  And he’s such a better man than I could ever be.  I’m so proud of him… he doesn’t even know how proud I am.”  

Robert wept openly now, his shoulders shaking as he sucked in ragged trembling breaths.  His emotions flowed to the surface uninhibited, after being buried for so long, and the memories of his little boy stirred all around him. He could almost feel the tug of small hands on his pants legs and hear the gentle laughter of his sweet melodic voice ringing through the air.  It was a pain no parent could understand unless they’d buried their child.  It was a torment that plagued his mind, heart, and soul forever, with no hope of relief.  

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there to protect you Max. I-I’ll never forgive myself for that,” Robert confessed as he stared into the innocent, sweet eyes of his precious boy.  “But I’m going to protect Alec now and I’m going to keep him safe.”   

Taking hold of the frame, Robert brought it tight to his chest, the sharp edges almost piercing his skin as he squeezed it firmly.  _“This I swear to you on my life.”_   

Using the toe of his shoe Robert closed the desk drawer vowing never to hide his son away again.  He gently placed Max’s photo back on his desk where it belonged, pushed back his chair, and stood up on his weak and wobbly legs.  He squared his shoulders toward the door, took a deep breath, and blinked back his remaining tears knowing Jace would be there at any moment. Robert knew what needed to be done now, and there was no more time for fear or doubt. His children needed their father, and he was going to save them no matter what.  

 

* * *

 

Raymond and Maryse stood side by side in the darkness, their eyes scanning the dense forest behind them for any flicker of movement.  Every rustle of leaves or snap of a twig put them both on edge but proved to be only the wind or a scurrying animal. The moon overhead was beginning to wane as they slowly made their way to the edge of school property, moving as close as they could to the looming structure while still remaining unseen.  Maryse was growing more and more desperate to find a way to get to Alec and save him from what she felt was certain danger. Not to mention she was still furious with her husband for refusing to help with his rescue. Although she’d always known Robert was a coward at heart, his fear of drawing any negative attention to his political career was putting his own selfishness ahead of one of their children’s safety, which was truly unforgiveable. 

“My boy is in there!” Maryse cried in frustration. “And we have to find a way to get him out!” She was failing epically in her attempts to remain calm and quiet.  All she could think about was Alec being inside the Academy right at this moment, so close to her she could almost feel his presence.  

Raymond had tried to find a weak spot in the shields protecting the school to no avail. He hated to admit they were stronger than his magic.  ‘ _Stronger but not smarter_ ,’ he thought to himself as he settled on a spot to begin his intended spell. “If we cannot get to them my dear Mrs. Lightwood, then we shall bring them to us,” Raymond snarled, drawing back both arms to summon a blazing red glow between his two decrepit hands.  The fire grew into a sphere of swirling light that the warlock stretched and pulled until it was as wide as his arms could spread.  Then he cast it high above his head and violently flung it down to the ground with all of his strength.  The fiery ball sunk right through the earth giving the soil a malevolent glow as it began to spread beneath them like an underground fire. Stretching around all sides, growing and undulating hypnotically as it moved underground towards the school.  

“What are you doing you fool?” Maryse screamed as the ground under her feet violently shook, almost knocking her down.  

“A little earthquake should rouse them from their beds Madame,” Raymond sneered, his eyes dancing wickedly with fiery flames as the forest floor rolled and bucked.  The trees quaked, and the woodland creatures ran from their burrows as the shadows of other hidden figures fled the scene. Maryse grabbed hold of a large oak tree to steady herself as she watched a tidal wave of seismic shock head straight for the Academy.  

“They won’t be expecting magic from under the earth. Their shields and defensive spells will provide no protection!” Raymond declared loudly over the roar of branches and limbs crashing together over their heads.  “Watch now! They will come!” 

 

* * *

 

Magnus was startled awake, his eyes springing open to discover the glass of water next to him on the bedside table was dancing in place, the water sloshing over the edge of its rim. “Alec, wake up!” He shouted as he vaulted out of bed, his cat eyes piercing through the darkness.  “Something is happening!”  

Alec was immediately on his feet as Magnus’ glowing fingers sparked to life, dressing them both, including Alec’s gear, all with a single snap.  

“My bow,” Alec replied, but before he could even take one more step Magnus had summoned it to his grasp.  

“Alexander, quickly, let’s go!” Magnus called back to him as he opened their bedroom door and bolted out into the hall.  

Other bedroom doors began to swing open as well.  First Raphael, tucking in his shirt with Simon just behind him pulling on a jacket.  Then the door next to theirs, Clary frantic with Luke and Jocelyn at her side.  Finally, across the hall Isabelle and Lydia rushed out, both with seraph blades in their hands.  

“What is it? What’s happening?” several voices spoke at once, most of them looking to Magnus.  

“I don’t know, but I sense magic is involved. Follow me, and stick together,” Magnus ordered them as he led the squad through the corridor towards the stairs.   

As they descended they were met halfway down by Catarina in a long silk robe holding a torch. “Magnus, it is him, and her as well. Just outside the perimeter. They appear to be alone… _for now,”_ Catarina said in a hushed voice.  

“Her? My mother?” Alec clamored, pushing his way to the front.  

Catarina didn’t answer, but her fearful eyes gave away the truth.  

“Alexander, wait,” Magnus pleaded as he reached for Alec’s arm.  

Alec jerked away. “No Magnus, don’t try to stop me,” he snapped as he flew off down the stairs alone, rushing into the fight.  

“Alec, no!” Magnus called out as he bounded down the stairs after him. “Wait for the rest of us!” 

Alec’s long legs and heightened angelic speed carried him out the front door and across the yard well ahead of Magnus and the others.  He spotted a glowing red light straight in front of him and raced towards it with his bow drawn.  

“Alec, please!” Magnus yelled, having caught up to him and now running right at his heels. He was terrified Alec was headed into a trap. He could feel the rest of the group a short distance behind them, struggling to run across the wildly pitching earth.  

Alec reached the boundary of the school grounds first and found his mother and Raymond standing at the border, illuminated by a blood-red fire deep within the ground beneath them. He bravely pulled back his bow and fired a single arrow straight towards the warlock’s chest.  Unfortunately, halfway to its intended target, the arrow hit the invisible barrier of protective shields and limply fell to the ground.  Alec didn’t hesitate even for a moment, he immediately nocked another arrow, pulled back, and fired again.  

“You stupid fool! Your own protections thwart your attack,” Raymond taunted him as he laughed maniacally.  “You’ll have to lower your wards if you want to fight like a man! Or you can cower behind them like a scared little boy!” 

Alec looked toward his mother, positioned just over the warlock’s left shoulder. She stood with her palms pressed firmly together with a deranged smile across her face.  

“Oh Alec, my darling, are you OK?” she asked sweetly as if he were a child.  

“I’m fantastic mother, as long as you stay the hell away from me!” Alec threatened, raising his bow to take aim once again.  

Maryse flinched, frightened to see Alec take aim in her direction. “Alec sweetheart I only did what I did to  _protect_  you! I love you and I would never purposely do anything to hurt you. You have to believe me!”  

“Bullshit!” Alec exclaimed.  “You  _did_  purposely hurt me, and Magnus! I’ll  _never_  forgive you for it,  _never!_ ”  

Alec was shaking with rage, anger flowing through his entire body like liquid fire.  His bow tightly clenched in his hand, making the skin across his knuckles stretch to a bright white.   

Magnus was standing a few inches back, his arms raised, ready to unleash the full power of his magic on Raymond if he managed to penetrate the wards. 

“Oh look, my dear brother has decided to come and join the fun,” Raymond hissed, noticing Magnus’ arrival. “My, my, aren’t you looking fit as a fiddle. I should have known better than to leave you alone with that brainless, blonde moron. I’m sure it wasn’t hard to manipulate him into setting you free. But you won’t get away this time, there’s nowhere to run!” 

The rest of the group finally arrived. Isabelle was trying to rush to Alec’s side, but Clary had her by the wrist and Simon was protectively blocking her path with his arms outstretched.  Raphael had his eyes glued to Magnus, ready to spring to action if his friend was in danger.  Catarina stood with Luke and Jocelyn, both with seraph blades in hand, and Lydia was behind the group holding two gleaming seraph daggers.  All of them ready to fight to protect their friends. 

“Oh, I like my odds,” Magnus taunted him, coming closer to the edge of the wards wishing he could step in front of his boyfriend, worried that Alec was no match for his brother’s magic. 

“You aren’t going to lay a finger on Magnus,” Alec snarled, his arrow now aimed right at Raymond’s head. 

“Well, it’s a little too late for that I’m afraid,” Raymond announced with villainous glee. “Let us not forget the  _glorious suffering_ your lover endured at my hands over these last several days. I hope he didn’t leave out any of the _juicy details.”_  

Alec’s body went rigid, his heart leaping to his throat. “Wh-what?” He muttered breathlessly, caught completely by surprise from this new, shocking information. 

Raymond came closer to the edge of the barrier, just inches from the shields. His face contorted into a demented smile, he was delighting in his brother’s misery.  “Oh dear, this poor boy needs to know about the exquisite torture you suffered for days on end, all at his expense. Tell him how you begged for his life as I ripped into your flesh, tearing it lose from your pathetic bones!  Tell him how you moaned and wailed like a dying cat as I fulfilled my duty set forth by  _his own family!_   Tell him you were nothing but a ragged bloody heap, gasping on the floor while the young blonde Shadowhunter waited in the wings to swoop in and take back his precious parabatai!”  

Alec snapped.  The news of Magnus being so viciously tortured by Raymond was the final straw and his entire body ignited like a human torch.  His skin came alive, moving like molten lava over his scorching flesh.  His human form blazed like a pyre, blinding everyone around him with a dazzling yet terrifying white light.  He was luminously burning from the strands of his hair down to the bottoms of his feet, bright as the Angel Raziel himself. A single white-hot tear glided down Alec’s left cheek leaving a gleaming trail that reflected in the moonlight like liquid silver as he aimed his arrow straight for Raymond’s heart.  

Everyone stood awestruck, their faces bathed in a flood of bright daylight, staring at Alec like he was the most beautiful and terrifying sight any of them had ever seen.  

With swift and deadly precision Alec let fly one flaming golden arrow, but this time the tip encroached the shielded perimeter and punctured through with ease, shattering the wards into magical jagged shards of glass.   

Raymond’s psychotic joy abruptly changed to horror as the arrow stayed its course. Leaving him with no time to react, it pierced right through his heart, setting alight his chest with a beam of heavenly fire.  At the exact same moment the arrow connected, a seraph dagger spun end over end impaling Raymond through the back of his head.  The warlock’s eyes bulged as blood began to bubble and spew from his mouth and nose.  His flesh blistered and burned from the adamas poisoning his body. He fell to the ground gasping and choking, the demon-blooded side of him shrieking with an inhuman cry.  Behind where Raymond had stood, a shadowy figure was revealed, his golden hair catching the moonlight, illuminating his head like a halo.  It was Jace, his arm outstretched, having flung his weapon deep into the evil warlock’s head, finishing him off for good. To his left was Robert Lightwood, dripping with sweat and breathlessly holding his wife firmly by the arm.  They’d made it there just in time. 

Magnus swiftly crossed over the now disabled shield, muttering something in a demonic language.  Waves of blue and violet light streamed from his hands, wrapping around his brother’s flailing body, encasing him in a phosphorescent glow. Within seconds he was reduced to nothing but a pile of ash and dust.  The three of them successfully vanquishing Raymond back to the depths of hell where he belonged. 

 “Let me go!” Isabelle screamed, finally breaking free of Clary and Simon’s hold.  She ran to Alec as fast as she could, his body already diming to a faint shimmer, and grabbed him roughly around the waist. “Alec! Oh, Alec! Are you OK?” She sobbed, reaching to stroke the side of her brother’s face. “Say something! Are you alright? Are you hurt?”  

Alec gradually came out of his trance, blinking a few times before slowly lowering his bow. “Iz?”  

“Yes, yes I’m here! My God Alec what did you do?” Isabelle wailed as she squeezed him around the middle and buried her face in his chest.  

Alec dropped his bow and wrapped his arms around his sister’s trembling body, hugging her tight.  He could feel eleven pairs of eyes boring into him, but he was still dazed and unsure of what had just happened.   

“I don’t know,” he mumbled, his flesh numb and his mind empty.  

Maryse was the first to move, and she began walking towards where Alec and Isabelle stood until she felt a firm hand clasp her shoulder, pulling her back. It was Robert, shaking his head to let her know this wasn’t the time to approach her children. “But Robert?” She whispered low, desperate to go to them. 

“He’s safe, this is over,” Robert instructed her with finality, his face stern and disciplinary. There would be no more words spoken from her tonight.  

Clary crossed the now defunct barrier to where Jace was standing frozen next to Robert, completely in shock from the events that had just transpired right in front of his eyes.  She hooked her arm under his and held him upright.  He wobbled a bit, then reached up to run his fingers through his long curtain of bangs, smoothing them back over top of his head.  The sweat and damp holding them in place. His face was a mixture of relief and shame as he watched Alec and Izzy comfort one another. 

Raphael stepped forward to grab hold of Simon’s hand, and the rest of the group stood silently watching. 

Magnus withdrew from the place where Raymond’s ashes had fallen, his chest heaving from the immense amount of magic he’d used to dispose of his brother once and for all.  

“Mag-nus,” Alec’s voice broke in anguish, noticing his love was gasping for breath. 

Isabelle pulled herself from Alec’s embrace and rejoined the others.  She felt relieved that her big brother seemed fine after his fiery, pyrotechnic display; and she wanted him to go to Magnus now, to have their moment together.  

Alec didn’t even seem to notice she’d gone, his eyes were locked on Magnus as the two men stood silently staring at each other.  

“Inquisitor Lightwood,” Catarina called out to Robert from behind them.  “I can assume the danger is over and there’ll be no more cause for concern tonight?”  She spoke with strict authority, making her question seem more like a demand.  

“None whatsoever,” Robert replied as he took Maryse by the elbow to lead her away.  

Alec shifted his gaze away from Magnus for a moment to where his parents were taking their leave. “Dad,” Alec called out, causing Robert to abruptly stop in his tracks. He turned around to face his son, a humble and apologetic look on his face. 

“Yes son,” he responded sincerely, his voice weak and repentant.  

“Thank you,” Alec stated plainly, letting those two words hang in the air between them, knowing it was the greatest gift he could have ever given to his father.  

Robert smiled and gave a grateful nod, then turned back to continue leading his wife into the forest.  

“Let us all please return to the school, I believe this nightmare is finally over,” Catarina announced to the group.   

Two by two the friends retreated from where Magnus and Alec stood, making their way back towards the school.  Jace was the last one to go, struggling with an overwhelming urge to apologize again.  He desperately wanted to say something to Alec, but Clary coaxed him along and he begrudgingly followed her.   

Once they were all out of earshot Magnus’ face blossomed into a sweet smile. “Alexander, what you just did was simply astounding. You are truly an angel among us. I am in awe,” he praised, stepping closer to examine Alec’s body for injuries.  

“Was all of that true? What he said… a-about, hurting you?” Alec questioned, glancing towards the smoldering pile of ash and dust.  The night air had kicked up a gentle breeze and bits of Raymond were now swirling and dancing across the ground.  

Magnus swallowed hard against a growing lump in his throat, there would be no more lies between them.  “Yes, my darling, and I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you the truth.  I just hope you can understand that I thought I was doing the right thing by trying to protect you.”  

Alec felt intense sorrow permeate his body and soul.  Magnus had been hurt badly, he’d been tortured, and the mere thought of it was more than Alec could bare. “They hurt you because of m-me, it was my family, it was m-my fault,” he hiccupped as tears welled in the corners of his eyes.  

Magnus rushed forward taking Alec into his arms and pulling him close to his chest.  “Don’t you dare take the blame for this! You did absolutely nothing wrong. Do you hear me?  _Nothing!_ ”  

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus in return, holding him as tight as he could, so thankful he was alive.  His consciousness was plagued with horrific images of pain and torture, blood and flesh being ripped from bone, screams of pain and agony.  He squinched his eyes shut trying to force the brutal images from his mind. “Please don’t ever hide something like this from me again,” Alec whispered, his lips pressed gently against Magnus’ ear.  “I don’t need to be protected from the truth, no matter how bad it might be. I always want to know... I _need_ to know.”  

Magnus squeezed him tighter still, nodding in agreement against Alec’s sweat chilled neck. “I promise, no more secrets. And we’re safe now. Raymond can’t hurt us anymore.” 

Alec wanted to be glad by that news, but he was too busy drowning in the painful sadness of what Magnus had endured. He couldn’t erase it or change it, only feel the deepest sorrow down to his core. It’s darkness settling inside him like a cold, hopeless grief, as he cried in his lover’s arms, overcome by the unrelenting waves of heartache. “I just want us to go home,” Alec sniffed, his soul weary.  “Take me home, please.”

 

* * *

 

Jace reluctantly followed Clary back inside the Academy, he was emotionally and physically drained.  Barely able to lift one foot in front of the other, his mind full of only one vision. That of his former parabatai standing in front of him, blazing like an inferno of heavenly white light, his bow drawn, reminiscent of the Greek god Eros. Magnificently fierce and beautiful to behold, his flaming arrow had brought down Catarina and Tessa’s shields with one strike.  Surely this power came directly from the Angels themselves.  Though that was no surprise to Jace.  Alec had always been a hero in his eyes, and now he was in everyone else’s as well. 

Raymond was dead, and although that seemed to be a resolution to the immediate danger, Jace knew he’d eventually have to answer for his involvement in the kidnapping of Alec and imprisonment of Magnus.  Nobody was going to forget, and he’d have to pay for what he’d done. Looking back now, Jace couldn’t even recognize the person who’d made those irrational decisions.  He was more than ashamed, he was completely disgusted with himself.  He didn’t know how to apologize enough, and he didn’t know what it would take to make amends.  A feeling of hopelessness had settled around him like a haze.  

As Clary slipped out of the moonlight and disappeared through the entranceway of the school, Jace wearily followed her.  Then suddenly without warning, he felt a crushing blow to his chest.  The wind completely knocked out of his lungs as his body slammed back against the cold, stone walls of the Academy’s foyer.  

“Give me  _one reason_  why I shouldn’t kill you right now?” screamed Isabelle, a look of fury etched into her otherwise beautiful face. “One reason!” 

“Iz,” Jace barely croaked out. “I-I…”    

Isabelle’s staff was painfully compressing Jace’s ribcage, his backbone scraping against the rough stone behind him.  She slid her staff from where it had connected with Jace’s chest up and under his chin, cutting off his airway.  She brought her face within an inch of his, her eyes burning with anger and rage.  

“I trusted you!  How could you do this to Alec?” Isabelle shrieked, fighting back tears. “How could you do this to me!?”  

Jace’s already weakened state couldn’t fight back.  His body went limp against the pressure of Izzy’s staff.  “I don’t know… I-I don’t know why.”  

“Liar!” Isabelle cried. “Don’t you dare play the innocent victim here!  I want answers, damn it! I deserve them!”  

Clary cautiously approached the two of them, speaking in a calming, slow voice. “Izzy don’t, let’s talk about this, OK?  Don’t do anything you’re going to regret.”   

“Clary please don’t make excuses for him, I want to hear why he did this to Alec!” Isabelle was livid, her staff continuing to dig deeper into Jace’s neck causing him to gag and choke.   

Simon came to Isabelle’s other side and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. “Izzy, he can’t tell us anything if he can’t breathe. Please let him go.”  

Isabelle seemed to respond to Simon’s voice almost immediately.  The grip on her staff loosened and Clary reached up underneath her arms to take hold of the weapon and pull it away.  Jace collapsed down into a crouch, coughing and sputtering.  

“Fine, now he can talk,” Isabelle hissed. “So, talk!”  

Jace continued to pant and gasp as he slowly regained his ability to breathe.  Clary stepped back and handed the staff to Jocelyn.  Then everyone moved forward to tighten the circle around Isabelle in case things got out of control again.  

“I’m so sorry, Izzy, I just lost it,” Jace murmured emotionally from his position on the floor.  “He was all I had in the world… the most important person to me… and then he was gone.”  

The group exchanged worried glances, Clary and Simon stooped down on either side of Jace and put their arms around his back.  

“You have me,” Clary replied.  

“And me,” said Simon.  

“You’ve got us too Jace,” Jocelyn added. “There was a time I was almost your mother, remember?  Luke and I are here for you.”  

Isabelle’s shoulders were shaking as the tears streamed down her face. She was battling the emotions at war insider herself.  One side being outraged with Jace’s betrayal, and the other heartbroken for his loss.  Although she’d never had a parabatai she knew how close her brothers were and what they meant to each other. 

Catarina came from behind and wrapped Izzy in a warm embrace.  She knew this pain, she’d felt it before in her own terrible past.  She offered Isabelle comfort knowing it would do little to really help her with her grief.  

Luke stepped forward and sunk down to one knee, forcing Jace to look him in the eye.  “I’ve been where you are Jace, I lost my parabatai and my best friend, as well as my life as a Shadowhunter and everything I had ever known.  But I fought my demons and I found my way back to myself.  Because no matter what happens, you always have the one person who will never leave you.  You’re never truly alone when you can learn to love yourself.  I know this because I learned it the hard way. It might seem impossible now, but you can recover.”  

Jace knew he didn’t love himself, Luke was right about that much. And he didn’t feel worthy of anyone else’s love either. The overwhelming support and kindness that was being shown to him in this moment wasn’t deserved.  In fact, the arms of Clary and Simon against his back made his skin crawl.  They were good people, caring, loving, and full of compassion, but Jace knew he was beyond their help.      

Isabelle sniffed back tears, wiping her eyes as she cleared her throat. She bent down close to Jace, his eyes averted in shame. “My mind understands what you’ve been through Jace, but my heart doesn’t forgive you, I’m sorry.  Maybe one day, but not today.” With that said Isabelle stood and turned to Lydia. “Can we leave, please?”  

Lydia hurried forward, having been quietly watching from the back. “Yes, of course, we can go anywhere you want.”  

“I just want to go home, back to New York,” Izzy said quietly.  

“Me too,” Raphael piped in. “I want to go home too.”  

Clary looked at Simon and gave him a small nod, he nodded back to her in wordless agreement.  “I can make the portals for you guys right now.  One to the Institute, one to Simon and Raphael’s club.  Jace can stay here with me, Mom, Luke and Catarina.  We will help him get things sorted.”  

“I’m sorry Clary,” Isabelle replied with a somber tone of regret.  

“Don’t be, you need to get out of here.  Don’t worry, everything is going to be OK, I promise.”  Clary then turned to Lydia. “Please take care of her.”  

“I will,” Lydia replied.  “I’ve got nothing keeping me here in Idris. I’ll send notice to Robert that I’d like to help Isabelle run the Institute while Jace and Alec are away.  I have a feeling he isn’t going to protest my request.”  

Simon rose to his feet and went back to Raphael’s side. “I’m sorry if that was out of line.”  

Raphael paused for a moment contemplating his response, then replied without his usual sarcasm. “I know he means something to you. I don’t like it… but I can live with it.”  

Simon smiled and took hold of Raphael’s hands.  “My friends mean a lot to me that’s true, but you’re the only one I love.”  Raphael’s face blossomed into a genuine smile and Simon squeezed his hand tight. 

There were many tearful hugs as Simon, Raphael, Lydia, and Isabelle prepared to leave.  They’d all been through an ordeal they’d not soon forget.  Jace was still sitting on the floor leaning against the wall, his head heavy in his hands.  His body felt cold and numb as the words everyone had spoken swirled in his mind.  He knew they were meant to help him, but for now he couldn’t make sense of any of it. He was drifting like a small boat in the middle of a vast sea, his anchor lost to him forever. 

 

* * *

 

Alec and Magnus stepped through the shimmering portal, back into the comfortable familiarity of the loft.  The faintest glow of predawn light seeped through the windows, bathing the room in soft blues and grays as Alec looked around, feeling like he’d been gone for ages.  When he’d last been here he’d been asleep in the bedroom alone and heartbroken. The dark cloud of despair that had hung over him then still skirted the edges of his mind threatening to plunge him back into despair.  He’d been lost without Jace, and he’d pushed Magnus away not knowing the person he grieved for was the one who was about to tear his whole world apart.  He felt sick to his stomach thinking of all that had happened since that day.  His brain couldn’t even comprehend the truth of his former parabatai’s betrayal. Not only was he still in shock, but he felt like he didn’t even trust himself or his own judgement anymore.  

“Home sweet home,” Magnus spoke softly from behind him. The breadth of air between their bodies full of so much longing but also tinged with painful loss and uncertainty. Magnus stood motionless, waiting for a sign.  As badly as he wanted to rush forward and pull Alec close, he felt he needed time. It was a bittersweet homecoming, like soldiers returning from war, so happy to be home again but feeling somehow changed in ways they hadn’t expected. 

Alec looked down at his feet.  He imagined his toes were on an invisible line, his body swaying minutely between the only life he’d ever known, and a mysterious unknown future stretching out infinitely before him. “I don’t know how I feel right now, about anything,” Alec admitted, his shoulders slumped in defeat. “How could I have been so wrong about him? How could I have let all of this happen?”  

Magnus inched just a bit closer. “Alexander, I have been around a long time and one important lesson I’ve learned is that all beings, rather they be Shadowhunters, Downworlders, or Mundanes, have their faults. No one can be put into a perfect little box, because perfection doesn’t exist. We are all, at times, victims of jealousy, fear and even hate. It can tear entire families apart, that I know firsthand. But we must find a way to accept the fact that we are all flawed; and with time, believe forgiveness will come.”  

“But _you_ are perfect to me,” Alec muttered, the words catching in his throat.  

Magnus’ heart sunk to the pit of his stomach and he couldn’t keep his distance any longer.  He walked forward and slid his hands underneath Alec’s arms, wrapping them tightly around his torso. Then he laid his cheek against the arch of his warm back and listened to the sound of his heart beating.  “I love you my darling, and  _that_  I know is perfect.”  

Alec melted, his back conforming to Magnus’ chest.  He was so drained, he didn’t want to think anymore.  Not about Jace, his Mother, Raymond, or the Clave, not any of it.  He surrendered to his heart’s desire and let Magnus’ love soothe his aching soul. 

Magnus slowly turned Alec around until they were face to face, anxious to make sure he was alright. Looking up he could see the pain in his eyes, and the exhaustion, plus something else deeper and more unsettling.  He reached up to cup his cheek, and Alec leaned against his heated palm, closing his eyes.  

“I love you too,” Alec whispered, nuzzling into Magnus’ delicate softness, breathing in his familiar scent. It triggered a calming wave of comfort that spread throughout his body like a balm, warming him from the inside. 

Magnus moved his hand from Alec’s face down the length of his neck to the top of his shoulder. Then he shifted under the lapel of his jacket and slipped it off his shoulders, the weighted leather falling to the ground with a thud.  Alec’s closed eyelids fluttered in response to the sound, but he remained quietly still, letting Magnus take care of him now. 

Reaching for the hem of Alec’s shirt, Magnus took hold of it firmly as Alec willingly lifted his arms in the air allowing the soft cotton to slide up the length of his torso and over his head.  Alec’s dark and wavy hair was tousled giving him a boyish appearance and Magnus stopped for a moment to smile gratefully before taking Alec’s face in both hands. “ _This_  is perfect,” he murmured, pushing himself up on the balls of his feet to gently kiss Alec’s beautiful awaiting mouth.   

Air escaped in a breathless exhale as Alec’s body tingled from the sensual words Magnus spoke so softly to him in the darkness. Eager to reciprocate, his tongue sought out the familiar taste of home as he deepened their kiss, sinking gratefully into Magnus’ warmth.  

Pulling away for a moment, Magnus reached to take hold of Alec’s hand, silently guiding him out of the living room and into their bedroom. Carefully maneuvering him around the door and over to the edge of the bed he pushed Alec down to a seated position before kneeling down to remove his boots, not wanting to use any magic.  He loosened the laces and slipped them off each heel, one at a time, tossing them aside. Then he rolled down his socks methodically using his own nimble fingers, a very strange and foreign concept to a warlock who always preferred the easier magical way.  Once Alec’s feet were bare Magnus lifted his legs up and slid them onto the bed.  Alec obeyed the cues, allowing himself to be handled as his body relaxed into the soft, pillowy mattress.   

Magnus gazed down on Alec’s prostrate form knowing he wanted nothing more than to worship every inch of his body as it was laid out before him.  He reached for Alec’s belt and pulled the stiff leather through the buckle exposing the button underneath. Then slid his hand inside the waistband and popped the button open with one finger before pulling down his zipper.   

“ _This_  is perfect,” Magnus sighed as his hand moved inside Alec’s pants to grasp the firmness straining against his boxers.  

Alec produced a low breathy moan as his hips involuntarily thrust up against Magnus’ hand, his fingers clutching the soft down comforter underneath him. His sadness and despair slowly melted away with each exquisite touch he allowed his mind and heart to focus on the beauty of love that surrounded him. 

With his thumbs hooked into the elastic band of Alec’s boxers, Magnus tugged them down along with his pants, removing them with a flourish. He was surprised by how much he enjoyed the humanity of undressing Alec in this way, it was like opening a precious gift, and he smiled appreciatively at his naked body. “ _This_ is perfect,” he whispered, taking in the glorious sight of him. 

Undressing himself, Magnus quickly joined Alec in their bed, winding himself around him as they shifted under the covers. Their legs and arms gently intertwined, sealing them together as one in a cocoon of safety and warmth. Both men feeling emotionally fragile, their souls war-torn and weary, they clung to each other knowing in their hearts their love would have to sustain them through the chaos of their immortal lives.  So much of the future unknown, their journey would not be an easy one. 

As the room slowly began to brighten, Alec’s deflect rune radiated an angelic glow in the morning sunrise that cast a golden reflection across his chest. Magnus pressed his ear against the light, just over Alec’s heart. He could feel the thumping beats begin to slow, little by little, as he drifted off. His breath listless and even, they both needed sleep.  

With his eyes closed, Alec lightly drew swirling patterns on the smooth, buttery skin of Magnus’ back with his fingertips. Blissful now in their reunion, he knew there was nowhere else either of them would rather be.   

Feeling Alec would fall asleep at any moment, Magnus was compelled to speak. He didn't want to leave anything unsaid between them as they worked to put last night’s ordeal in the past. “You know I would do anything to protect you,” he honestly professed.   

“I know,” Alec replied, reassuringly pressing his hand against Magnus’ back.  

“And I would have willingly given my life for you… back at the Armory. If it would have kept you safe.”  

Alec opened his eyes and found Magnus gazing up at him with a look of unconditional love and complete devotion. He knew he felt exactly the same way. “Your love is my life,” Alec confessed. “And you keep me safe by staying alive and never leaving me. That’s the only protection I’ll ever need.”   

Magnus smiled and for just one brief, fleeting moment he saw a twinkle in Alec’s eye, and the tiny hint of a crooked, bashful grin. It was the  _old Alec_  he hadn’t seen since their life-changing trip under the magical, swirling waters; and Magnus' heart instantly soared. He realized that behind the angelic immortal this man had become, he was still that same shy, stuttering boy he’d fallen in love with. He was still his Alexander, still his angel.  

Wrapped in each other's loving embrace, Magnus and Alec peacefully drifted off to sleep. Two imperfect souls who share one perfect love. A love that would endure throughout all time. Unwavering, unparalleled, unending… and immortal. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this immortal Malec love story. I love the idea of Alec being an immortal bad-ass warrior god like Eros! Fierce and beautiful! I would love to write a whole series of adventures about him and Magnus. An Immortal Malec collection! :) 
> 
> I know some of you probably won't be happy that Alec and Jace are no longer parabatai. But this was always the way I envisioned Alec's transformation from the beginning, in order for him to freely create this new immortal life with Magnus. Away from the Clave and the Institute. That's why I brought Luke in, as sort of a role model and support system for Jace. It's going to be tough, but he'll be OK. Plus Alec will always be there to help his friends and family when they need him. He's still a Shadowhunter. Now he's just extra special. ;)
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos! XOXOXOXO

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to @dakotaliar for the beautiful fanart! 
> 
> As always, thank you for your comments and kudos! I appreciate them so much. xoxoxoxo


End file.
